Les Aventures de l'Ombre Volume 3: Vent de Tempête
by Supermoi
Summary: L'Ombre est de plus en plus lasse de ces incessantes poursuites et des batailles qui explosent autour d'elle. Elle commence à se détacher du service actif au sein de l'Alliance, mais la laisseras-t-on faire? L'Empire ne prends pas de vacance lui...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : **Premier chapitre du troisième volet des aventures de l'Ombre comme promis! J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que les deux premiers!^^

Bien sûr, je ne suis propriétaire d'aucuns des personnages et/ou situations dévrites dans cette nouvelle, sauf ceux que j'ai créés.

**Vent de Tempêtes**

**Une nouvelle aventure de l'Ombre**

**Chapitre 1**

Tiana appris, deux semaines après qu'elle eut envoyé son petit message à l'Empereur, que l'Éclair avait été presque tué pour avoir donné ses codes, bien que ce fut sans le vouloir. Il était ressortit de son « entrevue » avec l'Empereur très amoché et passablement fumant, plus que bien cuit, en fait. Elle fut heureuse de savoir que l'Éclair serait hors service pendant encore quelques jours au moins. Pour le moment, elle se considéra comme satisfaite du petit effet que son message avait provoqué. On l'avait envoyée sur Hoth pour une vérification de routine des systèmes de sécurité et elle s'y rendait dans une petite navette banalisée, qui ne contenait qu'elle-même, un pilote et un co-pilote. Khaled et Arisa étaient déjà sur place et elle les rejoignaient maintenant. Au moment où ils sortirent de l'hyperespace, le vaisseau fit une embardée qui la jeta au sol. Elle se releva et courut jusqu'à la cabine de pilotage pour voir ce qui se passait. Elle arriva au moment où le commandant parlait à l'autre vaisseau, un destroyer impérial, avec un ton tendu et un peu secoué :

- Et la priorité de passage, crétins, c'est pour les nuls? Où avez-vous obtenu votre brevet de pilote, dans une boite de céréales? Faut être inconscient pour se planter devant la sortie d'une route hyperspatiale!

- C'est vous qui avez jailli de nulle part! Nous étions là les premiers, je vous signale!

- Peut-être, mais ça ne vous donne pas le droit de vous stationner devant la sortie de la route hyperspatiale. Un poil plus près et on vous fonçait dedans, et ce n'est pas votre énorme vaisseau qui en aurait souffert!

- Il n'y a pas eu d'accident, votre vaisseau est intact et votre honneur est sauf. Circulez, maintenant!

Sur le vaisseau impérial, Vador écoutait avec intérêt l'échange entre les deux pilotes tout en se disant que le pilote de la navette n'avait peut-être pas tort. Il ferait changer son vaisseau de place dès que possible. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, il sentit quelque chose dans la Force, une perturbation, qui venait de l'intérieur de la navette. Peut-être était-ce Skywalker, peut-être pas. Il décida de l'arraisonner car, même si ce n'était pas le jeune Luke qui était dans cette navette, c'était tout de même intéressant. Il se tourna alors vers le Commandant du destroyer et ordonna que la navette soit arraisonnée.

Dans la navette, Tiana ressentit un courant froid qui descendait le long de son épine dorsale. Une peur soudaine s'empara d'elle et elle dit au Commandant :

- Je vous suggère de quitter la zone immédiatement, Commandant. Nous n'avons que trop tarder.

- À vos ordres, monsieur.

Au moment où la navette quitta la zone, le radar indiqua que le destroyer faisait demi-tour et qu'il venait dans leur direction. Une voix surgit du système de communication et ordonna qu'ils s'arrêtent pour une vérification d'identité. Le Commandant fit alors les manœuvres d'évasions qu'il avait appris et entreprit de partir en grande vitesse. Il se tourna vers l'Ombre et dit :

- Monsieur, je vous conseille d'aller vous harnachez dans la cabine, ça risque de secouer un peu. Je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez blessé.

- Très bien, Commandant. Dit l'Ombre.

Tiana quitta précipitamment le poste de pilotage et alla se harnacher sur le siège le plus proche. Elle venait à peine de terminer quand la navette fut brassée et secouer dans tous les sens. Son harnais tint le choc et elle se dit qu'elle allait finir par être malade si ce séisme ne s'arrêtait pas. Les secousses cessèrent soudainement et elle soupira de soulagement. Être malade alors qu'elle portait ce brouilleur n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle ferma les yeux et attendit quelques secondes que son estomac cesse de tanguer et daigne reprendre son calme. C'est alors que le Commandant entra en courant dans le compartiment, l'air désespéré. Il se mit au garde a vous et annonça d'un ton grave :

- Le vaisseau impérial nous tiens dans son rayon tracteur, Monsieur, impossible de nous en défaire. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne nous faille nous défendre à la pointe du blaster, l'Ombre…

- Vous avez raison, Commandant. Nous ne nous rendrons pas sans combattre. Où est votre co-pilote?

- Il efface nos données hyperspatiales afin que les impériaux ne sachent pas où nous nous rendions.

- Excellente initiative, Commandant. Nous déguiser et tenter de nous faire passer pour des voyageurs serait long et nous n'avons pas tout ce temps devant nous.

Au moment où elle disait ces mots, une secousse ébranla le vaisseau et le co-pilote leur annonça dans le haut-parleur qu'ils avaient maintenant appontés sur le destroyer. Elle lui dit de venir les rejoindre pour ne pas séparer le groupe, ce n'était pas nécessaire au point où ils en étaient. Elle pensa aux petites dormeuses dissimulées dans le col de son uniforme mais quelque chose lui souffla qu'elle avait encore une chance de s'en sortir. Elle espéra que cette intuition lui venait de la Force et qu'elle s'avèrerait juste. Dans le cas contraire, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau…

*

**

Au moment où le vaisseau s'amarra dans le hangar du vaisseau impérial, les Rebelles s'apprêtèrent au combat. Dans la petite navette, la tension était palpable et Tiana s'approcha d'un des hublots pour voir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Elle se raidit alors et ses compagnons lui demandèrent ce qui se passait. Elle poussa un juron et dit alors que Vador venait de pénétrer dans le hangar. Elle ajouta :

- Le combat sera plus rude que prévu, je crois…

- Alors, on reste là et on attend sagement que Vador vienne nous chercher, Monsieur? On ne va quand même pas lui faciliter les choses!

- Bien sur que non, Commandant! Préparez vos blasters et voyons voir si le Seigneur Vador sait aussi éviter les coups de blaster… En attendant, ne laissons entrer aucunes troupes impériales, messieurs. En position!

Le premier Commando qui pointa son nez dans la navette fut promptement descendu et dévala la rampe plus vite qu'il ne l'avait montée. Il eut cependant le temps de lancer que les occupants de la navette étaient des Rebelles avant de succomber. À l'intérieur, les trois assiégés tenaient leurs positions avec entêtement, ne cédant aucun pouce de terrain aux impériaux. L'Ombre ne se laisserait pas capturer aussi facilement, serait-ce par Vador lui-même. Après qu'une vingtaine de Commandos se soient faits abattre en tentant de pénétrer dans la navette, le Sergent responsable des soldats vint trouver le Seigneur Vador et lui dit qu'il était impossible de pénétrer dans la navette. Les Rebelles campaient fermement sur leurs positions et ne semblaient pas prêt à sortir. Il ajouta :

- Si vous tenez vraiment à les capturer vivants, la meilleure solution serait d'utiliser une grenade paralysante, mon Seigneur. Ils seront tous au moins étourdis pendant quelques minutes.

- Faites donc, Sergent. Rappelez-vous, je les veux vivants et intacts. S'ils meurent, vous aurez affaire à moi, compris…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon Seigneur, je connais mon métier. Ils seront en parfaite santé, croyez-moi.

Dans la navette, les trois Rebelles commençaient à s'inquiéter de l'apparent silence qui régnait maintenant depuis quelques minutes à l'extérieur. Tiana se dit que les impériaux devaient sans doute préparer un coup tordu et elle en fit part à ses compagnons. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle entendit un léger bruit provenant du sas et que le pilote l'avertit qu'il y avait une grenade paralysante qui venait d'être lancée. Elle se jeta derrière le plus proche fauteuil en espérant qu'il le protègerait de la décharge alors que la grenade explosait. Elle ne fut donc qu'étourdie par la décharge mais elle avait maintenant du mal à distinguer clairement les choses car sa vue était brouillée, c'est pour cela qu'elle rata la plupart des impériaux qui entrèrent alors dans la navette, mais en toucha quand même deux, par pure chance, pensa-t-elle par après. Un tir paralysant l'atteignit cependant et elle tomba, pas vraiment inconsciente mais bien incapable de remuer un muscle. On la sortit alors de la navette et elle fut amenée devant Vador, un peu plus assurée sur ses jambes, cependant, et elle vit que ses deux compagnons étaient eux aussi amenés hors de la navette, apparemment inconscients. Elle voulut s'en assurer mais ne put s'approcher suffisamment. Vador était en conversation avec un de ses officiers supérieurs, qui ouvrit de grands yeux abasourdis en la voyant sortir de la navette, supportée par deux Commandos, et lança :

- Ça alors, je n'en crois pas mes yeux!

Vador se retourna alors et vit qui était leur prisonnier. Il en fut très satisfait et se dit qu'il avait réussi là où l'Éclair avait lamentablement échoué, grâce aux renseignements de toute évidence justes d'un informateur au sein même de la Rébellion. Il eut un rictus en songeant que l'informateur, qui qu'il soit, aurait bien du mal à expliquer son geste quand les Rebelles apprendraient que leur meilleur agent avait été capturé. Il était venu investiguer sans grand espoir de trouver quoi que ce soit, en fait, songeant plutôt qu'il devait s'agir d'un piège. Il était assez satisfait de constater que non et il regarda l'Ombre de toute sa hauteur avant de dire :

- Hé bien, comme nous nous retrouvons, l'Ombre. Cette fois-ci, je compte bien vous garder.

- Trêve de bavardages, Vador. Je sais très bien que vous n'êtes pas ici par hasard. Vous ne faites jamais rien sans raison. Vous saviez, d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'une navette Rebelle passerait par ici. Et d'ailleurs, ne comptez pas me garder très longtemps, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'éterniser ici. Ce ne sera pas la première fois que je glisserai entre vos mains…

- Ne soyez pas si sûr de vous, l'Ombre. Votre témérité pourrait vous valoir des ennuis. Il laissa planer sa menace dans l'air quelques instants mais elle n'eut apparemment aucun effet sur l'Ombre. Il ajouta cependant : Mon informateur anonyme m'a transmit les coordonnées de votre sortie hyperspatiale alors qu'il travaille au sein même de l'Alliance. Vous avez des traîtres dans vos propres rangs, l'Ombre…

Il sentit alors une vive et froide colère émaner de la silhouette en cape verte, tout aussi rapidement réprimée. Il crut ensuite entendre les rouages de ce cerveau prodigieux se mettre en mouvement comme une machine bien huilée alors qu'il réfléchissait. Au bout d'un moment, il dit :

- J'y mettrai bon ordre. Cet informateur a donné sa dernière information.

Le ton sur lequel il dit ces mots était d'une telle froideur qu'il égalait presque celui de l'Empereur lui-même et Vador se dit une fois de plus qu'il avait devant lui un adversaire honorable et digne de lui. Il lui fit alors remarquer qu'il la tenait pour l'instant entre ses mains, et l'Ombre répondit que c'était un détail insignifiant qu'elle résoudrait avant peu. Il ordonna alors qu'on conduise les trois Rebelles dans leurs cellules, mais dit cependant, avant de les laisser quitter le hangar :

- Aucun de mes hommes n'aurait jamais osé me tenir tête de la sorte. C'est assez… rafraîchissant.

- C'est que vos hommes n'ont rien dans le pantalon, Seigneur Vador. Au fait, vous transmettrez mes vœux de prompt rétablissement à l'Éclair. C'est l'un des seuls adversaires de valeur que l'Empire m'ait opposé. Non pas que vous n'êtes pas un adversaire de valeur, Seigneur Vador, mais vous manquez quelque peu de subtilité et de temps. Pour ce qui est de l'Éclair, il ne m'a guère impressionné jusqu'à maintenant mais je laisse sa chance au coureur. Il fera mieux la prochaine fois, j'espère.

Elle se fit alors amener un peu brutalement, en fait, vers le bloc de détention et fut carrément jetée dans une cellule et serait tombée si elle ne s'était pas rattrapée au mur. Elle se releva et se retourna vers la porte maintenant close en se mettant à songer à un plan d'évasion.

Sur la passerelle, Vador ordonna qu'on mette immédiatement le cap sur Coruscant pour y déposer leur « invitée ». Il ne voulait pas que l'Ombre lui échappe à nouveau, ce ne serait pas du tout à son avantage.

*

**

Pendant ce temps, sur un autre pont du destroyer, un jeune Lieutenant revenait à ses quartiers pour se reposer et dormir un peu. Son compagnon de cabine était dans tous ses états, venant lui aussi de revenir de son service. Il semblait surexcité et son ami lui demanda s'il avait eu une promotion. Il répondit :

- On a capturé L'Ombre!

- Quoi? La vrai Ombre, celle dont tout le monde parle? Celle qui donne de l'urticaire à notre service de renseignement?

- Elle-même! Et je peux même te dire qu'elle a mit le Seigneur Vador en boite en moins d'une minute, un record! Et quand le Seigneur Vador a rétorqué qu'elle avait beaucoup de cran de lui parlé sur ce ton, elle a dit que c'était parce que ses hommes n'avaient rien dans le pantalon.

L'autre lâcha un sifflement admiratif puis reprit :

- Où est-ce qu'elle est maintenant?

- Ben, en cellule, qu'est-ce que tu crois! On ne va pas la laisser se balader sur tout le vaisseau!

Le jeune Lieutenant se mit alors à songer qu'il tenait peut-être sa chance de prendre sa revanche contre l'Empire pour la destruction de son monde natal, Alderaan. Il avait tenu secrètes ses affinités avec les Rebelles depuis trop longtemps maintenant et il était temps que cesse cette comédie pénible. La fuite de l'Ombre lui vaudrait sûrement la mort, mais lui permettrait aussi de prendre une revanche éclatante sur l'Empire. Il sortit de ses pensées et dit :

- Je vais me chercher un petit quelque chose à manger. Je reviens dans une heure, environ.

- Ok, mais essaie de ne pas faire de bruit en revenant, je vais me coucher.

Le Lieutenant Allan connaissait ce vaisseau comme sa poche, ce qui était normal puisqu'il faisait partie de l'équipe technique. Il connaissait des tunnels et des passages qui normalement, étaient utilisés pour faire l'entretien des équipements du vaisseau, ce qui lui donna une idée quand à la marche à suivre pour la suite de l'opération. Avant tout, il devait découvrir où l'Ombre et ses deux compagnons étaient emprisonnés. Pour ce faire, il se rendit discrètement dans une des salles informatiques situées près des hangars de proue, près de l'endroit où il travaillait le plus souvent. Il n'eut pas vraiment de difficulté à récupérer ces informations car il était devenu, depuis qu'il pratiquait ce genre d'activité, un véritable expert en informatique et en récupération de données cryptées. Il entra ensuite dans l'un des conduits de maintenance et se dirigea vers le bloc de détention 2.

Dans sa cellule, Tiana commençait déjà à élaborer un plan pour s'échapper. Elle pensait utiliser la méthode assez usée mais toujours très utile des conduits de ventilations, mais quelque chose lui souffla qu'elle devrait attendre encore un peu. Elle se dit que peut-être son intuition lui disait que le garde, devant la porte, risquait d'entendre. Elle ne serait d'aucune utilité si Vador décidait de la droguer pour la faire tenir tranquille. Elle attendit donc un moment où le garde serait absent, lors de la prochaine relève, dans quelques heures. Quinze minutes plus tard, environ, des bruits étranges commencèrent à se faire entendre au-dessus de sa tête et Tiana leva les yeux vers le plafond avec une expression un peu surprise. Une ouverture fut pratiquée dans le plafond et elle vit la tête de son Commandant apparaître dans l'ouverture, ce qui finit de la stupéfier. Elle ne le croyait pas aussi compétent dans le domaine de l'évasion, en tout cas! Il lui fit signe de monter, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder plus que nécessaire dans cet endroit. Dans le conduit, elle regarda son Commandant et dit :

- Vous êtes plus rapide que je ne le croyais, Commandant. Vous avez réussi à me stupéfier, je dois dire.

- Ce n'est pas à moi que le mérite en revient, Monsieur, mais à ce jeune Lieutenant. Il désignait alors un troisième homme qui se tenait un peu en retrait derrière les deux autres.

- Et vous êtes…?

- Lieutenant Allan, Monsieur. Je suis très honoré de vous rencontrer.

Au moment où il prononça ces mots, il se sentit comme scanné par le regard de l'Ombre et sut pourquoi on le considérait comme le meilleur agent des renseignements Rebelle. Ce regard le mettait très mal à l'aise et il détourna un peu les yeux. Après tout, cette personne n'avait-elle pas la réputation d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs aux services de renseignements de l'Empire, et ne laissait pas la plus petite trace de son passage dans les dossiers? Elle prit ensuite la parole, de sa voix métallique si particulière :

- Ne sommes-nous pas supposés être dans des camps ennemis, Lieutenant? À moins que les choses n'aient changées sans qu'on ne m'en ait avertie…

- Heu… Enfin, pour être honnête, je viens d'Alderaan et vous n'êtes pas les premiers prisonniers que j'aide, d'une manière ou d'une autre… Il reprit contenance et ajouta : Si nous ne faisons pas vite, nous poursuivrons cette petite discussion dans des cellules. Dépêchons-nous!

Il les conduisit rapidement jusqu'à un poste de largage des capsules de sauvetage et leur fit signe de monter rapidement à bord de celle qu'il venant d'ouvrir. Une fois que les deux hommes furent montés à bord de la capsule, l'Ombre se tourna vers le jeune Lieutenant et lui dit :

- Venez avec nous, Lieutenant Allan. Si vous restez ici, Vador vous trouvera rapidement et alors, ce que vous pourriez espérer de mieux, c'est qu'il vous tue tout de suite. Malheureusement, je sais que cela n'est pas dans ses habitudes… Elle le regarda avec gravité avant d'ajouter, sur un ton assez sombre : Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir rester pour découvrir de quoi il est capable? Croyez-moi, ça ne vous plaira pas…

Le jeune homme constata avec stupeur que l'Ombre, l'agent Rebelle que tous les agents des services de renseignement de l'Empire redoutaient, cet agent qui défiait ouvertement l'Empereur lui-même, avait peur. Oui, il semblait avoir peur et ses paroles étaient teintées d'une minuscule pointe d'appréhension, à peine perceptible. Il en fut un peu secoué et se dit qu'il devait savoir de quoi il parlait pour l'avoir lui-même vécu, ce qui ne rassura nullement le jeune Lieutenant. Il se rendit cependant compte qu'il avait peur pour lui, ce qui le troubla encore davantage. Il ne laissa cependant rien paraître de cette réflexion sur sa physionomie avant de répondre :

- Quelqu'un doit rester ici pour éjecter la capsule et je resterai pour le faire. J'ai été honoré de vous rencontrer, dommage que je ne puisse discuter plus longtemps avec vous, l'Ombre. Vous êtes vraiment fascinant…

Sur ces paroles, il l'attrapa et la poussa dans la navette tout en refermant la porte derrière elle. Ses hommes la rattrappèrent et l'empêchèrent ainsi de s'étaler par terre bien peu cérémonieusement. Son chronomètre lui apprit qu'il ne restait que dix secondes avant le passage en hyperespace et il attendit encore cinq secondes avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'éjection. Il regarda la navette quitter le plot d'éjection puis vit les étoiles se changer en traînées bleue et blanches alors que le vaisseau passait en hyperespace.

Il se dépêcha alors de quitter la zone et prit plusieurs raccourcis pour gagner d'abord les toilettes et ensuite la cantine, où il prit une légère collation avant de retourner se coucher. Il eut l'impression de ne dormir que depuis cinq minutes quand les alarmes retentirent et le tirèrent de son sommeil. Il sentit un choc sous lui et entendit un « Aie! » qui venait de la couchette du dessous. Il se pencha par-dessus le bord de sa propre couchette et dit, sur un ton moqueur :

- Tu t'es encore cogné la tête, Mallik? T'es vraiment impayable!

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu crois?

- J'en sais rien… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi?

- Comme ça…

- Comment tu veux que je sache ce qui se passe à l'autre bout du vaisseau? Recouches-toi, Mallik…

Sur ce, les deux amis éteignirent la lumière et se rendormirent au bout de quelques minutes. Quelques heures plus tard, le réveil sonna et Mallik se cogna la tête sur le fond de la couchette d'Allan. Ce dernier leva les yeux au plafond en poussant un soupir de résignation. Il lui dit aussi que, s'il voulait changer de couchette, il n'avait qu'à le demander. Les deux hommes se levèrent et se préparèrent pour prendre leur service, quand leurs deux autres compagnons de chambre entrèrent dans la cabine. Mallik, toujours aussi curieux à propos de l'alerte qui avait été donnée la nuit précédente, leur demanda :

- C'était quoi, cette alerte, la nuit dernière?

- Un prisonnier qui se serait échappé, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Répondit le plus jeune des deux. Il ajouta, sur un ton un peu impressionné : Pas n'importe quel prisonnier, d'ailleurs, mais l'Ombre en personne!

- C'est vrai, je travaillais dans le coin du bloc de détention 2, cette nuit. J'ai vu le Seigneur Vador y entrer en coup de vent et, quelques minutes plus tard, le corps du Commandant Stile, en charge de l'endroit, en a été sorti. Il avait la tête qui formait un angle bizarre avec son corps… Renchérit le second avec un léger frisson.

- Il lui a brisé la nuque? Juste comme ça? Mallik eut un frisson avant de poursuivre :

Hé bien, ce n'est pas génial…

En entendant ces paroles, le Lieutenant Allan eut un léger frisson intérieur et pria de tout cœur pour que Vador ne le découvre pas de sitôt, du moins, pas avant qu'il ne se soit un peu calmé.

*

**

Dans ses quartiers, Vador fulminait littéralement. L'Ombre lui avait échappé pour la deuxième fois! Encore heureux qu'il n'en ait pas encore informé l'Empereur, il n'était pas d'humeur à donner des explications! Il avait déchaîné sa colère sur le Commandant Stile, qui s'occupait de la surveillance de l'Ombre, surtout parce que cet incompétent n'avait pas suivi ses instructions à la lettre. Il lui avait ordonné de faire poster un garde à l'intérieur de la cellule avec l'Ombre, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait! D'ailleurs, il n'aurait plus l'occasion de commettre ce genre de bêtises. Il songea que l'Ombre n'avait pas put s'échapper aussi vite sans aide extérieure et qu'il devait donc rechercher un traître à l'intérieur même du vaisseau. Il décida de méditer un moment avant d'entreprendre son enquête car il voulait avoir l'esprit parfaitement clair.

Quelques heures plus tard, il commença ses recherches. Bien que pas vraiment aussi compétent que l'Ombre pour ce genre de tâche, Vador se débrouillait très bien, surtout parce que personne n'osait lui cacher quoi que ce soit. Il savait comment l'Ombre s'était échappée, dans une capsule de sauvetage, à peine cinq secondes avant l'entrée en hyperespace. Cela voulait dire que le traître savait quand le vaisseau devait entrer dans l'hyperespace et avait calculé son plan avec soin et précision.

Après quelques jours, il se rapprochait du traître. Il savait maintenant qu'il avait utilisé les conduits de maintenance pour se rendre jusqu'aux cellules et qu'il en avait tiré les prisonniers au nez et à la barbe des soldats, ce qui dénotait une certaine expérience en la matière. Il chercha donc dans l'historique du vaisseau et vit que celui-ci avait le pire score de l'Empire pour ce qui avait trait à la garde ou à la survie de ses prisonniers, mais seulement depuis la destruction d'Alderaan. Il comprit alors le possible motif du traître. Il chercha donc qui étaient les membres d'équipage du vaisseau qui étaient originaire de cette planète et en trouva trois. L'un d'entre eux était pilote et sa famille n'était pas sur Alderaan lors de sa destruction; le second, un technicien, était un orphelin et n'avait donc pas de famille; le troisième, aussi un technicien, avait perdu toute sa famille lors de la tragédie. Les deux premiers étaient donc hors de cause, ne restait donc que le dernier, un Lieutenant nommé Allan. En tant que technicien, il connaissait les conduits de maintenance et avait accès aux codes des capsules de sauvetage. Malheureusement, cela ne prouvait encore rien et il ne voulait pas accuser un innocent, ce qui donnerait une bien mauvaise publicité à l'Empire.

Il poussa alors les recherches sur les caméras de surveillance et tomba sur quelque chose d'intéressant. Il vit un Lieutenant pousser l'Ombre dans une capsule de sauvetage, fermer la porte derrière elle et regarder son chronomètre avant de lancer l'éjection. Même éclaircie, l'enregistrement ne prouvait rien de plus car on ne voyait l'homme que de dos. Ça n'allait pas du tout! Il lui fallait une preuve irréfutable!

Il alla ensuite interroger les collègues et les amis du jeune Lieutenant pour reconstituer la séquence des évènements qui s'était déroulés la nuit où l'Ombre s'était évadée. Il apprit que le Lieutenant Allan avait quitté sa cabine à 2h et qu'il avait dit aller à la cantine manger un morceau. Il savait que, pour faire le trajet entre sa cabine et la cantine, il fallait au plus 20 minutes, et il en avait mit trente, arrivant à 2h30. Il y était resté quinze à vingt minutes et était retourné se coucher, très certainement. Il y avait donc dix minutes de blanc dans son récit, ce qui ne constituait encore qu'une preuve circonstancielle. Il décida quand même que le moment était venu de confronter le suspect et demanda au Capitaine de venir le retrouver à ses quartiers. Il commençait à trouver le jeu assez amusant et comprenait pourquoi l'Ombre y était tellement attaché!

Le Capitaine Pratt arriva quelques minutes plus tard, passablement nerveux et inquiet, car il connaissait bien la réputation que son vaisseau avait au sein de la flotte impériale. Il entra dans la pièce quand il y fut autorisé et se mit au garde à vous devant Vador, qui semblait l'attendre avec une certaine impatience. Il se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

- Capitaine, je crois avoir réussi à identifier votre traître. Quelqu'un, dans votre équipage, s'amuse à libérer vos prisonniers Rebelles et ce, depuis près de deux ans et demi.

- Quoi?! C'est impossible, mon Seigneur, seul un agent Rebelle aurait put perpétrer de telles actions! J'ai toute confiance en mon équipage!

- « Capitaine, il arrive qu'un homme change d'opinion au cours de sa vie… Des circonstances particulières peuvent emmener ce genre de changement. Une tragédie, par exemple… Réfléchissez, quelle tragédie, qui a eu lieu il y a près de deux ans et demi, aurait put amener un de vos hommes à changer sa façon de penser? »

Le Capitaine réfléchit quelques minutes. La lumière finit cependant par se faire dans son esprit et il ouvrit de grands yeux en constatant cette évidence. Bien sûr, c'était la seule chose qui pouvait expliquer un revirement d'attitude aussi brusque et amener un homme à trahir. Il ne savait cependant pas qu'un natif d'Alderaan se trouvait sur son vaisseau. Il dit cependant, sur le ton de l'évidence :

- La destruction d'Alderaan, bien sûr… Qui est l'homme que vous soupçonnez, mon Seigneur?

- Un jeune Lieutenant des services techniques, un homme qui s'appelle Allan. Toutes les preuves que j'ai réussi à amasser m'amènent à croire que ce jeune homme est celui qui a libéré l'Ombre il y a quelques jours et qu'il est aussi, très certainement, responsable des autres évasions qui ont eu lieux ces deux dernières années. Cette activité s'est somme toute avérée très stimulante, et je commence à comprendre pourquoi l'Ombre semble y être si attachée.

- Vous voulez que nous allions appréhender le suspect, Seigneur Vador?

- Bien sûr… De plus, il ne s'attendra certainement à cela. Comme il n'a pas été démasqué depuis tout ce temps, il doit avoir une trop grande confiance et lui et croire qu'il pourra continuer ses activités en toute impunité… Suivez-moi, Capitaine. Postez aussi une dizaine de soldats autours de la zone, mais qu'ils ne se fassent pas voir. Il partit à grandes enjambées, suivi par le Capitaine Pratt. Il ajouta, comme pour lui-même : Voyons voir comment ce jeune homme saura s'en sortir…

*

**

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hangar, ils découvrirent une scène pour le moins surprenante. Un pilote se faisait vertement tancer par un jeune technicien, qui ne mâchait pas ses mots pour lui dire sa façon de penser concernant les « modifications » qu'il avait tenté d'apporter à son chasseur. Il disait :

- La prochaine fois, laisse ces manipulations aux professionnels! Si tu veux te suicider, c'est le meilleur moyen d'y arriver! Maintenant, va donc te doucher, peut-être que ces mauvaises idées seront lavées en même temps que la saleté, on peut toujours l'espérer!

À ces mots, tous les techniciens et les pilotes présents éclatèrent de rire et commencèrent à charrier le pauvre pilote, qui s'en allait d'un air assez contrit sous les quolibets de ses camarades. Vador et le Capitaine pénétrèrent alors dans la pièce et tous les rires se turent et le silence se fit. Le pilote contrit en profita pour quitte la pièce sans se faire davantage remarquer. Le Capitaine Pratt, quant à lui, prit un air autoritaire et dit :

- Ce genre de comportement est peut-être accepté sur les bases Rebelles, mais pas ici. Vous êtes des Officiers impériaux, messieurs, pas des enfants! Je ne tolèrerai pas un tel comportement de cour de récréation! Maintenant, retournez au travail! Que ceux qui n'ont pas affaire ici partent immédiatement!

Trois pilotes, les autres membres de l'escadrille du jeune pilote qui venait de se faire réprimander, partirent en chuchotant et ricanant entre eux vers la même porte que leur camarade avait emprunté. Quant aux autres techniciens, ils retournèrent à leurs occupations et s'activèrent. Le jeune Lieutenant qu'ils venaient voir retourna lui aussi vers le chasseur qu'il devait réparer en pestant contre l'incompétence des apprentis techniciens à qui on devrait interdire de s'approcher d'une boite à outils. Lorsque Vador approcha, il put saisir la fin de la phrase, dans laquelle le jeune technicien disait, d'un ton passablement découragé :

- Ça va me prendre des heures pour réparer ce foutoir! On a pas idée de…

Il continua alors à marmonner de façon inintelligible d'un air de plus en plus sombre. Il s'acharna alors sur un boulon particulièrement rouillé et des plus récalcitrants quand une main gantée de noir passa devant lui et saisit le manche de la clé, dévissant le boulon coincé d'un seul coup. Le Lieutenant sursauta violement et se cogna la tête sur le bord de l'aile du TIE tout en se retournant et en tentant de se mettre au garde à vous en même temps. Le tout ne fut pas une grande réussite, mais il réussi tout de même à ne pas tomber par terre et se mit finalement au garde à vous, l'air contrit et surprit en même temps. Il dit, sur un ton un peu tremblant :

- Seigneur Vador, Capitaine Pratt, je ne vous avais pas entendu approcher! Il prit un ton plus rigoureux pour continuer : Lieutenant Allan, à vos ordres!

- Repos, Lieutenant. Dit le Capitaine avant d'ajouter, sur un ton tout aussi autoritaire : Veuillez nous suivre, jeune homme. Nous voulons vous poser quelques questions.

Pensant qu'ils voulaient peut-être seulement le questionner dans le cadre de l'enquête que le Seigneur Vador menait concernant l'évasion de l'Ombre, il les suivit docilement. Faire le contraire aurait parut suspect et il voulait conserver son innocence le plus longtemps possible. _« Il se peut qu'ils ne me soupçonnent même pas, en fait… De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix… », _songea Allan en sortant du hangar, encadré par Vador et le Capitaine Pratt. Ils le conduisirent seulement dans une pièce vide, pas très loin du hangar où il travaillait, ce qui le réconforta un peu plus. On ne le conduisait pas en cellule, après tout, ce qui était un bon point! Ce fut le Seigneur Vador qui prit la parole le premier, et ses mots glacèrent le jeune homme jusqu'au cœur :

- Je tenais à ce que nous ne soyons pas dérangés, jeune homme. Depuis quand aidez-vous des prisonniers Rebelles à s'évader?

Il était démasqué! Il devait maintenant réfléchir à toute vitesse pour tenter de sauver sa peau sinon il finirait devant un peloton d'exécution avant d'avoir même put y songer. Il prit donc un air légèrement surprit pour répondre, sur le ton de l'incompréhension :

- Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Seigneur Vador.

- Ha non? Répondit Vador sur le ton de la conversation, avant d'ajouter, plus durement : Expliquez-moi alors les dix minutes manquantes dans votre emploi du temps, la nuit où l'Ombre a été libérée.

Encore une fois, le jeune homme se retrouva dans l'obligation de penser rapidement et de trouver quelque chose à répondre qui ne pourrait laisser croire qu'il ne disait pas la vérité. Sa réflexion ne prit que quelques secondes et il n'en laissa rien paraître sur son visage, qui demeura impassible et légèrement surprit. Il dit donc, sur un ton posé :

- Je me suis arrêté à la salle de bain, mon Seigneur.

- Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui puisse confirmer ce que vous dites?

- Malheureusement non, mon Seigneur, il n'y avait personne quand je m'y suis rendu, et personne n'est entré pendant que j'y étais. À cette heure de la nuit, c'est plutôt normal…

- Piètre alibi. Avez-vous autre chose à proposer?

- Mon Seigneur, ce n'est pas ma faute si personne n'est passé pendant que j'y étais! On était au beau milieu de la nuit!

Vador lui donna alors des renseignements sur les preuves qu'il avait réussi à amasser, en laissant aussi sous-entendre qu'il y en avait d'autres. Cependant, il dut bien admettre que le jeune homme s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il répondit que ces preuves étaient seulement circonstancielles et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'accuser. Il n'était pas certain que c'était bien lui le traître. Il ajouta :

- Je ne suis pas le seul Alderaanien à bord, mon Seigneur. Je connais deux autres personnes qui en sont aussi originaires. Ce peut très bien être l'un d'entre eux!

- Ils ont déjà été interrogés et ils sont hors de cause. Ce ne pouvait pas être eux car ils ont tous deux un alibi imparable pour la nuit où l'Ombre a été délivrée et des témoins peuvent le confirmer. Vous seul ne pouvez prouver vos dires, Lieutenant Allan.

- Vous n'avez pas songé qu'il pouvait y avoir un agent Rebelle infiltré à bord, Seigneur Vador? Ce pourrait être lui qui l'a libéré. Quant à moi, je n'ai rien à ajouter, mon Seigneur, si ce n'est que vous vous trompez de personne.

- Cela aussi a été vérifié. Aucun agent Rebelle ne resterait plus de deux ans sur un vaisseau qui a aussi peu d'importance stratégique au sein de la flotte. Il n'y en a aucun à bord en ce moment, je puis vous l'assurer.

- Puis-je retourner travailler, mon Seigneur? Je suis sûr que vous finirez par trouver votre traître, mais ce n'est pas moi, je vous l'assure.

Il sentit alors que Vador commençait à concentrer son esprit sur lui et entreprit une retraite stratégique vers la porte, mais Vador l'attrapa par les épaules et l'attira à lui, lui broyant presque les bras au passage. Il sentit une intrusion forcée dans sa mémoire et tenta – vainement – de lui résister. Il avait la tête en feu et croyait qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Quoi que Vador soit en train de faire, cela était en train de le tuer! Il sentit sa mémoire comme… épluchée couche par couche et comprit alors que Vador saurait avec précision tout ce que lui-même voulait désespérément lui cacher. Il hurla de douleur, incapable de penser tant son cerveau semblait à vif, puis tout disparut brusquement et il tomba sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffons. Le Capitaine se pencha sur le jeune homme et vérifia qu'il était encore en vie, ce qui était le cas. Vador dit alors, sur un ton triomphant :

- Je savais que je ne me trompais pas, Capitaine. C'est bien lui notre traître. Emmenez-le en cellule et faites-le examiner par un médic. Il faudra qu'il réponde quand même à quelques autres questions…

- Bien, mon Seigneur.

*

**

Pendant ce temps, Mallik, le compagnon du Lieutenant Allan, se demandait pourquoi Vador et le Capitaine Pratt voulaient lui parler. Il s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir revenir et en était presque arrivé à la décision de partir à sa recherche quand il vit passer devant les portes du hangar quatre Commandos qui portaient un brancard, sur lequel son ami était couché. Il en lâcha presque ses outils et se cogna la tête en se redressant trop brusquement, s'en rendant à peine compte tant il était saisi. Il vit aussi le Seigneur Vador passer, suivant les soldats, et il décida de les suivre un moment, sans se faire remarquer. Il réussi a s'éclipser et sortit dans le couloir pour suivre les soldats lui aussi. Il ne réussit cependant pas à les filer très longtemps car Vador sembla vite se rendre compte qu'on le suivait et se retourna brusquement, laissant à peine le temps à Mallik de se dissimuler dans un réduit. Tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille et il voulait découvrir pourquoi son meilleur ami semblait à moitié mort et ce que Vador lui voulait. Pour le moment, cependant, il ne pouvait rien faire et il retourna au hangar au pas de course. Il retournerait aux renseignements plus tard.

*

**

Deux heures plus tard, Allan retrouva partiellement conscience, avec le pire mal de tête qu'il n'ait jamais eu de sa vie. Il était couché sur une surface inconfortable et ouvrit les yeux lentement pour tenter de voir où il se trouvait, mais dut y renoncer quand des lames de feu semblèrent s'enfoncer dans sa tête dès qu'il entrouvrit les paupières. Il se dit cependant qu'il ne devait pas être dans sa cabine car, quoi que Vador lui ait fait, il était persuadé que maintenant, il savait hors de tout doute que c'était bien lui qui avait libéré l'Ombre. Il poussa un gémissement intérieur en se disant que ses ennuis ne faisaient qu commencé car Vador ne s'arrêterait certainement pas là, d'après ce qu'il en savait. Il était cependant si étourdi qu'il ne tarda pas à retomber dans les pommes. Durant les heures qui suivirent, il eut vaguement conscience que plusieurs personnes entraient et sortaient de la pièce, et qu'on lui prenait la température et divers autres examens. Il entendait des voix mais ne parvenait pas à distinguer les mots, qui se perdaient dans une sorte de brouillard épais qui enveloppait son cerveau. Il perdit encore conscience et, après un temps indéterminé, eut l'impression de flotter dans un liquide. Quand il se réveilla, il était couché dans un lit de l'aile médicale et un médecin était penché sur lui. Il dit :

- Hé bien, mon garçon, il était temps que vous émergiez enfin! Nous commencions à nous inquiéter.

- Merci. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé, au fait? Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est d'une conversation avec le Seigneur Vador et le Capitaine Pratt, puis d'un horrible mal de tête.

- Hum… Je crois que le Seigneur Vador pourrait mieux vous renseigner que moi, jeune homme. Il arrivera dans quelques minutes.

- Je pense que j'aurais préféré rester dans les pommes. Vous ne pourriez pas lui dire que je me suis rendormi?

Une voix qu'il reconnu immédiatement se fit alors entendre depuis l'entrée de la pièce et Allan se rencogna dans ses oreillers, comme pour s'y fondre. Vador répondit d'un ton froid :

- Je ne crois pas, Lieutenant. Il se tourna vers le médecin pour poursuivre : Quand sera-t-il prêt, docteur?

- Demain matin, mon Seigneur. Il doit encore se reposer et reprendre quelques forces.

Le jeune Lieutenant se retourna dans son lit et tenta de se faire oublier, du moins pendant quelques heures encore. Cependant, Vador s'adressa à lui et il dut se remettre sur le dos pour le regarder en face.

- Vous avez de la chance de pouvoir bénéficier d'une nuit de plus pour dormir, Lieutenant. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que vous ne me disiez tout ce que je veux savoir…

Le pauvre garçon se ratatina quelque peu sous le regard intense de Vador et se dit qu'il était cuit. Il ne lui laisserait cependant pas le plaisir de le voir craquer immédiatement et le laisserait mariner un peu. Il savait cependant qu'il était préférable pour lui de ne pas pousser trop loin sa chance et il lui dirait a terme tout ce qu'il voulait savoir. Il était assez résistant pour sauver les apparences et ne commencer à parler que quand lui le déciderait. Il n'était pas fou d'enthousiasme à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait mais il ne voulait pas perdre la face, non plus. Vador se retira alors et Allan se rencogna dans ses oreillers, prêts à se rendormir.

Le lendemain matin, il fut transféré dans une cellule mais n'y resta pas très longtemps, car Vador vint le chercher seulement quelques minutes plus tard. Il fut alors conduit dans une pièce qu'il reconnut comme étant une salle d'interrogatoire, avec ses divers instruments, tous plus rébarbatifs les uns que les autres. On l'attacha solidement à une table et il se détendit autant qu'il le pouvait, dans une position aussi inconfortable, puis attendit la suite avec une certaine tension et une pointe de peur logée dans ses tripes. On commença par le droguer pour qu'il offre moins de résistance et soit plus loquace, et aussi pour exacerber ses sensations, de sorte que le moindre affleurement était douloureux, mais ce n'était qu'un début, bien sûr. Pendant la première heure, il réussit à serrer les dents pour ne pas crier et se fit violence pour éviter de se débattre trop violement. Cependant, plus le temps passait et plus les techniques utilisées par Vador devenait rudes et le jeune homme lâcha son premier cri au bout de près d'une heure quinze. Par la suite, il ne put plus vraiment retenir ses réactions et hurlait de plus en plus souvent. Il résista cependant à cette première séance et fut ramené dans sa cellule au bout de trois heures, à moitié conscient et assez épuisé. Il raconta tout à Vador à la fin de la deuxième séance, qui avait duré près de quatre heures. Il ne pouvait plus résister et préférait déballer son sac maintenant plutôt que de jouer les martyrs encore un jour de plus. Il fut ensuite ramené à sa cellule et eut droit à un repas pour la première fois depuis deux jours, qu'il avala lentement pour ne pas se rendre malade. Il reçut la visite de Vador tard ce soir-là et dit, d'un ton las et résigné :

- Vous ne m'avez pas encore assez torturé, Seigneur Vador? Je vous jure que je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais…

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis venu, jeune homme. Votre sentence a été prononcée et il a été décidé que vous seriez transféré dès demain dans un camp de travail impérial.

- Alors, non content de me briser physiquement, vous me condamnez à l'esclavage? Ça ne me surprend pas du tout de votre part, mon Seigneur…

- Mesurer vos paroles, mon garçon. Je pourrais très bien décider de vous exécuter sur le champ…

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde mais, comme je n'ai plus rien à perdre, ce qui peux m'arriver maintenant m'importe peu. Exécutez-moi, si ça vous fait plaisir. Il n'y a plus rien qui me retienne ici depuis que ma famille a été détruite par votre Étoile Noire.

Il sentit alors comme une poigne invisible mais très puissante se refermer sur sa gorge et il commença à suffoquer. Il voyait des points noirs devant ses yeux et ses oreilles bourdonnaient mais il entendit très clairement les paroles de Vador, dites d'un ton venimeux et glacé :

- Votre vie vous importe peut-être peu mais je peux trouver d'autres moyens que la mort de vous faire regretter votre insolence. Ne faites pas l'erreur de me sous-estimer ou de présumer de mes réactions.

Allan sentit la pression se relâcher sur sa gorge à ce moment et il retomba sans force sur le dos, le souffle court et les joues rouges. Il entendit la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrir et Vador quitter la pièce à grands pas, puis il se retrouva seul. Il était encore assez affaibli et avait des courbatures dans tout le corps, mais il sentait une intense colère brûler dans sa poitrine, qui lui redonnait des forces. Il essaya de se rendormir en chassant de son esprit ses idées noires quant à son avenir, mais un bruit provenant du plafond l'en empêcha. Il leva les yeux et vit une plaque du plafond se déplacer sur le côté et le visage de Mallik s'encadrer dans l'ouverture nouvellement créée. Il en fut si stupéfait qu'il en resta bouche bée, ce qui fit bien rire le jeune technicien qui se glissait par l'ouverture et se laissait tomber au sol.

- Mallik!?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? Tu vas avoir des ennuis si tu te fais attraper!

- Voyons, j'ai toujours des ennuis, tu le sais bien, Allan! Plus sérieusement, il ajouta, l'air inquiet : Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, Al? Tu as l'air d'un zombie…

- Les interrogatoires de Vador sont loin d'être une partie de plaisir, Mallik… Une ombre de souffrance passa sur son visage alors qu'il poursuivait : La torture est un moyen de persuasion très efficace…

- Tu as été torturé? Mais pourquoi, enfin! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai que tu es un traître, qu'ils se trompent…!

- Ils ne se trompent pas, Mallik. L'interrompit le jeune homme d'un ton las. Il ajouta : C'est vrai, j'ai aidé des prisonniers Rebelles à s'évader depuis plus de deux ans, maintenant. Ou je leur ai donnés le moyen de se suicider pour éviter la torture. Il regarda son meilleur ami dans les yeux pour conclure, d'un ton extrêmement sérieux : Je SUIS un traître, Mallik, rentres-toi bien ça dans la tête.

Comme frappé par une gifle, le jeune homme fit un pas en arrière et se raidit, l'air déboussolé, avant de dire, sur un ton plein d'incompréhension :

- Comment as-tu put faire une chose pareille, Allan? Je croyais bien te connaître mais je vois que je me trompais. Il poussa un soupir et son regard se durcit. Il poursuivit, sur un ton plus froid : Quoi qu'il t'arrive maintenant, Allan, je ne peux plus t'aider. Bonne chance, mon ami.

Sur ces paroles, il remonta dans le conduit de ventilation et repartit vers les hangars. Allan le regarda partir, des larmes dans les yeux. C'était sans doute pire que les séances de torture qu'il avait dut subir et il se sentait maintenant plus que seul. Son meilleur ami venait de l'abandonner à son sort et lui avait tourné le dos. Il n'avait plus que lui-même et devait affronter son sort sans aucun soutien de l'extérieur. Il avait espéré recevoir au moins de la compréhension de la part de Mallik, pas cet accueil froid et dur. Lui aussi avait crut le connaître mais s'était de toute évidence trompé sur son compte. Demain, il partirait vers un camps de travail, sur une planète dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, pour y devenir un esclave dont personne ne se préoccuperait. Personne ne viendrait lui donner de quoi mettre fin à son calvaire et il se laissa doucement sombrer dans un état de résignation et de morosité, dans lequel il était encore quand on vint le chercher le lendemain matin pour le conduire vers sa future résidence, et une vie morne d'esclave, sans espoir et sans soutien.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : **Chapitre deux est ARRIVÉ! Le chapitre trois suit à l'instant!^^

Bien sûr, je ne suis propriétaire d'aucuns des personnages et/ou situations dévrites dans cette nouvelle, sauf ceux que j'ai créés.

**Vent de Tempêtes**

**Une nouvelle aventure de l'Ombre**

**Chapitre 2**

Quand la capsule avait été éjectée du destroyer, Tiana et ses deux compagnons avaient été aux premières loges pour voir l'énorme vaisseau impérial entrer dans l'hyperespace. Ils avaient alors poussés un soupir de soulagement et s'étaient enfin détendus pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures. Décidément, ç'avait été une journée riches en rebondissements! L'Ombre dit alors, sur un ton interrogatif :

- L'un de vous deux sait-il où nous sommes, exactement? J'aimerais au moins avoir une idée de l'endroit où cette capsule va se poser…

- Nous devions sortir de l'hyperespace près du système Anoath. Répondit le Commandant.

- Système Anoath, hum… Plutôt désert… Il n'y a pas grand-chose, par ici… Pouvons-nous envoyer un message de détresse? Je ne tiens pas à m'éterniser ici, en particulier maintenant. J'ai une information de la plus haute importance à transmettre à Mon Mothma.

- Pas avant d'avoir atterri, j'en ai bien peur. Les systèmes de cette capsule sont plutôt basiques et toute l'énergie est pour l'instant dirigée vers le système de propulsion. Répondit le co-pilote.

Il était justement en train d'examiner les divers composants du petit module pour voir ce qu'ils pourraient en tirer lorsqu'ils auraient atterri. Il y avait un système de communication, mais il était assez faible. Ils ne pourraient pas joindre la base centrale avec. Tiana demanda s'ils pouvaient envoyer un message vers la base de Hoth, qui était beaucoup plus près de leur position actuelle, et le jeune homme lui répondit que oui, cela pouvait être faisable. Il lui faudrait s'y mettre dès qu'ils auraient atteint leur destination, quelle qu'elle soit. Le pilote leur annonça que les détecteurs avaient détectés un petit planétoïde pas très loin d'ici et avait transmit les coordonnées à l'ordinateur de navigation très basique dont était dotée la capsule. Ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers ce planétoïde à pleine vitesse et l'atteindraient dans huit heures.

- Huit heures à passer dans cette boite de conserve… Mon dieu, de quoi va-t-on avoir l'air quand on sortira enfin de cet engin! Enfin, j'espère au moins que le système de recyclage d'air va tenir le coup… Nous sommes tout de même trois!

Le co-pilote, qui était toujours plongé dans l'examen des systèmes de la navette, farfouilla encore un moment avant de se retourner et de dire, sur un ton un peu résigné :

- Pour le recyclage de l'air, pas de problèmes, ça va tenir le coup. Pour ce qui est du carburant, je vous avertis que l'atterrissage risque d'être rude. Quant au confort, oubliez ça, ce n'est pas fourni dans le forfait! Avec un sourire malicieux, il ajouta : Bienvenue sur Air Capsule! Nous vous souhaitons un bon voyage de huit heures! Le confort n'est pas compris dans le forfait que vous avez choisi!

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire et le co-pilote taquin fit un semblant de révérence devant son public improvisé, qui l'applaudit en riant de plus belle. L'Ombre dit alors, en riant :

- Vous seriez-vous découvert des talents d'humoriste, Will? On ne s'ennuiera pas, au moins, avec vous! En avez-vous d'autres, comme ça, qu'on rie encore un peu pour passer le temps?

- Bien sûr! J'ai été humoriste dans une troupe, au Collège, quand j'habitais encore sur Correllia. Je vous donne un petit spectacle privé?...

- Faites donc! Au moins, on va voir le temps passer plus vite…

Pendant deux heures, le jeune homme les fit rire et leur donna une belle prestation, ce qui détendit grandement l'atmosphère et fit passer le temps bien plus vite. Cependant, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et ils finirent par demander un petit entracte car l'Ombre semblait avoir un peu de difficulté à reprendre son souffle. Elle s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main et reprit lentement son souffle. Elle finit par dire, après quelques minutes :

- Dites donc, Will, vous devriez faire un petit spectacle devant les dirigeants de l'Alliance. Ça pourrait les détendre un peu, surtout à la fin du mois! Je peux leur parler de vous, si vous voulez…

- Pourquoi pas… Je suis toujours prêt à reprendre le métier!

- N'aimeriez-vous pas rejoindre votre ancienne troupe, Will? J'aimerais bien vous voire ensemble…

Le jeune homme se rembrunit alors et perdit son sourire. Tiana constata que ce sujet particulier était douloureux pour lui et se dit que son entrée dans la Rébellion devait y être liée, d'une quelconque façon. Elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas et il répondit que c'était sans importance. Elle demanda :

- Qu'est-il arrivé, alors? Pourquoi avez-vous rejoint l'Alliance? Ça a un lien avec votre ancien groupe, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui, enfin… Disons que nous avons fait une blague de trop et que ça n'a pas plu à la mauvaise personne… L'un des membres de la troupe est mort et les deux autres sont probablement encore en prison. L'Empereur n'a vraiment aucun sens de l'humour, l'Ombre. Nous n'aurions jamais dut accepter de faire cette représentation sur Coruscant, non plus… Conclut-il, plus pour lui-même.

Tiana comprenait parfaitement ce genre de choses, bien sûr. Elle avait entendu ce genre d'histoires des dizaines de fois depuis qu'elle avait rejoint l'Alliance et les trouvaient toujours aussi injustes. Quand les libertés individuelles étaient brimées à un point tel que la moindre parole pouvait vous envoyer en prison, c'était le signe certain que les choses n'allaient pas et que des changements devaient être apportés. N'était-ce pas pour cette raison que l'Alliance avait été crée en tout premier lieu? Pour protéger les libertés qui restaient encore et reprendre celles que l'Empire avait si violement écrasées? L'histoire de Will n'était qu'un exemple parmi des centaines pour illustrer la principale raison qui poussait des gens à se rebeller contre l'Empereur et son Ordre Nouveau : la liberté et le droit de s'exprimer ouvertement, sans crainte de représailles.

Finalement, après six autres heures, le climat dans la capsule devenait infernal, au sens littéral! Ils transpiraient de plus en plus et avaient enlevés le plus de vêtements que la décence le leur permettait. Seul l'Ombre, qui devait garder sa lourde cape en permanence, semblait sur le point de défaillir tellement la chaleur devenait insupportable. Finalement, ils commencèrent leur descente vers un petit monde froid et stérile, et la navette se faisait secouer comme une feuille dans la tourmente et les passagers devaient se retenir pour ne pas se cogner violement contre les parois. L'atterrissage, si on pouvait le qualifier comme tel, fut très rude et Tiana alla se cogner la tête violement contre une des parois. La porte de la capsule fut finalement ouverte et un souffle d'air glacé pénétra à l'intérieur de la capsule, ce qui sortit Tiana de son inconscience. Elle frissonna et referma sa cape plus étroitement en sortant de la minuscule capsule et regarda autour d'elle, encore passablement étourdie. Le paysage qui s'offrit à sa vue lui rappela un peu Kiva, mais sans ces étranges ombres mouvantes. Les deux autres se dépêchèrent de remettre tous leurs vêtements et sortirent à leur tour, en poussant un soupir quand ils virent le paysage lugubre qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Il ne semblait y avoir sur ce monde que des rochers à perte de vue et du vent qui charriait de la poussière et des cristaux de glace. Le co-pilote retourna vite à l'intérieur de la capsule et se dépêcha de programmer et d'envoyer le message de détresse vers la base de Hoth, en espérant qu'il ne tarderait pas à arriver. Ils ne souhaitaient pas s'attarder sur ce monde plus longtemps que nécessaire…

*

**

Le message mis deux jours pour arriver à destination et, quand il fut enfin reçu, les secours ne purent être envoyés immédiatement car il n'y avait aucuns vaisseaux disponible pour le moment qui puissent être détourné de sa mission actuelle. Ce n'était pas par manque d'effectif mais plutôt parce que les missions s'étaient faites de plus en plus nombreuses ces dernières semaines. Le message fut relayé au vaisseau le plus proche qui pouvait être détourné pour une mission de récupération, qui s'avéra être le Faucon Millenium. Quand le Capitaine Solo reçut le message de détresse et sut qui était la personne à secourir, il mit immédiatement le cap sur le système Anoath et le petit planétoïde sur lequel l'Ombre et ses deux compagnons étaient échoués. Il y arriva une journée plus tard et, quand il se posa, non loin de la capsule échouée, il vit trois personnes sortir de la petite nacelle et se précipiter vers son vaisseau. L'une d'elle portait une cape verte et il reconnut l'Ombre.

- Chewie, va donc accueillir nos invités. Je ne crois pas qu'ils voudront s'attarder plus que nécessaire sur ce tas de cailloux…

Son co-pilote grogna affirmativement et alla abaisser la rampe pour laisser les rescapés monter à bord du Faucon. Il les accueillit avec un grognement de bienvenue et les pria d'entrer. Dans le petit salon, ils rencontrèrent aussi le second occupant du vieux vaisseau, et Tiana le reconnut aussi immédiatement. Il avait toujours cet air arrogant qu'elle détestait, mais n'en fut pas moins ravie de pouvoir le remercier de les prendre à son bord.

- Pas de quoi, mon pote. Si vous voulez bien prendre la peine de vous installer, nous allons décoller.

- Combien de temps durera le voyage, Capitaine?

- Environ 12 heures. Si vous voulez prendre une douche ou manger un morceau, ne vous gênez pas. Il reste quelques plats dans la cambuse et j'ai même de l'eau tiède pour la douche! Dit le Corellien d'un ton goguenard qui irrita Tiana au plus haut point. Il ajouta : Il y a longtemps que je voulais vous rencontrer, l'Ombre. Il y a des tas d'histoires fascinantes qui courent sur votre compte… Vous êtes encore plus redoutable à avoir comme ennemi que Jabba le Hutt, si j'en crois tout ce que j'ai entendu…

- Je suis persuadée que la plupart de ces histoires sont des exagérations ou de pures inventions, Capitaine Solo. Il parait que ma « légende » est devenue dix fois plus grande que moi. Je pense que je suis suffisamment compétent sans qu'on en rajoute. Alors, où avez-vous dit que se trouvait votre douche?

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la petite salle de bain et elle le remercia avant de finalement pouvoir prendre une douche et enlever toute la crasse qu'elle avait accumulée depuis trois jours. Quant elle en sortit, elle était en bien meilleure forme et retourna s'asseoir dans le petit salon, où elle trouva Chewbacca en train de jouer avec son co-pilote, qui le divertissait en même temps de nombreuses plaisanteries. Le rire grondant du wookie remplissait la cabine et elle se dit que ce devait être une ruse du jeune homme pour déconcentrer l'adversaire et gagner la partie. Elle les regarda pendant un petit moment mais ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls tellement elle était épuisée et elle finit par s'endormir sur son siège, la tête posée sur ses bras repliés. Elle sentit vaguement qu'on la transportait et qu'on la posait sur une surface confortable qu devait être une couchette, mais elle ne se réveilla pas pour autant, se contentant de grogner quelque chose d'incompréhensible et de se retourner dans son sommeil.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle vit que la couchette voisine était occupée par son jeune co-pilote, qui ronflait doucement. Elle avait un sale goût dans la bouche et se fit la réflexion que plus jamais elle ne dormirait avec son brouilleur vocal. Elle se leva et remit un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue et, dans la limite du possible, dans sa coiffure, avant de quitter la petite cabine et retourner vers le petit salon. Le Capitaine Solo était en pleine discussion avec son co-pilote wookie et, quand elle entra, elle put surprendre la fin de la conversation. Yan était en train de dire :

- Je me demande vraiment ce qui se cache sous cette cape, Chewie. On ne sait rien de l'Ombre, après tout, même pas si c'est un humain ou non. Je n'ai pas confiance en des gens qui cachent délibérément leur identité à tout le monde…

Chewie lui répondit que c'était pour protéger ses proches et probablement aussi pour se protéger lui-même que l'Ombre devait cacher sa véritable identité. De toute façon, poursuivit-il, vu le nombre d'agents impériaux qu'il avait capturés et le nombre de complots qu'il avait découverts, on ne pouvait pas mettre en doute sa loyauté envers l'Alliance.

- Peut-être, Renchérit Solo, mais je préfère voir le visage de ceux avec qui j'ai affaire. Et si j'allais voir?...

Pendant qu'il parlait, Chewie avait vue l'Ombre entrer dans la petite pièce et aller se placer, aussi silencieusement qu'un fantôme, juste derrière le Capitaine Solo. Elle lui fit signe de se taire et laissa le capitaine parler jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini. Elle dit enfin, sur un ton autoritaire :

- Je ne ferais pas ça, si j'étais vous, Capitaine. Vous avez déjà suffisamment d'ennuis avec Jabba le Hutt sans vous risquer à vous en attirer avec l'Alliance.

Sursautant violement, Yan se retourna d'un bond en portant la main à son arme. Il se détendit quand il vit que c'était l'Ombre qui était derrière lui, mais dit tout de même, sur un ton d'avertissement :

- N'arrivez jamais comme ça dans mon dos, vous pourriez avoir des ennuis, mon vieux.

- Nerveux, Capitaine? Vous qui étiez prêt à me découvrir alors que j'étais endormie, vous êtes mal placé pour me donner des avertissements, je crois. Vous semblez courir après les ennuis plus que nécessaire…

À ces mots, Chewie éclata de rire et dit qu'elle avait bien raison. Il se tourna ensuite vers son compagnon et lui dit qu'il venait de se faire damer le pion. Pas étonnant de la part de quelqu'un qui avait damé le pion à l'Empereur lui-même, conclut Chewie en rigolant de plus belle. Yan lui lança un regard peu amène et dit :

- Ho, ça va, n'en rajoute pas, boule de peluche! Puis, à l'Ombre : Qui que vous soyez vraiment, vous avez de la répartie et ça me plait assez. Disons que je vous fais mes excuses pour mon comportement inacceptable et on est quittes, d'accord?

Tiana eut un petit sourire en coin et se dit que, décidément, ce Solo était vraiment imprévisible et qu'on ne pouvait jamais vraiment savoir ce qu'il allait dire ou faire d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle décida de laisser passer ce petit affront, pour cette fois et lui dit :

- D'accord. Changeant de sujet, elle demanda : Dans combien de temps arriverons-nous sur Hoth?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, un petit bip-bip se fit entendre depuis la cabine de pilotage et les deux autres s'y dirigèrent et s'installèrent aux commandes. Le vaisseau sortit de l'hyperespace devant un monde qui ressemblait en tout point à une boule de neige flottant dans l'espace. Tiana alla réveiller les autres et ils se posèrent sur Hoth.

*

**

Quand elle descendit la rampe du vaisseau, Tiana vit immédiatement qu'elle était attendue. Il y avait en effet quatre personnes qui l'attendaient et elle reconnut ses deux amis et assistants, Arisa et Khaled, de même que la princesse Leia et le Général Riekan. Ils se dirigèrent vers elle et l'entourèrent dès qu'elle mit pied sur le sol glacé, en compagnie de ses deux compagnons de voyage. Le Général prit la parole en premier et lui dit, sur un ton assez soulagé :

- Nous avions peur de vous avoir perdue, l'Ombre. Content de voir que vous allez bien.

- Merci, Général. Cependant, je n'aurais pas put m'en sortir aussi vite sans un jeune Lieutenant impérial qui nous aidés à nous échapper. Je suis très inquiet pour lui, je crains que Vador ne tarde pas à le découvrir. Il ne sera pas tendre avec lui quand il l'aura trouvé…

- Tant que nous ne savons pas ce qu'il est advenu de lui, nous ne pourrons malheureusement pas l'aider, l'Ombre, vous le savez bien. Cependant, si nous parvenons à l'apprendre, peut-être alors pourrons-nous lui venir en aide.

La réponse du Général ne la surprenait guère, elle était bien sûr au courant de la situation et devrait s'en contenter, pour le moment. Elle avait cependant très peur pour le pauvre garçon et se disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner à son sort. Elle avait cependant pour le moment quelque chose de plus urgent à régler. Un traître devait être arrêté au plus vite. Elle demanda si elle pouvait envoyer un message de toute urgence.

- Bien sûr, suivez-moi. Offrit la princesse avant de la précéder dans le hangar.

Elle envoya donc un message codé vers la base centrale de l'Alliance, à l'attention de Mon Mothma et de ses élèves, leur demandant de commencer l'enquête en son absence. De son côté, elle devait s'acquitter de cette fastidieuse tâche de surveillance et d'analyse de routine. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle ne trouva aucuns espions sur la base de Hoth et eut terminé en quelques jours à peine. Dès que ce fut fait, elle retourna vers la base centrale et Yan lui offrit de nouveau de la mener à bon port, car de toute façon, il devait aller par là. Soupirant intérieurement à l'idée de devoir passer encore deux jours en compagnie de cet arrogant personnage, elle accepta tout de même car personne d'autre n'était disponible pour un tel transport en ce moment.

Le voyage ne fut pas trop mal, tout compte fait et le Capitaine Solo se montra d'une courtoisie extrême envers elle, comme pour se faire pardonner son attitude précédente. Quand elle fut finalement arrivée à destination, elle demanda immédiatement à être reçue par Mon Mothma, qui lui dit de venir à son bureau immédiatement. Quand elle fut sur place, elle commença par se mettre au garde à vous, puis dit, sur un ton assez colérique :

- Avez-vous reçu mon message, Madame?

- Bien sûr. Les informations que vous donnez sont pour le moins choquantes… Avez-vous idée des conséquences qu'une telle trahison aurait put avoir?

- Parfaitement. C'est pourquoi je suis revenue le plus rapidement possible. Mes étudiants se sont-ils déjà mis au travail pour retrouver le traître?

- Ils planchent là-dessus depuis trois jours et commencent à obtenir des résultats. Je suis obligée de les arrêter pour qu'ils se reposent de temps en temps. Ils tiennent beaucoup à vous, vous savez?

- Bien, je vais maintenant pouvoir leur donner un coup de main. Nous aurons retrouvés ce traître d'ici une semaine, au plus tard, Madame, je vous le promets.

- J'ai toute confiance en vous pour cela, l'Ombre. Faites au mieux, comme d'habitude.

Sur ces paroles, Tiana salua et sortit de la pièce. Elle rassembla ensuite ses étudiants dans une grande pièce pour voir ce qu'ils avaient réussi à recueillir comme indices et où ils en étaient maintenant arrivés dans leur enquête. Elle fut agréablement surprise par leurs résultats, comme d'habitude, et examina leurs données. Elle constata qu'ils avaient réussi à réduire la liste des suspects à trois personnes, parmi les noms qu'elle leur avait déjà fournis dans son message, et elle leur demanda pourquoi ces noms en particulier. Ils lui montrèrent les divers indices qu'ils avaient pour chacune de ces trois personnes et elle se dit que ce pouvait être n'importe laquelle de ces personnes, à première vue. Elle leur donna alors leurs instructions pour la poursuite des investigations et chacun retourna à la tâche, plus déterminé que jamais à coincer celui ou celle qui avait trahit leur mentor.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, ils resserrèrent la surveillance des suspects. La seule femme du groupe, une technicienne de première classe, fut rapidement rayée de la liste car, en dépit d'antécédents douteux, elle était maintenant parfaitement loyale à la Rébellion. Les deux hommes, quant à eux, semblaient tout aussi suspects l'un que l'autre et il n'allait pas être facile de trancher. Le pilote était arrivé depuis un an environ et n'avait pas accès aux informations qui avaient traits aux déplacements de l'Ombre. Cependant, un homme décidé pouvait sans doute y avoir accès au bout du compte, mais avec de grandes difficultés, évidemment. L'autre aurait sans doute put obtenir plus facilement ces renseignements car il faisait partie de l'équipe d'assistants qu'utilisaient les services de renseignements et, de plus, Tiana savait qu'il avait une dent contre elle depuis qu'elle lui avait refusée son instruction, un an plus tôt. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas l'accuser sans une preuve formelle et s'acharna à mettre la main dessus, étant intimement persuadée qu'elle existait quelque part. Elle la trouva deux jours plus tard, presque par hasard, en fait. Elle cherchait bien une preuve, mais elle ne croyait pas tomber dessus dans un endroit aussi flagrant que la propre cabine du jeune homme, quasiment à portée de la main. Il s'agissait d'un code impérial qui n'était maintenant plus actif, et ce depuis peu de temps seulement, à peine quelques jours, en fait. Munie de cette preuve, elle décida de confronter le suspect. Elle alla voir Mon Mothma avec toutes ses données et, après les avoir examinées, elle fut d'accord avec elle sur le fait qu'il fallait maintenant rencontrer ce garçon en face.

Le soir même, le jeune homme fut convoqué au bureau du chef suprême de l'Alliance et en fut passablement surpris et un peu inquiet. Il s'y rendit cependant mais resta sur ses gardes, s'attendant à des ennuis. Il ne se doutait cependant pas qu'il avait été découvert et se croyait encore en sécurité sur ce point. Quand il arriva sur place, il frappa à la porte et on l'invita à entrer, ce qu'il fit avec circonspection. Quand il entra dans la pièce, il ne vit tout d'abord que Mon Mothma, qui était accompagné du Général Madine. Il se mit au garde à vous et salua, puis attendit que l'un des autres prenne la parole. Ce fut le Général qui prit la parole le premier et demanda d'un ton froid :

- Pourquoi avez-vous donné aux impériaux le point de sortie hyperspatiale de l'Ombre lors de son dernier voyage, Lieutenant? Avez-vous une explication valable à me donner?

Le jeune Lieutenant blêmit un peu et se dit qu'il devait maintenant patiner à toute vitesse pour se sortir de ce bourbier. Il avait certes été découvert mais il donnerait le change aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait. Il répondit donc, sur le ton de la stupéfaction :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Monsieur. Je n'ai vendu aucuns renseignements aux impériaux.

- Nous savons que vous mentez. Nous avons découvert des preuves formelles contre vous.

- Dans ce cas, montrez-moi vos preuves et, ensuite, on pourra discuter. Vous ne pouvez pas m'accuser sans une vraie preuve et je ne crois pas que vous en ayez, car elle n'existe tout simplement pas. Je n'ai pas trahi.

- C'est ce que nous allons voir sur le champ, jeune homme.

Le Général fit alors un signe vers le fond de la pièce et il eut la surprise de voir l'Ombre sortir du coin où elle s'était jusque là dissimulée. Il ne put retenir une légère réaction à cette apparition et vit le Général et Mon Mothma échanger un regard de connivence, avant de reporter leur attention sur lui. L'Ombre se tenait maintenant juste devant lui et il murmura quelque chose comme :

- Ce n'est pas possible… Vous devriez être…

Se rendant compte qu'il venait peut-être de commettre une bévue, il se reprit très vite et ajouta, l'air un peu soulagé :

- Heu… Désolé… J'avais entendu dire que vous aviez été capturée et je me disais que…

- Lieutenant, Le coupa l'Ombre, Comment auriez-vous put entendre quelque chose qui ne s'est pas encore ébruité. Sauf si vous étiez déjà au courant, bien sûr, ce qui ne ferait que prouver votre trahison, n'est-ce pas? Peut-être même en êtes-vous l'instigateur, en fait Son ton se fit dur et tranchant comme une lame d'acier quand elle reprit : Vous avez livré votre dernier renseignement.

Le pauvre jeune homme avait maintenant toutes les apparences d'une bête aux abois, semblant chercher un moyen de sauver la face et une porte de sortie possible. Mon Mothma prit alors la parole et son ton charriait des glaçons, tranchant comme l'acier :

- Cessez votre comédie, Lieutenant. Son regard se fit dur quand elle poursuivit : Les conséquences possibles de vos actes sont d'une telle ampleur qu'elles auraient put mettre en péril l'Alliance toute entière. Elle appuya sur un bouton sous son bureau et des gardes entrèrent dans la pièce, visiblement agressifs. De toute évidence, ils avaient entendu la conversation et se feraient un plaisir de lui faire passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Mon Mothma conclut en disant : J'espère au moins que vous vous en rendez compte.

- Vous devriez avoir honte! Je vous corrigerais bien moi-même si je le pouvais mais je vais laisser à ces gardes le soin de le faire. Nous allons décider de votre sort un peu plus tard. Vous pouvez l'emmener, messieurs.

Il fut alors amené et jeté dans une cellule, non sans avoir au préalable été soigneusement passé à tabac par ses gardiens, et pas qu'une fois. Il passa donc une très mauvaise nuit et ses courbatures le gardèrent éveillé assez longtemps. Quand le Général Madine, accompagné de l'Ombre, revint le voir le lendemain, ils constatèrent qu'il était couvert de plaies et de bosses et semblait encore assez mal en point. Bien que ne pouvant blâmer les gardes de leur zèle, le Général leur reprocha tout de même leur mains un peu trop leste. Il ajouta tout bas, avec un petit sourire en coin, qu'ils auraient put essayer de laisser un peu moins de marques. Entrant alors dans la cellule, il secoua le garçon pour qu'il se réveille et il fini par ouvrir les yeux et se redresser. Quand il vit qui étaient ses visiteurs, il tenta quand même de paraître un peu plus en forme qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Il se leva et se tint assez raide devant eux, pas très à l'aise.

- Je vois que vous avez passé une mauvaise nuit. Dois-je en conclure que votre conscience vous taraude, jeune homme?

L'autre ne répondit rien et se contenta de baisser la tête en rougissant légèrement. Qu'aurait-il put répondre, de toute façon? Il était évident que son sort était déjà scellé. L'Ombre lui dit ensuite, comme pour enfoncer le clou :

- Peut-être devriez-vous songer à un changement de carrière. On dirait que vous ne supportez pas les coups durs… Elle redevint sérieuse pour poursuivre : J'ai toujours sut les supporter, quant à moi, même quand Vador me torturait. Voilà pourquoi j'ai toujours refusé de vous prendre dans mon groupe, Lieutenant, vous manquez de résistance et de maturité. Il est regrettable que vous l'ayez prit de cette façon…

- J'ai eu l'idée de vous envoyer à Vador, mais l'Ombre m'a fait changer d'idée. Vous connaissez un peu trop de nos secrets pour que ce soit sécuritaire. Vous resterez donc ici jusqu'à ce que vous ayez changé votre attitude et vous laissiez tomber vos habitudes d'enfant gâté.

Ils quittèrent alors la cellule et laissèrent le jeune homme méditer sur sa présente situation. Il aurait maintenant tout le temps de le faire et finirait bien par trouver un moyen de se racheter. Ce serait sans doute long et assez pénible mais il y arriverait au bout du compte. Il se dit que c'était une chance qu'il ne soit pas dans l'Empire, sinon il aurait été tout bonnement exécuté.

*

**

Cette nuit-là, Tiana fit de nouveau un rêve inspiré par la Force. Cela faisait près d'un an que ça ne lui était pas arrivé mais elle reconnut immédiatement les sensations et la clarté exceptionnelle qui était associés à ces rêves, qui étaient en fait des visions puissantes du futur. Elle se vit d'abord elle-même, vêtue de sa cape verte et de son brouilleur, mais elle portait des menottes d'un type qu'elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas enlever par un tour de passe-passe. Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle et constata qu'elle était dans la salle du trône de l'Empereur, comme elle l'avait déjà vu dans une de ses prémonitions précédente. Elle sut alors qu'elle voyait de nouveau sa capture et l'impression qui imprégnait tout le rêve était celle de l'urgence, ou plutôt de l'imminence. Elle su alors que cela se rapprochait et que cette scène devait se dérouler tout au plus 8 à 10 mois dans le futur. Comme la première fois, elle vit qu'il y avait une grande foule dans la salle et que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. L'Empereur la regardait depuis son trône, braquant sur elle son regard de glace, et il dit :

- Enfin, l'Ombre est à moi!

Elle sentit ensuite le rêve se transformer et ressentit une grande souffrance, qui s'étendait sur plusieurs semaines. Elle su toutefois, comme elle l'avait déjà su auparavant, qu'elle ne mourrait pas mais qu'au contraire, cette épreuve la rendrait plus forte encore. Le rêve changea alors complètement et elle vit une nouvelle scène lui apparaître, une scène simple mais très intime. Elle se vit elle-même tenant un petit bébé dans ses bras, et elle su avec une parfaite lucidité que c'était son enfant et qu'elle était mariée à Khaled depuis quelques années déjà. Cette partie du rêve était cependant très brumeuse car très lointaine dans l'avenir, mais elle lui mit du baume au cœur et elle murmura un prénom dans son sommeil, celui de son fils : « Kevin… Mon fils… ». Elle sentit alors une présence maléfique s'insinuer dans ses pensées et envahir son rêve, qui devint sombre et froid tout à coup. Elle se retourna alors d'un bond, dans la dimension toute blanche qui était le domaine de son grand-père, et se trouva face à face avec une ombre ténébreuse et informe, qui dégageait une aura de Force sombre presque palpable. L'ombre noire dit alors, d'un ton froid et ricannant :

- Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais senti votre présence dans la Force, jeune Tiana…

Comme instinctivement, Tiana ressembla tous ses pouvoirs dans la Force et les dirigea vers la silhouette ténébreuse pour la chasser. Elle se sentit comme… magnifiée, comme si elle n'était plus juste Tiana mais aussi autre chose, quelque chose de beaucoup plus ancien et sage qu'elle. Elle dit, sur un ton qu'elle ne reconnut pas, une voix qui semblait aussi âgée que les étoiles elles-mêmes :

- Partez! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, Palpatine. L'heure de votre rencontre n'a pas encore sonné.

Une vague d'une puissance et d'une pureté telle qu'elle en fut presque aveuglée jaillit alors d'elle et Tiana vit l'Empereur – puisque de toute évidence c'était lui – être violement repoussé et quitter le rêve sans avoir eu le temps de réagir. Elle avait cependant eu le temps de sentir sa présence s'imprégner d'une grande stupéfaction quand la voix sans âge qui avait parlé par la bouche de Tiana s'était adressée à lui. Quand elle se réveilla finalement, elle était très troublée mais elle ne prit pas le temps de s'attarder sur ses sentiments car elle devait prévenir Mon Mothma que l'Empereur savait maintenant où se trouvait la flotte… par sa faute…

Elle prit à peine le temps d'attraper sa cape et de la jeter sur ses épaules avant de quitter sa cabine en catastrophe, réveillant du même coup Khaled qui dormait près d'elle. Il lui demanda ce qui arrivait mais elle se contenta de lui dire qu'ils avaient des ennuis avant de se précipiter dans le couloir. Il la suivit en essayant d'en savoir plus, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, tendue vers un seul but : faire déplacer la flotte au plus vite. C'est donc au pas de course, suivie par un Khaled qui avait à peine eut le temps de s'habiller, qu'elle arriva devant la porte du bureau du chef suprême de l'Alliance et frappa, sous le regard assez surprit des gardes. Une voix ensommeillée lui dit d'entrer et elle pénétra dans la pièce en coup de vent, s'excusant de surgir à cette heure tardive.

- Madame, l'Empereur sait où se trouve la flotte, maintenant. Vous devez la faire déplacer tout de suite!

- Quoi?! Mais comment?!

- Il s'est introduit dans un de mes rêves inspiré par la Force et a ainsi réussi à me localiser.

Pâlissant un peu, Mon Mothma hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et donna quelques ordres brefs par combadge, avant de se tourner vers elle pour la remercier de l'avoir prévenue aussi vite. Tiana s'excusa alors et quitta la pièce après un salut un peu plus formel. Khaled l'attendait toujours dans le couloir. Ils repartirent vers la cabine de Tiana et, quand ils furent arrivés, elle vit qu'il semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose. Elle le regarda longuement avant de demander, sur un ton sarcastique :

- Alors? Tu as quelque chose à dire, oui ou non?

- Heu… J'aimerais juste savoir pourquoi tu t'es mise à courir comme une folle dans les couloirs au beau milieu de la nuit.

Elle lui dit qu'elle devait aller prévenir Mon Mothma car la flotte avait été localisée. Elle lui expliqua de quoi il retournait et il trouva cela assez surprenant. Elle lui chuchota alors quelques mots à l'oreille et il rougit avant de l'embrasser…

*

**

Sur Coruscant, l'Empereur fut expulsé hors du rêve et se redressa d'un bond, faisant sursauter ses gardes au passage. Il plissa les yeux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de voir. Il n'avait plus ressentit la présence de cette jeune fille depuis plusieurs mois mais l'avait tout de même reconnue immédiatement quand il s'était insinué dans son rêve. Le don de vision lointaine de la jeune Tiana était vraiment extraordinaire, c'était le plus puissant qu'il ait ressentis depuis des années. Il se dit cependant qu'il n'aurait pas du parler car il avait à peine eu le temps de la localiser avant qu'elle ne l'expulse. C'était cette partie de l'expérience qu'il avait le plus de mal à assimiler. Quand la jeune fille avait parlé, il avait eu l'impression d'entendre la Force elle-même s'exprimer à travers elle. Il lui avait semblé reconnaître ce ton sans âge, cette présence bien plus puissante que celle de Tiana seule. Il fit alors appeler un de ses amiraux et, quand il arriva, il lui donna des coordonnées spatiales en lui ordonnant d'aller voir là-bas. Il se pourrait qu'ils y découvrent une flotte de vaisseaux Rebelles.

Quelques heures plus tard, il reçut la confirmation de ce qu'il avait suspecté dès qu'il était sorti de sa transe, à savoir que la flotte Rebelle ne se trouvait plus aux coordonnées qu'il avait fournies à son amiral. Il ne pouvait blâmer que lui-même pour cette erreur car, s'il n'avait pas cédé à la tentation de parler à la jeune Tiana dans son rêve, il aurait pu repartir sans qu'elle n'ait jamais su qu'il avait été là, où du moins, que c'était lui qui avait été là. Elle aurait certainement sentit quelque chose quand même, cependant. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer encore, c'était pourquoi la Force s'était exprimé à travers elle. Il devrait le découvrir tôt ou tard car il se disait que ce pouvait être important.

*

**

Ailleurs dans la galaxie, sur un destroyer de l'Empire, un jeune homme se sentait de plus en plus honteux et triste. Depuis que son meilleur ami avait été envoyé dans ce camp de travail, Mallik se disait que la dernière chose qu'il avait entendue de sa part avait été des paroles froides et dénuées de compassion. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter sa culpabilité et voulait se racheter en aidant son ami. Sur tous les destroyers, il existait des endroits secrets où certaines personnes pouvaient se retirer pour avoir un peu de tranquillité. Lui et Allan en avaient un sous le pont inférieur, près de la salle des machines tribord. C'est là qu'il avait caché tout son matériel informatique, car il était un mordu de l'ordinateur depuis très longtemps. Depuis que Allan avait été envoyé dans ce camp de travail, il s'y rendait tous les soirs pour tenter de découvrir où il avait été envoyé, en fouillant dans certains dossiers secrets de l'Empire. Ce soir-là, il réussi enfin à trouver ce qu'il cherchait : les codes qui donnaient accès au registre des centres de détention impériaux et des camps de travail. Il localisa le bon au bout quelques heures et réussi même à craquer le système de surveillance et à avoir des images vidéos du camp.

La planète sur laquelle il se trouvait s'appelait Illom et s'était un monde assez désolé, mais une note dans le dossier disait que les Jedi s'y rendait souvent dans le passé pour chercher des cristaux nécessaire à la confection de leurs sabrelasers. Le camp était situé dans l'hémisphère nord de la planète, non loin du pôle, et les prisonniers, d'après ce qu'il en voyait, n'avaient vraisemblablement pas des vêtements appropriés à ce genre de climat. Plus il observait les vidéos et plus il sentait la colère grandir en lui, à un point tel qu'elle finit par le consumer en entier. C'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait jamais imaginé! Comme tout le monde dans l'Empire, il avait entendu des rumeurs sur les atrocités qui pouvaient avoir lieu dans la galaxie et, comme tout le monde, il avait toujours cru que c'était des rumeurs lancées par les Rebelles. Il voyait maintenant de ses yeux que c'était absolument vrai!

Il changea alors de caméra et reconnu avec stupeur son ami qui, dans un des coins de la vaste cuvette de pierre, cassait des cailloux. Il fut horrifié de voir à quel point il était amaigri et affligé et, quand il se releva avec un panier plein de pierre, il vacilla sur ses jambes, l'air d'être sur le point de s'effondrer. Il finit par trébucher et se laissa tomber le lourd panier sur le pied. Il sembla cependant réagir au ralenti, comme si ses sensations mettaient plus de temps que d'habitude pour atteindre son cerveau, mais le garde ne lui laissa pas le temps de se masser le pied avant de lui ordonner durement de se relever, l'attrapant par le bras et le tirant brutalement quand il vit qu'il ne le faisait pas tout de suite. Finalement, il obtempéra avec difficulté, reprit son panier et repartit la tête basse, avec un air de soumission si profond qu'il serra le cœur de Mallik. Quand il laissa de nouveau tomber son panier, visiblement à bout de force, le garde le releva sans douceur à nouveau et, quand il retomba à genoux, lui assena quelques coups de fouets, comme pour faire bonne mesure, coups auxquels Allan réagit en se tassant sur lui-même sur le sol, totalement sans défenses, sans même tenter de se protéger. Il avait l'air privé de toute volonté et totalement désespéré. Incapable d'en regarder davantage, Mallik changea de nouveau de caméra, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait maintenant sous les yeux l'intérieur des baraquements réservés aux esclaves et ce qu'il voyait le désolait. La plupart des couchettes étaient trop petites pour des humains normaux et les couvertures qui les recouvraient étaient rapiécées et beaucoup trop minces pour ce climat froid et rigoureux. Il réfléchit quelques instants et, pour être sûr que ce camp n'était pas une exception et avait échappé au contrôle de l'Empire, il alla en examiner quelques autres. Malheureusement, il vit que les conditions de vie des esclaves étaient quasiment identiques dans la plupart d'entre eux, ce qui finit de le déprimer au plus haut point.

Il tomba aussi sur un camp qui semblait avoir été attaqué et mis a sac seulement quelques heures plus tôt. Il rembobina un peu les bandes et vit avec une certaine satisfaction que cette attaque était le fait des Rebelles, qui avaient aidés les prisonniers à s'échapper et avaient enfermés les impériaux dans leurs cellules à leurs places. Il songea que c'était un juste retour des choses, en fait. Un peu plus loin sur la bande, il vit des soldats Rebelles mener l'Ombre vers les impériaux emprisonnés. Elle sembla leur passer un savon et quand leur chef se mit en tête de répondre, il reçut une gifle monumentale qui le fit reculer de quelques pas. Elle n'avait de toute évidence pas finit et leur parla encore quelques minutes, avant de tourner les talons et de partir à grands pas rageurs. Il coupa alors la communication avec les relais spatiaux qui lui avaient permis de recevoir ces images et quitta son petit cubicule sous le pont de la salle des machines bâbord, après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne.

Quand il arriva dans sa cabine, Dexan, un autre de ses compagnons de cabine, était déjà arrivé. Il le regarda entrer et fronça les sourcils en voyant son air sombre et fermé, et c'est donc avec un ton assez prudent qu'il lui demanda :

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Mallik? Tu as l'air… préoccupé.

- Ho, c'est rien. J'ai eu une mauvaise journée, c'est tout.

- D'accord, si tu le dis. Au fait, on va avoir une permission de deux jours sur Bothawui, après demain.

- Ha, et en quel honneur?

- Ils n'ont pas besoin de nous et c'est notre tour d'avoir une permission, tu ne te souviens pas?

- Ha, oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ça….

- Ça ne me surprend pas, vu ce par quoi tu viens de passer. Avec Allan qui s'est fait arrêter et tout ça… Il s'interrompit alors car l'air sombre de son ami lui disait clairement que, s'il ne la fermait pas, il aurait des ennuis. Il conclut donc en disant, un peu penaud : Désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser… Que vas-tu faire pendant ces deux jours?

- Dormir et me balader un peu en ville, je crois. Et toi, tes projets?

- Je vais probablement renouer avec une ancienne amie. On pourrait se faire un holociné ensemble.

- Tiens donc, une copine… Comment elle s'appelle, cette veinarde? C'est une Bothane?

- Oui, c'est une Bothane, et elle s'appelle Dal'Rya. Elle est très mignonne, aussi, si tu veux tout savoir.

- Une Bothane, hein? Tu l'appelles chaton quand vous êtes seuls?

- Ho, ça va, hein! Va plutôt te coucher.

- Bonne nuit… chaton!

En réponse, il reçut un oreiller par la tête et rigola de plus belle. Il se coucha en mettant au point les bases d'un plan pour déserter. Il devrait faire vite car il aurait très peu de temps pour le mettre en œuvre et devrait agir avec précipitation. Sur ces pensées, il finit tout de même par s'endormir et fit des cauchemars assez désagréables et pria, quand il se réveilla en sursaut, pour qu'Allan tienne le coup.

*

**

Deux jours plus tard, quelques heures avant leur arrivée sur Bothawui, son ami Dexan finit par le coincer dans un coin et lui demanda des réponses honnêtes sur sa conduite bizarre des derniers jours. Soupirant, Mallik lui expliqua qu'il se sentait mal depuis qu'Allan était parti car les derniers mots qu'il lui avait dit avaient été froids et durs, et il les regrettait maintenant amèrement. Cependant, son ami savait que ce n'était pas tout et exigea d'avoir toute la vérité. Il finit par dire, en le regardant dans les yeux :

- Dis-moi, as-tu l'intention de déserter, Mallik?

- Et même si c'était vrai, qu'est-ce que ça changerait pour toi, Dexan? Vas-tu me dénoncer?

- Bien sûr que non! Je m'inquiète pour toi parce que tu es mon ami, c'est tout.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi, tout ira bien, je t'assure.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais… Conclut Dexan en soupirant.

Quelques heures plus tard, quand il fut enfin sur la planète, Mallik se loua une petite chambre dans une auberge de seconde catégorie et commença à rassembler du matériel de camping et des vivres pour une petite escapade en forêt. Il espéra que cette escapade le mènerait jusque dans les bras des Rebelles car, dans le cas contraire, il aurait des tas d'ennuis. Il connaissait fort bien le sort réservé aux déserteurs… Après avoir rassemblé son matériel, il dormi quelques heures et partit au milieu de la nuit, pour avoir au moins une petite avance quand on commencerait à le chercher. Il se dépêcha de quitter la ville pour entrer dans la forêt où, disait-on, se trouverait un camp Rebelle.

Le lendemain, à l'heure où la navette devait repartir vers le destroyer en orbite, les autres techniciens attendaient Mallik avec impatience. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être tellement en retard, songèrent ceux qui le connaissait bien. Dexan était de plus en plus inquiet, craignant qu'il n'ait finalement décidé de sauter le pas et avait déserté. Son inquiétude augmenta d'un cran quand il entendit le Commandant du détachement envoyer des Commandos pour aller le chercher. Il semblait penser qu'il avait juste dormi trop tard mais, quand les soldats revinrent au bout d'une demi-heure environ, il sut que son ami avait véritablement déserté car, au dire des soldats, il n'y avait rien d'autre que son uniforme dans la pièce. L'alerte fut alors donnée et il entendit le Commandant dire au destroyer qu'ils avaient un déserteur.

Dans la forêt, Mallik faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre la ville et lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, c'était que des soldats portant un uniforme de camouflage vert le suivaient à la trace depuis quelques heures. Ils s'enfoncèrent de plus en plus dans la forêt quand tous remarquèrent qu'une navette impériale se posait dans une clairière non loin de là. Mallik vit les Commandos et devint très pâle, avant de tenter de se sauver dans les bois à toute vitesse. Malheureusement pour lui, un Commando le vit et ils partirent à sa poursuite, réduisant très vite la distance. Quand ils commencèrent à tirer sur lui, il répliqua et descendit deux Commandos avant qu'ils n'aient put le paralyser enfin.

Il se réveilla cinq minutes plus tard, délesté de son matériel et les menottes aux poignets. Il tenta de se relever mais un Commando le plaqua au sol, tandis qu'un autre parlait dans son comlink et annonçait que le déserteur était réveillé. Au moment où le Capitaine approchait, il fut brutalement soulevé du sol et remit sur ses pieds. Quand il fit mine de se débattre, une crosse de fusil s'enfonça dans ses côtes et lui coupa le souffle, le réduisant au silence pour un temps. Le capitaine dit alors, sur un ton arrogant et autoritaire :

- Technicien Mallik, vous êtes accusé de désertion. La sentence pour un tel acte est la mort. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense?

- Oui, que vous preniez ma place.

Le Capitaine fit alors un signe et Mallik fut solidement attaché à un arbre alors que les Commandos s'alignaient devant lui, prêts à ouvrir le feu. Alors qu'il croyait sa dernière heure arrivée, il ferma les yeux et détourna la tête en se disant : « _Je suis désolé, Allan… J'aurai essayé, au moins…_ » Il se raidit au moment où il entendit des tirs de blasters mais constata qu'aucun ne l'avait touché. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit que tous les Commandos et le Capitaine étaient étendus par terre, mort, et que des Rebelles, en majorité des Bothans, sortaient des fourrés où ils étaient cachés. L'un d'entre eux le détacha et, avant qu'il ne pu s'en apercevoir, il reçut une dose de sédatif et s'endormit.

*

**

Quand il se réveilla, il était couché sur un lit étroit, dans une petite chambre qui semblait faite d'un matériau préfabriqué et donc facile à démonter. Il se dit qu'il devait être dans le camp Rebelle, celui qu'il avait espéré atteindre quand il avait prit la direction de la forêt. Il se leva et explora un peu la pièce, qui était très petite et assez peu meublée, à part un lit, un placard et une table. Il n'y avait rien dans le placard à part son sac à dos. Ses armes étaient bien sûr parties et il ne s'en étonna pas. Il aurait été stupide de laisser une arme à un ennemi potentiel. Il était normal qu'ils restent méfiants envers lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et un Bothan, accompagné d'une humaine, entrèrent dans la pièce. Il commença par le considérer quelques instants, comme s'il se demandait quoi dire, ou plutôt, comment le dire. Il prit donc la parole et dit, d'un ton un peu suspicieux :

- Quel est votre nom, jeune homme? Et pourquoi avez-vous décidé de fausser compagnie à votre employeur précédent?

- Je m'appelle Mallik. J'étais ingénieur sur le destroyer qui attend en orbite. J'avais de bonne raison de déserter, croyez-moi. De plus, pour prouver ma bonne foi, j'apporte des informations et des codes impériaux de haut niveau.

- Hum… Quelles sont ces raisons? Pourquoi avez-vous déserté?

- Mon meilleur ami a été accusé de trahison pour avoir aidé des prisonniers Rebelles à s'évader. J'ai réussi à savoir où il avait été envoyé et ce que j'ai vu, quand j'ai enfin pu réussir à craquer les codes de sécurité de ce camp, est indescriptible… Je dois l'aider, sinon il ne résistera pas.

Le Bothan sembla méditer ces paroles quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête et de se détendre. Il dit quelques mots à son assistante et elle quitta la pièce, après un dernier coup d'œil sur Mallik. Il dit enfin :

- Vous me semblez sincère, jeune homme… Puis-je voir ces codes et enregistrements que vous dites avoir? Je pourrai les faire examiner par nos spécialistes, qui me confirmeront leur authenticité. Ne le prenez pas mal, Mallik, mais nous avons pour principe de ne jamais croire personne sur parole. Ça nous permet de nous épargner bien des ennuis.

- Bien sûr, je comprends très bien, Monsieur. Vous pouvez les faire examiner, si vous voulez, vous constaterez simplement qu'ils sont bien ce qu'ils semblent être. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de dire, comme s'il craignait que ses paroles ne soient mal prises : Il faudrait que l'Ombre soit informée de cette situation, si vous le pouvez. C'est pour l'avoir aidé que Allan est maintenant dans cette situation. Dites-lui seulement que cela concerne Allan, et son sauvetage du destroyer _Malice. _Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra.

Le Bothan sembla surprit et quelque peu désarçonné par cette demande somme toute inhabituelle et regarda le jeune homme avec de grands yeux, la fourrure de son visage se hérissant sous l'effet de l'émotion. Il le regarda plus attentivement et prit un air un peu pensif, semblant considérer la demande avec tout le sérieux qu'elle impliquait. Il finit vraisemblablement par en arriver à une décision car il releva les yeux et dit, sur un ton pensif :

- Donnez-moi les documents que vous avez récupéré chez les impériaux et je verrai ce que je peux faire. Je ne peux malheureusement rien vous promettre tant que votre identité n'aura pas été vérifiée mais je vais accélérer un peu les choses.

- Merci… Pourrais-je avoir accès à un terminal informatique? C'est que, voyez-vous, les codes les plus sensibles que j'ai put décrypter ne sont pas sur un cube de données mais dans ma tête. Il aurait été trop dangereux pour moi d'en avoir une copie, vous comprenez. Si on m'avait prit avec avant que l'occasion de déserter ne se présente…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, comme pour lui donner plus de poids, et elle eut l'effet escompté sur son interlocuteur, qui hocha lentement la tête, l'air de comprendre parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Il répondit qu'il lui en fournirait un dès que possible. Mallik lui donna cependant le cube de données sur lequel les autres codes et les différents extraits vidéo et plans de différents camps de travail étaient enregistrés. L'autre l'empocha et recommanda à son invité de ne pas quitter sa chambre, pour des raisons de sécurité, tant que son identité n'aurait pas été vérifiée.

- Le garde devant votre porte sera là davantage pour donner le change, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Certaines personnes dans la base pensent toujours que vous êtes un espion impérial, voyez-vous. Il vaut mieux faire en sorte qu'ils ne s'énervent pas si on peut l'éviter.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Monsieur, je comprends. Ça va me faire quelqu'un à qui parler, au moins…

L'autre eut un sourire fugitif avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Mallik seul avec ses pensées. Il songea que, tout compte fait, malgré un départ foireux, son plan avait plutôt bien marché. Il était là où il le voulait et avait tous les atouts en mains pour pouvoir porter secours à son ami dans les plus brefs délais. Il était persuadé que les Bothans, qui étaient des informaticiens hors pairs, ne tarderai pas à constater que ses codes et ses données étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus authentique et il serait donc sans doute rapidement blanchi de tout soupçons. Une demi-heure plus tard, l'humaine qui était venue avec le Bothan revint, portant un terminal informatique miniature dans les mains. Elle lui dit qu'elle venait pour récupérer ses derniers codes et posa le terminal devant lui. Mallik s'empressa d'y entrer les codes qui lui restaient et la jeune femme le remercia. Il trouvait son attitude et sa façon de se tenir d'une froideur glaçante, mais s'abstint de tout commentaires tant qu'elle ne fut pas repartie. Il passa le reste de la journée à ressasser les évènements des dernières semaines et en vint à la conclusion qu'il avait prit la meilleure décision, la seule qui s'imposait, en fait.

*

**

Deux jours plus tard, le Commandant de la base revint le voir et il avait l'air un peu ébranlé, ce qui se voyait à son pelage aplati sur le visage et le cou. Il lui dit que ses renseignements avaient été vérifiés et que leur authenticité ne faisait plus aucun doute. Ils avaient été envoyés vers la base centrale le matin même et ils ne tarderaient pas à avoir des nouvelles. Cependant, ça pourrait prendre encore quelques heures, voire jusqu'au lendemain matin, pour avoir la réponse vu l'éloignement de celle-ci.

- Ha, au fait, l'eau chaude à été branchée sur votre douche. Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez vous rafraîchir un peu. Sur ces mots, il plissa un peu le nez et reprit en disant : Ça ne serait pas un luxe, d'ailleurs. Nous vous fournirons aussi des vêtements civils pour que vous puissiez vous déplacer dans la base plus librement. Cependant, je vous demanderais de ne pas la quitter.

- Merci, Commandant. En effet, j'ai bien besoin d'une douche… Je ne quitterai pas la base, ne vous en faites pas.

Le Bothan prit alors un air pensif et sembla réfléchir à ses prochaines paroles, avant de prendre de nouveau la parole :

- J'ai regardé les images que vous avez pu enregistrer sur ce camp de travail et elles sont… Hé bien… Éprouvantes est encore trop faible pour décrire ce que ces images ont provoqué comme réaction, mon garçon. Je compatis pour votre ami et j'espère qu'on pourra vous aider à le secourir bientôt.

- Merci encore, Monsieur. Je l'espère aussi…

Le Commandant hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et quitta la pièce après avoir serré chaleureusement l'épaule du jeune homme. Ce dernier se dirigea ensuite vers la douche et entreprit de se débarrasser de la crasse accumulée depuis les trois derniers jours. Après, il se sentit beaucoup mieux et, quand il sortit de la salle de bain, il trouva des vêtements propres posés sur le lit, qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler. Il quitta ensuite la pièce et partit visiter la base. Elle était petite et il en eut fait le tour en une demi-heure seulement, accompagné de son garde. Il était maintenant près de midi et il commençait à avoir faim. Son garde le mena vers le réfectoire et, quand il entra, il vit que plusieurs personnes étaient déjà attablées devant leur repas du midi. L'ambiance était à la camaraderie et les conversations étaient joyeuses et amicales, tout le contraire de ce que l'on pouvait voir sur un vaisseau impérial, sur lesquels même les repas se tenaient en silence. Il trouva quand même un bout de table libre et s'y installa avec son plateau, qu'il venait d'aller chercher. Il constata que la nourriture était bien meilleure que ce que l'on servait sur un vaisseau impérial et en profita largement. Après toutes ces émotions, il était affamé. Il prit le temps d'observer ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui et vit que, même si l'assistance était composée et grande partie de Bothans, elle contenait une bonne part d'humains et d'autres races, qui cohabitaient ensemble sans le moindre heurt. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été raciste, pour sa part, il trouva tout de même cela assez déconcertant car c'est quelque chose qu'on ne verrait jamais dans l'Empire. Il retourna ensuite à sa chambre pour réfléchir un peu à sa situation. Il dû admettre qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux ici que sur un vaisseau impérial. Cependant, il ne voulait pas redevenir un simple technicien car il avait l'impression que ses talents étaient gaspillés à ce poste. Il soupira et se dit qu'il devrait accepter ce qu'on lui offrirait et ne pas en demander trop.

*

**

Les renseignements fournis par Mallik étant trop précieux pour être confiés à un simple droid, ce fut un messager qui les transporta jusqu'à la base centrale pour être remis en main propre au Général Madine. Le voyage prit un jour et demi et, quand il arriva, le jeune Bothan à qui on avait confiés ces renseignements demanda à voir le Général Madine de toute urgence. Il fut immédiatement conduit à son bureau et lui remit les cubes de données en main propre. Il se retira ensuite, très content d'avoir accompli avec succès sa première mission, après que le Général lui eut recommandé de rester dans les parages quelques temps encore. Il alla donc s'asseoir dans le bureau attenant, qui servait de salle d'attente, et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Mon Mothma pénétra dans la pièce, faisant bondir le jeune Bothan de son siège, tellement vite qu'il en tomba presque par terre. Il se mit au garde à vous et salua, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle demanda :

- Première mission, mon garçon?

- Heu… oui, Madame!

- Bien! Continuez comme ça, vous irez loin.

Elle entra dans le bureau et referma la porte, laissant le jeune Bothan se rasseoir en se disant qu'il avait été ridicule. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte se rouvrit, mais il s'était déjà levé quand trois personnes entrèrent dans la pièce, qu'il reconnut immédiatement d'après les descriptions qu'il en avait eu. Il se mit au garde à vous et l'Ombre, en arrivant à sa hauteur, s'arrêta et le regarda quelques secondes avant de dire, sur un ton un peu amusé :

- Première mission, mon garçon?

- Est-ce si visible, Monsieur? C'est que le chef de l'Alliance m'a posé la même question en arrivant.

- Ça saute aux yeux! Elle se tourna vers son garde du corps et dit : Reste ici avec Junior, je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps.

- À vos ordres, Monsieur.

Le Bothan regarda l'Ombre et son assistant entrer dans le bureau du Général Madine et refermer la porte derrière eux. Il se détendit un peu mais demeura très tendu en compagnie du garde du corps, qui était très impressionnant dans son armure noire et semblait très costaud. Le casque était ce qu'il y avait de plus intimidant chez lui. Il détourna les yeux et fit mine de regarder ailleurs pour ne pas paraître impoli en le fixant trop longtemps. L'autre finit tout de même par dire :

- Relaxe, petit gars, je ne vais pas te manger.

- Désolé, Monsieur. Je suis juste un peu… hum… Hé bien, disons que votre patron est quelqu'un qui en impose. Il est toujours comme ça?

- Il est dans un bon jour, là. L'Ombre n'est pas toujours d'un commerce très facile.

Dans le bureau, l'Ombre était en train de regarder les enregistrements apportés par le messager et ce qu'elle voyait la révulsait au plus haut point. Elle vit que les trois autres avaient la même réaction. Elle arrêta les enregistrements et demanda, sur un ton assez choqué, qui les avait fournis. Il lui dit qu'il l'ignorait, mais que l'on pouvait le demander au messager Bothan qui les avait amenés. Elle ouvrit alors son communicateur juste à temps pour entendre la dernière remarque de son garde du corps, qui la fit sourire intérieurement. Elle dit cependant, sur un ton assez cassant :

- Ha, comme ça, je ne suis pas d'un commerce très facile, hein? On en reparlera plus tard, en privé… Fais entrer le messager.

- Bon, très bien. J'arrive.

Dans le bureau, Arisa eut un petit rire et dit, sur un ton moqueur et léger :

- J'en connais un qui n'aura pas son su sucre, ce soir.

- Tais-toi, Arisa, c'est pas le moment.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et le messager entra alors, suivi du garde du corps de l'Ombre. Il se mit immédiatement au garde a vous et attendit qu'on lui adresse la parole. L'Ombre parla la première, s'adressant d'abord à son garde du corps sur un ton froid :

- Vous pouvez attendre dehors, nous n'avons plus besoin de vos services. Elle se tourna alors vers le jeune messager et lui dit : Repos, soldat, vous allez vous faire mal au dos si vous vous tenez toujours aussi raide. J'ai juste quelques questions à vous poser.

Elle lui demanda qui avait amené ces renseignements et le Bothan lui répondit qu'il s'agissait d'un technicien impérial déserteur qui les avait rejoints quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait fourni ces renseignements, qu'il avait réussi à obtenir par lui-même selon ses dires, pour prouver sa bonne foi, en quelque sorte. C'est ce qu'il en savait en tout cas. L'Ombre lui demanda s'il avait dit autre chose. Il répondit que oui, il avait un message personnel pour l'Ombre, qu'il lui récita de mémoire. Elle s'appuya au dossier de sa chaise et eut l'air de réfléchir quelques instants. De toute évidence, ces renseignements avaient un effet assez fort sur elle et elle lui demanda :

- J'ai trois questions pour vous, jeune homme : vous êtes arrivé avec quel vaisseau, êtes-vous seul et quand repartez-vous?

- Je suis venu avec mon aile Y, oui je suis seul et je vais repartir demain matin, Monsieur.

- Très bien, demain, vous aurez un passager. Elle se tourna vers Mon Mothma pour poursuivre : Avec votre permission, bien sûr, Madame. Je crois cependant qu'il serait impératif de rencontrer ce jeune homme dont les capacités pourraient nous être d'une grande utilité.

- Vous avez raison, vous partirez demain à la première heure.

La réunion se termina et Tiana se dépêcha d'aller préparer ses affaires. Elle se dit que, s'il était vrai que ce jeune technicien avait réussi à craquer ces codes seul, il serait un atout de choix pour son équipe. Elle avait bien hâte de pouvoir lui parler en face pour constater de visu ce qu'il en était.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : **Chapitre deux est ARRIVÉ! Le chapitre trois suit à l'instant!^^

Bien sûr, je ne suis propriétaire d'aucuns des personnages et/ou situations dévrites dans cette nouvelle, sauf ceux que j'ai créés.

**Vent de Tempêtes**

**Une nouvelle aventure de l'Ombre**

**Chapitre 3**

Au fin fond de la galaxie, sur l'un des astéroïdes de la ceinture de Vergesso, un petit groupe de contrebandier et de pirates avait élu domicile. Ils étaient de race et d'âge très variés, le plus jeune avait 17 ans et le plus âgé, plus de cinquante, mais ils avaient réussi à concilier leurs différences et fonder un groupe relativement organisé. Quand ils avaient vu la base ultrasecrète de l'Empire, qui s'était établie sur un astéroïde à l'opposé de leur base, se faire attaquer quelques mois plus tôt, ils avaient assistés à la scène de loin sans intervenir, se disant que c'était toujours un problème de réglé pour eux, merci bien aux Rebelles. Ce soir-là, le plus jeune membre du groupe écoutait un reportage sur l'holonet, pendant son programme favori, _Mythes et Mystères de la Galaxie_, qui parlait de l'Ombre et essayait de démystifier son existence ou sa non-existence. Il s'exclama, au grand dam de ses compagnons qui le trouvaient un peu agaçant d'accaparer le poste pour lui tout seul un soir par semaine, sur un ton enthousiaste :

- Venez voir ça! C'est génial, ils sont en train de parler de l'Ombre!

- Tais-toi, Billy! L'Ombre est un mythe inventé par les Rebelles, tout le monde le sait!

- Viens voir les images, c'est vraiment convaincant! Juges-en par toi-même, Steele.

L'interpellé s'approcha donc et vint s'installer à côté de son bruyant et très excité jeune compagnon pour voir de quoi il en retournait. Il commença à regarder et soupira en écoutant le ton mystérieux des animateurs, qui lui criait presque que c'était une supercherie. L'un des animateurs disait :

_« - Ces images ont été prise il y a un mois seulement, d'après notre source, et aurait été prise suite à une attaque Rebelle sur un camp de travail Impérial. On dit aussi qu'elle aurait eu le culot d'appeler l'Empereur alors qu'il était en pleine réception, au palais impérial, et l'aurait provoqué devant toute sa cour! He oui, elle aurait humilié l'Empereur devant témoins. Personnellement, je ne pense pas qu'une personne ayant toute sa tête aurait osé faire une chose pareille, mais si elle est à la hauteur de sa réputation, peut-être cette histoire est-elle vraie… qui sait…_

- Wow, génial! Elle est trop cool, je voudrais bien la rencontrer en face!

- Ben, si tu veux courir après des fantômes, commença Steele en se levant, libre à toi, Billy. Personnellement, je ne crois pas à ces fadaises. Conclut l'autre homme en se levant.

_« - Qui serait l'Ombre, en fait? Personne ne le sait mais de nombreuses rumeurs courent à son sujet. L'une d'entre elle dit que ce serait un ancien Jedi qui aurait rejoint la Rébellion, ou encore, un agent impérial qui se serait retourné contre ses anciens employeurs. On la dit dotée d'une intelligence supérieure et, d'après d'autres rumeurs, la plupart des agents impériaux n'hésitent pas à s'enfuir au plus vite quand l'arrivée de l'Ombre est annoncée… Tout cela est bien mystérieux mais peut-être un jour, si la guerre prend fin, saurons-nous le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle va cependant continuer à donner des cheveux blancs aux services de renseignements de l'Empire pendant un bon moment, j'en ai bien peur!_

Comme l'émission était maintenant terminée, Billy ferma le poste et alla rejoindre les autres dans la pièce adjacente, s'asseyant à la table et regardant la partie de sabacc en cour. Il semblait que Dewlanna, la wookie du groupe, l'emportait haut la main sur Dorssk, le Bothan, qui ne semblait pas du tout apprécier, d'ailleurs. Burga le Hutt regardait depuis son coin de la pièce et semblait amusé par la défaite du Bothan. Alors que la partie arrivait à son terme, le dernier membre du groupe et aussi leur chef, Walt, un humain, arriva l'air soucieux et leur dit que leurs finances baissaient dangereusement et qu'ils devaient trouver une nouvelle magouille pour se renflouer.

- J'ai une idée que je couve depuis plusieurs mois déjà et je voudrais vous en parler maintenant. C'est le moment ou jamais, je crois.

- C'est quoi, ton idée, papa? Demanda Billy avec intérêt.

Il leur exposa donc son plan en détail, et il était très simple. Il leur proposa de se lancer dans le rançonnage, mais pas en prenant des otages vivant mais en prenant des corps de chers disparus, ce qui comportait beaucoup moins de risque et de problèmes qu'une personne vivante. Les dépouilles et les trésors seraient rendus contre une rançon de valeur égale à celle des objets volés. Comme les familles ne voudraient certainement pas affronter la honte d'avouer un tel acte commis contre un de leurs ancêtres. Il serait sans doute facile de les manipuler pour qu'ils payent. Dewlanna s'opposa bruyamment contre cette proposition, qu'elle qualifia d'abjecte et répugnante, mais fut réduite au silence quand Walt lui dit qu'elle pouvait toujours retourner sur Kashyyyk. Elle tourna le dos et partit en grommelant des trucs sur l'inconséquence des humains.

- Commençons avec un monde pas trop ouvert. Correllia serait une bonne idée car c'est un monde très fermé. On choisi une cible et on prépare le coup avec soin avant de s'y rendre. Il faudrait être prêt d'ici une semaine.

Les autres acceptèrent sans problème le plan de leur chef et se mirent à l'ouvrage dès le lendemain. Il ne leur fallu pas trop de temps pour réunir les informations nécessaires pour mener à bien leur plan mais Dewlanna refusa de s'en mêler, ne faisant que ce pourquoi elle était dans le groupe, c'est-à-dire garde du corps. Une semaine plus tard, ils étaient prêts…

*

**

Une semaine plus tôt, à la base centrale de l'Alliance, l'Ombre accompagna le jeune Bothan jusqu'à son vaisseau pour voir de quoi il avait l'air. Elle vit une aile Y modifiée dont la possibilité de transport était de deux personnes et qui semblait mieux adaptée à des longs trajets qu'un vaisseau standard. Elle en fit le tour et l'examina sous toutes les coutures, au grand dam du jeune pilote, qui se sentait très gêné par cette attention soudaine que l'Ombre portait à son appareil. Elle finit par dire, assez satisfaite :

- C'est un excellent vaisseau que vous avez là, soldat. Assurez-vous d'en prendre bien soin.

- Heu… Merci, Monsieur. Je vais en prendre soin, comptez sur moi.

Elle lui adressa un sourire qu'il ne pu évidemment pas voir et lui demanda de tenir son vaisseau prêt pour le décollage dès le lendemain matin à la première heure. Il acquiesça et salua en retour, puis regarda l'Ombre quitter le hangar à grande enjambées, très impressionné. Le lendemain, ils décollèrent très tôt, après que l'Ombre ait donné ses instructions à son assistant et dit à son garde du corps d'arrêter de lui prendre la tête, elle ne risquait rien! Elle embarqua enfin dans le vaisseau et se harnacha, puis demanda au jeune pilote Bothan combien de temps durerait le voyage.

- Nous en avons pour deux jours de voyage, Monsieur. Voulez-vous faire quelque chose de particulier pendant ce laps de temps?

- Rien de particulier, soldat, si ce n'est me rafraîchir la mémoire sur l'art et la manière de piloter un chasseur. Je suis un peu rouillée…

- Très bien, Monsieur. Je peux vous donner quelques conseils en la matière, je suis assez bon à ce jeu-là.

Pendant les deux jours que dura le voyage, elle apprit donc comment manipuler un chasseur de toutes les manières possibles et imaginable, dont certaines acrobaties aériennes qui lui retournèrent l'estomac comme un gant. Après l'une d'elle, particulièrement risquée, l'Ombre émit un petit bruit qui laissa croire qu'elle ne se sentait pas au mieux de sa forme. Le jeune pilote lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas et il lui fut répondu que le vol était bon pour les droids. Il fut surprit de constater que son passager semblait avoir le vertige et n'était pas très à l'aise.

- Vous venez de découvrir une de mes rares faiblesses, Finn'Ylya. Hé oui, l'Ombre à le vertige et les hauteurs me font perdre mes moyens. D'une voix faussement froide, elle ajouta, moqueuse : Que comptez-vous faire de cette information?

- Rien du tout, Monsieur, je vous l'assure! Je vais garder ça pour moi, juré!

Il entendit alors un petit rire métallique et sut que l'Ombre se payait sa tête. Il en fut un peu gêné mais ne releva pas, se disant que c'était somme toute une petite plaisanterie sans malice au profit d'un jeune soldat un peu trop facilement impressionnable. Il finit par rire un peu aussi et le voyage continua sans encombre. Quand ils arrivèrent en vue de Bothawui, le pilote envoya un message codé vers la base et attendit la réponse avant d'amorcer son approche. Ils descendirent vers la forêt et passèrent au ras des arbres pour finalement arriver en vue de la petite base nichée au cœur des arbres et invisible à la vue des impériaux.

Sur la base, au centre de commande, le message du pilote fut reçut et, comme son ton contenait une pointe de nervosité, on lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Il répondit d'un ton assez excité :

- J'ai un passager, Monsieur.

- Qui donc?

- Vous verrez bien quand j'atterrirai, Monsieur…

Le Commandant prit un air un peu perplexe et ordonna à des gardes de se diriger vers la zone d'atterrissage pour accueillir ce visiteur impromptu. Quand le vaisseau eut atterrit, le cockpit s'ouvrit et le pilote sortit en premier, suivit d'un personnage que le Commandant reconnut immédiatement d'après les descriptions qu'il en avait eu. Les gardes postés au alentour se figèrent dans un garde-à-vous raide et le Commandant attendit avec un certain malaise que son visiteur de marque arrive à sa hauteur pour prendre la parole. Il dit, sur un ton surprit :

- Monsieur, nous sommes ravis de votre visite. Nous ne vous attendions certes pas mais soyez quand même le bienvenue sur Bothawui.

- Merci, Commandant. Je suis venu voir votre jeune prodige en informatique, le déserteur impérial. Les données qu'il nous a transmises se sont révélées d'une grande importance et je veux avoir une petite discussion avec ce garçon.

- Bien sûr, l'Ombre, suivez-moi. Je vais vous conduire à lui.

Il amena l'Ombre à son bureau et lui d'attendre alors qu'il allait chercher la jeune Mallik. Elle acquiesça et se retourna vers la fenêtre pour contempler la forêt au-dehors pendant que le Commandant sortait de la pièce. Ce fut l'une des seules fois où ses soldats le virent courir dans les couloirs de la base et il remarqua plusieurs visages ébahis sur son chemin. Il atteignit la cabine du jeune homme en un rien de temps et frappa à la porte avant d'entrer sans attendre la réponse. Mallik, qui était assis à son bureau, se retourna d'un bond tout en se levant, semblant s'attendre à ce qu'on lui saute dessus. Sans lui donner le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le Commandant lui dit de le suivre, quelqu'un d'important était venu directement de la base centrale pour lui parler. Toujours aussi ébahi, Mallik le suivit sans poser de question, sauf une, qu'il posa alors qu'ils couraient dans les couloirs :

- Qui est donc cet invité qui vous met dans cet état, Commandant?

- Vous verrez bien. En attendant, prenez de grandes respirations, répondez calmement à ses questions et il ne vous arrivera rien.

- Heu… Et c'est censé me rassurer, ça, Monsieur?

Le Commandant ne dit plus rien et, quand il arriva devant son bureau, il cogna à la porte et l'ouvrit, demandant au jeune homme d'entrer dans la pièce. Il obtempéra et entendit ensuite la porte se refermer dans son dos, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Quand il vit la silhouette qui attendait devant la fenêtre, il se figea de stupeur. Il reconnut la grande cape verte et la frêle silhouette de l'Ombre, le meilleur agent de l'Alliance Rebelle… Et il était venu pour lui parler à lui! Elle dit :

- Entrez, jeune homme, et asseyez-vous, nous avons à discuter de choses importantes. L'une de ces choses est votre avenir.

- Je ne pensais jamais vous rencontrer en personne, l'Ombre. Je ne suis pas si important…

- Détrompez-vous, Mallik. Les informations que vous nous avez transmises sont si sensibles que je tenais à rencontrer en personne le jeune homme qui les avait obtenues. De plus, j'ai une dette de vie envers votre ami Allan, et j'ai pour principe de toujours rembourser mes dettes.

Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir et lui posa ensuite plusieurs questions sur la manière dont il avait obtenu les codes permettant d'avoir accès aux banques de données impériales concernant ces camps de travail et leurs plans et localisations. Elle lui demanda ensuite de lui faire une démonstration de ses talents en craquant les codes qu'il voudrait bien. Il se rendit compte que les codes du camp où Allan était maintenant avaient été changés et il lui fallut un peu de temps pour les craquer de nouveau. Quand il y fut enfin arrivé, il put avoir des images toutes fraîches des activités du camp. L'Ombre regardait avec intérêt par-dessus son épaule et vit donc en même temps que lui ces images. Ils virent d'abord le Commandant du camp dans son bureau, qui consultait des dossiers d'un air passablement ennuyé. Après quelques autres caméras, ils découvrirent une scène intéressante où ils virent Allan qui embrassait une fille dans un coin assez retiré. Bien qu'il ait toujours l'air aussi pitoyable et qu'il ait encore maigri, il semblait avoir trouvé une échappatoire à sa détresse. La fille ne semblait pas contre non plus mais malheureusement, ils furent interrompus assez brutalement par un garde qui les dénicha dans leur coin. Ils furent ramenés vers les bâtiments et Mallik put voir que son ami portait un plâtre à la cheville droite. Il lui sembla qu'ils étaient sur le point de recevoir tous les deux une punition pour avoir quitté leur poste de travail sans permission. Il ne voulut cependant pas en voir davantage, sachant très bien que ce qu'il verrait ne ferait que le choquer et le chagriner davantage. Il dit cependant, d'un ton un peu amusé :

- Tiens, on dirait que le tombeur de ces dames réussi à sévir même dans un endroit pareil. Je me demande quand même comment il s'est blessé à la jambe.

- Je suppose qu'il est « tombé » en amour. Commença l'Ombre en riant. Elle poursuivit : Nous savons au moins qu'il est toujours vivant et en relativement bonne santé. Je dois cependant avouer que je suis très impressionnée par vos talents, Mallik. Vous n'avez jamais pensé faire carrière dans les renseignements?

- Oui, mais ils ne voulaient pas de moi, disant que je n'était pas assez résistant pour supporter la pression et les contraintes imposées par le poste, non plus que les tortures utilisées par les vôtres pour faire parler vos prisonniers.

- Torture? Nous n'utilisons pas la torture, ce sont les impériaux qui torturent leurs prisonniers. Croyez-moi, je le sais d'expérience. J'ai été torturée deux fois alors que j'étais prisonnier.

- Vous savez, je n'étais qu'un technicien. Je n'étais pas au courant de ce genre de choses.

Il vit alors l'Ombre retourner se placer devant la baie vitrée du bureau et contempler la forêt, l'air songeur. Il lui sembla qu'il était en train de réfléchir et n'osa pas l'interrompre. Il le laissa donc prendre les devant et, quand il finit par faire demi-tour et le regarder, il ressentit toute l'intensité de ce regard posé sur lui. Elle lui demanda :

- Dites-moi, Mallik, ça vous dirait de faire partit de mon équipe? Ce sont davantage vos capacités en informatique qui m'intéressent plutôt que votre force physique. Pour ce qui est de la force physique, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut…

- Moi, Monsieur? Il prit un air éberlué et assez excité avant de poursuivre, sur un ton ravi et fier : Bien sûr que j'accepte! C'est un grand honneur que vous me faites et je suis honoré que vous m'en croyiez digne.

L'Ombre lui fit un gentil sourire et lui dit qu'ils partiraient dès le lendemain pour la base centrale de l'Alliance, où elle pourrait commencer sa formation. Il la remercia et lui dit qu'il était très content de voyager en sa compagnie. Elle le laissa faire ses adieux au camp et préparer ses maigres affaires. Ils quittèrent la base très tôt le lendemain et l'Ombre prit les commandes du chasseur, une autre aile Y modifiée pouvant amener deux passagers.

*

**

Sur Correllia, leur premier coup ayant parfaitement réussi, la petite bande de Walt fêtait sa réussite. Ils étaient très satisfaits de leur petit effet et se doutaient que la famille n'avait strictement rien dit aux autorités de peur de la honte qui pourrait retomber sur eux. Après que la fête eut battu son plein, Walt commença à penser à une autre cible pour leur prochain coup. La seule personne du groupe qui ne prit pas part aux réjouissances fut Dewlanna, qui n'arrêta pas de répéter que ce genre de magouilles lamentables allait leur attirer des ennuis, et pas des moindres. Elle grommelait dans son coin et son humeur était massacrante. Billy se risqua à aller lui parler et elle lui dit que son père était tombé sur la tête et qu'il risquait d'amener la mort sur le groupe, si ce n'est pire, en dérangeant les morts. Le jeune homme frissonna et dit, avec une certaine hésitation, que les morts ne pouvaient rien leur faire puisque, justement, ils étaient morts. N'en soit pas si sûr, lui rétorqua la wookie d'un air sombre. Assez mal à l'aise, Billy retourna voir les autres et demanda à son père, qui parlait aux trois autres de son nouvel objectif, si ce qu'ils faisaient était vraiment une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça, Billy? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, mon garçon?

- Oui, oui, papa, mais Dewlanna n'a pas l'air contente de cette situation et elle raconte des trucs assez flippants. Elle dit que les morts vont se venger, un jour…

Il éclata alors de rire et dit que ce n'était que des croyances de bonnes femmes. Ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter pour eux. Personne ne saurait jamais comment les retrouver. Il ajouta aussi que l'Ombre en personne ne saurait pas comment les arrêter. Billy accepta les paroles de son père mais demeura tout de même sceptique. Il avait toujours considéré Dewlanna comme digne de confiance et elle ne lui avait jamais menti pour lui faire peur. Il écouta cependant le plan proposé par son père et comprit que leur prochaine cible se situerait sur Coruscant et qu'il avait déjà sélectionné la famille qu'ils allaient rançonner. Il trouvait que son père était d'une grande intelligence et que ses plans étaient toujours bien menés et bien préparés mais il avait des doutes de plus en plus persistants quant à celui-là en particulier. L'opération fut prête en quatre jours et, quant ils arrivèrent sur Coruscant, ils étaient fin prêt à jouer leur rôle. Comme la première fois, Dewlanna refusa de se mêler à l'opération et s'en tint à son rôle de garde du corps.

*

**

Après que tous les préparatifs eurent été terminés, l'Ombre et Mallik embarquèrent sur leur vaisseau et prirent le chemin de la base centrale. Leur premier saut se déroula sans encombre mais les choses se corsèrent alors qu'ils émergeaient de l'hyperespace après leur second saut. Ils se retrouvèrent devant un destroyer qui parut un peu trop familier à Mallik. Il dit, sur un ton assez paniqué :

- Ho non! Ce n'est pas vrai, je n'ai vraiment pas de chance!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Ce n'est qu'un destroyer parmi tant d'autres…

- C'est mon ancien vaisseau, le _Malice. _Je le reconnais très bien.

L'Ombre poussa un juron bien sentit et demanda à son passager de bien s'accrocher, ça allait brasser. Elle lui demanda aussi si il y avait certaines choses qu'elle devait savoir à propos de son ancien vaisseau avant qu'ils n'entrent en communication, ce qui ne saurait tarder, d'ailleurs. Elle n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps car, une minute plus tard, une communication arriva depuis le destroyer.

- Chasseur Rebelle, rendez-vous ou nous vous détruirons.

Tout en manoeuvrant pour rester hors de portée du rayon tracteur du destroyer, l'Ombre répondit à l'appel intempestif du vaisseau ennemi. Elle dit :

- Bonjour, Capitaine Pratt. C'est bien cela, n'est-ce pas?

Pendant quelques secondes, il n'y eut aucune réaction puis une réponse sèche et autoritaire lui fut renvoyée. Mallik reconnut immédiatement la voix qui parlait comme étant celle de son ancien capitaine. Il en informa l'Ombre qui en prit bonne note. Le Capitaine dit :

- En effet, qui le demande? Auriez-vous des problèmes avec votre communicateur?

- Non, aucun problème, Capitaine. Mon vaisseau est en parfait état. Quant à mon identité, je crois que vous pourriez facilement la deviner si vous vous forciez à réfléchir. Ce dont vous n'êtes pas habitué, je crois.

Il y eut comme un silence et il lui sembla que le capitaine prenait le temps de réfléchir avant de formuler sa prochaine réponse. Il répondit ensuite avec une voix hésitante :

- Vous êtes l'Ombre, n'est-ce pas?

- Bien, vous n'êtes peut-être pas aussi idiot que ce que l'on m'a dit.

Sur la passerelle du destroyer, cette réponse avait provoquée bien des remous parmi l'équipage et le Capitaine Pratt paraissait plus qu'offusqué par cette affirmation. Tous semblaient atterrés de découvrir que le pilote du vaisseau qu'ils tentaient d'intercepter n'était autre que l'Ombre, le meilleur agent de la Rébellion. L'Ombre reprit, d'un ton sarcastique :

- Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai affaire ailleurs. Aussi je vous demanderais de bien vouloir m'excuser de vous quitter aussi rapidement. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Le petit vaisseau évita habilement les TIE et les rayons tracteurs et entra dans l'hyperespace juste sous le nez du destroyer qui ne pu rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Le Capitaine Pratt se dit que cet incident ne serait pas inscrit dans les journaux de bord du vaisseau, il n'était quand même pas idiot au point de risquer de s'attirer les foudres de l'Empereur lui-même car il savait que celui-ci cherchait l'Ombre depuis plus de deux ans. Mieux valait ne pas mentionner cet incident et continuer sa mission comme si rien ne s'était passé. La seule chose qui serait mentionner était la désertion d'un jeune technicien lors de l'escale sur Bothawui, lequel déserteur avait réussi à s'enfuir. Cela lui apporterait suffisamment d'ennui pour le moment. Avoir un déserteur qui a réussi à s'enfuir n'est jamais bon pour la réputation d'un vaisseau de la flotte impériale.

*

**

Le deuxième coup de la bande de Walt, sur Coruscant, s'était lui aussi passé merveilleusement bien. Tout avait marché comme sur des roulettes, comme sur Corellia, et la famille avait payé sans opposer aucune résistance ni informer les autorités. Tout allait pour le mieux et ils fêtaient comme il se devait leur deuxième coup réussi. Seule Dewlanna gâchait la petite fête en disant qu'un de ces jours, un de leurs allait foirer et qu'ils allaient tomber sur un os. Steele rigola un peu et dit, sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

- Tu fais de l'humour, maintenant, Dewlanna?

Elle lui rétorqua, tout en sortant ses griffes juste sous son nez, qu'il ferait mieux de garder ses remarques finaudes pour lui sinon, elle le scalperait. Il leva les mains et lui dit de se calmer un peu, que c'était juste une blague, et elle lui gronda au visage, l'air courroucée. Walt se mit entre les deux et leur dit de se calmer un peu, que c'était le moment de célébrer, pas de se disputer. Dewlanna haussa les épaules d'un air dédaigneux et partit vers ses quartiers en grommelant. Quand la fête fut finie, Walt leur dit qu'ils devaient trouver une cible plus importante pour leur troisième coup, pour corser un peu les choses. Billy lui demanda si c'était bien nécessaire, ils avaient déjà une petite fortune avec les deux premiers coups, et son père lui répondit que oui. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire dans toute l'affaire, lui rappela-t-il, car il était avec eux juste parce qu'il ne pouvait pas aller ailleurs. Billy s'offusqua et lui rétorqua, sur un ton amer :

- Merci de me rappeler que maman est morte il y six mois, p'pa. Je n'ai jamais demandé à rejoindre ta bande de minables! Si maman était encore là, je serais avec mes copains sur Coruscant et pas dans ce trou perdu au milieu de l'espace!

Sur ces paroles, il tourna les talons et partit à grands pas vers sa chambre et en claqua violement la porte. Il y eut comme un moment de silence pendant lequel les autres, même le Hutt, eurent l'air un peu gênés, puis la discussion reprit. Steele ouvrit son ordinateur et regarda une carte spatiale pour trouver une planète sur laquelle perpétrer leur prochain forfait. Après une heure, il désigna un petit monde de la bordure, assez loin des grandes voies de circulations bien que pas vraiment isolé. La planète Naboo semblait parfaite pour ce qu'ils préparaient. Elle avait une histoire riche en artistes, politiciens de renoms et autres personnages de ce genre. On disait même que c'était la planète natale de l'Empereur et qu'il y avait sa résidence d'été et la présence impériale y était très forte. Ils commencèrent également des recherches pour trouver à quel personnage ils pourraient s'attaquer. Quelques heures de plus passèrent et ils finirent par tomber, presque par hasard, sur un enregistrement des funérailles d'une ancienne sénatrice morte une vingtaine d'années plus tôt, selon la date de l'enregistrement. Ils y virent même un groupe de Jedi, probablement parmi les derniers, qui assistaient aux obsèques. Ils virent que la jeune femme était enceinte et, dans les dossiers qu'ils purent consulter par la suite, ils purent savoir qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de mettre son enfant au monde et qu'on ne savait pas qui était le père. Walt décida que c'était la personne parfaite pour leur prochain coup, mais Dorssk lui demanda si ce n'était pas un peu risqué de s'attaquer à un personnage aussi en vue.

- Elle était en vue il y a vingt ans, Dorssk. Maintenant, seul les gens de son peuple se souviennent d'elle. Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, tout se passera bien. Le rassura Walt d'un ton confiant.

- Si tu le dis… Répondit l'intéressé d'un ton un peu hésitant.

- Tu me fais toujours confiance, n'est-ce pas, mon vieux? Est-ce que je t'ai déjà entraîné dans une situation que je ne contrôlais pas parfaitement?

L'autre préféra ne pas relever et haussa les épaules l'air de dire qu'il y avait eu des fois où tout ne s'était pas vraiment dérouler selon le plan. Burga renchérit en lui rappelant l'histoire de la contrebande d'épice de Kessel, qui avait bien failli finir en catastrophe quand les impériaux les avaient interceptés. Walt balaya les propos d'un geste de la main et dit que ce n'était pas sa faute cette fois-là, mais celle d'un certain Solo, qui avait emprunté le même chemin qu'eux. Ils prirent plus de temps pour préparer ce coup et mirent donc deux semaines à le mettre sur pied. Mieux valait être trop bien préparés que pas assez.

*

**

Quand ils arrivèrent à la base centrale de l'Alliance, l'Ombre se rendit d'abord au bureau du Général Madine pour lui annoncer qu'elle ramenait une nouvelle recrue pour son équipe. Il lui demanda si c'était ce jeune déserteur impérial qu'elle devait aller rencontrer sur Bothawui et elle lui dit que oui, en effet, c'était bien lui.

- D'accord, vous pouvez intégrer ce garçon à votre équipe si vous le jugez assez compétent. Au fait, vous saviez qu'un épisode de la série _Mythes et Mystères de la galaxie_ vous avait été consacré, l'Ombre? Vous êtes de plus en plus populaire…

- Non, Monsieur, je n'écoute jamais l'holovision. Cependant, je ne suis pas sure que j'en sois ravie. Je n'ai jamais aimé la publicité, vous savez… Il n'y aurait pas quelque part une copie de cet épisode que je pourrais visionner? Juste question de savoir de quelle façon on parle de moi.

- Allez voir le technicien Walker, il a des copies de tous les épisodes. Il paraîtrait que cet épisode à brisé des records d'audience, en particulier dans la première demi-heure.

- Merci, Monsieur, c'est ce que je vais faire.

Elle se rendit à la salle de repos des techniciens et, fort heureusement, Walker était là, en train de jouer au sabacc avec deux de ses compagnons. Quand elle entra dans la pièce, ils bondirent sur leurs pieds et se mirent au garde à vous. Elle leur dit :

- Repos, messieurs. Le technicien Walker est-il présent?

- C'est moi, Monsieur. Dit l'un des trois hommes en faisant un pas en avant.

Il sentit alors le regard de l'Ombre le transpercer de part en part et se sentit comme fondre sous son intensité. Il était un peu mal à l'aise quand l'Ombre le détailla des pieds à la tête, avant de lui demander d'un ton neutre :

- Il paraîtrait que vous enregistrez tous les épisodes de la série _Mythes et Mystères de la galaxie. _J'aimerais visionner celui qui me concerne, si ça ne vous dérange pas de ma le prêter un jour ou deux. Je ne m'y intéresse guère, mais le Général Madine semble croire que je devrais la regarder

- Je vais la chercher, Monsieur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle repartit avec son petit disque de données et se rendit jusqu'à sa cabine pour le visionner calmement. Cependant, il n'y avait pas cinq minutes qu'elle était arrivée que l'on cognait à sa porte. Elle alla répondre et vit qu'il s'agissait de son garde du corps. Elle soupira et l'invita à entrer. Il obtempéra et écouta l'émission avec lui. Elle la trouva assez insipide et vraiment pas fidèle à la réalité, mais Khaled sembla trouver assez amusant que l'on consacre une émission à l'Ombre, qui était aussi, tout à fait accessoirement, sa petite amie. Finalement, l'Ombre se leva et dit :

- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais on a encore du travail. C'était vraiment ridicule. Je vais me dépêcher de rendre cet enregistrement au technicien qui me l'a prêté.

Ils quittèrent la pièce et partirent vers le centre de contrôle pour voir comment Mallik se débrouillait avec les codes. Une fois arrivés sur place, ils le virent entouré d'une nuée d'admirateurs qui semblaient fascinés par ses manipulations habiles. L'Ombre dit à son garde du corps :

- Il semblerait que je nous ai trouvé une recrue de valeur.

*

**

Lors de la mise en application de leur troisième coup, sur Naboo, Walt et son groupe eurent encore une fois beaucoup de chance. Ils ne furent pas aperçus et, quand ils entrèrent dans le caveau au milieu de la nuit, il n'y avait pas un chat près du mausolée, assez vaste, de la sénatrice. Le coup fut rondement mené et les objets et le corps furent emportés en un temps record. Quand ils quittèrent les lieux, le jour commençait à peine à se lever et la ville était encore très silencieuse et les rues étaient encore déserte, en dehors d'un ou deux passants solitaires qui ne leur prêtèrent aucune attention. Un peu plus tard dans la journée, peu après le déjeuner, les premiers visiteurs de la journée vinrent au mausolée de la sénatrice pour y déposer des fleurs. Qu'il s'agisse d'une coïncidence ou pas, ces personnes étaient la tante, le jeune frère et la petite cousine de Tiana, venus pour rendre hommage à l'ancienne politicienne en tant que membre éloigné de leur famille. La petite fille demanda, sur un ton de curiosité enfantine :

- Ma tante, pourquoi vient-on rendre visite à la sénatrice?

- C'était une de mes cousines éloignées, ma chérie. Il faut se rappeler des membres de notre famille, même les plus éloignés, tu sais.

- C'est à elle que ma sœur ressemble tant, tante Augusta? Demanda Dylan à son tour.

- Oui, mon grand. Bien qu'étant de parenté éloignée, elles se ressemblent comme des sœurs jumelles. J'en suis moi-même confondue chaque fois que je revois Tiana. Plus elle vieilli et plus la ressemblance s'affirme, d'ailleurs.

- Je voudrais bien que Tiana vienne nous voir de temps en temps. On dirait qu'elle nous a oubliés…

- Je suis sûre qu'elle pense à toi aussi souvent qu'elle le peut, mais elle ne vient pas parce que ce serait trop dangereux pour nous.

- N'empêche, elle pourrait faire un effort, non? Son ton était devenu un peu plus cassant que d'habitude. Il continua : Elle a un frère et elle devrait s'en préoccuper un peu plus!

- Elle t'a quand même envoyé un cadeau pour ta fête, si j'ai bonne mémoire, Dylan, malgré les risques que cela présumait pour elle. Essaye d'être un peu plus compréhensif, mon neveu. Ta sœur fait tout ce qu'elle peut, crois-moi

Tout en discutant, ils étaient parvenus à l'entrée du mausolée et avaient ouvert la porte. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre âprement à sa tante, Dylan se figea sur le pas de la porte et sa mâchoire inférieure se décrocha presque de surprise. Sa tante aussi s'était arrêtée et ouvrait grand la bouche de stupéfaction elle aussi en voyant la désolation qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Lyselle, qui était restée derrière, demanda se qui se passait en se frayant un chemin entre les deux autres et vit elle aussi, du moins en partit, ce qu'il y avait, ou plutôt n'y avait plus, à l'intérieur, car sa tante l'avait attrapée par l'épaule et tirée à l'extérieur avant qu'elle n'en vit plus. Elle tira aussi Dylan, qui était resté figé sur place, à l'extérieur, et lui demanda d'aller prévenir la police immédiatement. Il s'exécuta et partit au pas de course vers le poste de police le plus proche, qui s'avéra être celui du Palais.

Il arriva à bout de souffle et, quand il entra, un policier s'approcha de lui et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Après avoir repris son souffle, l'adolescent leur expliqua que lui, sa tante et sa cousine venaient de se rendre au mausolée de la sénatrice Padmé Amidala et que, quand ils avaient ouvert la porte, ils avaient constatés qu'il avait été vidé de son contenu. Il dit qu'il croyait que même le corps avait été enlevé et, à ces paroles, cinq policiers partirent au pas de course vers le mausolée. Ils rappelèrent quelques minutes plus tard et dirent que le garçon n'avait pas menti, le mausolée avait bel et bien été violé pendant la nuit. Dans l'heure qui suivit, la nouvelle s'était répandue dans toute la ville et, deux heures après la découverte, toute la planète était au courant. Des recherches d'envergure planétaire furent mises sur pied afin de retrouver le ou les fautifs. Même les Gungans furent mis à contribution et, quand ils surent de quoi il s'agissaient, acceptèrent sans hésitation de les aider mais, au bout de quelques jours, on dut bien se rendre à l'évidence : ils n'étaient plus sur la planète. Déjà, des journalistes de toute la galaxie étaient venus constater les dégâts et la nouvelle commençait à se répandre vers les autres mondes. Il ne faudrait certainement pas longtemps avant qu'elle n'atteigne les oreilles de l'Empereur lui-même.

*

**

En effet, deux jours plus tard, en fin de journée, alors qu'il soupait, l'Empereur apprit la nouvelle comme bien d'autres personnes dans la galaxie : par la biais de l'holonet. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle particulière attire son attention. Il releva la tête et écouta la suite avec intérêt.

_« - Et maintenant, une nouvelle de dernière minute en provenance de Naboo. Notre correspondant Derek est déjà sur place. Que se passe-t-il sur Naboo, Derek?_

_- C'est une nouvelle triste et tragique que nous venons d'apprendre. En effet, il semblerait que, il y a deux nuits, un individu ou un groupe ait pénétré dans un mausolée de la Capitale et qu'ils aient emmenés le corps et tout ce qui était enterré avec. Toute la planète est en émoi car il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quelle tombe, Pete._

_- Avez-vous le nom de la malheureuse victime de cet acte crapuleux?_

_- Bien sûr, nous venons de l'apprendre. Il s'agirait du mausolée de la défunte sénatrice Padmé Amidala, morte il y a vingt ans et dont le corps était enterré ici, sur sa planète natale._

_- Merci, Derek. C'est vraiment un acte des plus horribles et je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire une telle absurdité. Et maintenant, pour la météo… _

L'Empereur éteignit alors le récepteur et se mit à réfléchir. Cette nouvelle l'avait bouleversé au plus haut point. Il se douta de ce que le Seigneur Vador penserait de cette nouvelle quand il l'apprendrait et ce ne serait pas lui qui l'empêcherait de partir à la recherche des pilleurs.

*

**

Ailleurs dans la galaxie, sur son vaisseau Amiral, Vador regardait par la baie de la passerelle avec un ennui profond. Il n'avait pas encore réussi à mettre la main sur Luke ou à découvrir où était cachée la flotte Rebelle, non plus qu'à découvrir l'identité de l'Ombre, bien que, sur ce point particulier, il ait de sérieux doutes. Il était sur le point de quitter la passerelle pour se rendre dans ses quartiers quand il surprit une conversation entre deux officiers. Il s'approcha pour écouter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Fais un peu attention, tu as l'air ailleurs, aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Désolé, j'ai un peu la tête ailleurs. Je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle assez désolante de ma planète natale.

- Quelqu'un est mort?

- Pas vraiment, non, mais c'est tout aussi choquant. La sépulture d'une des personnes les plus célèbres de notre planète a été violée. Même le corps a été enlevé, il ne reste plus rien.

- Qui est cette personne, dis-moi?

- Je ne sais pas si tu la connais. C'est la sénatrice Padmé Amidala, qui est morte il y a vingt ans environ.

- Oui, ça me dit quelque chose. C'était une des dernières sénatrices de la République, non?

L'autre hocha la tête pour marquer son assentiment et ils commencèrent à parler d'autres choses. Vador, lui, n'écoutait déjà plus et partit à grands pas vers ses quartiers. Quand il avait entendu cette nouvelle, il en avait eu comme un coup au cœur et sa première réaction était d'aller communiquer immédiatement avec l'Empereur pour en avoir confirmation. Il sentait une colère froide monter en lui et se dit qu'un tel acte méritait un châtiment approprié. Il communiqua donc avec l'Empereur et ce dernier lui confirma la triste nouvelle, ajoutant qu'il lui laissait carte blanche pour retrouver les pilleurs. Il conclut en disant :

- Même si je voulais vous en empêcher, je ne le pourrais pas alors, prenez une pause dans votre chasse aux Rebelles et retrouvez ces pilleurs. Quant à moi, je vais faire en sorte de retourner cette situation à notre avantage.

- Bien, mon Maître.

Il coupa la communication et retourna vers la passerelle pour donner de nouveaux ordres. Ils feraient d'abord une escale sur Naboo pour examiner les lieux, ce qui serait une épreuve car il n'y était jamais allé depuis la mort de sa bien-aimée. Il ne voulait pas risquer de raviver des souvenirs trop douloureux, même pour lui.

*

**

Tôt le lendemain, l'Empereur réunis un groupe de journalistes triés sur le volet pour leur faire une déclaration publique concernant la situation sur Naboo. Quand il parla, ce fut pour dire que ces évènements étaient des plus déplorables et qu'il était outré qu'une telle situation ait put survenir. Il ajouta, sur un ton rassurant :

- Cependant, le Seigneur Vador est déjà sur la piste de ces pilleurs et il est certain qu'il obtiendra des résultats très rapidement. Il est regrettable que les Rebelles, pour semer encore plus le désordre dans la galaxie, en soient venus à de telles extrémités. Il ne fait aucun doute que ce soit un groupe Rebelle qui soit responsable de cet attentat.

L'un des journalistes présent dans la salle leva une main pour demander la parole et, quand l'Empereur lui fit signe de parler, il dit, sur un ton perplexe :

- Votre Majesté, loin de moi l'idée de mettre en doute votre parole mais les Rebelles ne nous ont jamais habitués à ce genre d'actions par le passé. Comment se fait-il qu'ils en changent si brusquement?

- Il se pourrait que ce soit un groupe plus radical dans la Rébellion. Loin de moi l'idée de mettre tous les Rebelles en cause dans cette affaire mais il y des radicaux qui n'ont pas vraiment partie liée avec le commandement central de la Rébellion. L'un de ces groupes pourrait avoir agi à l'insu des forces Rebelles.

Un autre journaliste leva lui aussi la main pour poser une autre question, qui n'était pas vraiment en lien avec le présent sujet mais qui avait quand même son intérêt. Il demanda donc, quand on lui accorda la parole :

- Excusez-moi, Votre Majesté, mais croyez-vous que cette Ombre Rebelle existe réellement ou n'est-ce qu'une invention créée par les Rebelles?

- L'Ombre est un mythe, cela ne fait aucun doute. Elle a été créée par les Rebelles pour redorer leur blason mais ce stratagème a prit des proportions auxquelles ils ne s'attendaient pas.

Quand l'Empereur quitta la salle, ce fut le signe pour les journalistes que la conférence de presse était finie et ils se retirèrent rapidement pour aller publier la conférence. Quelques heures plus tard, toute la galaxie avait put entendre les propos de l'Empereur et l'accusation qu'il avait portée contre la Rébellion en ce qui a trait aux évènements malheureux de Naboo. Cette nouvelle faisait son chemin et la rumeur faisait le reste. Certains y croyaient, d'autres non, selon leur point de vue.

*

**

Le lendemain, Mon Mothma revenait d'un sommet diplomatique entre des chefs de divers mondes et groupes Rebelles isolés. Elle avait bien débutée et tous les partis semblaient assez satisfaits et enclins a marchander mais quand les propos de l'Empereur avaient été diffusés, certains avaient reculés, malgré les assurances du chef suprême de l'Alliance comme quoi elle n'était pas au courant de telles actions de la part d'un groupe appartenant à la Rébellion. Malgré tout, plusieurs des participants à ce sommet lui dirent qu'ils signeraient avec l'Alliance seulement si on leur apportait la preuve qu'elle n'avait rien à voir dans tout cela. Elle accepta à son corps défendant la proposition puis rentra à la base centrale dans un état proche de la fureur.

De son côté, quand elle entendit les accusations de l'Empereur, l'Ombre se mit immédiatement au travail pour savoir si un groupe Rebelle radical avait pu perpétrer cet acte terroriste sur Naboo. En quelques heures, elle eut la certitude que ce n'était pas le cas, et elle demanda ensuite à Arisa de lui fournir un liste de cinquante journalistes neutres et impartiaux dans l'heure qui venait. Elle s'attendait à la réaction de Mon Mothma quand elle aurait eu vent de ces propos et voulait être prête avant qu'elle ne revienne. Elle était dans le hangar quand sa navette se posa et put donc la voir en sortir avec un air si furieux que l'air semblait crépiter autour d'elle. Quand elle eut quitté le hangar à grands pas rageurs, elle se dirigea vers le pilote de la navette et lui dit :

- Je devine que le sommet ne s'est pas terminé comme Mon Mothma l'escomptait?

- Pas vraiment, Monsieur. Disons que, comme d'habitude, l'Empire est venu jeter de l'huile sur le feu et que tout à flamber sous son nez.

- N'est-ce pas le propre de l'empire que de semer le trouble? Il excelle dans ce domaine…

- Je le pense aussi, Monsieur.

Dans son bureau, Mon Mothma avait rassemblé son état major et elle faisait les cents pas devant eux en leur expliquant la situation. Sa voix froide et tranchante disait assez à quel point elle était en colère et les membres de son état major semblaient assez mal à l'aise. Le Général Madine se racla alors la gorge et leva la main pour prendre la parole, comme l'aurait fait un écolier. Mon Mothma hocha la tête pour lui signifier de parler. Il dit donc, sur un ton conciliant :

- J'ai deux suggestions à vous faire, Madame. La première est que vous cessiez de tourner en rond ainsi et que vous vous asseyiez calmement. Honnêtement, vous commencez à me donner mal à la tête. La seconde est que vous fassiez appel à l'Ombre. D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il qu'elle ne soit pas déjà ici? Ne fait-elle pas partie de votre état major?

- Hé bien, je ne le lui ai jamais signifié officiellement…

- Sauf votre respect, Madame, peut-être auriez-vous dut le lui signifier, justement. Faites-la appeler, dans ce cas.

Dans le hangar, l'Ombre discutait toujours avec le pilote de la navette quand elle fut appelée dans le bureau de Mon Mothma. Elle se dit que c'était vraiment ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, mais elle aurait crut que ce serait plus rapide. Elle s'excusa auprès du pilote et se dirigea ensuite vers le bureau. Quand elle cogna à la porte, on lui dit immédiatement d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit sans attendre. Elle dit :

- Vous m'avez fait appeler, Madame?

- Bien sûr, l'Ombre. Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas venue quand j'ai fait appeler mon état major?

- Hé bien, c'est que je n'en fait pas partie, Madame.

- Hé bien maintenant, oui. J'ai besoin de vos conseils ici et maintenant.

- À votre guise, madame. Elle sortit un datapad de l'une des poches de sa cape et le tendit à Mon Mothma en disant : Au fait, voilà le rapport sur les groupes Rebelles radicaux. Aucun n'a pu commettre ce crime. Elle vit l'air étonné de sa supérieure et dit, comme si elle s'y était attendue : N'est-ce pas ce que vous vouliez?

- Vous me surprendrez toujours, l'Ombre. En effet, c'est ce que je voulais vous demander. Et je suppose que vous ayez une idée de ce que nous devrions faire pour la suite des évènements, n'est-ce pas

- Oui, Madame. Mon assistant est en train de compiler cinquante noms de journalistes pour une entrevue de presse que vous donnerez sur une planète tellement lointaine qu'elle n'a pas de nom. Il faut démentir la rumeur que l'Empereur a lancé avant qu'elle ne s'ancre dans les esprits et ne sème le doute encore davantage. Mes assistants sont déjà au travail pour mettre tout en place.

- Vous êtes fou, l'Ombre! Nous n'avons jamais fait une chose pareille auparavant! S'exclama alors l'un des généraux de l'état major sur un ton ébahi.

- Il y a un début à tout, Général, et l'heure est à la nouveauté. Quant à moi, je me lancerai personnellement sur les traces de ces pilleurs. Ne serait-ce pas prouver notre bonne foi et notre sympathie que de lancer le meilleur agent de l'Alliance sur la trace de ces brigands?

- Comme d'habitude, vous avez raison. Organisez la conférence et mettez-vous en chasse dès que possible. Je tiens cependant à ce que vous assistiez à la conférence et celle-ci devra être diffusée en direct, bien sûr, pour éviter que la censure impériale ne la déforme complètement.

- Très bien, Madame. Je connais quelqu'un dans mes services qui pourrait vous arranger cela. Si vous le permettez, je vais me retirer pour mettre tous les détails en place.

- Allez-y, l'Ombre, et faites au mieux.

Elle hocha la tête et quitta ensuite la pièce à grands pas. Elle avait beaucoup de travail à faire avant que cette histoire ne soit terminée.

*

**

Pour l'organisation de la sécurité et de la transmission de la conférence de presse, l'Ombre alla immédiatement s'adresser à Mallik, le meilleur craqueur qu'elle ait jamais eu dans ses rangs. Il lui assura qu'il pourrait sans problèmes brouiller la transmission au point que son origine soit parfaitement indétectable. Il serait impossible de remonter jusqu'à eux. Elle alla ensuite voir Arisa pour lui demander où elle en était avec la liste de journalistes qu'elle lui avait demandé.

- Elle est presque prête, l'Ombre. Il ne manque que quatre ou cinq noms.

- Ajoute-y donc ceux des deux journaliste de l'émission _Mythes et Mystères. _Ils vont réaliser le rêve de leur vie : voir un mythe devenir réalité.

- Comme tu voudras… Y a-t-il autre chose que tuveux que j'y ajoute?

- Non, ça va. Quand tu auras fini, envoie les invitations.

Elle envoya ensuite des équipes sur la planète sélectionnée pour la conférence et une autre pour aller récupérer les journalistes. Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, le terrain fut dégagé et aménagé pour l'occasion par les techniciens envoyés sur place. Mallik s'y rendit lui aussi, quelques heures avant les autres, pour vérifier les systèmes de brouillage et l'équipement informatique qui empêcherait les impériaux de les retracer.

*

**

Sur Coruscant, plusieurs journalistes reçurent, au cours de ces deux jours, des invitations pour le moins inhabituelles. C'était seulement des journalistes ayant la réputation d'être objectifs et impartiaux dans leurs enquêtes qui furent invités, à quelques exceptions près. Si plusieurs furent tentés de prévenir les impériaux, aucun ne le fit car ils laisseraient ainsi passer le scoop de leur vie. Ils savaient que ce n'était pas très prudent mais la volonté de savoir et la curiosité remportèrent la partie dans la majorité des cas, devant la crainte de s'attirer le déplaisir de l'Empereur. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous en un endroit qui, à première vue, semblait désert. Plusieurs pensèrent qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise plaisanterie jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe armé fasse son apparition et s'arrête devant eux. L'un d'eux s'avança et prit la parole, sur un ton autoritaire, et les journalistes reconnurent alors, du moins la plupart d'entre eux, des Rebelles. Il dit :

- Merci d'être venus, messieurs et mesdames. Un vaisseau nous attend et nous devons partir au plus vite. Veuillez nous suivre, je vous pris.

Assez nerveux, ils acquiescèrent et le suivirent sans poser de questions, du moins pour le moment. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un vaisseau qui avait toutes les apparences d'un courrier diplomatique standard et les Rebelles leur firent signe de monter à bord. Certains murmurèrent des commentaires entre eux, disant que les rumeurs de sympathie entre certains sénateurs et les Rebelles étaient peut-être fondées, après tout. Quand ils furent tous installés, ils décollèrent et quittèrent le sol de Coruscant sans attirer l'attention des patrouilles qui entouraient la planète. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans l'hyperespace et se dirigèrent vers le lieu où ils devraient faire leur second saut. Une jeune femme assez jolie, portant un uniforme de Général des renseignements, vint ensuite les voir et commença à prendre les présences pour s'assurer que tous étaient là et qu'il n'y avait pas d'invité surprise. Elle avisa un des journaliste et se dirigea vers lui en continuant à prendre les présences comme si de rien n'était et en faisant discrètement signe à deux soldats de la suivre. Elle s'arrêta à côté de lui et dit, avec un sourire :

- Bonjour agent Torek. J'espère que vous passerez un agréable séjour parmi nous.

L'interpellé prit un air absolument sidéré et regarda la jeune femme comme si elle venait de se transformer en Wampa furieux. En quinze ans de service en tant qu'agent infiltré dans les agences journalistiques de Coruscant, jamais il n'avait été découvert ou même soupçonné de travailler pour l'Empire. La jeune fille continua de le regarder avec un doux sourire pendant que deux soldats l'emmenaient vers une autre salle à l'écart de celle-ci. Un murmure nerveux parcourut les rangs des journalistes rassemblés et certains eurent l'air assez stupéfaits. Ils connaissaient tous cet homme, du moins de réputation, et il avait toujours eu une excellente réputation. Tiana les rassura en leur disant qu'il n'aurait pas le loisir de parler d'eux après cette petite aventure.

Après avoir éteint leurs droids comme on le leur avait demandé, les journalistes se reposèrent et attendirent qu'ils atteignent leur destination. Quelques heures plus tard, ils se posèrent finalement sur un monde tropical, près d'une zone qui avait été aménagée, pour les besoins de la conférence, en une sorte de scène doublée d'un appareillage informatique et électronique assez sophistiqué. La première chose qu'ils virent en sortant de la navette fut des soldats Rebelles qui se dirigeaient vers en souriant et en leur souhaitant la bienvenue. On les dirigea ensuite vers leurs places respectives et on leur dit qu'ils pouvaient réactiver leurs droids. Pendant qu'ils attendaient, Tiana remit sa cape verte mais avant, elle alla voir Torek pour lui dire qu'il resterait avec eux un peu plus longtemps que prévu. Elle ajouta que l'Ombre voudrait certainement l'interroger elle-même, ce qui fit blêmir l'agent, qui tenta – vainement – de se libérer de l'emprise de ses deux gardes. Il fut cependant rapidement entraîné vers une autre partie du camp. Tiana revêtit sa cape et alla voir Mallik pour lui dire de commencer immédiatement la transmission et d'activer tous les brouillages. Il lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter et elle repartit se placer derrière la scène, dans l'ombre des arbres, et attendit le bon moment pour se manifester…

La tension, dans l'assemblée de journalistes rassemblés devant la scène, devenait de plus en plus palpable. Ils murmuraient de plus en plus nerveusement entre eux, jusqu'à ce qu'on leur dise de faire silence. Une femme monta alors sur la scène et tous furent littéralement soufflés quand ils la reconnurent. C'était Mon Mothma, le chef suprême de l'Alliance. Jamais elle ne s'était adressée à des journalistes auparavant, et ce depuis dix ans qu'elle était à la tête de l'Alliance Rebelle. Elle n'était en général qu'un nom qui représentait l'Alliance, presque impalpable, en fait. Elle prit alors la parole, et sa voix avait cette nuance d'autorité charismatique qu'ont tous les grands leaders. Elle dit :

- Messieurs, mesdames, bienvenue et merci de vous être déplacés jusqu'ici. Cette conférence est diffusée en direct alors je vous demanderais d'attendre à la toute fin pour poser vos questions. Bien! Elle fit une pose et poursuivit sur un ton beaucoup plus sérieux : Les accusations portées par l'Empereur à l'encontre de l'Alliance Rebelle sont absolument infondées et inacceptables. L'Alliance dénie donc toute implication dans les malheureux évènements qui ont eu lieu sur Naboo il y a une semaine. Pour prouver notre bonne foi, nous allons nous aussi envoyer quelqu'un enquêter pour découvrir qui est responsable de cet acte abominable.

Elle dit ces propos d'un ton qui laissait transparaître un tel calme et une telle sincérité que ces propos ne pouvaient être mis en doute même par le plus sceptique de ces journalistes. Quand il fut clair qu'elle avait terminé, des mains timides commencèrent à se lever dans l'assistance. Elle fit un signe de la main vers un des journalistes qui avait levé la main et il dit d'un ton hésitant :

- Qui allez-vous envoyer pour retrouver les pilleurs, Madame?

- Nul autre que notre meilleur agent, l'Ombre, bien sûr.

- C'est impossible! L'Ombre est un mythe! L'Empereur l'a certifié lui-même.

Des pas léger se firent alors entendre derrière les rangs des journalistes et une voix métallique se fit entendre, disant sur un ton amusé :

- Pour un mythe, je me trouve plutôt concret.

Les journalistes se retournèrent tous d'un même mouvement et regardèrent la silhouette mince en cape verte qui s'avançait entre eux, d'une démarche calme et posée. Elle rejoignit la scène et y monta, s'avançant jusqu'à Mon Mothma et s'inclinant devant elle. Les journalistes étaient toujours bouche bée mais l'un d'eux lança, sur un ton qui trahissait sa nervosité :

- Ce pourrait très bien être un stratagème pour nous berner tous. Il serait facile de nous laisser croire ce que vous voulez que nous croyions.

- Si vous me prenez vraiment pour un leurre, venez sur la scène, monsieur. Ainsi vous verrez que mes capacités ne sont pas usurpées. Rétorqua l'Ombre d'un ton calme et amusé.

Le journaliste fut poussé vers la scène par ses collègues et y monta nerveusement, l'air pas très à l'aise. L'Ombre s'approcha de lui et le détailla pendant une trentaine de secondes. Il se sentit littéralement scanné et son malaise s'accrut en réaction à ce regard assez perçant pour le mettre à nu. Finalement, l'Ombre cessa de le regarder et elle se retourna vers les journalistes qui attendaient avec curiosité. Elle parla alors d'un ton posé et un peu ennuyé :

- Vous avez fait vos études de journaliste à l'Université Impériale de Coruscant. Pendant vos études, vous avez fait partie de l'équipe de crosse de l'Université mais une blessure au genou droit vous a empêché de poursuivre dans ce sport. Vous êtes ambidextre mais vous avez une nette tendance à vous servir de votre bras droit. Pour dîner, vous avez mangé une salade avec des pâtes. Elle se retourna vers le journaliste pour lui demander : Est-ce exact?

Après quelques instants de pure stupeur, l'homme hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et l'Ombre lui dédia un regard moqueur qui le fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Dans la salle, les autres journalistes semblaient eux aussi stupéfaits, mais l'un d'eux posa quand même une question somme toute assez pertinente. Il dit, sur un ton interrogateur :

- Comment avez-vous fait cela? Vous êtes-vous renseignés sur chacun de nous avant la conférence?

- Pas le moins du monde, mon ami! Je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Pour le reste, c'est facile, il suffit de s'attarder aux détails. Voyez-vous, la cravate que notre ami ici présent porte autour du cou porte les couleurs de l'Université Impériale, et cette petite décoration, sur le col de sa chemise, est le blason de l'équipe de crosse de l'université. De plus, il boite légèrement de la jambe droite, ce qui laisse penser qu'une blessure l'a forcé à abandonner ce sport au cours de ses études. Pour ce qui est de ses bras, ils sont à peu près de force égale, sauf le droit, qui est un peu plus fort que l'autre, ce que l'on peut voir par une musculature un peu plus développée. Pour ce qui est de son dîner, il a un minuscule morceau de salade coincé entre les dents et un petit bout de pâte sur une de ses bottes.

Elle se tut et observa le petit effet qu'elle venait de produire. Tous les journalistes étaient soufflés et il était facile de penser qu'une bonne partie de la galaxie était dans le même état. Elle eut un sourire que personne ne put voir et reporta son attention sur le pauvre journaliste qui se tenait derrière elle, la mâchoire sur la poitrine et les yeux écarquillés. Elle lui dit qu'il pouvait retourner s'asseoir, maintenant, ce qu'il fit sans poser de questions, trop stupéfait pour parler. Finalement, un journaliste dit, d'une voix profondément respectueuse :

- Je crois que vous nous avez tous convaincu de votre identité, l'Ombre. Nous ne mettons plus en doute votre parole et je crois que vous êtes la personne toute désignée pour retrouver ces malfaiteurs. Puis-je savoir ce que vous comptez faire des pilleurs quand vous les aurez retrouvés?

- Je vais les laisser au Seigneur Vador. Il s'y entend très bien pour infliger des punitions exotiques et dissuasives.

- Que pensez-vous des accusations lancées par l'Empereur contre l'Alliance Rebelle?

- Loin de moi l'idée d'insulter son intelligence, mais l'Empereur manque cruellement d'imagination. Il a lancé ces accusations pour semer le doute et jeter le discrédit sur notre organisation, comme il l'a toujours fait.

Une autre question fusa dans la salle, quelque peu hors de propos mais qui devait marquer la fin de la conférence. Elle fut posée par l'un des deux journalistes de l'émission _Mythes et Mystères, _qui demanda, curieux :

- Avez-vous réellement ridiculisé l'Empereur en l'appelant devant toute sa cour?

- Oui, et je dois avouer que ça été assez amusant. Je dois vous dire cependant que j'ai toute ma tête! Conclut l'Ombre en riant.

Les journalistes eurent un regard surprit et un peu alarmé, et il n'y eu plus d'autres questions. Ils devaient bien admettre que l'Ombre, bien que surprenant, était loin d'être fou. Ils retournèrent vers la navette qui allait les reconduire sur Coruscant et y montèrent avec l'impression que toute la galaxie devait maintenant être conscient de l'existence de l'Ombre. Il ne serait plus possible à l'Empire de nier son existence.

*

**

Dans toute la galaxie, des gens avaient été subjugués par l'extraordinaire démonstration que l'Ombre avait faite de ses capacités. Sur un des astéroïdes de la ceinture de Vergesso, un petit groupe de contrebandier regardaient eux aussi cette démonstration avec une certaine inquiétude. Il avait déjà Vador aux trousses et voilà qu'un autre adversaire allait les poursuivre. Et pas n'importe quel adversaire, mais l'Ombre elle-même. Billy s'exclama alors, d'un ton tendu :

- Comme ça, l'Ombre est un mythe? Je suis heureux de l'apprendre. Voilà qui me rassure énormément, n'est-ce pas Steele?

- Ça va, n'en rajoute pas!

Dewlanna se mit alors à grogner et dit sur un ton assez hargneux que, à l'avenir, ses idées géniales, il pouvait se les garder pour lui. Ne l'avait-elle pas prévenu que ces petites magouilles allaient finir par leur retomber sur le nez? Ils étaient dans de beaux draps, maintenant, avec deux poursuivants aussi impitoyables l'un que l'autre qui claquaient des mâchoires derrières leurs mollets! Après cette petite diatribe, elle se renfrogna et alla s'asseoir dans un coin. Walt, quant à lui, n'avait plus l'air très sûr de lui et semblait même assez affolé. Cela surprit ses compagnons, qui s'entre regardèrent en silence. Walt fini cependant par dire, sur un ton incertain :

- Je suis désolé… Je ne savais pas que ça nous mènerait jusque là, je vous le jure! L'Ombre était supposé être un mythe, et vous pensiez tous comme moi, non?

- Pas moi. Dit Billy. J'étais sûr qu'elle était réelle, moi, et je n'arrêtais pas de vous le dire!

- Tais-toi, gamin, ou je vais te chauffer les oreilles, moi!

- Tu n'oseras pas. Sinon, je vais tout déballer sur vous. Je vais me sauver et aller voir les impériaux, ou peut-être les Rebelles, pour leur dire où vous êtes et ce que vous avez fait!

Son père blêmit un peu en voyant qu'il était d'un sérieux à tout épreuve. Il lui jeta un regard noir, auquel le garçon répondit par un regard calme et posé, soutenant le sien jusqu'à ce que ce soit Walt qui le baisse.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas toi qui disais que je ne vous suivais que parce que je n'avais nulle part où aller depuis la mort de maman? Il avait un ton venimeux et dur. Il poursuivit en disant : Si tu te fais finalement attraper, ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui vais t'aider à te sortir du pétrin dans lequel TU nous as mis!

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, mon gars. Ton père pourrait décider de te donner aux impériaux justes pour qu'ils nous fichent la paix. De toute façon, même si tu vas leur dire ce que tu sais, ils ne te croiront probablement même pas. Tu ES un gamin, Billy, que ça te plaise ou non…

Billy jeta un regard sombre au Hutt, qui ne s'en préoccupa guère. Il décida ensuite de partir vers sa chambre et il claqua la porte derrière lui. Walt lança ensuite une série d'imprécations sur l'inconséquence des enfants et la difficulté de les élever passé un certain âge. Il fini tout de même par se taire, à bout de souffle. Il avait une douleur vive dans la poitrine et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, encore plus blême.

- Ça va, Walt? Tu as l'air un peu pâle. Tu devrais peut-être consulter un médecin.

- Non, ça va, je suis juste un peu fatigué. Je vais aller me coucher, peut-être que la nuit nous portera conseil, qui sait. Bonne nuit.

Ils allèrent donc tous se coucher mais aucun d'entre eux ne dormi très bien, cette nuit-là, agitant des considérations peu agréables sur leur futur immédiat. Entre deux maux, ils pouvaient choisir le moindre, mais lequel était-ce? L'Ombre autant que Vador semblaient bien décidés à mettre la main sur eux…

*

**

Sur Coruscant, les abords de la salle du trône de l'Empereur s'étaient vidés assez rapidement quand la petite démonstration de l'Ombre avait été diffusée en direct sur l'holonet. Encore une fois, elle venait de le ridiculiser en public et, alors qu'il avait affirmé moins d'une semaine plus tôt qu'elle était un mythe, elle avait prouvé hors de tous doutes à la galaxie entière qu'elle existait réellement et que, d'une certaine façon, l'Empereur s'était fourvoyé. Le pire dans tout cela était qu'elle avait affirmé son allégeance à l'Alliance Rebelle en s'inclinant devant Mon Mothma en face de toute la galaxie. Après une minute, il sentit poindre une migraine virulente, ce qui finit de le mettre hors de lui. Il souhaita alors ardemment l'attraper dans les plus brefs délais. Elle aurait des tas de choses à lui rembourser.

*

**

Sur la passerelle de l'_Executor, _Vador contemplait les étoiles en songeant à la manière dont il ferait pour retrouver les pilleurs qui avaient attaqués le tombeau de sa bien-aimée sur Naboo. Il était plongé dans ses réflexions quand un officier s'approcha de lui d'un pas rapide et dit :

- Mon Seigneur, vous devriez venir voir cela. L'holonet transmet des images extrêmement surprenantes.

- De quoi s'agit-il? Rétorqua Vador en lui emboîtant le pas.

- D'une conférence de presse donnée par Mon Mothma en personne. C'est vraiment exceptionnel, elle n'avait jamais fait une telle chose auparavant.

Ils arrivèrent alors devant un poste holonet et Vador put constater par lui-même de quoi il était question. Il arrivait juste au moment où l'Ombre faisait son entrée et il assista donc, de plus en plus éberluer, à la petite démonstration de l'Ombre. Il fut surprit que le chef suprême de la Rébellion se soit prêté à ce jeu mais, en ce qui concerne l'Ombre, il n'y avait plus grand-chose qui pouvait le surprendre. Par contre, il se dit que l'Empereur serait très mécontent de cette petite sortie car, encore une fois, il avait été ridiculisé en public.

- Je ne crois pas que l'Empereur sera ravi de voir ça, mon Seigneur.

- Vous avez le don d'enfoncer les portes ouvertes, Amiral Ozzel. Dit Vador en se retournant et en repartant vers la passerelle.

Il décida cependant, après mûres réflexions, d'attendre que l'Empereur se soit calmé avant de l'appeler.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : **CDésolée por la longue attente, j'étais débordéée et occupée par d'autres histoires! Voici donc le chapitre 4 les amis!

Bien sûr, je ne suis propriétaire d'aucuns des personnages et/ou situations dévrites dans cette nouvelle, sauf ceux que j'ai créés.

**Chapitre 4**

Suite à la sortie publique de l'Ombre, les deux autres familles qui avaient dut souffrir des magouilles du groupe de pirates mené par Walt se déclarèrent, donnant tous les détails de leur propre histoire. Bien sûr, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que ces données arrivent aux oreilles de l'Ombre et de ses agents, qui s'empressèrent d'aller les interroger pour avoir tous les détails de chaque affaire. Il lui serait ainsi plus facile de reconstituer le modus operandi de ces pirates et cela lui donnerait une meilleure chance de les contrer et de les retrouver. Elle prit ensuite discrètement la direction de Naboo pour aller voir elle-même les lieux du crime.

Pendant ce temps, Vador, lui aussi, n'était pas resté inactif. Il avait interrogé les familles qui avaient été touchées sur Corellia et sur Coruscant pour avoir lui aussi une idée de la manière d'agir des pilleurs lors de chacun de ces précédents coups. L'une des personnes qu'il interrogea lui fit la remarque qu'il avait déjà été interrogé à ce sujet deux jours plus tôt par la police impériale. Vador lui répondit que c'était impossible car il était le premier à venir le questionner sur cette affaire.

- Qui était-ce, alors, Seigneur Vador?

- Très certainement des agents Rebelles. Ils vous auront bernés pour vous faire parler plus aisément.

Il vit que l'homme, qui avait précédemment blêmit légèrement, reprit des couleurs avec un air soulagé en se rendant compte qu'on ne le tenait pas pour responsable. Après avoir eu les renseignements qu'il désirait, Vador quitta Correlia pour revenir vers Coruscant et interroger la seconde famille qui avait été impliquée dans l'affaire. Le même scénario se reproduit quand on lui dit que des agents étaient déjà venus les interroger. Vador en fut contrarié car cela signifiait qu'il y avait des agents Rebelles infiltrés au plus haut niveau sur Coruscant. Quand il voulut avoir une description plus détaillée de ces deux personnes, il lui fut répondus qu'ils avaient des traits quelconques et un visage tout à fait banal, du type qu'on oubli dès qu'on l'a vu. Il n'en fut pas surprit mais pas très heureux non plus mais il se dit qu'il pourrait s'occuper de ce genre de détails plus tard. Il prit ensuite la route de Naboo.

Une fois sur place, il se rendit au temple dans lequel était supposé être la dernière demeure de celle qu'il avait aimé. Ceux qui avaient fait une telle chose le paieraient de leur vie. Il prit cette décision devant les ruines de la pierre tombale où toute marque d'écriture avait été effacée. Il demanda aux Commandos de rester à l'extérieur et entra avec ses enquêteurs, qui étaient les meilleurs qu'il eu put trouver et connaissaient leur travail sur le bout des doigts. Malheureusement, ce genre d'enquête entraînait nécessairement la destruction des preuves qui existaient. Une fois que le plus grand nombre de preuves possible fut ramassé, il demanda qu'une caméra et un micro soient placés en haut d'une colonne pour pouvoir voir et entendre ceux qui viendraient par la suite. Il alla ensuite voir le Reine Jakindha, qui accepta sans délais de le recevoir. Quand il entra dans la Salle du Trône, elle l'y attendait et se leva pour l'accueillir. Ils parlèrent un peu de ce que Vador avait découvert jusqu'à maintenant sur ces pilleurs et aussi de ce qu'il avait découvert dans le tombeau lui-même. Il lui demanda finalement si elle avait reçu la visite d'agents impériaux récemment. Il lui fut répondu par la négative et la Reine ajouta, interrogative :

- Dois-je m'attendre à une telle visite, Seigneur Vador?

- Oui, en effet, mais je crois que ces deux personnes sont en fait des agents Rebelles qui enquêtent eux aussi sur les évènements qui vous affligent. Quand ils viendront, remettez-les aux autorités et faites-moi avertir, Altesse.

- Très bien, mon Seigneur.

La conversation prit fin quelques instants plus tard et Vador se retira après les salutations d'usage. Il quitta alors la planète pour retourner sur son vaisseau et attendre le rapport de ses scientifiques.

*

**

Le lendemain, l'Ombre et ses agents arrivèrent sur Naboo de nuit et se posèrent le plus discrètement possible, dans un lieu à l'écart de la capitale. Ils furent ensuite emmenés en speeder vers la capitale par des agents déjà sur place et s'installèrent dans un immeuble abandonné jusqu'à ce que la reine soit informée de leur arrivée et de leur intention de la rencontrer dans le cadre de l'affaire des pilleurs de tombe.

Le lendemain, la Reine reçut un message anonyme qui venait de toute évidence des Rebelles. Ils lui demandaient une entrevue pour pouvoir discuter du pillage du Mausolée de la Sénatrice Amidala. Le mot portait la signature de l'Ombre elle-même et la Reine accepta de la recevoir au plus tôt. Un lieu de rendez-vous fut ensuite fixé et, le soir même, dans un immeuble isolé aux abords de la ville, l'Ombre attendait l'arrivée de sa visiteuse avec impatience. Quelques minutes avant minuit, elle entendit un bruit de moteur et vit, par la fenêtre de la vieille maison, un speeder s'arrêter et trois personnes vêtues de grandes capes sombres en descendirent. Elle sortit sur le perron et accueillit ses visiteurs avec courtoisie, s'inclinant devant la Reine de Naboo et serrant la main de son garde et de son autre compagnon, un conseiller, selon ses dires. Une fois à l'Intérieur, l'Ombre assura à la Reine que sa seule intention en venant sur Naboo était de découvrir la vérité sur ce qui s'était passé afin de pouvoir arrêter les voleurs qui avaient violés le Mausolée de la Sénatrice. La Reine était quelque peu intimidée par ce personnage capé de vert et à la voix métallique déformée par un brouilleur vocal. Non pas qu'elle eu peur de l'Ombre, mais elle le trouvait… déconcertant, et sa réputation le précédait, même sur un monde aussi isolé que Naboo. Finalement, elle demanda, sur un ton hésitant :

- Vous croyez donc être capable de trouver et d'arrêter ces pilleurs aussi rapidement et efficacement que le Seigneur Vador lui-même?

- Bien sûr, Altesse. Nos méthodes sont tout aussi efficaces et perfectionnées que celles de Vador et mon équipe est exceptionnellement compétente. Permettez-nous de commencer notre enquête et je me ferai un plaisir de vous le prouver.

L'homme que la Reine lui avait présenté comme étant un conseiller s'avança alors et prit la parole, sur un ton plus soupçonneux et inquisiteur que celui de la Reine. Il avait l'ait moins enclin que sa maîtresse pour ce qui était de faire confiance à l'Ombre et à son équipe et il le dit sans se préoccuper de passer outre à la plus élémentaire des diplomaties. Il dit donc :

- Permettez, votre Altesse. Il s'adressa alors à l'Ombre, la regardant dans les yeux : Pourquoi devrions-nous vous faire confiance? Vous êtes des Rebelles et nous devrions plutôt vous dénoncer sans tarder à l'Empire!

Il soutint son regard une ou deux minutes encore avant de détourner les yeux avec un air un peu penaud. Il avait eu l'impression d'être passé au scanner par ces yeux calmes et perçants. Il ajouta cependant, sur un ton qui avait perdu de son assurance :

- Je vous pris de bien réfléchir avant de prendre une décision, ma Reine. Les intentions de ces Rebelles pourraient ne pas être exactement ce qu'ils prétendent qu'elles sont.

- Je connais la réputation des Rebelles, conseiller Otis. Rétorqua la Reine en le regardant en face. Elle ajouta cependant, plus doucement : Cependant, les rumeurs laissent aussi entendre que l'Ombre est d'une franchise et d'une loyauté sans faille. N'oubliez pas que les rumeurs que nous recevons sur les Rebelles sont pour la plupart créées par l'Empire lui-même, Otis. Elle baissa les yeux et réfléchit quelques instants avant de parler de nouveau, s'adressant maintenant à l'Ombre. Je crois pouvoir vous faire confiance, l'Ombre. Ais-je vraiment le choix, de toute façon? Tout ce que je veux, c'est que l'on retrouve les objets et le corps volé dans le Mausolée de la Sénatrice. Il m'importe peu que ce soit vous ou le Seigneur Vador qui me les rameniez.

- Merci, votre Altesse. Répondit l'Ombre en s'inclinant légèrement. Elle reprit, interrogative : Dois-je en conclure que vous me donnez l'autorisation d'inspecter les lieux du crime?

La Reine soupira sur un ton résigné et observa l'Ombre d'un œil inquisiteur quelques instant encore avant de lui accorder son autorisation. Elle ajouta cependant qu'ils devaient agir le plus discrètement possible afin que personne ne sache qu'ils étaient là. L'Ombre l'assura que leur enquête demeurerait tout à fait secrète car ils agiraient de nuit pour que personne ne les surprennent et ne seraient que trois ou quatre, tout au plus.

- Je sais que vous ne souhaitez pas que l'Empire sache que nous sommes là, Altesse. Cela ne serait pas bon du tout pour vous et pour votre peuple. N'ayez crainte, ils ne le sauront jamais.

- Je l'espère. Je prends un gros risque en vous aidant, l'Ombre…

Elle lui dit aussi qu'elle l'accompagnerait jusqu'au Mausolée quand elle s'y rendrait, ce que l'Ombre accepta sans hésitations. Elle fixa le rendez-vous pour minuit, au même endroit, la nuit suivante. La Reine acquiesça et quitta avec son garde et son conseiller, qui élevait encore des protestations. Le speeder s'éloigna alors dans la nuit et l'Ombre resta devant la fenêtre quelques minutes encore, songeuse. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait se méfier du conseiller Otis. Il pourrait lui venir à l'idée de prévenir l'Empire de leur présence. Elle chargea un de ses hommes de le surveiller et de faire en sorte qu'il n'en fasse rien. Même si la Reine lui donnait l'ordre de ne pas les prévenir, il pourrait passer outre.

*

**

Le lendemain, dans la journée, son agent prévint l'Ombre que le conseiller Otis semblait toujours peu enclin à leur faire confiance mais qu'il avait reçût l'ordre de ne pas prévenir les impériaux de la part de sa Reine. Il avait quand même décidé de passer outre et voulait aller voir le Gouverneur impérial. L'Ombre ordonna à son agent d'intercepter Otis avant qu'il n'arrive à destination et de le conduire à la maison abandonnée où ils s'étaient rencontrés la veille. Après son « interception », le conseiller était d'une humeur massacrante et il le fut encore plus en constatant que c'était à l'Ombre qu'il devait cette invitation musclée.

- Comment osez-vous, l'Ombre? Commença-t-il, hors de lui. Il poursuivit, hargneux : Vous aller le regretter, je peux vous l'assurer!

- Taisez-vous un peu, Conseiller! À qui la faute? N'alliez-vous pas passer outre aux ordres de votre Reine et prévenir l'Empire de notre présence? Elle le regarda dans les yeux et attendit qu'il baisse les siens avant de poursuivre. Son ton était d'une froideur telle que le conseiller en trembla dans ses bottes. Vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que nous soyons repartis. Nous allons prévenir la Reine de votre « désobéissance » et nous lui dirons où vous trouver. En attendant, je vous suggère de vous installer confortablement. Vous aller rester ici quelques jours, j'en ai bien peur.

Le pauvre conseiller ne se sentait pas très à l'aise et le ton de l'agent Rebelle l'avait cloué sur place. Il se dit que, tout compte fait, il avait eu raison de se méfier de ces Rebelles et il ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient lui faire maintenant. L'Ombre le remarqua tout de suite et s'empressa de le rassurer sur son sort, on se contenterait de le garder en sécurité jusqu'après leur départ. Il ne sembla pas tout à fait convaincu mais ne dit rien de plus. Il fut conduit dans une chambre sans fenêtre et un garde fut placé devant la porte pour le surveiller et s'assurer qu'il ne s'enfuit pas.

Quand la Reine arriva cette nuit-là, elle avait l'air soucieuse. La disparition de son conseiller lui pesait sur la conscience et elle était inquiète pour lui. Elle s'attendait à recevoir bientôt une demande de rançon et se disait que c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. L'Ombre s'en rendit immédiatement compte et sut immédiatement pourquoi la Reine était soucieuse. Cependant, elle lui demanda, l'air préoccupée :

- Vous avez l'air soucieux, votre Altesse. Que se passe-t-il?

- Hé bien, l'un de mes conseiller à disparu depuis ce matin et je m'inquiète de son sort. Je m'attends à recevoir une demande de rançon d'ici peu.

- Il n'y aura pas de demande de rançon, votre Altesse. Votre conseiller est ici.

- Quoi! Mais pourquoi?!

- Il a voulu outrepasser vos ordres et prévenir le gouverneur impérial de notre présence. Nous ne pouvions le permettre alors nous l'avons arrêté avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux de la Reine quand elle entendit cela et elle demanda à l'Ombre où était retenu Otis. On la conduisit à la chambre dans laquelle il était gardé et elle entra à grands pas et commença à passer un savon à son conseiller. L'Ombre la laissa faire pendant quelques minutes avant de l'interrompre courtoisement, lui disant qu'ils devaient partir s'ils voulaient agir à la faveur de la nuit.

- Bien sûr, excusez-moi, je me suis un peu emportée. Elle se tourna alors vers Otis et lui lança, avant de quitter la pièce : Quand à vous, conseiller Otis, nous reparlerons de votre situation plus tard.

L'Ombre eut un petit sourire en entendant cette dernière réplique et se dit que l'homme allait sans doute perdre son poste. Il l'aurait bien mérité car, après tout, il avait trahis la confiance de sa Reine. Ils quittèrent donc la maison et se dirigèrent vers le centre de la ville, là où se situait le Mausolée de la Sénatrice.

*

**

Dans l'espace, à quelques distances de Naboo, l'_Executor _attendait. À son bord, Vador s'était retiré dans ses quartiers en attendant des nouvelles de la planète. Lors de son passage sur Naboo, Vador avait rendu une petite visite au Mausolée de la Sénatrice et y avait bien sûr jeté un coup d'œil, amassant le plus d'indices possible pour identifier et retracer les pilleurs. Il avait aussi fait installer une caméra de surveillance pour voir qui entrait dans le Mausolée ainsi qu'un micro pour entendre les conversations. Il était en pleine méditation quand un de ses officiers vint lui dire que quelqu'un avait pénétré dans le tombeau. Il rassembla son équipe d'inspecteurs et alla voir par lui-même de quoi il en retournait. La première personne qui pénétra dans le tombeau fut l'Ombre, ce qui ne le surprit pas outre mesure. Il savait fort bien qu'elle aussi était sur la trace des pilleurs et était très conscient de sa compétence. Elle fut suivie par trois autres personnes. Les deux premières portaient des capes noires et ne pouvaient donc pas être identifiées. Cependant, il fut assez surprit de voir la Reine Jakindha entrer à leur suite. Il fut contrarié qu'elle n'ait pas jugé bon de l'informer de l'arrivée de l'Ombre, comme il le lui avait demandé, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Après tout, elle devait agir au mieux pour retrouver les trésors qui avaient été volés. Il se tourna alors vers son équipe d'enquêteurs et dit :

- Observez un professionnel à l'œuvre, messieurs, et prenez-en de la graine… Lança Vador d'un ton assez ironique qui choqua certains de ses hommes.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur l'écran et put voir l'Ombre s'arrêter au centre de la pièce et en faire le tour du regard. Il vit ensuite son regard se verrouiller sur la caméra et elle fit un petit signe pour signaler qu'elle l'avait vue. Elle était de toute évidence certaine qu'on l'observait à ce moment précis! Elle haussa ensuite les épaules et se détourna, comme si cela n'avait aucune importance. L'Ombre donna ensuite quelques ordres à ses deux assistants, leur ordonnant de fouiller le tombeau de fond en comble et de ne laisser aucuns détails, aussi infimes fut-il. Ils se mirent à l'ouvrage avec une efficacité toute professionnelle, bien supérieure à celle de ses propres hommes. Il leur jeta d'ailleurs un coup d'œil et vit que certains prenaient des notes, comme fascinés par l'efficacité de ces enquêteurs. Il eu un petit rictus sous son masque mais ne fut pas surprit car ces personnes avaient été formées par l'Ombre elle-même. Il vit l'Ombre se tourner vers la Reine et lui demander de quelle taille était le cercueil et en quelle matière il était fait. Elle lui répondit qu'il était en marbre, en bois blanc et en cristal et qu'il devait peser au bas mot 350 livres sans son occupant.

- Hé bien, Répondit l'Ombre Je crois que cela signifie que nous avons affaire à un groupe et non à un individu isolé. Pour déplacer une telle masse, il fallait être au moins quatre.

Il vit ensuite l'Ombre pénétrer dans la cavité ménagée dans l'un des murs pour y mettre le cercueil. Elle était bien sûr suffisamment petite et délicate pour y entrer complètement. Alors qu'elle avançait, il entendit un petit cri de surprise de la part de l'Ombre, suivi d'un choc sourd et d'une exclamation de douleur. Il l'entendit ensuite demander qui était le crétin qui avait huilé le plancher, pour se faire ensuite la réflexion suivante :

- Au moins, maintenant, on sait comment ils ont sortis le cercueil de là.

Il entendit des frottements et quelques grognements qui ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose, que l'Ombre avançait plus profondément dans le trou, plus loin que l'endroit où son homme à lui s'était arrêté. Il entendit finalement une exclamation de joie et l'Ombre parla de nouveau, d'un ton assez enjoué. Elle dit :

- J'ai trouvé plusieurs choses intéressantes ici. Il y a un bout de bois blanc avec une empreinte digitale parfaite dessus. Elle fit une pause et demanda ensuite : Votre Altesse, y a-t-il de l'argile rouge sur votre planète?

- Non, pas la moindre. Répondit-elle.

- Dans ce cas, j'ai ici un autre indice qui pourrait nous permettre de localiser ces pilleurs. Il y a aussi une touffe de poils, et je doute qu'ils aient appartenus à la Sénatrice. Nous pourrons donc identifier au moins un des pilleurs, ou deux si le poil et l'empreinte vienne de deux personnes différentes.

Au bout d'un moment, elle tendit quelques sacs d'échantillons à un de ses assistants et l'un d'eux lui signala que les poils appartenaient sans doute à un Bothan. L'Ombre sortit à son tour et se massa un peu les reins en s'étirant, disant qu'ils avaient maintenant tout ce qu'ils leur fallait. La Reine leur demanda alors s'ils avaient l'intention de transmettre leurs informations au Seigneur Vador.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, votre Altesse. Cependant, si je vois qu'il est à la traîne, je lui laisserai quelques indices pour l'aider. Il faut tout de même être bon joueur, non? Répondit-elle sur le ton le plus insultant possible, sachant très bien qu'on l'écoutait.

La Reine hocha la tête et quitta le Mausolée pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne alentour et que la voie était libre. Elle fit signe à ses assistants de quitter aussi les lieux et fit un dernier tour avant de se planter face à la caméra. Elle dit alors, sur un ton amusé :

- J'espère que vous avez pris des notes, Seigneur Vador. Dommage que vous n'engagiez pas de nains dans les Commandos, il aurait put se glisser jusqu'au fond et rafler tous les indices. Ne vous en faites pas, je vous en laisserai quelques-uns pour que vous puissiez me suivre! Bonne fin de nuit à vous.

Elle quitta alors le Mausolée en laissant planer derrière elle un léger ricanement métallique. Il s'était fait comme un vide autour de Vador quand l'Ombre avait parlé car tous ses assistants s'étaient éloignés. Passablement en colère, il se tourna vers celui de ses hommes qui s'était glissé dans le tombeau et dit, sur un ton glaçant :

- N'auriez-vous pas oublié de me signaler quelques petites choses, Lieutenant?

- Mon Seigneur, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois d'atteindre le morceau de bois mais il était trop loin! Je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre. Quant aux autres indices, je ne les avais pas vus, j'étais trop loin!

Vador jeta au pauvre garçon un regard qui aurait fait fondre du duracier, que celui-ci ne put pas voir mais qu'il ressentis certainement car il se ratatina quelque peu en prenant un air effrayé. Vador concentra la Force sur lui et le fit léviter jusqu'au plafond, tout en disant, sur un ton venimeux et encore plus glaçant :

- Il ne vous ait pas venu à l'esprit de me le signaler quand même? Comme vous le voyez, j'aurais put le récupérer facilement…

Le Lieutenant, qui se débattait dans les airs et avait blêmit considérablement, dit en bégayant de frayeur :

- Je suis désolé, mon Seigneur, ça ne se reproduira plus!

Vador le tint dans les airs une ou deux minutes encore et, comme par hasard, ses officiers s'étaient trouvés des occupations passionnantes et regardaient tous ailleurs. Il le relâcha alors et il tomba lourdement sur le sol avec un petit cri de douleur. Il lui dit aussi, sur un ton menaçant :

- Cela vaudrait beaucoup mieux pour vous, Lieutenant.

Le jeune homme salua et quitta alors la pièce d'un air penaud. Vador s'en désintéressa alors et dut admettre bien malgré lui que l'Ombre et ses agents étaient bien plus compétents que ses propres troupes. La liste des choses que l'Ombre aurait à rembourser s'allongeait décidément rapidement…

*

**

À l'extérieur du Mausolée, quand l'Ombre ressortit enfin, un de ses assistant lui demanda ce qui l'avait retenue et lui répondit qu'elle le lui dirait une fois qu'ils auraient décollés. Elle se tourna alors vers la Reine et la remercia de son aimable coopération.

- Mais ce n'était rien, l'Ombre. Vous savez, je me moque que ce soit vous ou le Seigneur Vador qui retrouve le corps et les objets, mais je veux les récupérer! Elle soupira et ajouta tristement : La Sénatrice Padmé Amidala a fait plus pour son peuple que n'importe qui d'autre et tous l'aimaient beaucoup…

- Ne vous en faites pas, votre Altesse, je vais la retrouver, je vous le promets. Elle fit une pause et ajouta, indulgente : Au fait, ne soyez pas trop dure avec le conseiller Otis, Votre Altesse. Il pensait bien faire.

- Je sais… Il ne pensait pas à mal. Conclut la Reine en soupirant.

L'Ombre s'inclina finalement devant la Reine et celle-ci s'éloigna ensuite, se fondant dans les ombres avec son garde. L'Ombre et ses deux assistants regagnèrent leur speeder et retournèrent à la maison ramasser leurs affaires pour pouvoir quitter la planète avant le lever du soleil. Elle confia à un de ses hommes une lettre et trois paquets à aller poster avant leur départ. Elle était déçue de n'avoir pas le temps d'aller elle-même voir son frère, sa tante et sa cousine. Ils décollèrent peu de temps après et quittèrent Naboo.

*

**

Le lendemain, Dylan alla à la poste pour voir si il y avait du courrier pour lui ou sa tante et vit qu'en effet, il y avait trois paquets et une lettre. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture sur l'enveloppe et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il partit au pas de course et retourna en quatrième vitesse chez sa tante, qu'il trouva en train de prendre le thé avec sa cousine. Il hurla presque, dès qu'il fut à portée d'oreilles :

- Tiana nous a envoyé du courrier! Il y a même un paquet pour toi, Lyselle!

La petite fille se précipita vers lui et lui arracha presque son paquet des mains, tant elle avait hâte de l'ouvrir. Quand elle ouvrit la boite, elle découvrit un ours en peluche exactement identique à celui qu'elle avait laissé sur Alderaan. Elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux quand elle serra l'objet sur sa poitrine. Pendant que sa tante lisait la lettre, Dylan s'empressa d'ouvrir les paquets qui lui étaient adressés. Il découvrit dans le premier un modèle réduit d'aile-X à monter lui-même. Dans le second, il y avait un petit jeu vidéo comme celui qu'il avait laissé sur Alderaan, son préféré. Ce n'était pas exactement le même, il était de la seconde édition, avec de nouveaux tableaux ajoutés, bien meilleur que celui qu'il avait perdu. Sa tante lui dit alors, d'une voix tremblante, que le jeu lui avait été offert par l'Ombre elle-même. Elle lui tendit la lettre pour qu'il la lise lui-même et son expression s'éclaire à mesure qu'il lisait. Sa tante dit alors, sur un ton doux et compréhensif :

- Tu vois bien que ta sœur ne t'a pas oublié. J'espère que tu en es conscient, maintenant, et que tu vas cesser de la blâmer de son absence. Même son supérieur t'a envoyé un cadeau!

- Tu as raison, ma tante, j'ai été assez idiot. Je suis désolé de ce que j'ai dit. Il avait prit un air contrit pour dire ces mots, mais il sourit pour ajouter : Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je vais aller essayer ce jeux!

Elle lui fit signe qu'il pouvait y aller et il entra dans la maison en coup de vent et monta l'escalier quatre à quatre pour aller s'asseoir devant son ordinateur. Il pensa alors que c'était le meilleur anniversaire qu'il avait eu depuis longtemps, même si ses parents n'étaient pas là pour le voir. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit sa petite cousine qui serait encore son ours en peluche contre elle. De son côté, sa tante se dit que sa nièce avait bien fait les choses et que les choses pourraient s'arranger dans un proche avenir.

*

**

Après qu'elle fut revenue à la base centrale avec son équipe, l'Ombre fit faire plusieurs analyses sur les divers indices qu'ils avaient pu trouver en examinant le Mausolée de la Sénatrice Amidala. La première chose qu'elle découvrit fut que l'empreinte digitale, sur le morceau de bois, ne menait à aucuns fichiers. Donc, la personne qui l'avait laissée n'avait aucun dossier criminel. Elle élargit ses recherches aux dossiers civils et finit par tomber sur ce qu'elle cherchait, grâce à l'aide de Mallik. L'empreinte était celle d'un jeune garçon de 17 ans du nom de Billy Dreko, mais le dossier datait de plus de six mois, après la mort de sa mère et avait de toute évidence quitté Coruscant pour aller habiter chez son père. Elle chercha ensuite le nom de son père en se basant sur les données recueillies dans le dossier de sa mère et découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un homme du nom de Walt Dreko, un fraudeur et un petit escroc qui avait un dossier criminel assez chargé. Sa dernière adresse connue se situait sur Nar Shaada, où il semblait qu'il ait mené plusieurs petits commerces illicites avec les Hutts. C'est là que son fils lui avait été envoyé, au grand dam de ce dernier!

Elle fit ensuite analyser les poils qui avaient été trouvés et les résultats confirmèrent les dires d'Oryn'Ylia, il s'agissait bien des poils d'un Bothan. Elle poussa un peu plus les analyses et put découvrir, selon son profil génétique, qu'il s'agissait d'un petit escroc du nom de Borssk, nom de famille inconnu, qui avait disparu de la circulation depuis plusieurs années. Cependant, il avait refait surface un mois plus tôt en louant un entrepôt sur Kothlis, dans une ville d'importance mineure. Nantie de tous ces renseignements, elle contacta Kothlis et put parler à un certain Koth Melan, des services de renseignements Bothans.

- L'Ombre, que me vaut cet honneur?

- J'ai besoin de certaines informations. Vous êtes très bon dans ce domaine, à ce que l'on m'a dit, alors je fais appel à vos services.

- Quelle sorte d'informations recherchez-vous?

- Je veux toutes les informations que vous pourrez me trouver sur un certain Dorssk, nom de famille inconnu, d'origine Bothane. Il se pourrait qu'il ait partie liée avec les pilleurs de tombes dont toute la galaxie parle depuis plus d'une semaine, maintenant. Il aurait loué un petit entrepôt sur Kothlis. Allez-y et cherchez des indices, n'importes lesquels, qui pourraient m'être utile pour le retracer. Je vous envoie le dossier sur le champ, sur fréquence codée.

- Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je vous contacterai demain dans la journée.

- Merci, je vous revaudrai ça, un de ces jours.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Après tout, je ne fais que mon job!

Pendant le reste de la journée, l'Ombre fit analyser l'argile rouge et elle put savoir que celle-ci venait de Kothliss. Ils étaient donc sur la bonne voie, ce qui la rassura quelque peu. Avant de poursuivre sur la piste qui menait à Nar Shaada, elle devait attendre les résultats des recherches menées sur Kothlis et elle se rongea les sangs pendant le reste de la nuit. Le lendemain, vers midi, elle reçut enfin les informations qu'elle attendait de Kothlis. L'entrepôt contenait une partie des trésors volés lors des deux premiers pillages, sur Correllia et Coruscant, mais rien du tout ne venait de Naboo. Il y avait aussi une importante somme d'argent avec les objets, assez pour prendre une retraite anticipée, selon Melan. Il l'informa aussi qu'ils avaient découverts des traces organiques sur le sol et qu'ils les faisaient analyser en ce moment. Cependant, les voisins et le propriétaire de l'entrepôt, que ses hommes avaient interrogés tôt ce matin, avaient signalés qu'ils avaient vus à une ou deux reprises Dorssk et un Hutt qui déchargeaient des caisses dans l'entrepôt. Le pilote du speeder était le plus souvent un Wookie, mais il s'agissait parfois d'un humain. Elle décida qu'il était temps d'affiner les recherches mais auparavant, elle demanda à Melan de faire vider cet entrepôt et de rendre ces objets aux familles concernées, dont elle lui donna les noms et adresses. Elle envoya ensuite un petit message à Vador…

*

**

Après avoir quitté les abords de Naboo, Vador retourna vers Coruscant pour faire son rapport à l'Empereur en personne. Quand il arriva sur place, il se dirigea immédiatement vers le palais impérial et se rendit auprès de son Maître. Il semblait plutôt en colère car il n'avait pas vraiment avancé dans son enquête et avait été encore une fois ridiculisé par l'Ombre devant ses hommes, qui lui avait d'ailleurs fourni les indices qu'il avait entre les mains. Dès qu'il arriva, il s'inclina et attendit que l'Empereur prenne la parole. Il dit sur un ton assez contrarié :

- C'est tout ce que vous avez réussi à obtenir, Seigneur Vador? Je dois avouer que je suis plutôt déçu…

Avant que Vador n'ait le temps de répondre, un officier entra dans la salle du trône d'un pas calme et posé et se dirigea vers le Seigneur Vador, avec un air un peu inquiet. De toute évidence, les informations qu'il apportait étaient de celles qui pourraient valoir des ennuis à leur porteur. Il s'inclina alors devant l'Empereur et se tourna ensuite vers Vador avant de dire :

- Seigneur Vador, nous venons de recevoir ce message pour vous. Il vient de l'Ombre…

Il lui tendit le message à Vador et s'inclina ensuite devant l'Empereur et quitta la salle avant que l'un d'eux ne s'avise de lui demander de rester pour le questionner plus en profondeur. Vador regarda le petit disque pendant une ou deux minutes avant que l'Empereur, avec un petit sourire en coin, ne lui dise :

- Allez-vous écouter ce disque, Seigneur Vador, ou attendez-vous que l'Ombre ne résoudre cette enquête juste sous votre nez?

Vador glissa alors le message dans un lecteur et le mit en marche. Une image de l'Ombre se matérialisa alors et elle se mit à parler, du ton ironique qu'elle utilisait toujours face aux impériaux. Elle dit donc :

_- Bonjour à vous, Seigneur Vador. Comme je vous l'avais promis lors de notre dernière « rencontre », je vous envoie les résultats de mon enquête. Les voici donc : les poils découverts dans le tombeau appartiennent à un Botham nommé Dorssk, nom de famille inconnu, qui a loué il y a peu un entrepôt sur Kothlis Il est lié à un humain du nom de Walt Dreko, un fraudeur et escroc de Nar Shaada. Il semblerait aussi qu'il y ait un Hutt et un Wookie dans le groupe, d'après les informations que j'ai put obtenir. Si vous voulez plus de détails, je vous conseille de vous rendre sur Kothlis. Évidemment, les trésors qui ont été trouvés sur Kothlis ont été retournés à leurs familles respectives et l'entrepôt est maintenant vide. Ravie de faire le travail à votre place. Bonsoir, messieurs._

L'hologramme disparut alors et la pièce redevint silencieuse, alors que Vador regardait l'emplacement où il s'était tenu. L'air semblait crépiter autour de lui. Il dispersait dans l'air des vagues de colère qui rafraîchissait l'atmosphère considérablement. L'Ombre l'avait encore floué! L'Empereur le regarda quelques instants avant de dire, sur un ton assez amusé :

- Il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous rendre sur Kothlis au plus tôt, Seigneur Vador. Maîtrisez votre colère, mon apprenti. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir frustré car vous n'êtes pas habitué à ce genre de tâche alors que l'Ombre y excelle depuis toujours.

- Bien, mon Maître.

Vador quitta alors la pièce à grandes enjambées et partit rejoindre son vaisseau. Il se rendrait sur Kothlis et mènerait sa propre enquête, malgré les pas de géants que l'Ombre faisait. Il devait faire vite pour rattraper son retard.

*

**

Sur Vergesso, Walt sentait l'étau de ses poursuivants se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui et il commençait à avoir vraiment peur. Il ne cessait de se demander s'il avait mis autant de soin qu'il l'aurait fallut pour ne laisser aucunes traces lors de leurs coups et plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se disait que non, il n'avait pas été assez vigilant. Maintenant, ils devaient se dépêcher de liquider les objets qu'ils avaient volés sur Naboo avant que l'Ombre ou Vador ne les retrouvent. Lui et les autres membres de son groupe étaient rassemblés dans la grande pièce où ils rangeaient tous les trésors qu'ils avaient volés, autour du grand cercueil de la Sénatrice Amidala, et il le regardait avec une certaine admiration. Il était vraiment magnifique avec ses incrustations de marbre et de cristal et il devait à lui seul valoir une petite fortune. Il savait cependant qu'il était temps de l'ouvrir pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais cette tâche ne l'enchantait guère. Il vit la même appréhension sur le visage de ses compagnons. Dorssk avait la fourrure du visage toute aplatie, Burga tapait nerveusement de la queue et Steele faisait claquer sa vibrodague en l'ouvrant et la refermant sans cesse. Quant à Dewlanna, elle était l'image même de la désapprobation et se tenait dans son coin à marmonner toute seule. Il prit alors une décision et dit, sur un ton autoritaire :

- Dewlanna, amène Billy dans l'autre pièce, je ne veux pas qu'il voit ce qu'il y a là-dedans.

Elle le regarda avec un regard ahuri et dit qu'il avait complètement perdu la tête s'il voulait ouvrir ce cercueil. Non content de profaner une tombe, tu veux maintenant profaner un cadavre, ajouta-t-elle avant de conclure, sur un ton menaçant et triste, qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais suivi si elle avait sut qu'il pourrait descendre aussi bas. Il lui rétorqua que les deux premiers cadavres étaient réduits à des tas de cendres et qu'il n'y avait donc rien à voir en ouvrant leurs urnes. Dans ce cas-ci, c'était différent car la personne là-dedans était encore entière. _Façon de parler… _pensa-t-il avec un certain dégoût. Il ordonna alors à Dewlanna d'emmener Billy pour qu'ils puissent en finir au plus vite.

- Je veux voir! Je veux rester!

- Ne discute pas, Billy, pour une fois. Suis Dewlanna et ne revient pas tant que je ne te l'ai pas dit.

Il suivit donc la Wookie en grommelant qu'il ne pouvait jamais rien voir d'amusant. Tu trouves amusant, toi, des cadavres en décomposition, demanda Dewlanna d'un ton dégoûté. Billy lui dit que oui, parce que ça lui faisait penser aux holofilms d'horreur qu'il aimait écouter. Dewlanna grommela quelque chose comme « Ho, ces humains! » avant d'entraîner Billy à sa suite.

Ils se retrouvèrent quelques heures plus tard à la table du souper et regardèrent les informations. Quand ils apprirent que Vador s'était rendu sur Kothlis la veille et qu'il y avait visité un certain entrepôt qu'ils auraient préférés garder secret, vidés quelques heures auparavant par les Rebelles qui avait rendu les trésors à leurs familles respectives avec les compliments de l'Ombre, les membres du petit groupes s'entre-regardèrent avec anxiété. Le silence perdura pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il fut brisé par Burga, qui fit une suggestion qui surprit tout le monde.

- Nous pourrions tendre un piège à l'Ombre et la capturer quand elle arrivera ici. Si nous l'emmenons à l'Empereur, peut-être nous pardonnera-t-il et nous laissera-t-il la vie sauve.

Walt eut d'abord l'air surprit, puis prit un air pensif alors qu'il réfléchissait à la proposition. Cela lui semblait intéressant et, pour autant qu'ils soient méticuleux, ils pourraient y arriver. Il connaissait sa réputation d'artiste de l'évasion. Il pensait cependant que peut-être, en la droguant, ils y arriveraient… Cependant Billy vint briser ses réflexions optimistes en disant, sur un ton amusé :

- Capturer l'Ombre? Ridicule! Même Vador n'y est pas parvenu. Tout ce que ça vous apportera, c'est des tas d'ennuis.

- Laisse un peu parler les grands, mon gars, et va jouer plus loin. Rétorqua Burga avec ironie.

C'est à toi de te taire, lui riposta Dewlanna, et de l'écouter, pour une fois. Il a parfaitement raison, l'Ombre vous ridiculisera tous si vous essayer de l'attraper, conclut-elle enfin. Burga lui jeta un regard peu amène auquel elle répondit par un grognement et un haussement d'épaule fataliste, l'air de dire « faites ce que vous voulez, je m'en lave les mains ». Walt les regarda à tour de rôle et secoua la tête, comme s'il se disait que, bientôt, ils en viendraient aux mains entre eux, ce qui ne serait pas bon du tout. Pour s'en sortir, ils devaient rester liés! S'ils se chamaillaient entre eux, ils seraient perdus. Il était excédé et, soudainement, il ressentit encore une vive douleur à la poitrine et, cette fois, ce fut plus violent qu'auparavant. Il le cacha cependant de son mieux et se dit qu'il devrait aller voir un médecin bientôt… s'il survivait jusque là, bien sûr.

*

**

L'Ombre n'était arrivée sur Nar Shaada que depuis quelques heures et elle trouvait déjà l'endroit exécrable. Non contente de devoir se cacher dans des endroits parfaitement glauques et mal fréquentés, elle devait supporter la puanteur immonde de ces couloirs répugnants. Elle ne devait rencontrer son contact sur ce monde que dans deux heures encore et elle attendait en arpentant les ruelles de ce petit monde surpeuplé et humide, en compagnie de deux de ses agents.

- Cet endroit commence à me sortir par le nez! Ça va me prendre des jours pour enlever cette odeur de ma fourrure… Grommela Oryn'Ilya avec dégoût en passant une main dans la fourrure de son visage.

- Si toi, c'est juste par le nez qu'il commence à te sortir, moi, il me sort déjà par tous les pores de la peau! Non, mais, vous avez vus comment ce monde est mal tenu? C'est absolument intolérable! Lui répondit l'Ombre de sa voix métallique.

- J'ai entendu dire que le Gouverneur impérial se faisait payer grassement par les Hutts pour ne pas faire de patrouilles dans les rues. On n'a pas vu un seul Commandos depuis qu'on est arrivé… Dit Jill après un petit moment, en regardant autour d'elle pensivement.

- Je n'en suis pas du tout surpris! Bon, et si on se trouvait un coin pour attendre le rendez-vous avec notre contact? Un coin qui pue un peu moins qu'ici, bien sûr…

Les deux autres acquiescèrent avec enthousiasme à cette proposition et elles se trouvèrent rapidement un petit motel moins miteux que les autres et, à la réception, l'Ombre laissa Jill parler car sa voix était un peu trop reconnaissable pour sa santé, surtout par ici. Elles passèrent donc une heure et demi à attendre, se plaignant de la qualité de la chambre, en particulier Oryn'Ilia, qui était tombée à la renverse quand une chaise s'était brisée sous elle. Les deux autres riaient tellement que ça leur avait prit quinze minutes à la sortir des débris. Elle était hérissée comme un chat en colère, ce qui avait fait rire l'Ombre plus encore. Finalement, elles partirent pour leur lieu de rendez-vous en charriant la pauvre Bothane, qui se hérissait plus encore. Elles arrivèrent dix minutes d'avance et attendirent que leur contact arrive. Cinq minutes plus tard, l'Ombre sentit un danger qui la fit se figer sur place et regarder vers l'entrée de la ruelle, tous les sens en éveil. La silhouette d'un homme se profila sur la clarté qui venait de la rue adjacente. Il dit :

- Vous êtes coincées, mesdames. Je vous suggère de jeter vos armes à terre et de lever lentement les bras au ciel.

- Si c'est pour un vol, nous n'avons rien de précieux. Je vous suggère de vous trouver des proies plus intéressantes. Répondit Jill sur un ton calme.

- Pas de blagues, mes petites, je sais qui vous êtes. Si vous faites le moindre geste, je vous paralyse toutes les trois. L'Empire me donnera une bonne récompense pour la capture de l'Ombre. Répondit l'homme.

- Avez-vous perdu la tête, monsieur? Vous faites erreur, l'Ombre n'est pas ici. Ce n'est pas parce que nous nous promenons avec des capes que nous sommes des agents Rebelles. Et, si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, il pleut. Rétorqua Oryn'Ilya en ricanant nerveusement.

- Dans ce cas-là, pourquoi la troisième personne qui est avec vous n'a-t-elle pas encore dit un mot et se tient-elle en retrait, dans les ombres? Lui rétorqua l'homme froidement, avec un petit rictus.

- Elle est muette, elle peut rire mais pas parler. Pour ce qui est de reculer, vous ne le feriez pas si on vous pointait un blaster dessus, vous? Renchérit Oryn'Ilya.

- Il est très facile de prétendre qu'une personne est muette, mesdames. Et je sais qu'elle a reculé avant que moi ou mon arme ne soyons visibles. Il plissa les yeux et ajouta, menaçant : Si elle est muette, qu'elle le prouve.

Il se sentit transpercé par le regard de la troisième personne, qui le mit carrément à nu, ce qui ne lui plut pas du tout. Jill prit de nouveau la parole, l'air outrée, et dit avec ironie :

- Comment voulez-vous qu'une personne vous prouve qu'elle est muette? C'est ridicule! Par définition, une personne muette ne parle pas.

- Une personne qui se tait ne parle pas davantage, ma petite. Trêve de plaisanteries, je ne suis pas ici pour m'amuser. Je sais que l'Ombre est parmi vous et je la veux. De préférence vivante, mais morte, ça fera tout aussi bien l'affaire. Trancha le chasseur de prime avec une pointe d'agacement.

Tiana commençait à en avoir assez de ce petit dialogue de sourd qui ne menait nulle part. Ce petit chasseur de prime commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs avec son arrogance et elle allait le remettre à sa place, ça n'allait pas traîner. Elle s'avança devant ses compagnes et dit, de sa voix métallique et polaire :

- Maintenant, j'en ai assez. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que de faire joujou avec tous les chasseurs de primes de seconde zone qui croisent ma route. Dites ce que vous voulez et partez.

- C'est simple, l'Ombre. C'est vous que je veux. Venez gentiment avec moi et je laisserai partir vos compagnes. Ce petit jeu a assez duré Lui répondit calmement et froidement le chasseur de primes.

Une voix s'éleva alors dans son dos et dit, sur un ton calme et mesuré, juste avant de lui tirer dans le dos :

- En effet, le jeu a assez duré, Chasseur de primes, et vous avez perdu.

Le tir atteignit le chasseur de prime au milieu du dos et celui-ci s'écroula avec fracas sur le sol. L'Ombre fut soulagée de voir qu'il s'agissait de son contact et non d'un chasseur de primes plus âgé et plus expérimenté que ce jeune frimeur. L'autre dit, sur le même ton :

- Heureusement que j'avais de l'avance.

- Heureusement pour nous, en effet. Merci de votre aide. Avez-vous les renseignements que je vous avais demandés?

- Hé bien, on peut dire que vous êtes dure à surprendre, l'Ombre. Oui, j'ai les renseignements que vous m'aviez demandés. Je ne me serais pas présenté devant vous si je ne les avais pas eus.

- Parfait. Qu'a donné votre enquête?

- L'homme sur qui vous m'avez demandé d'enquêter avait pour associé un Hutt de moindre importance du nom de Burga. Il s'agit d'un escroc sans envergure, tout comme ce dénommé Walt. Ils ont montés plusieurs coups ici avant de quitter la planète pour aller s'installer ailleurs. Le Hutt a acheté un astéroïde à la compagnie minière de Vergesso il y a deux ans, il se peut donc qu'ils y aient installés une base.

- Très intéressant… Y a-t-il autre chose que je devrais savoir? Avez-vous une idée de leurs récents déplacements?

- Oui, ils viennent ici chaque semaine pour se réapprovisionner en carburant et nourriture. Ils devraient arriver dans 12 heures, s'ils suivent leur horaire normal. Mais, si je puis me permettre, puisqu'ils savent certainement que vous êtes sur leurs traces, il se peut qu'ils en changent.

- Je ne le crois pas. S'ils changent quoi que ce soit dans leur routine, cela se remarquera et on se posera des questions. Comme ils ne veulent pas attirer l'attention, ils vont éviter tous changements qui leur vaudraient de l'attention supplémentaire. Bien! Je crois que nous pouvons nous servir de ces renseignements! Jill, rends-toi sur Naboo et demande à la Reine une réplique de la robe dans laquelle la Sénatrice Amidala a été mise en terre. Oryn'Ilya, trouve-moi un studio qui fait du montage pour pas trop cher et qui n'est pas trop regardant. Trouve-moi aussi de l'équipement de projection pas trop cher et de bonne qualité. Quant à vous, mon cher, suivez nos amis et arrangez-vous pour placer un émetteur sur leur vaisseau quand ils viendront, demain. Suivez-les et voyez ce qu'ils font. Exécution!

Ils quittèrent la ruelle et partirent tous chacun de leur côté pour s'occuper de leurs tâches respectives, laissant le corps inconscient du chasseur de prime sur place. Quand il se réveilla, il constata avec dépit que ses proies s'étaient envolées. Il décida de communiquer quand même cette information au Seigneur Vador dans l'espoir d'en retirer un quelconque bénéfice, pour que cette histoire ne soit pas un fiasco total. Il savait que Vador était sur Kothlis et prit donc son vaisseau pour s'y rendre sans tarder.

*

**

Quand il sortit de l'hyperespace, il tomba nez à nez avec l'_Executor, _qui était en orbite autour de la lune de Bothawui. Il s'informa alors pour savoir si Vador était sur le vaisseau et il lui fut répondu que non, il était toujours sur la planète. Il atterri donc près de l'endroit où se trouvait maintenant Vador et le rejoignit au moment où il allait embarquer sur sa navette. Il approcha assez rapidement et fut intercepté par des commandos. Vador le remarqua et s'approcha, avant de demander le pourquoi de ce dérangement.

- J'ai un renseignement pour vous qui vaut son pesant d'or, Seigneur Vador. Sans lui, vous allez rester coincé ici longtemps.

Ils marchandèrent le prix du renseignement et se fixèrent sur la somme de 850 crédits. Vador lui demanda alors quel était ce renseignement si important. L'autre lui répondit :

- L'Ombre est sur Nar Shaada. J'ai failli l'attraper mais elle m'a glissée entre les doigts.

Sans plus attendre, Vador ordonna qu'on paye le chasseur de prime et il monta immédiatement dans sa navette. Bien sûr, il aurait dut y penser plus tôt puisqu'il y avait un Hutt dans le groupe des pilleurs. Il prit donc le chemin de Nar Shaada et tenta de communiquer avec l'Empereur, sans y parvenir car il semblerait que sa ligne privée fut occupée. Il en fut un peu contrarié mais se dit qu'il rappellerait plus tard.

*

**

Dans les jours qui suivirent leur rencontre avec leur contact, Tiana et ses trois compagnons ne restèrent pas inactifs. Jill partit immédiatement pour Naboo nantie d'instructions et de mesures fournies par l'Ombre pour la confection de la robe qu'elle lui avait demandée. Elle pensait ne pas être absente plus de quatre ou cinq jours, si tout se passait bien. Comme prévu, tout alla à merveille et la Reine se montra très coopérative. La robe fut prête en trois jours et la Reine lui donna même la liste de tous les objets qu'il y avait dans la tombe. Elle revint une journée plus tard et donna ces informations et la robe à Tiana. Pendant ce temps, Oryn'Ilya avait trouvé tous ce qu'il lui fallait pour faire un montage holographique, ainsi que du maquillage et divers accessoires de théâtre. Dès qu'elle eut la robe entre les mains, Tiana procéda à la petite mise en scène, avec l'aide d'un petit studio clandestin qui avait pour politique de ne pas poser trop de questions à ses clients en autant que ceux-ci payaient en crédits. Après la fin de la petite représentation et le montage final, elle demanda leur opinion à ses deux assistantes.

- J'en ai les cheveux qui se sont dressés sur ma tête. C'était très effrayant! Commença Jill avec un frisson.

- Et moi, j'en suis toute hérissée. Tu vas les faire mourir de peur. Ils vont y penser à deux fois avant de recommencer! Renchérit Oryn'Ilya d'un ton effrayé.

- Je veux qu'ils se rentrent bien dans la tête qu'on ne profane pas impunément des tombeaux. Ils vont avoir une petite leçon de morale… Conclut l'Ombre d'un ton froid.

Environ une heure plus tard, son contact sur Nar Shaada revint la voir avec de nouveaux renseignements sur Walt et sa petite bande. Il s'annonça selon le code qu'ils avaient convenus et Jill le laissa entrer dans le petit appartement qu'ils avaient loué. Quand il entra, il trouva l'Ombre en train de mettre la touche finale à son petit holofilm d'horreur personnel et Oryn'Ilya était penchée sur un petit amoncellement de pièces électroniques, occupée à les assembler en ce qui ressemblait à une commande à distance. L'Ombre leva alors les yeux de son travail et se tourna vers lui en demandant :

- Alors, vous avez des nouvelles de nos pilleurs de tombes?

- J'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé. J'ai mis une balise sur leur vaisseau et je sais maintenant où ils sont. Je peux vous y conduire directement dès maintenant, si vous voulez.

- Très bien, nous partons aussitôt que possible. Je vais installer cette petite surprise dans leur base et ils ne vont pas en revenir, je vous le garantis!

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Elle lui dit d'approcher et lui fit visionner le petit film qu'ils avaient concocté. Il en fut impressionnés et ne se gêna pas pour dire que, si elle voulait les faire mourir de peur, c'était réussi! Il en était lui-même assez terrifié, ce qui n'était pas peu dire parce qu'il n'était pas du genre à avoir peur pour un rien. Ils partirent quinze minutes plus tard pour la base des pilleurs et y arrivèrent peu de temps plus tard. Par chance, le groupe quitta les lieux une heure après leur arrivée, ce qui leur laissait le champ libre pour installer les projecteurs holographiques. Ils retournèrent ensuite sur Nar Shaada pour finaliser les détails de leur plan. L'Ombre envisagea d'envoyer un message au Seigneur Vador pour lui communiquer leurs nouvelles informations, à sa manière habituelle, c'est-à-dire très ironique. Elle n'en eut cependant pas le temps car, quelques heures après son retour de la ceinture de Vergesso, Jill entra en courant dans le salon de leur petit appartement, l'air assez paniqué.

- C'est Vador, il est déjà ici! Il se dirige droit vers nous!

- Oryn'Ilya, dépêches-toi avec cette commande! Jill, ma cape et mon brouilleur, vite!

Elles se préparèrent alors à recevoir leur « visiteurs » comme il se devait…

*

**

De son côté, Vador était assez mécontent car son vaisseau avait été retardé par des ennuis de moteurs et il pensait que l'Ombre serait parti depuis longtemps quand il arriverait enfin sur place. Deux de ses officiers, assez pessimistes, dirent qu'ils ne la trouveraient probablement pas, vu qu'ils avaient fouillés presque toute la planète sans aucuns résultats. Il ne restait plus qu'un quartier à vérifier et, tout à coup, Vador se souvint d'un détail qu'il avait déjà entendu concernant l'Ombre, qu'elle avait peut-être un potentiel dans la Force. Faible, mais quand même présent. Il la chercha donc en utilisant la Force et fini par recevoir un écho en retour, presque imperceptible, qui venait justement d'un immeuble de ce quartier. Il dit à ses troupes de se concentrer sur cet immeuble en particulier et descendit avec eux, pour s'assurer que c'était bien l'Ombre qu'il avait repéré.

Quand il se mit à la chercher à travers la Force, Tiana eut un frisson et se dit qu'elle détestait cette sensation. Elle prévint ses assistantes que Vador n'allait pas tarder à arriver et s'assit dans un fauteuil, face à la porte, pour l'attendre. Oryn'Ilya avait presque fini la commande et s'activait à refermer le boîtier. Ensuite, elle et Jill vinrent se placer derrière le fauteuil de Tiana, comme une parodie de l'Empereur avec ses gardes. Tiana eut un petit sourire en se disant qu'elle n'aspirait pas à de si hautes fonctions. Des pas se firent alors entendre dans l'escalier, témoignant de la présence de Commandos. Par-dessus le vacarme, elle crut aussi discerner le bruit de la respiration artificielle de Vador. La porte fut alors défoncée et les débris tombèrent au milieu de la pièce, sous le regard amusé de l'Ombre et de ses deux assistants. Elle dit ensuite, quand le silence revint dans la pièce :

- Vous savez, vous n'aviez qu'à cogner pour pouvoir entrer, messieurs. Vous détestez vraiment les portes à ce point? La prochaine fois, passez par le mur!

Vador entra dans la pièce à la suite de ses soldats et vit l'Ombre assise dans un fauteuil, entourée de ses deux assistants. Il eut un léger froncement de sourcil en entendant l'ironie caractéristique de l'Ombre. Bien sûr, ils n'y couperaient pas, comme d'habitude. À peine se fit-il cette réflexion qu'elle reprit, sur le même ton lourd d'ironie :

- Bienvenue, Seigneur Vador. Mais je vous en pris, faites comme chez vous!

- Cessez de prendre ce ton ironique avec moi, l'Ombre! C'était amusant la première fois, mais ça commence à devenir lassant. Il est dangereux de mettre ma patience à l'épreuve.

- N'avez-vous pas dit que vous appréciiez mon cran, quand nous nous sommes rencontré sur le _Malice? _ Vous savez, je ne pourrais pas plus me débarrasser de mon inimitable ton ironique que vous ne pourriez revêtir une armure rose!

Les deux assistantes de l'Ombre éclatèrent carrément de rire et quelques ricanements se firent même entendre dans les rangs des impériaux. Vador, qui ne semblait pas du tout amusé, se tourna vers eux et ils regardèrent tous ailleurs, l'air innocents. Il reporta son attention sur l'Ombre et l'arracha de son fauteuil avec la Force avant de la faire léviter jusqu'à lui. Il l'attrapa alors par le cou et relâcha la Force, la tenant avec une seule main au dessus du sol. Ses pieds se trouvaient bien à une trentaine de centimètres du plancher et elle dit, sur un ton légèrement étranglé :

- Posez-moi par terre immédiatement! Je suis sûre que vous n'avez pas l'intention de me briser le cou, de toute façon, non?

Il la tint dans les airs encore une quinzaine de secondes en serrant un peu plus sa prise, mais ne ressentit en elle aucune peur, ou très peu, ce qui le surprit beaucoup. La plupart des prisonniers, à ce stade, dégageaient la terreur par tous les pores de leur peau. Il la reposa sur le sol mais ne la lâcha pas tout de suite, laissant le temps à l'Ombre de dire, avec une très légère pointe de peur, ou peut-être de doute :

- Vous ne me tuerez pas, Vador, sinon vous ne saurez jamais où sont les pilleurs et comment les atteindre. De plus, je croyais que l'Empereur me voulait vivant…

Elle sentit son regard venimeux et le soutint. Juste avant qu'il ne relâche sa prise, elle sut que, si cela n'en avait tenu qu'a lui, il lui aurait brisé la nuque sans sourciller. Le fait qu'elle ait eu parfaitement raison en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de la tuer semblait l'avoir contrarié. Il dit cependant, après l'avoir libérée :

- Mesurez quand même vos paroles. La prochaine fois, je pourrais décider de vous tuer quand même, malgré les ordres de l'Empereur.

Elle se rapprocha de ses deux assistantes, qui étaient retenues par des soldats parce que, quand Vador l'avait saisie, elles avaient voulu se précipiter à son aide. Elle se tint devant eux et regarda Vador bien en face avant de dire, sur son ton ironique habituel :

- Bien, maintenant que ces aimables familiarités sont terminées, nous allons vous laisser, mes amies et moi.

Avant qu'elles n'aient put faire un pas vers la porte, des commandos les attrapèrent et les retinrent par les bras, les empêchant de se déplacer. Vador se plaça en face de l'Ombre et lui dit, menaçant :

- Ho, mais vous allez rester avec nous, tous les trois. J'insiste…

- Je décline votre « aimable » invitation, Seigneur Vador. Ne le prenez pas personnel mais j'ai entendu dire que vos invités ne faisaient pas long feu… Rétorqua l'Ombre en se débattant un peu pour se dégager.

- Vous savez où se trouve la base des pilleurs et vous allez m'y conduire… Il se tourna vers le commandant du détachement et dit : Commandant Piett, escortez ces gens jusqu'à ma navette.

- À vos ordres, mon Seigneur. Dit l'interpellé en faisant signe à ses soldats d'emmener les prisonniers.

On entraîna donc l'Ombre et ses deux assistantes dans le couloir et jusque dans la rue, sans beaucoup de ménagement. Elles furent escortées jusqu'à la navette de Vador et celle-ci décolla de la planète pour retourner sur l'_Executor, _qui attendait en orbite. Quand Tiana le vit, elle eut un léger frisson en se souvenant de la dernière fois où elle y était restée prisonnière. Elle aurait souhaitée ne jamais y retourner. Elles furent ensuite escortées jusqu'à la passerelle où le Seigneur Vador attendait en compagnie de l'Amiral Ozzel. Des murmures admiratifs se firent entendre quand l'Ombre traversa la passerelle et tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle. Elle en fut un peu gênée mais n'en montra rien. L'Amiral demanda alors à Vador si il était prudent de montrer la passerelle à des agents Rebelles. Ils auraient tout aussi bien put être interrogés en cellule. Vador lui rétorqua qu'il sous-estimait grandement la capacité de l'Ombre à résister à un interrogatoire régulier. Il se tourna ver l'Ombre et ajouta :

- Êtes-vous décidée à me dire où se trouve la base des pilleurs, l'Ombre?

- Si vous y tenez, Seigneur Vador, mais ce sera à deux conditions : que vous nous laissiez partir après avoir découvert les pilleurs et que vous laissiez cet énorme vaisseau que l'on voit arriver à trois années lumières de distance derrière vous pour y aller. À moins bien sûr que vous ne teniez absolument à les prévenir de votre arrivée…

Certains de ceux qui étaient descendus sur la planète avec Vador retinrent alors leur souffle, conscient que l'Ombre venait peut-être de dépasser les bornes. Ils s'attendaient à la voir se faire tuer sur le champ et le Commandant Piett lui jeta un regard admiratif, respectant de toute évidence son sang-froid. Vador sembla réfléchir quelques instants à ses paroles avant de prendre une décision, redressant la tête et fixant son regard sur l'Ombre. Il dit :

- Très bien, l'Ombre, disons que j'accepte vos conditions… pour le moment. Dites-moi où se trouve la base des pilleurs.

- Dans la ceinture de Vergesso, non loin de l'ancienne base de « recherche » impériale que nous avons détruite il y a quelques mois. D'après mes renseignements, ils ont dut assister à un très beau spectacle.

- J'espère que vous dites vrai, dans votre intérêt, l'Ombre.

Il vit qu'elle se contenta de hausser les épaules sous la menace. Il ordonna ensuite que l'on prépare une navette pour un départ immédiat. Il serait accompagné de 10 de ses hommes, en dehors de l'Ombre et ses deux assistantes. Dès que la navette fut prête, ils partirent.

_-A SUIVRE!-_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Pour atteindre la ceinture de Vergesso, il ne leur fallut que quelques heures. Une fois sur place, ils atterrirent sur l'astéroïde et débarquèrent de la navette. L'Ombre et ses assistantes avaient été placés au centre du groupe pour pouvoir être tenues à l'œil par les soldats. Le groupe pénétra alors dans la base et se dirigea vers son centre, là où devaient de trouver Walt et ses hommes. C'était un astéroïde suffisamment gros pour générer sa propre atmosphère et ce, même s'il faisait très froid.

*

* *

Sur la base, une alarme de proximité se déclencha et Walt alla vérifier de quoi il s'agissait. Dans un champ d'astéroïdes, il pouvait très bien s'agir d'un bloc de pierre passant trop près d'eux. Il constata cependant avec horreur qu'une petite navette impériale venait de se poser non loin de leur base et que Vador lui-même en descendait, suivi de plusieurs commandos et, à sa grande surprise, de l'Ombre elle-même, accompagnée de deux assistants. Il se dépêcha alors d'enclencher les processus de défenses de la base et prévint les autres de cette visite impromptue. Tous se préparèrent à accueillir les visiteurs comme il se devait.

*

* *

Une fois arrivés dans le périmètre de la base, l'Ombre prit la tête de la petite colonne et dit :

- Bon, à partir d'ici, je vais vous guider.

- Pourquoi devrions-nous vous suivre, l'Ombre?

- Hé bien, parce que je suis déjà venue ici et que je sais où se situent les défenses de la base, et vous pas. Si vous tenez à désamorcer tous les pièges vous-même, allez-y, je ne vous retiens pas!

Vador ne répondit rien mais lui fit signe de prendre la tête, ce qu'elle fit sans tarder. Grâce à ses conseils et à sa connaissance relative des lieux, ils purent éviter les pièges ou les désactiver plus facilement que s'ils étaient venus là sans avoir une personne qui avait déjà inspecté les lieux avec eux. Cependant, elle rencontra un piège qu'elle n'avait put détecter auparavant et Vador et elle, qui marchaient en tête de la colonne, se retrouvèrent coupés de leurs hommes par un lourde porte de duracier. Une autre porte s'ouvrait dans le mur opposé, mais quand ils s'en approchèrent, elle se referma aussi devant leur nez.

- Bon, que fait-on maintenant? Questionna Tiana en soupirant d'agacement. Elle ajouta : Ce piège a dû être ajouté très récemment. Il n'y était pas la dernière fois que je suis venue.

Ils entendirent alors le bruit d'une pompe qui se mettait en marche et, au bout d'une minute environ, Tiana se rendit compte que l'on vidait l'air de la pièce. Elle vit alors Vador allumer son sabrelaser et se frayer un passage à travers la porte à grands coups de lame. Le panneau tomba au sol au bout de quelques secondes et les soldats ainsi que les deux assistantes de Tiana purent les rejoindre. Ils poursuivirent ensuite leur route sans autres incidents et arrivèrent à la salle qui se trouvait juste derrière la pièce principale où devaient se trouver les pilleurs.

*

* *

Dans la salle contiguë, Walt et son groupe avaient suivi l'avancée de Vador et son groupe avec une anxiété grandissante. Ils levèrent enfin les yeux de la console et regardèrent vers les fenêtres qui surplombaient la salle.

*

* *

Dans la salle au-dessus de la pièce principale, Tiana regardait le petit groupe rassemblé en bas et sortit de sa poche une petite télécommande. Avant qu'elle n'ait put l'activer, Vador dit, sur un ton autoritaire :

- Ils sont tous là… lancez l'attaque!

- Attendez, Seigneur Vador! Je sais comment les rendre aussi docile que des agneaux sans qu'aucuns coups de blaster n'aient été tirés!

- Et comment cela?

- Asseyez-vous et regardez… Elle appuya alors sur un bouton de sa télécommande et dit à mi-voix, comme pour elle-même : Que le spectacle commence…

Pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent, Vador et ses hommes assistèrent à un petit spectacle son et lumière fort convaincant. Vador lui-même, en voyant de quoi il s'agissait, sembla ébranlé malgré son masque qui laissait son expression indéchiffrable. Quand Tiana le constata, elle eut un petit sourire de satisfaction en se disant que c'était vraiment du bon travail. Le Commandant Piett fit le commentaire que c'était vraiment gratiné comme leçon. Elle expliqua aussi à Vador le rôle qu'il devait tenir dans son petit spectacle, et il sembla trouver l'idée intéressante. Cependant, quand elle constata que l'un des pilleurs, de toute évidence Walt, venait de s'écrouler en se tenant la poitrine, elle voulut arrêter la projection.

- Voilà qui n'était pas prévu dans mon scénario. J'arrête la projection tout de suite!

Alors qu'elle levait la main pour appuyer sur le bouton, Vador lui attrapa le bras et dit :

- Non! Laissez-la se poursuivre!

- Pas question! Mon but était de les effrayer pas de les tuer! Je veux juste les dégoûter du pillage à vie et les encourager à trouver un travail honnête!

- On leur trouvera un nouveau travail dans un proche avenir, soyez en assurée! Cependant, je ne vous laisserai pas gâcher un si beau spectacle par votre excès de sentimentalisme.

Il lui arracha alors la petite télécommande des mains et la tira par le bras à sa suite, vers l'entrée de la salle en dessous. Ses deux assistantes partirent à sa suite ainsi que les hommes de Vador, qui avaient un peu de mal à suivre la cadence. Ils arrivèrent alors à la porte et elle s'ouvrit en grand devant Vador…

*

* *

Quelques minutes plus tôt, dans la pièce en contrebas, des bruits étranges commencèrent à se faire entendre, venant de la pièce voisine, là où étaient entreposés les objets venant de Naboo. Tous regardèrent la porte en se demandant de quoi il s'agissait. Des bruits de grincements et des froissements d'étoffe se firent entendre. Steele lança, comme pour détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était soudainement tendue :

- Sûrement un courant d'air, et un objet mal placé qui est tombé au sol…

D'autres bruits de frottements, plus près, et ce qui pouvait ressembler à des pas, se firent entendre de la pièce voisine. Dewlanna lança, moqueuse et un peu effrayée, que peut-être leur invitée s'était réveillée. Les autres la regardèrent avec des expressions qui pouvaient signifier qu'ils pouvaient se passer de ce genre de commentaires. Les bruits étaient plus près encore, juste derrière la porte, et ressemblaient à un frottement d'étoffe sur quelque chose d'humide… Même le Hutt, qui normalement refusait que l'on entre dans son espace vital, s'était rapproché des autres. À ce moment, les lumières clignotèrent et baissèrent jusqu'à un niveau presque fantomatique. Des exclamations de surprises et de peur jaillirent dans la salle et Dewlanna attrapa Billy et l'entoura de ses bras pour le protéger, pendant que lui s'accrochait à elle et regardait fixement vers la porte de la salle voisine.

Quand le fantôme apparut en passant à travers la porte, tous eurent un sursaut d'horreur et reculèrent avec effroi. Son apparence était effrayante et hésitaient entre des traits féminins adorables et la chose qu'ils avaient vue dans le cercueil quand ils l'avaient ouverts. Elle semblait une apparition tout droite sortie de l'enfer. Sa voix, quand elle parla, hésitait aussi entre une voix féminine charmante et une voix grinçante venue tout droit d'outre-tombe. Elle dit, menaçante, qu'ils avaient commis une erreur mortelle en profanant sa tombe et qu'ils allaient maintenant le regretter. Elle leur promit les feux de l'enfer et la damnation éternelle pour leur sacrilège. Elle commença ensuite à apparaître et disparaître devant chacun des membres du groupe. Devant Steele, elle apparut sous sa forme tout droit sortie de l'enfer et il eut un sursaut d'horreur avant de se jeter dans les bras du Bothan. Ils tombèrent à la renverse sur le sol. Devant le Hutt, son apparence hésitait entre celle d'une jeune femme et celle de l'horreur sortie de sa tombe. Celui-ci recula en essayant de se cacher la figure de ses mains, tout à fait terrorisé. Elle fit de même devant Dewlanna et Billy, et celle-ci tenta de la chasser d'un coup de patte mais elle passa au travers. Quant à Billy, il enfonça son visage dans la poitrine de Dewlanna en sanglotant presque de terreur. Quand elle apparut enfin devant Walt, elle avait repris son apparence féminine adorable. Elle le fixa d'un regard qui semblait luire d'un feu intérieur, sans dire un mot, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Walt fut alors terrassé par une terrible douleur à la poitrine et tomba à genoux, levant des yeux terrifiés vers le visage de sa victime, qui semblait déterminée à le tuer.

- Non, pitié… Réussi-t-il à articuler dans un murmure.

Elle prit alors l'apparence de la chose qui gisait dans le cercueil, comme en réponse à sa supplication, et il fut terrassé par une nouvelle vague de douleur qui le jeta sur le dos. Elle disparut alors et réapparut devant la porte avant de dire que leur destin était maintenant sur eux. Elle eut un rire démoniaque qui hésitait entre un ton féminin et une voix d'outre-tombe avant de s'estomper, laissant son rire planer dans la pièce alors que la porte s'ouvrait pour révéler le Seigneur Vador, son sabrelaser dans une main et traînant l'Ombre de l'autre.

Dès qu'ils furent entrés dans la pièce, il relâcha l'Ombre, qui se frotta le bras là où Vador l'avait retenue. Elle dit deux choses, premièrement que ce n'était pas prévu qu'elle entre dans la pièce elle aussi et qu'il avait failli lui arracher le bras! Cependant, elle se dirigea ensuite vers Walt pour lui prêter assistance et demanda à une de ses assistantes de lui trouver une couverture et un oreiller. Elle prit le pouls de l'homme et vit qu'il était faible et irrégulier, de même que sa respiration. Pour le moment, il était inconscient et elle se sentait vaguement coupable car c'était de sa faute, en partie du moins, s'il était dans cet état. Les autres membres du groupe avaient l'air encore choqués mais se remettaient rapidement. Steele et le Bothan s'étaient dépêtrés l'un de l'autre et se relevaient maintenant, et l'humain avaient une expression haineuse sur le visage en commençant à comprendre qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir. Le Bothan aussi avait l'air en colère, plus contre lui-même pour n'avoir pas vu qu'il s'agissait d'un hologramme. Dewlanna grondait sourdement tout en continuant de tenir dans ses bras le jeune garçon qui semblait toujours terrifié. L'Ombre avait constaté tout cela d'un seul coup d'œil, mais décida de concentrer son attention sur Walt, dont l'état semblait se détériorer de seconde en seconde. Finalement, elle demanda, excédée :

- Seigneur Vador, pourriez-vous vous départir de votre supériorité quelques instants et me trouver une trousse de premiers soins? Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, bien sûr… Je suis sûr que l'un de vos soldats en a une.

Les officiers impériaux, dont le Commandant Piett, la regardèrent avec des expressions ahuries, s'attendant de toute évidence à ce que l'Ombre se fasse foudroyer sur place par Vador dans les secondes à venir. Comme l'explosion ne venait pas, ils regardèrent ensuite le Seigneur Vador, qui se contenta, au bout de quelques secondes, de faire signe à un de ses hommes, qui s'approcha avec une trousse médicale d'urgence et s'agenouilla à côté du malade. Après s'être assuré que l'homme était entre de bonnes mains, elle se releva et s'approcha de Dewlanna et du garçon. Elle leur dit, sur un ton d'excuse :

- Désolé d'avoir dût vous terrifier, vous et le gamin, mais vous comprendrez que je ne devais pas faire de discrimination. Je devais effrayer toute la bande pour éviter un bain de sang.

Dewlanna lui demanda pourquoi elle leur disait cela. Elle ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi elle les considérait à part des autres membres du groupe. L'Ombre lui répondit qu'elle savait que le gamin ne faisait que suivre son père et qu'elle-même n'avait pas participé activement aux pillages. Les indices ne le laissaient pas croire, en tout cas. À ce moment, comme à retardement, l'adolescent dit, sur un ton indigné et outré, mais la voix toujours tremblante :

- Je ne suis pas un gamin! J'ai presque 18 ans!

- C'est ce que je disais : un gamin. Attend d'avoir 20 ans et on en reparlera. Lui rétorqua l'Ombre, amusé.

Dewlanna conseilla à Billy de ne pas ajouter un mot car il y avait très peu de chance qu'il l'emporte dans un duel verbal avec l'Ombre alors que Vador et l'Empereur lui-même n'y étaient pas parvenus. Le garçon prit une mine renfrognée et détourna alors la tête, ce qui mit son père, étendu sur le sol, dans son champ de vision. Il prit une expression inquiète et apeurée avant de se précipiter vers lui en criant « Papa! », s'agenouillant de l'autre côté du médic pour ne pas le gêner. Il lui demanda s'il allait s'en sortir et il lui fut répondu que oui car, heureusement, ils étaient intervenus à temps. Il eu l'air d'en être soulagé mais se retourna vers l'Ombre pour lancer, sur un ton mauvais :

- C'est votre faute! Il aurait pût mourir!

- Dis-moi, savais-tu que ton père avait des problèmes cardiaques? Demanda l'Ombre calmement.

- Bien sûr que non! Répondit-il, surprit.

- Hé bien, je ne le savais pas plus que toi, figure-toi, gamin. Ce n'était mentionné nulle part. De plus, je n'aurais jamais fait cela si je l'avais sut, crois-moi. Lui expliqua l'Ombre d'une voix calme et apaisante.

Le garçon ne répondit pas mais eut un regard pensif avant de soupirer et de se retourner vers son père, qui commençait à se réveiller et clignait des yeux en gémissant. Steele, qui l'observait lui aussi depuis un moment, prit alors la parole et demanda, nerveux, ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire d'eux, maintenant.

- Je vais faire ce que j'ai promis de faire devant les caméras de toute la galaxie. Je vous laisse au Seigneur Vador. Lui répondit l'Ombre d'un ton neutre.

- Il n'y aurait pas moyen de s'arranger?

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça, mais à lui. Rétorqua l'Ombre en désignant Vador.

L'autre loucha vers Vador et sut immédiatement que c'était une cause perdue. Il secoua la tête et ne fit pas d'autres remarques, pas même quand il fut menotté par un Commando, assez brutalement, d'ailleurs. Les autres subirent le même sort, sauf Billy et Dewlanna, le premier parce que personne ne s'occupait vraiment de lui et la seconde parce qu'elle grognait de manière menaçante tout en montrant les crocs à tout impérial s'approchant trop près.

Pendant tout ce temps, les deux assistantes de l'Ombre avaient fouillé les pièces alentour, en particulier celle du fond. Une assistante ouvrit alors la porte de côté et regarda à l'intérieur, s'exclamât alors qu'elle avait trouvé le cercueil. L'Ombre, qui se tenait encore près de Steele, sentit plus qu'elle ne vit une grande ombre noire passer juste à côté d'elle et, le temps qu'elle tourne la tête pour voir de quoi il s'agissait, elle vit que le Seigneur Vador avait poussé de côté son assistante et qu'il regardait à l'intérieur de la salle voisine par la porte ouverte.

De son côté, Vador contemplait maintenant le cercueil de marbre blanc et de bois, incrusté de cristal, qui était vraiment magnifique, et des pensées qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis très longtemps bouillonnaient dans sa tête, des souvenirs dont il croyait s'être débarrassés depuis longtemps. C'était le genre de pensées qu'il avait commencé à avoir quand il avait sut qu'il avait un fils, quelques deux ans et demi plus tôt. Entre autre, il regrettait de n'avoir pas put voir grandir son fils. Il chassa rageusement ces idées de sa tête, se disant qu'elles étaient sans importance, qu'elles parasitaient son esprit. Cependant, jamais il ne pourrait ouvrir ce cercueil lui-même, il devait bien se l'avouer, même si cela lui en coûtait. Il se posa alors la question de savoir qui savait déjà la vérité et garderait le secret. Il se rendit alors compte que l'Ombre le regardait et sentit de la compassion en elle. Elle savait donc de quoi il retournait. Il se dirigea vers elle et l'attrapa par le bras pour la tirer jusque dans la pièce voisine malgré ses protestations. Par contre, elle devinait bien pourquoi. C'est pourquoi elle dit, dès qu'elle fut dans la salle :

- Je ne pourrais pas l'ouvrir tout seul, Seigneur Vador, il est beaucoup trop lourd pour moi.

Pour prouver ses dires, elle tenta de soulever le lourd couvercle, sans succès. Elle avisa alors deux Commandos complètement désoeuvrés dans la salle voisine et leur ordonna de venir ouvrir le couvercle. Par automatisme, ils commencèrent à obéir, mais se figèrent en s'avisant que l'ordre venait d'un officier Rebelle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vous n'arrivez plus à avancer? C'est simple, il suffit de mettre un pied devant l'autre! Allons, essayez, vous allez voir, c'est facile et pendant que vous y êtes, ouvrez donc ce couvercle. Voyant qu'ils hésitaient encore, l'Ombre prit son ton le plus autoritaire pour ordonner : Exécution, soldats!

Ils se précipitèrent alors et ouvrirent le couvercle du cercueil sans se poser plus de questions. C'est qu'ils étaient vraiment bien entraînés à obéir aux ordres peu importe d'où ils venaient! Piett regarda les Commandos d'un air surprit en se demandant à quoi il servait, finalement, si l'Ombre se chargeait de donner des ordres à sa place. Il aurait dût se douter que l'Ombre était un officier. En tout cas, elle en avait le ton! Le couvercle étant maintenant ouvert, l'Ombre fit un pas en avant, puis recula devant l'odeur qui en émanait. Elle se boucha le nez avant d'avancer de nouveau, pour constater, après une brève et peu ragoûtante observation, que les bijoux avaient disparus. Elle en fit part au Seigneur Vador, qui hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait comprit, avant de regarder autour de lui. Il avisa alors un petit coffret posé sur une table voisine et l'ouvrit. Constatant qu'il contenait bien les bijoux en question, il le mit près du cercueil, qui avait maintenant été refermé. Sortant un datapad de l'une de ses poches, l'Ombre vérifia aussi que rien ne manquait et remarqua que le petit morceau de bois sculpté, que la Sénatrice tenait à la main, avait disparu. Elle le dit à Vador, qui demanda à ce que la base soit fouillée pour tenter de le retrouver.

- Puisque tout ce qui devait être fait ici l'à été, nous pouvons maintenant vous quitter, mes assistantes, mes passagers et moi. Dit enfin l'Ombre avant de faire signe à Dewlanna de prendre le garçon et de la suivre.

- Il ne faisait pas partie de notre entente que vous ayez des passagers avec vous, l'Ombre. Lui lança Vador en les voyant partir.

- Le gamin et la Wookie n'ont prit aucune part aux pillages. Si le souhaitez, nous pouvons en discuter pendant des heures mais vous finirez par être d'accord avec mon point de vue, alors autant nous éviter ces procédures fastidieuses.

Elle s'ébranla alors et fit signe aux autres de la suivre, malgré les protestations du jeune Billy, qui voulait rester avec son père. Celui-ci finit par dire, d'une voix assez faible, de les suivre sans protester, pour une fois. Dewlanna finit par l'attraper et le mettre sur ses épaules pour couper court à ces bêtises d'adolescent. Juste au moment où elle allait sortir, Piett l'aborda pour lui poser une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment déjà.

- Puis-je vous poser une question, l'Ombre?

- Bien sûr, Commandant Piett, mais ce n'est pas sûr que j'y répondrai. Cela dépend de la question.

- Pourquoi faites-vous cela? Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous à vous mettre le Seigneur Vador à dos?

- Pour deux raisons, Commandant : d'abord, c'est ma nature. Si j'ironise, c'est pour éviter de paniquer. La seconde est que l'Empereur est en même temps mon pire ennemi et mon meilleur allié, car il me veut vivant. Tant que cela durera, Vador n'osera pas me tuer. Il peut toujours me torturer mais, bon, passons… Cela répond-t-il à votre question, Commandant?

- Tout à fait, l'Ombre. Merci d'y avoir répondu.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête avant de quitter la pièce pour aller vers le hangar aux navettes. Elle demanda à Dewlanna si elle avait un vaisseau à elle et elle répondit qu'il y avait le vaisseau du groupe.

- Prenons-le, je ne crois pas que vos amis en aient encore besoin, maintenant. De plus, je n'ai pas envie de demander à Vador de nous accompagner sur Nar Shaada.

Ils embarquèrent alors dans le vaisseau, qui était assez vieux et décrépit mais toujours fonctionnel, mais il semblait que le gamin était toujours réticent et il se montra peu coopératif. Dewlanna s'occupa de lui et demanda aux autres si quelqu'un d'autre savait piloter. Oryn'Ilya lui dit que oui et elle entra dans la cabine de pilotage pour s'en occuper. Ils décollèrent enfin et quittèrent l'astéroïde avant d'entrer dans l'hyperespace en direction de Nar Shaada. Une fois là, elle dit au revoir à Dewlanna et à Billy, qui s'était calmé entre temps, et leur demanda s'ils avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit. Non, lui fut-il répondu, et Dewlanna lui expliqua qu'elle avait de la famille sur Kashyyyk chez qui elle pourrait aller. Elle y emmènerait Billy.

*

* *

Maintenant que cette affaire était pour ainsi dire terminée, et que l'Ombre et ses assistantes étaient en route pour la base centrale, une bonne dose de tension s'était dissipée. Tiana, alors qu'elle faisait quelques petits travaux dans la salle des machines pour passer le temps, trouva sur le sol un petit morceaux de bois sculpté, brisé en trois morceaux, au bout d'un petite cordelette et cuir. Elle le ramassa et l'observa avec curiosité, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait représenter. Elle se rappela alors l'un de ses vieux professeurs qui pourrait peut-être savoir ce que c'était. Elle mit le curieux pendentif dans l'une des poches de sa cape puis retourna au poste de pilotage. Au bout d'un moment, Jill vint voir Tiana pour lui demander comment ils allaient pouvoir faire pour prouver que c'était bien eux et pas les impériaux qui avaient résolus l'enquête.

- C'est simple, Lui répondit Tiana, grâce à l'œil espion qui nous a suivis et a tout enregistré pour nous. La seule chose qu'il n'a pas enregistrée, c'est quand nous avons monté ce petit scénario holographique pour Walt et sa bande. Ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire.

Elle sortit alors le petit appareil de l'une de ses poches et le lui montra. Après avoir vu en partie ce qu'il y avait dessus, elle considéra que ce serait sans doute suffisant. Tiana appela ensuite la base centrale et parla avec Arisa pour lui demander de rassembler de nouveaux les mêmes journalistes que lors de leur dernière conférence. Il faudrait que ce soit fait dans une semaine exactement. Elle lui demanda aussi de prévenir d'abord Mon Mothma avant de le faire, pour qu'elle sache quelles étaient ses intentions. Elle ne voulait pas que les impériaux tirent la couverture à eux encore une fois et cette solution était le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir et, accessoirement, de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de l'Empire. Arisa lui répondit qu'elle le ferait et coupa ensuite la communication, après avoir demandé à Tiana quand elle comptait revenir.

- Pas tout de suite. Je dois d'abord me rendre sur Coruscant.

- Sur Coruscant? Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas prudent… Je connais quelqu'un qui va grimper aux rideaux quand il va savoir ça!

- J'ai une petite affaire personnelle à régler. Et tu diras à Khaled que je peux très bien me débrouiller seule! Je le faisais bien avant de le rencontrer!

- Si on ne mentionne pas que tu as été capturée à trois reprises par l'Empire, c'est vrai, tu te débrouille bien.

- À aucune de ces occasions, ce n'était de ma faute. Les circonstances ont alors jouées contre moi!

- C'est ça, oui… Ricana Arisa avant de conclure en disant : Je ferai passer ton message, ne t'en fait pas. En tout cas, sois prudente.

- Comme toujours… Merci, Arisa.

Elle coupa alors la communication et pensa à la manière dont elle allait présenter les résultats de leur enquête aux journalistes à son retour, dans quelques jours. Elle soupira et se dit que, quoi qu'elle dise, ses propos seraient prit pour beaucoup comme paroles d'évangiles. Sa réputation commençait à lui peser de plus en plus lourdement et elle se disait que, peut-être, elle devrait songer à se retirer peu à peu de la circulation pour laisser la place à ses élèves. Ils étaient pour la plupart devenus aussi bons qu'elle, après tout, et elle savait que sa pire épreuve, sa confrontation avec l'Empereur, était de plus en plus proche.

Le lendemain, elle était en route pour Bothawui, où elle pourrait récupérer son vaisseau personnel et poursuivre son voyage jusqu'à Coruscant plus rapidement. Elle y allait seule car elle ne voulait faire prendre de risques à personne pour une affaire de nature personnelle. Elle serait de toute façon réglée très rapidement et elle serait revenue à la base centrale dans moins de trois jours. Alors qu'elle était en plein hyperespace, entre Bothawui et Coruscant, Tiana ressentit quelque chose d'étrange, comme si un poids se retirait soudainement de ses épaules, un poids dont elle n'avait pas eu conscience jusqu'alors. Elle redressa les épaules et se demanda ce que c'était que cela. Elle ne put cependant mettre le doigt sur la signification de cette impression et elle la relégua dans un coin de son esprit, afin de l'examiner quand elle aurait davantage de temps. Quand elle s'était posée sur Bothawui, quelques heures plus tôt, elle avait put récupérer son aile Y modifiées en très peu de temps, grâce à l'aide de Koth Melan, le Bothan avec qui elle avait parlé quelques jours plus tôt. Il fut ravi de pouvoir l'aider et de la rencontrer en personne, la célèbre Ombre. Tiana tiqua légèrement devant ces marques de respects car, comme cela lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent, elle se sentait physiquement et moralement épuisée de devoir supporter le poids de la popularité de l'Ombre et sa propre vie personnelle en souffrait. Elle chassa ces sentiments pour l'instant mais décida d'en parler à Mon Mothma et au Général Madine plus tard.

*

* *

Sur l'_Executor_, le lendemain du jour où il avait capturé les pilleurs, Walt et ses complices, alors qu'il était seul dans sa chambre de méditation, le Seigneur Vador ressentit quelque chose d'étrange, comme si on venait brusquement de l'amputer d'une partie de son esprit. Il se redressa, surprit et sur ses gardes, et scruta la Force à la recherche de la cause de cette perturbation. Il fut alors beaucoup plus ébranlé en constatant que ce qui manquait maintenant, c'était la présence de l'Empereur. Il chercha plus profondément mais ne trouva trace de sa présence nulle part dans la Force. Cependant, il savait que cela ne signifiait pas qu'il fut mort mais plutôt qu'il était hors d'atteinte, dans un endroit où la Force était soit inexistante, soit neutralisée. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Vador ne pouvait plus communiquer avec l'Empereur. C'est à ce moment qu'un officier vint le voir pour lui dire qu'un message était arrivé pour lui, de la part de l'Éclair. Vador lui dit qu'il allait prendre la communication sur la passerelle et le suivit jusque là. L'hologramme de l'Éclair se matérialisa alors qu'il entrait. La première constatation qu'il fit en le voyant était qu'il n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme. Il ne semblait pas avoir dormi depuis plusieurs jours et son teint était plutôt blafard. Il prit alors la parole sur un ton paniqué et inquiet :

- Enfin, Seigneur Vador, ça fait plus de trois jours que j'essaie de vous rejoindre!

- J'étais occupé, comme vous devez le savoir. Vous n'avez pas bonne mine. Que ce passe-t-il?

- L'Empereur a disparu depuis plus de trois jours maintenant et nos contacts dans la Rébellion disent que les Rebelles n'ont rien à y voir! Cependant, eux, ils jubilent littéralement! C'est un vrai cirque, sur Coruscant, et moi-même je n'ai encore réussi à trouver aucun indice valable!

- Dans ce cas, je devrais peut-être demander à l'Ombre de vous prêter assistance. Peut-être en apprendriez-vous quelque chose. Répondit Vador avec colère.

- Je vous en pris, mon Seigneur, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter l'ironie. Revenez dès maintenant, c'est ici qu'on a besoin de vous!

- J'arriverai sous peu. Essayer de maintenir la planète en un seul morceau, entre temps, l'Éclair…

- Ça va, n'en rajoutez pas, Vador. Si vous voyiez la cohue, ici, vous comprendriez ma situation.

- Essayez donc de dormir un peu, aussi, parce que si vous vous endormez dans un coin, vous n'aiderai personne.

- Allez-vous bien, Vador? C'est bien la première fois que vous vous inquiétez pour ma santé.

- C'est pour la sécurité de l'Empire que je m'inquiète, pas pour vous. Vous êtes la seule personne capable de maintenir l'ordre pour le moment sur Coruscant alors j'ai de bonnes raisons de m'en faire.

L'Éclair prit le parti de ne pas répondre et coupa la communication, non sans avoir au préalable jeter un regard peu amène à son vis-à-vis qui l'ignora superbement. Peu de temps après, le vaisseau entra dans l'hyperespace. Cependant, Vador était bien plus inquiet que ne l'avait laissé entendre ses paroles et il ordonna que l'on pousse les moteurs au maximum. Quelque chose lui disait que la rapidité était de mise.

*

* *

L'Ombre posa son aile Y sur la base Rebelle de Corellia et se déguisa en vieille dame pour prendre un transport de passagers jusqu'à Coruscant. Le voyage se passa sans encombres mais elle remarqua que tout le monde semblait très fébrile, comme si quelque chose était arrivé. Elle le remarqua d'abord sur Corellia, à une plus petite échelle et, quand elle arriva sur Coruscant, le niveau d'anxiété et de fébrilité dans l'air frappa comme une gifle ses petits dons de Jedi. De plus, il était impossible de mettre la main sur un fonctionnaire impérial, comme s'ils avaient tous décidé de prendre des vacances en même temps. Elle trouvait cela de plus en plus étrange. Alors qu'elle s'avançait dans une rue bondée, elle vit enfin un groupe d'impériaux rassemblé devant un immeuble officiel, parmi lesquels elle reconnut deux personnes : l'Éclair et le Général Damian. Il y avait aussi une troisième personne qu'elle ne reconnut pas, un Grand Moff, de toute évidence, si elle en croyait son uniforme. Ses sens de Jedi lui soufflaient cependant qu'elle ne puisse pas lui faire confiance, en aucune façon. Alors qu'elle passait près d'eux, elle percuta l'Éclair du coude et il s'effondra sur le sol comme si on avait soudainement coupés les fils qui le tenaient debout.

- Pardon, jeune homme. Elle lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Quand elle vit son air, elle ajouta :Vous avez l'air épuisé, mon garçon. Vous devriez aller dormir.

- C'est ce que je me tue à lui dire, madame, mais il ne veut rien entendre. Il se tourna vers l'Éclair pour poursuivre, d'un ton grondeur : Vous voyez, voici une autre personne qui est d'accord avec moi. Allez vous coucher! Je vous préviens, si vous ne le faites pas, je m'en charge moi-même!

- Vous n'oseriez pas, Général Damian!

- Vous voulez parier, mon garçon? Grand Moff Lynch, je vous en prit, emmener ce jeune têtu et trouvez-lui un lit au plus vite!

- Puisque je n'ai rien de mieux à faire pour le moment, ce sera avec plaisir, Général. Allez, l'Éclair, venez avec moi, c'est l'heure de la sieste.

Alors qu'ils allaient partir, l'Ombre se pencha vers l'Éclair et lui chuchota à l'oreille, de la voix qu'elle avait prit lors de leur première rencontre, quelques mois plus tôt :

- Bonne nuit, mon garçon…

Trop fatigué pour vraiment entendre ce qu'on lui disait, l'Éclair répondit vaguement avant d'être entraîné par Lynch, qui dut presque le soutenir tant il était chancelant sur ses jambes. Il se dit qu'il avait déjà entendu cette voix quelque part, mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler en quelles circonstances, ni quand. Il ne s'en souvint qu'une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'il était couché et sur le point de s'endormir. Il se redressa alors bien droit dans son lit et s'écria, consterné :

- Ho non, mais quel idiot!

Il attrapa alors son communicateur, posé sur la table de nuit, et contacta le Général Damian. Ce dernier répondit en lui disant qu'il devrait dormir maintenant. L'autre le coupa alors, assez énervé :

- Plus tard! La vielle dame qui m'a percuté, tout à l'heure, où est-elle passée?

- Elle est partie depuis longtemps. Qu'avez-vous, encore, l'Éclair? On dirait que vous êtes dans tous vos états.

- Cette vielle dame, c'était l'Ombre! J'ai reconnu sa voix!

- Quoi!? Vous en êtes sûr?

- Oui, j'en suis persuadé!

- Bien, même si vous avez raison, il est trop tard pour partir à sa poursuite, maintenant. Elle a peut-être déjà quitté la planète, d'ailleurs. Il soupira et ajouta : Le mieux que vous puissiez faire, c'est de vous recoucher, maintenant.

- Ouais, vous avez sans doute raison…

Il marmonna quelque chose d'autre puis coupa la communication. Il était si fatigué que, quand il se recoucha, il sombra immédiatement dans le sommeil.

*

* *

Une fois arrivée sur le campus de l'Université Impériale, Tiana remarqua la même fébrilité que partout ailleurs sur la planète. Certain semblaient catastrophés alors que d'autres jubilaient ouvertement, surtout des non-humains. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, cependant, et cela commençait à l'exaspérer. Elle demanda à une jeune humaine, qui passait près d'elle à ce moment, si le professeur VanDyke enseignait toujours l'histoire sur ce campus.

- Bien sûr, son bureau est dans le bâtiment des sciences sociales, qui se trouve là-bas. Répondit la jeune fille en lui pointant un bâtiment.

- Merci, mon enfant.

Quand elle arriva devant le bureau de son ancien professeur, Tiana cogna doucement à la porte. Une voix qu'elle reconnut tout de suite lui dit d'entrer et elle poussa la porte, pénétrant dans un grand bureau rempli d'objets hétéroclites dont elle se rappelait avec une certaine nostalgie. Elle dit, de sa voix de vieille femme :

- Excusez-moi, professeur VanDyke, puis-je vous déranger un moment?

- Bien sûr, madame, entrez, entrez! Répondit le vieux professeur avec chaleur, avant de poursuivre : Je n'ai pas de cours avant deux bonnes heures!

Tiana entra dans le bureau et referma la porte derrière elle avant de s'approcher du bureau et de poser un petit appareil de brouillage sur un de ses coins. Après, elle reprit sa voix normale pour dire, d'un ton doux :

- Bonjour, professeur, ravie de vous revoir. Je suis heureuse de constater que vous avez toujours bon pied bon œil.

Il leva les yeux de ses notes et regarda sa visiteuse avec étonnement. Il se rendit compte que cette vielle dame n'était pas du tout ce dont elle avait l'air. Il lui semblait reconnaître cette voix, mais ne pût mettre un nom dessus. Il dit donc, intrigué :

- Il me semble reconnaître votre voix mais votre nom m'échappe, mademoiselle. Il avait bien sûr remarqué qu'il s'agissait de la voix d'une jeune fille.

- Laissez-moi vous rafraîchir la mémoire : il y a six ans, une toute jeune fille vous a posé une question sur la relativisation de l'histoire de la République durant les premières années de l'Empire.

Le professeur se mit à réfléchir intensément et, au bout d'un moment, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il dit alors, avec un grand sourire :

- Est-ce que vous vous intéressez toujours à ce sujet, mademoiselle Antssassoa?

- Oui, professeur, c'est pour ça que j'ai rejoint la Rébellion. Elle sortit alors un petit objet de sa poche et le lui tendit : Au fait, j'ai trouvé ceci en enquêtant sur les pilleurs de tombe. Pouvez-vous le réparer?

Le professeur prit délicatement le petit objet et l'examina à la loupe avant de dire :

- Sans aucun problème, mais je croyais que c'était l'Ombre qui enquêtait sur…

Il leva la tête rapidement et se mit à fixer Tiana d'un regard surprit. La mâchoire lui pendait sur la poitrine. En son for intérieur, il se reprochait de n'avoir pas compris plus tôt.

- Alors, vous êtes l'Ombre? J'aurais dû le deviner. Cet agent Rebelle semblait avoir les mêmes compétences que vous.

- Vous m'en voyez ravie, professeur. Cela doit cependant rester entre nous. Personne ne doit savoir. Mes supérieurs seraient furieux d'apprendre que je vous aie mis dans la confidence.

- Ne vous en faites pas, votre secret est en sécurité avec moi. Lui rétorqua le vieil homme avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il commença à réparer le petit objet de bois avec minutie et s'y attela en silence pendant les quelques minutes suivantes, jusqu'à ce qu'un détail lui revienne en mémoire. Il se leva et se dirigea alors vers un petit bureau situé dans un coin de la pièce. Il en sortit un paquet et un pot de colle, qu'il rapporta jusqu'à sa table de travail. Il tendit le paquet à Tiana en lui disant :

- J'ai réussi à intercepter ceci avant que les impériaux ne vide votre chambre. Il vient d'une banque de Coruscant et devait vous être remis à votre vingtième anniversaire, selon l'employé avec qui j'ai parlé.

Elle prit le paquet des mains de son ancien professeur et le soupesa quelques instants avant de lire ce qui était inscrit dessus. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de son grand-père et s'empressa alors d'ouvrir le paquet, très curieuse. Elle sortit de la boite un long cylindre de métal ouvragé, dont la forme lui dit quelque chose. On aurait dit une poignée, dont la forme s'adaptait parfaitement à ses mains à elle.

- Un sabrelaser? Pourquoi vous donnerait-on un sabrelaser? Interrogea son professeur.

- Mon grand-père était un Maître Jedi… Dit-elle avant d'allumer le sabrelaser.

Une lame d'énergie pure de couleur violette en jaillit et le professeur sembla encore plus étonné. Comme Tiana, il examina la lame sous toutes ses coutures avant de dire, une pointe de respect dans la voix :

- Je n'ai entendu parler que d'un seul autre sabrelaser de cette couleur dans toute l'histoire des Chevaliers Jedi. Il appartenait à un Jedi très puissant, le Maitre Mace Windu. Votre grand-père semblait avoir une grande estime de vous, très chère.

Elle éteignit le sabrelaser et le rangea dans les replis de ses vêtements, tandis que le professeur retournait à sa table de travail pour finir de réparer le petit pendentif en bois. En quinze minutes, il eut terminé, et il tendit l'objet réparé à la jeune fille, qui le prit dans sa main avec délicatesse. Elle regarda l'heure et remercia son vieux professeur, lui disant qu'elle devait maintenant partir. Elle embrassa son vieil ami sur la joue et le remercia pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Ce sabrelaser était sans doute la dernière chose que son grand-père avait fait pour elle et elle n'aurait pas voulu que ce soit les impériaux qui l'ait. Elle éteignit ensuite le brouilleur et le rempocha, quittant ensuite le bureau sur un dernier au revoir. Elle trouva plus tard un vaisseau de transport qui faisait route vers Correllia et, au moment où le vaisseau allait entrer en hyperespace, elle vit l'_Executor _sortir de l'hyperespace et se dit qu'elle était partie juste à temps.

*

* *

Une fois sur Corellia, elle rejoignit la base Rebelle pour se changer et récupérer son vaisseau avant de repartir vers la base centrale. Quand elle quitta l'hyperespace, elle ressentit un danger tout proche, mais la sensation était vague. Cependant, elle se dépêcha d'entrer ses nouvelles coordonnées dans son ordinateur de bord pour quitter les parages le plus vite possible.

*

* *

Quand il avait appris que Vador était sur le point de revenir sur Coruscant, le Grand Moff Lynch s'était empressé de quitter la planète avec son vaisseau personnel, sous prétexte de quadriller un secteur éloigné de la galaxie. Il était non loin du secteur de Baji quand un de ses officier lui dit qu'un petit vaisseau venait de sortir de l'hyperespace devant eux.

- Quel genre de vaisseau est-ce, Commandant?

- Une aile Y modifiée, mon Seigneur. Il ne nous a pas encore repéré, cependant. Ce vaisseau porte les marquages Rebelles

- Interceptez-le, Commandant. Une aile Y modifiée est très certainement le vaisseau personnel d'un officier. Cela pourrait s'avérer profitable pour nous.

- À vos ordres.

*

* *

Juste avant qu'elle ne passe en hyperespace, Tiana ressentit un avertissement très puissant de danger, juste avant que son chasseur ne soit atteint de plein fouet par un tir de laser. Les systèmes d'alarmes du vaisseau se déclenchèrent tous en même temps et Tiana poussa un juron sonore avant de consulter ses écrans de diagnostique, qui lui apprirent de mauvaises nouvelles. D'abord, elle avait perdu ses moteurs principaux ainsi que son bouclier. De plus, ses communications longue portée étaient hors service et elle ne pouvait donc pas envoyer de message de détresse à la base la plus proche car elle était dans un coin vraiment perdu de la galaxie. Elle songea d'abord qu'une météorite l'avait peut-être frappée, tout en tentant de garder le contrôle sur son vaisseau, qui menaçait de partir en vrille, jusqu'à ce que sa radio grésille et qu'une voix autoritaire se fasse entendre.

- Vaisseau Rebelle, immobilisez-vous et préparez-vous à être abordé. Au moindre signe d'hostilité, nous vous détruirons.

Un peu interloquée par cette soudaine irruption, Tiana se demanda de qui diable il pouvait s'agir pour prendre de telles libertés. Elle répondit cependant, pour tenter d'avoir des renseignements sur son ennemi invisible.

- Qui êtes-vous, bon sang, des pirates? Vous allez être déçus, je n'ai rien de précieux! Allez donc embêter les vaisseaux de luxe!

En même temps, elle cherchait des yeux le vaisseau qui l'avait attaqué, mais ne put le voir nulle part. _« Mais où est-il donc? » _se demanda-t-elle, de plus en plus nerveuse et intriguée. Un souvenir de son enfance lui revint alors en mémoire, quelque chose que son grand-père lui avait dit et qu'elle avait jusqu'alors plus ou moins oublié. Il lui avait conseillé de ne pas se contenter de regarder avec ses yeux, qu'il y avait d'autres moyens de voir. Elle ferma donc les yeux et se concentra pour tenter de localiser son assaillant. Elle perçut rapidement une sorte de vaste trou noir juste derrière elle, de la forme et de la taille approximative d'un destroyer impérial. Elle blêmit légèrement et murmura pour elle-même un _« ho non… » _consterné. Avec un vaisseau à moitié démoli et des moteurs hors service, elle n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper. Elle tenta cependant une manœuvre osée qui lui permettrait peut-être de prendre de l'avance sur le destroyer. Elle laissa son vaisseau partir en vrille, ce qui l'éloigna du vaisseau impérial et la mit hors de sa portée, pour le moment du moins. Quand elle jugea que la vrille avait assez duré, elle reprit le contrôle et alluma ses moteurs auxiliaires. Elle savait qu'elle n'irait pas très loin mais elle devait tenter le coup. _« Si Khaled apprend ça, il va m'assommer!... » _pensa-t-elle alors ironiquement, se souvenant de sa dernière conversation avec Arisa.

*

* *

Sur le destroyer, quand l'officier vit cette manœuvre incongrue et suicidaire, il s'exclama, atterré :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, bon sang!?

Lynch, qui avait lui aussi observé la scène, se dit que le Rebelle devait maintenant jouer ses dernières cartes pour effectuer une manœuvre aussi risquée. Il ordonna de pousser la vitesse afin de rattraper ce moustique, qui semblait quelque peu amoché depuis leur attaque au laser. Le responsable du rayon tracteur lui annonça qu'ils avaient réussi à piéger le petit vaisseau et qu'ils l'amenaient maintenant à bord. Il y eu une petite explosion a ce moment et ils perdirent momentanément prise sur le petit chasseur, qui en profita pour reprendre du champ, mais fut rattrapé presque immédiatement.

- Que s'est-il passé… Demanda Lynch en regardant le petit chasseur que l'on emmenait maintenant vers une soute.

- Il a profité du fait qu'il était sous notre bouclier pour tirer sur un de nos rayons tracteurs. C'était bien joué mais il était trop endommagé pour fuir.

- Très bien. Emmenez-moi notre « invité » ici dès qu'il sera à bord.

- À vos ordres, mon Seigneur.

*

* *

Dans son aile Y, Tiana décrocha son harnais et sortit son blaster dès qu'elle fut à bord du vaisseau. Elle avait peu de chance de l'emporter mais elle se défendrait bec et ongles. Elle se mit sur le côté de la porte et attendit que l'on vienne la chercher. Elle tira sur le premier soldat qui franchit le seuil et constata avec surprise que son armure était noire et non blanche. Elle se dit que ce pouvait être une armée privée ou quelque chose comme ça. De toute façon, elle n'en avait cure. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était repartir au plus tôt.

Au bout de quinze minutes de ce petit manège, le Grand Moff commençait à s'impatienter. Ce Rebelle était plus coriace qu'il ne l'aurait crut et ne laissait personne approcher de son vaisseau. Il conseilla alors à ses hommes d'utiliser une grenade paralysante pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire et le faire sortir de son engin.

- Vous avez cinq minutes, mais je veux le voir hors de ce vaisseau d'ici là!

Dans son chasseur, Tiana trouvait que les environs étaient devenus beaucoup trop silencieux depuis quelques minutes et elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide par le sas. Elle eut juste le temps de s'engouffrer dans la cabine de pilotage avant qu'une grenade paralysant n'atterrisse à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle fut sonnée mais elle demeura quand même consciente car elle avait été en partie protégée par une paroi. Ce ne fut cependant pas suffisant pour arrêter les soldats qui s'engouffrèrent dans le vaisseau à la suite de l'explosion et qui réussirent à la désarmer. Elle fut ensuite tirer vers l'extérieur et emmener sans ménagement dans un long couloir. Elle tenta bien de se dégager de la poigne qui la retenait mais sans succès. Ils l'emmenèrent jusqu'à la passerelle du navire où un homme qu'elle reconnut tout de suite semblait attendre son arrivée. Une fois le premier moment de surprise passé, il eut un grand sourire qu'elle trouva quelque peu dérangeant et dit, d'un ton enjoué :

- Eh bien, eh bien… Qui avons-nous là? L'Ombre en personne. La galaxie tout entière résonne de vos exploits en ce moment.

- Merci, trop aimable. Et que faite vous ici, grand Moff Lynch? Sûrement pas du tourisme. Ironisa l'Ombre.

- J'avais entendu bien des choses sur votre inimitable sens de l'ironie, mon cher. L'entendre par moi-même est un vrai délice! Il eut un sourire qu'elle considéra comme un peu dérangé avant de poursuivre : Et si c'était le cas?

- Je vous croyais tous à la recherche de votre très cher Empereur, Lynch. Auriez-vous déserté les rangs soudainement. Ça pourrait vous emmener des ennuis…

- Croyez-vous vraiment que je sois assez idiot pour vous révéler tous mes plans sur la passerelle de mon vaisseau, l'Ombre?

- Oui… Lui répondit-elle de son ton le plus insultant possible.

Elle vit que sa tactique commençait à faire son petit effet. Lynch était de plus en plus surchauffé et il n'allait pas tarder, selon elle, à ouvrir les vannes. Il la toisa de haut en bas avec mépris et arrogance avant de dire, menaçant :

- Je pourrais vous livrer à l'Empire pour récolter la prime sur votre tête…

- Et qui la verserait? Votre Empereur disparu? Elle plissa les yeux et le Grand Moff se sentit alors scanné par son regard. Elle ajouta ensuite, d'un ton neutre : À moins que vous ne sachiez parfaitement où il est… Est-ce la raison principale pour laquelle vous ne participez pas aux recherches pour le retrouver?

Les yeux du Grand Moff s'agrandirent alors de surprise avant de se réduire à deux fentes suspicieuses et méfiantes. Ces réactions étaient aussi éloquentes pour l'Ombre que si Lynch le lui avait dit en face. Donc, c'était lui qui avait capturé l'Empereur… Intéressant… Elle aurait aimé savoir comment il s'y était prit, mais elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Elle dit donc, impérieuse :

- Je me moque complètement de ce que vous avez fait ou de comment vous l'avez fait, et ce n'est certainement pas dans mon intérêt d'aider l'Empereur. Alors, laissez-moi partir et on en reste là.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous laisser partir, l'Ombre, maintenant que vous êtes au courant de ce fait.

- Et à qui voudriez-vous que je le dise, Lynch? Il n'est pas dans mon intérêt que l'Empereur revienne.

- Vous pourriez avoir une prime conséquente si vous décidez de me dénoncer à Vador.

- Laissez tomber la paranoïa. Je ne suis pas son chien-chien. Il peut se débrouiller tout seul!

- Si jamais mon plan initial échoue, vous seriez un prix de consolation très intéressant. Je préfère donc vous garder près de moi.

- Vador lui-même n'a pas été capable de me garder alors je ne vois pas comment vous y arriveriez!

Il eut un petit sourire en coin pas très rassurant avant de faire un signe vers l'arrière de la passerelle. Tout en faisant cela, il dit :

- Selon la rumeur, l'Ombre aurait des dons dans la Force, tout comme l'Empereur et Vador. Je me demande comment vous réagiriez si on vous en privait tout à coup…

- De quelle manière comptez-vous vous y prendre? Ce n'est pas comme un organe que l'on peut retirer par une opération chirurgicale, vous savez.

Un soldat approcha alors et elle remarqua qu'il portait quelque chose de bizarre sur le dos, une créature qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant, dotée d'un long cou reptilien flexible et de longues pattes enroulées autour d'une branche d'arbre. Dès qu'il fut près d'elle, elle se sentit comme brusquement sourde et aveugle, et elle ne put réprimer un mouvement de recul. C'est comme si elle venait de perdre quelque chose qui lui était aussi naturel que respirer ou marcher, c'était très perturbant. Elle recula encore de quelques pas et la sensation finit par disparaître. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer à voix haute :

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette créature? C'est la première fois que je vois quelque chose de tel!

- Alors, vous aimez mon petit Ysalamir, l'Ombre? Ces créatures sont vraiment fascinantes… Je les ai découvertes sur un monde appelé Myrkr, sur la bordure extérieure. Le moyen de défense de cette créature est de créer un champ anti-Force, qui empêche ceux qui en sont doté de s'en servir quand ils sont dans son périmètre. Il caressa le cou de la bestiole et ajouta : Elles m'ont été d'une grande utilité, dernièrement.

- Ainsi, c'est de cette façon que vous êtes parvenu à duper l'Empereur… C'est très malin, mais n'espérez pas que votre stratagème fasse long feu. Vous n'escomptez pas retenir Vador ou, plus encore, l'Empereur lui-même, très longtemps avec vos petite bébêtes? De plus, ne pensez pas que je dépends de la Force au point d'oublier qu'il existe d'autres moyens de me sortir du pétrin. J'ai plus de ressources que vous ne semblez le croire, Lynch.

- Je pense que les prochains jours vont être très intéressants!

- Et pourquoi donc, Lynch?

- Pour voir la célèbre Ombre en action, justement! J'ai hâte de voir comment vous allez gérer la situation.

- Et ce sera peut-être votre dernière erreur. Ne commettez pas la bêtise de me sous-estimer. Vador a déjà commis cette erreur et il s'en est mordu les doigts… Enfin, ce qui lui tiens lieu de doigts…

- Nous verrons bien, l'Ombre.

Il ordonna alors à ses soldats de l'emmener en cellule et elle fut poussée en avant sans ménagement, après avoir été conduite vers la sortie de la passerelle. Juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le couloir, elle lança, sur un ton glacial :

- Je vous jure que vous me paierez ça, Lynch.

*

* *

Quand la porte de sa cellule se referma derrière elle, Tiana regarda autour d'elle pour se faire une idée de la configuration des lieux. Tout ce qu'elle put constater, c'est que c'était une cellule tout à fait standard dans un destroyer tout à fait standard. Il ne lui serait donc pas très difficile de trouver un moyen de s'échapper de ce trou. Elle s'assit sur la couchette étroite et dure et attendit deux heures avant de tenter une sortie. Elle sortit son sabrelaser d'une poche secrète de sa cape et s'attaqua à la grille du plafond. Ce fut d'une telle facilité qu'elle en fut consternée et se dit que les impériaux n'apprendraient de toute évidence jamais. Elle pensa aussi, avec un sourire de regret, que son grand-père avait bien choisi son moment pour lui faire parvenir cette arme. Elle se glissa par le trou et se dépêcha de ramper dans le conduit. Elle n'avait pas fait dix pas que l'alarme se mit à résonner au loin. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait dût attendre quelques minutes, après que le garde soit passé, pour sortir de sa cellule.

Au même moment, quand l'alarme se mit à résonner dans les couloirs, le Grand Moff Lynch sursauta. Il demanda ce qui se passait et on lui répondit que l'Ombre n'était plus dans sa cellule.

- Déjà? Il a fait vite! Faites surveiller tous les hangars à navettes et tous les points de sortie des bouches de ventilation. De toute façon, il n'ira pas loin, nous somme dans l'hyperespace.

- À vos ordres, Monsieur.

Lynch se frotta les mains avec enthousiasme. Le jeu commençait plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu mais cela ne le rendrait que plus intéressant! Il y avait alors dans ses yeux une lueur particulière qui montrait à quel point cet homme pouvait être dangereux. Lui aussi n'était pas de ceux qu'il était sage de sous-estimer et l'Ombre allait s'en rendre compte bien assez tôt. Bientôt, il allait imposer sa volonté à la galaxie toute entière et pas seulement à quelques individus choisis par ses soins. S'il réussissait à imposer sa volonté à l'Ombre elle-même, il serait vraiment le personnage le plus important de la galaxie.

Après quelques minutes de tours et détours dans ces conduits obscurs et poussiéreux, l'Ombre arriva enfin à un point de sortie. Malheureusement, il était gardé par un soldat en armure noire et elle n'avait pas son blaster. Sa seule arme était son sabrelaser et elle se résigna à employer la manière forte. Le garde fut à terre avant même d'avoir put comprendre ce qui lui arrivait quand l'Ombre lui tomba dessus par derrière. Elle récupéra son arme et le laissa là, poursuivant son chemin dans le couloir pour le moment désert. Elle accéléra cependant le pas, se doutant que cette situation ne durerait pas.

Sur la passerelle, Lynch suivait l'avancée de l'Ombre et était de plus en plus enthousiaste, ce qui mettait ses officiers un peu mal à l'aise. Il devait bien admettre que l'Ombre était aussi bonne qu'on le disait. Cinq minutes plus tard, il apprit qu'on avait perdu le contact avec un des soldats. Ceux qui avaient été envoyés pour vérifier l'avaient trouvé mort, sans toutefois comprendre comment il était mort. Son arme avait aussi disparue, ce qui signifiait que l'Ombre était maintenant armé.

L'Ombre arriva enfin dans le hangar aux navettes sans rencontrer d'autres obstacles, grâce à ses dons pour se mouvoir avec discrétion. De son côté, Lynch apprit que l'Ombre venait d'arriver dans le hangar aux navettes. Il suivit ses progrès sur une caméra et vit qu'aucuns des techniciens ne remarqua sa présence, même si elle passait tout près d'eux. Même sans la Force, elle était un adversaire redoutable. Elle se cacha tout près d'une navette sans y entrer cependant. Au bout d'un moment, elle se glissa à l'intérieur et disparut des écrans. Elle réapparut quelques instants plus tard, soutenue par deux soldats. Le Grand Moff quitta la passerelle pour aller les rejoindre et arriva au moment où les soldats quittaient le hangar avec l'Ombre. Il se mit devant elle, alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, et dit, jubilant :

- Belle tentative, l'Ombre! Vous êtes redoutable, même sans la Force! Vous comprendrez par contre que je ne puisse vous laisser vagabonder à votre guise sur mon vaisseau.

- Vous comptez remédier à cette situation comment, Lynch?

- Vous êtes peut-être très fort et très intelligent, l'Ombre, mais je suis sûr que vous ne résisterez pas à une bonne dose de somnifère.

- La liste des griefs que j'ai à votre égard ne fait que s'allonger, Lynch. Faites attention, car il se peut que vous n'ayez pas les moyens de payer la facture le moment venu. N'empêche, il se peut que l'Empereur soit plus rapide que moi pour vous faire payer…

Un médic, qui avait préalablement été appelé par Lynch, arriva sur ces entrefaites et dit qu'il avait emmené de quoi endormir tout un troupeau de Banthas. Des soldats la plaquèrent au sol pour que le médics puisse lui faire son injection et la maintinrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle semble endormie. Alors qu'ils relâchaient la pression, Tiana rua fortement et réussi à faire tomber un de ses geôliers, qui tomba à la renverse. Elle tenta de se relever mais elle chancela fortement et retomba sur les genoux avant d'être de nouveau plaquée contre le sol. Le médic n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il lui avait donné une dose assez forte pour endormir une personne deux fois plus grande qu'elle. Il décida donc de lui donner la moitié d'une dose encore car il ne voulait pas la tuer, quand même. Sentant une autre piqûre, Tiana sentit ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu et finit par sombrer dans le sommeil. Les soldats la déposèrent dans une nouvelle cellule.

*

* *

Après neuf heures de voyage, le destroyer atteignit enfin sa destination et se plaça en orbite autour de la planète rocheuse. Il avait établi depuis peu une petite base sur cette planète, au même emplacement que l'ancien laboratoire impérial. Depuis qu'il avait l'Ombre à son bord, Lynch n'avait qu'une envie, découvrir son identité. Elle était aussi célèbre que l'Empereur lui-même, après tout. Pas étonnant que ce dernier veuille la démasquer le premier. Lynch, qui se disait que, comme il allait bientôt devenir le nouvel Empereur, il était de son droit de savoir qui était l'Ombre. Il laissa la passerelle à son second et se dirigea vers le bloc de détention.

Dans sa cellule, Tiana commençait à émerger de son profond sommeil et des sensations vagues arrivaient maintenant à ses sens, sans toutefois parvenir à la réveiller complètement. Ce n'est donc que très vaguement qu'elle eut conscience que la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrait et que quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce. Elle sentit quelques instants après, qu'on lui retirait son brouilleur et sa cape mais elle ne pouvait encore rien faire pour l'empêcher. Elle put cependant déduire assez facilement qui était son visiteur et en conçut une grande colère.

Après qu'il eut enlevé le brouilleur et la cape qui la recouvraient entièrement et dissimulaient ses traits, Lynch fit un pas en arrière avec une expression bouche bée. C'était une jeune fille d'à peine vingt ans qui mettait en échec les services de renseignement de l'Empire depuis près de trois ans! Il vit aussi qu'elle portait un uniforme de Général des services de renseignement Rebelle, donc elle était une personne assez importante au sein de la Rébellion. Pensif, il grava ses traits dans sa mémoire avant de remettre en place la cape et le brouilleur. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque d'autre que lui soit au courant de ce renseignement. De plus, il était assez gênant qu'une toute jeune fille à peine sortie de l'adolescence puisse tenir en respect la toute puissance impériale. Il quitta ensuite la cellule et se dirigea vers ses quartiers pour consulter les archives qu'il avait à sa disposition pour découvrir qui était cette jeune fille. La consultation de ces archives lui permit de découvrir assez vite qui elle était. Il apprit donc qu'elle se nommait Tiana Antssassoa et était originaire d'Alderaan. Elle était entrés à l'Université dès l'âge de 15 ans et avait des dons hors du commun pour la recherche et l'analyse, et une intelligence très au-dessus de la moyenne. Elle avait disparu presque trois ans auparavant alors que l'Empereur lui-même la cherchait. Elle avait alors rejoint la Rébellion, un mois avant la bataille de Yavin et était entrée dans les renseignements peu de temps après. C'était tout ce que le dossier contenait, en plus d'une note qui disait que le Seigneur Vador la soupçonnait d'être l'Ombre ou l'une de ses élèves. Il referma le dossier en se disant que, sur ce point, Vador avait été particulièrement perspicace. Il devait maintenant trouver de quelle manière il devait utiliser ces informations…

Une heure plus tard, quand elle fut enfin réveillée, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était qu'elle devrait à tout prix s'assurer que Lynch garderait son secret pour toujours. Cette solution ne lui plaisait pas vraiment mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix car le moment n'était pas encore venu de révéler son identité à la galaxie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Dans le hangar à navettes, Lynch l'attendait avec quelques-uns de ses hommes. Quand elle s'approcha de lui, poussée par ses deux gardes, elle lui jeta son regard le plus glaçant et le plus dur avant de lui dire :

- Vous aller me le payer très cher, Lynch. Croyez-vous vraiment que je vais vous laisser vous en sortir après cet affront?

- Vous n'êtes pas en position de me menacer pour le moment, l'Ombre. Maintenant, j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter. Dit-il en faisant signe aux gardes de l'emmener dans la navette.

Tout en se disant qu'elle avait très envie de lui enlever son air supérieur à coup de blaster, Tiana fut installée dans un des sièges de la navette, qui sortit peu de temps après du hangar. En regardant par le hublot, elle put voir que la planète sur laquelle ils se rendaient était Kiva, mais elle se dit qu'elle avait un petit quelque chose de différent. Elle paraissait moins menaçante, d'une certaine façon. Quand la navette eut atterri, Tiana fut encore une fois bousculée et poussée à l'extérieur de la navette. Lynch, qui était descendu à sa suite, fit un grand geste qui englobait le paysage rocheux et désolé qui s'étendait devant eux en disant :

- Bienvenue sur Kiva, l'Ombre! J'avoue que le paysage est assez désolant mais c'est parfait pour y installer une base. Dit-il en mettant une main sur l'épaule de Tiana.

- Enlevez votre main de mon épaule, Lynch, si vous ne voulez pas prendre la mienne en pleine figure! Rétorqua-t-elle en la regardant comme un insecte répugnant posé sur son épaule.

Il eut un petit sourire narquois avant de retirer sa main, puis ordonna que l'on mette l'Ombre dans une cellule, et il ajouta en ricanant :

- J'espère que vous allez bien vous entendre avec votre compagnon de cellule, l'Ombre.

*

* *

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut carrément jetée dans une cellule et elle s'étala par terre de tout son long. _« Bande de sauvages! » _pensa-t-elle en se retenant avec les mains pour ne pas embrasser le sol de plein fouet. Elle lança une série de jurons et d'atteintes savoureuses à la virilité du Grand Moff Lynch. Cela faisait une trentaine de seconde qu'elle s'épanchait de cette façon quand une voix froide et impérieuse qu'elle reconnut immédiatement dit, sur un ton amusé :

- Je n'aurais sut mieux dire, l'Ombre. Cependant, je ne vous connaissais pas un tel langage.

- Non, je n'en crois pas mes oreilles… Elle se redressa et se releva enfin et ajouta, ironique : Et je n'en crois pas mes yeux non plus! Finalement, elle ajouta sur un ton hésitant : Veuillez excuser mon langage, Altesse. D'habitude, je suis plus cultivée…

Elle se remit finalement sur ses pieds et épousseta sa cape d'un revers de la main. Elle regarda alors son compagnon de cellule avec une certaine surprise, mais elle s'y attendait à moitié. _« Bon, maintenant, je comprends où Lynch veut en venir. C'est la place de l'Empereur qu'il veut! » _pensa-t-elle alors. Elle s'assit le plus loin possible de l'Empereur et s'enveloppa dans sa cape, comme si elle voulait s'en servir comme bouclier. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant environ une heure, jusqu'à ce que des pas se fassent entendre dans le couloir devant la cellule. La porte s'ouvrit alors et Lynch entra en compagnie de deux soldats en armure noire. L'Ombre trouvait que ces armures avaient l'air en quelque sorte… déplacée, et très dérangeante.

- Coruscant est en pleine décrépitude, depuis votre disparition, Altesse. Je pourrai prendre votre place sous peu sans rencontrer la moindre résistance.

- Il y a deux petits détails que vous semblez avoir oublié dans votre plan, Lynch! Commença l'Ombre, ironique : Le premier détail, et pas le moindre, est la Seigneur Vador. Je doute qu'il soit d'accord avec votre plan et vous devez vous doutez qu'il fera tout en son pouvoir pour retrouver l'Empereur. Le second détail est que l'Alliance se mettra en travers de votre route, comme elle le fait avec son Altesse ici présente.

- L'Ombre a raison, vous savez. Jamais Vador ne vous laissera le Trône, même si vous m'éliminez. Il vous détruira aussi facilement qu'on écrase un insecte. Continua l'Empereur sur un ton menaçant et glacial.

- Je m'occuperai du Seigneur Vador en temps et en heures. Lui non plus ne m'opposera aucune résistance. Quand à l'Alliance, ce ne sera pas un problème puisque leur meilleur agent travaillera pour moi.

À ces mots, l'Ombre redressa la tête avec surprise et indignation, ce que l'Empereur remarqua tout de suite. Il dit donc, amusé :

- Auriez-vous oublié de lui demander son avis, Lynch?

- Dites-moi, où votre petit cerveau de laser va-t-il chercher des idées aussi stupides? Jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais je ne travaillerai pour vous, Lynch! Si son Altesse ici présente n'a pas pût me convaincre de travailler pour lui, je doute que vous y parveniez. Lui jeta l'Ombre, indignée.

- Nous verrons bien… Conclut le Grand Moff avant de quitter la cellule.

La porte se referma derrière lui et l'Ombre se rassit et replongea dans ses pensées, tandis qu'elle sentait le regard de l'Empereur peser sur elle. Même sans la Force, il avait une aura de malice autour de lui qui était plus que dérangeante et la faisait frissonner. Même si elle savait que pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas lui faire grand mal, elle demeurait quand même sur ses gardes. Une heure plus tard, un garde arriva avec un plateau repas pour l'Empereur, mais rien pour l'Ombre car Lynch avait ordonné qu'on l'affame jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. Elle le regarda s'attabler devant son repas avec indifférence, puis sortit une barre énergétique de l'une de ses nombreuses poches. Il lui lança d'une voix assez surprise :

- Combien de poches avez-vous donc dans cette cape, l'Ombre?

- Un certain nombre… Répondit-elle laconiquement.

- Dites-moi, par hasard, n'auriez-vous pas réussi à subtiliser la clé du geôlier? Dit l'Empereur sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Il rit jaune cependant quand elle lui lança effectivement la clé de la porte de la cellule. Elle dit cependant, sérieuse, que c'était inutile de songer sortir par là étant donné le nombre de gardes qui devait attendre de l'autre côté.

- Impressionnant… Très impressionnant… Vous êtes aussi douée qu'on le prétend, l'Ombre. Lui dit alors l'Empereur d'un ton sincère.

- Merci, Altesse. Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Une demi-heure plus tard, des gardes entrèrent et vinrent ramasser la clé, que l'Empereur avait laissée bien en évidence sur le plateau repas. Lynch était avec eux car il détenait la seule autre clé qui ouvrait cette porte. Il leur jeta sur un ton assez ironique :

- Il était plus que temps que vous ne vous en rendiez compte, messieurs. Il fit une pause et ajouta, en désignant la clé posée près de lui : Prenez-là, elle est à vous!

Lynch commença à engueuler ses gardes pour leur incompétence et leur manque de vigilance quand il fut coupé dans son élan par l'Ombre.

- Inutile de disputer ces pauvres gardes, Lynch. Ils n'y sont pour rien, c'est moi qui la leur ai subtilisée.

- Me prenez-vous pour un idiot, l'Ombre? Je ne vous laisserai sûrement pas subtiliser les clés en toute impunité!

- Vous êtes un idiot, Lynch! Avez-vous d'autres questions stupides à me poser?

Lynch devint d'abord blême, puis son visage prit une teinte cramoisie des plus inquiétantes. Il mit les mains dans ses poches comme pour se donner une contenance, avant de lancer, irrité :

- Ça suffit, l'Ombre! Rendez-moi ma clé immédiatement!

À la grande surprise de l'Empereur, il vit l'Ombre tendre une carte magnétique à Lynch et celui-ci s'empressa de l'empocher de nouveau. Il ne l'avait pas vu bouger et encore moins subtiliser la clé! Même sans la Force, elle était un adversaire redoutable. Il devrait se méfier dans le futur, elle pourrait lui causer bien des tracas et des migraines. Lynch lui lança une dernière menace avant de sortir avec ses gardes :

- Encore une facétie de ce genre, l'Ombre, et je vous fais droguer pour que vous vous teniez tranquille!

- Est-ce supposé me faire peur? Demanda-t-elle à la porte qui s'était déjà refermée sur Lynch et ses hommes.

*

* *

Lynch était très satisfait. En effet, son plan se déroulait exactement comme il l'avait prévu et, pour le moment, la situation demeurait sous contrôle. Il avait même réussi à avoir une prime car il n'était pas prévu au programme qu'il capture l'Ombre également. Il se frotta les mains et se réjouit de la perfection de son plan et de son intelligence. Jamais il n'eut crut que ce fut si facile d'enlever l'Empereur à la barbe de sa garde rapprochée mais il y était parvenu, grâce surtout à ses petits Ysalamari. Quand il avait découvert ces merveilleuses créatures un an plus tôt, ce plan n'avait pas tardé à germer dans son esprit. Depuis longtemps, il rêvait d'acquérir de plus en plus de pouvoir, peut-être même de s'élever jusqu'aux plus hauts échelons de pouvoir impérial, mais ses petites bêtes lui avaient donné de plus grandes idées. Avec elles, il supprimait la plus puissante des armes que l'Empereur avait à lui opposer : la Force. Plus il les avait étudiées, et plus il s'était dit qu'elles étaient la clé de son ascension au pouvoir. De plus, se dit-il encore, avoir l'Ombre à son service serait un atout de taille, sans compter qu'elle était particulièrement jolie sans sa cape. Il arriverait peut-être à la convaincre de devenir plus qu'un simple agent à son service. Elle pourrait devenir son impératrice. À force de persuasion, il arriverait bien à la convaincre. Il observa l'écran sur lequel apparaissait l'intérieur de la cellule et put voir l'Ombre calmement assise, semblant attendre quelque chose. Elle leva tout à coup la tête et regarda en direction de la caméra, avec un regard si insistant qu'il fini par détourner le regard. Ce regard froid et calculateur, qui sondait jusqu'au plus profond de l'esprit, était extrêmement dérangeant et il se dit qu'il lui faudrait aussi s'occuper plus tard de ce détail.

- Bientôt, jeune fille, tu ne pourras plus me résister…

Il se leva ensuite et laissa la surveillance des écrans à son second, puis quitta la pièce pour retourner vers ses appartement privés.

*

* *

Dans la cellule, l'ambiance était pour le moins tendue entre ses deux occupants. De son côté, l'Empereur se demandait quand l'Ombre se déciderait à agir. Il l'avait connue plus rapide quand il était question de s'échapper d'une cellule impériale. Pour le moment, elle semblait s'être assoupie et il se demandait si elle jouait la comédie, dans un but pour le moins obscur. Il décida d'en avoir le cœur net et d'aller voir ce qui se cachait sous cette capuche, pour être fixé une bonne fois pour toute. Il se leva et s'approcha doucement de l'Ombre, sans faire de bruit. Il pouvait être très bon à ce jeu-là. Il leva la main pour repousser la capuche quand une voix métallique l'arrêta en disant, froidement :

- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous, Altesse.

Il figea son mouvement, avant de baisser la main lentement. Il s'était fait avoir et il détestait avoir le mauvais rôle. Il retourna s'asseoir de son côté de la pièce et dit d'un ton froid et impérieux :

- Qu'attendez-vous pour nous sortir de là, l'Ombre? Je vous croyais plus rapide.

- Je voulais savoir combien de temps il vous faudrait pour céder à la tentation de venir voir ce qu'il y avait sous la capuche, Altesse. Maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas, occupez-les quelques minutes. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'angle mort de la caméra. Elle ajouta : J'ai un plan.

- Que comptez-vous faire?

- Sortir d'ici, bien sûr. Quoi d'autre?

Il l'observa de son regard inquisiteur quelques instants encore avant de s'exécuter, tandis que l'Ombre allait s'affairer dans un coin de la pièce. Elle sortit de sa cape un couteau-laser et se mit bien vite au travail, s'arrangeant pour créer une ouverture dans un des panneaux de plafond. Cela ne lui prit pas trop de temps et, quand elle fut prête, elle poussa la plaque de côté et vérifia qu'elle pourrait la remettre en place après, pour brouiller un peu les pistes. Avant qu'elle n'ait put se hisser dans l'ouverture, elle sentit un poids important sur son dos et perdit l'équilibre, tombant à la renverse. Quand elle se releva, elle jeta un regard peu amical à son compagnon de cellule et lui lança, mordante :

- Vous auriez dut attendre que je vous fasse signe avant de me grimper sur le dos sans préavis, Altesse. Je vais d'abord grimper, puis je vous aiderai à vous hisser, mais attendez que je sois prête.

- Faites vite, alors. Ma patience commence à être épuisée et je n'aime pas qu'on me fasse attendre.

- Écoutez-moi, Altesse, car je ne me répèterai pas : nous ne sommes pas sur Coruscant, ici. Le palais impérial est très loin d'ici et, si vous voulez le revoir un jour, vous devrez faire ce que je dis sans poser de questions ou prendre des initiatives qui pourraient être désastreuses pour nous deux. Je ne me considère pas comme l'un de vos sujets et, pour le moment, vous ne m'impressionnez pas! Elle ajouta, plus doucement : Il faut que vous me fassiez confiance car je suis le seul qui peut vous sortir d'ici en vie, Empereur.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, l'Empereur fut complètement réduit au silence. Personne n'avait osé lui parler sur ce ton depuis si longtemps qu'il avait du mal à se rappeler la dernière fois et il sentait la colère l'envahir peu à peu. S'il l'avait put, il aurait pulvérisé l'Ombre sans une arrière pensée à cette seconde même, ce qu'il dut sentir car il fit un pas en arrière, méfiant. Il reprit cependant le contrôle de ses émotions assez rapidement et c'est d'un ton froid et calme qu'il lui répondit :

- Vous jouez à un jeu très dangereux. Ne prenez plus jamais ce ton avec moi, l'Ombre, où vous connaîtrez les limites de votre souffrance beaucoup mieux que vous ne l'auriez voulu, je peux vous l'assurer.

- J'aime les jeux dangereux, Altesse, c'est pourquoi j'ai rejoint l'Alliance. Quant à votre menace, le temps que vous puissiez la mettre en application, je serai déjà très loin de votre portée.

- Nous verrons…

Ils se toisèrent mutuellement pendant encore un instant, puis l'Ombre grimpa dans le conduit d'aération en se hissant à la force du poignet. Elle était plus forte que sa petite taille ne le laissait deviner, de toute évidence. Elle aida ensuite l'Empereur à se hisser à son tour, ce qui fut un peu plus ardu, avant de se mettre à ramper dans le conduit. En fait, ils pouvaient se déplacer à genoux, ce qui n'était pas si mal. Au bout de quelques temps et un nombre respectable de tours et de détours, ils arrivèrent dans une zone où il lui sembla retrouver la vue et l'ouïe brusquement. L'Empereur, juste devant elle, se redressa également et se concentra immédiatement. Elle sentait son influence froide et sa présence maléfique au sein de la Force, et cela fit frissonner. Elle se recula sous la protection des Ysalamir, pour éviter que son compagnon ne cède à la tentation de la rôtir vivante.

*

* *

Sur Coruscant, les recherches avaient bien sûr été infructueuses et Vador était en pleine discussion avec l'Éclair quand il se figea soudain, à l'écoute. Il venait de sentir une présence très familière l'envahir, celle de son Maître, et il l'appelait. Il lui demandait de venir immédiatement à sa rencontre sur Kiva. L'Éclair aussi s'était figé et écoutait la voix intérieure, qu'il recevait cependant plus faiblement que Vador. Ils s'exclamèrent en même temps :

- Kiva!

Vador tourna alors brusquement les talons et se dirigea à grands pas vers le spatioport du Palais impérial. L'Éclair se précipita à sa suite en disant :

- Attendez-moi, je viens aussi!

Vador ne lui répondit pas et poursuivit plutôt son chemin, toujours à l'écoute de la voix de son Maître, qui faiblit de plus en plus avant de disparaître de nouveau. Il arriva enfin à sa navette et monta à bord, suivi de près par l'Éclair, et ils s'envolèrent peu de temps après vers l'_Executor_, qui attendait en orbite. Une fois à bord, Vador donna ses ordres et une flotte de quatre destroyers fut bientôt rassemblée. Ils se dirigèrent donc ensuite vers la planète Kiva pour une mission de sauvetage et probablement d'éradication, car ils trouveraient certainement le responsable de cette tentative de coup d'état.

*

* *

Sur Kiva, l'Ombre avait fini par dénicher un coin à l'abri de toute découverte fortuite de la part de leur « hôte ». Ils y attendaient donc les secours depuis maintenant près de quatre jours et l'ambiance devenait des plus mauvaises, en particulier parce qu'ils n'auraient bientôt plus de nourriture et plus d'eau. Avant de quitter la base, cependant, ils avaient par hasard trouvés l'arsenal de la petite base et, sans que l'Empereur ne s'en rende compte, elle lui avait subtilisé un blaster de précision, qu'elle avait dissimulée sous sa cape. Elle dit enfin, exaspérée par la seule présence de son indésirable compagnon :

- J'espère que Vador à bien reçu votre message, Altesse, sinon nous n'allons pas tarder à être dans le pétrin.

Au moment où elle prononçait ces mots, elle entendit un bruit de moteur au loin et vit plusieurs vaisseaux impériaux descendre du ciel et fondre sur la base de Lynch. Des explosions ne tardèrent pas à suivre et il lui sembla que, bien vite, la bataille tournait à l'avantage des troupes de Vador. D'où ils étaient installés, ils avaient une très belle vue de tout ce qui se passait et virent que le chaos était de plus en plus important et que les troupes du Grand Moff tombaient comme des mouches. Après une quinzaines de minutes de ce régime, il y eut un moment d'accalmie et elle vit Vador en personne, accompagné de l'Éclair, qui descendait d'une navette. Au même instant, des commandos en armure blanche sortirent du bâtiment principal en traînant avec eux un Lynch extrêmement énervé et tout à fait dépassé par les évènements. Depuis l'endroit où ils étaient, elle et son compagnon pouvaient entendre très bien tout ce qui se disait entre Vador et Lynch. Après avoir été brutalement forcé à se mettre à genoux par deux de ses geôliers, il leva un regard complètement paniqué et plutôt hagard. Il se mit immédiatement à supplier qu'on lui laisse la vie sauve, mais la voix impérieuse et menaçant du Seigneur Vador le coupa en disant :

- Taisez-vous, Lynch! Vos jérémiades m'agacent! Il se tut un instant avant de poursuivre, sur un ton qui aurait fait se cailler du lait frais : Où est l'Empereur?

Elle se dit que les choses allaient mal tourner pour le pauvre homme s'il ne disait pas ce que Vador voulait entendre, ce qui malheureusement serait le cas. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait l'Empereur à ce moment précis, bien évidement, quoi qu'il ne se trouve qu'à quelques mètres de lui. L'Ombre dit, ironique :

- Je crois que c'est à vous d'entrer en scène, Altesse. Il sera très heureux de vous revoir. Dit-elle en pointant Vador.

- Pas encore, laissons le temps à ce traitre d'avoir un avant-goût de ce qui l'attend. Le Seigneur Vador excelle dans ce domaine.

- Hé bien dans ce cas, pardonnez-moi de ne pas assister à la suite.

L'Empereur ne lui répondit rien, et elle commença à s'éloigner vers un bâtiment voisin, qui avait un meilleur angle de tir pour ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Elle pouvait cependant entendre ce qui se passait en bas et aurait préférée être sourde. Même si elle détestait Lynch de tout son cœur, elle ne souhaitait à personne d'être torturé par Vador. Elle en avait fait l'expérience elle-même et ce n'était pas un de ses meilleurs souvenirs. Alors qu'elle venait de se trouver le meilleur emplacement possible, elle put voir Lynch roulé en boule sur le sol, frissonnant et se convulsant en hurlant de douleur sous les assauts des éclairs que Vador lui envoyait par vagues successives. Elle en fut surprise car elle ne savait pas que lui aussi pouvait faire cela. C'est à ce moment que l'Empereur sortit enfin de sa cachette et se dirigea ver Vador. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il dit :

- Laissez-le maintenant, Seigneur Vador. Il aura bien le temps de savourer son châtiment plus tard.

- Bien, mon Maître. Répondit Vador en cessant de torturer sa victime.

Après s'être péniblement remis sur ses genoux, Lynch leva un regard terrifié à l'Empereur qui se dressait au-dessus de lui comme un spectre maléfique. Il prit son ton le plus froid et le plus tranchant, tellement qu'il fit frissonner Tiana elle-même, pour dire :

- Votre châtiment sera à la hauteur de votre trahison, Lynch.

Pendant qu'il disait ces mots, Tiana mit sa cible en joue et s'assura que son coup serait parfait pour le tuer du premier coup. Elle se doutait bien de ce qu'il allait dire par la suite pour sauver sa peau et elle ne pouvait pas le permettre. Comme elle s'y attendait, Lynch parla d'un ton tremblant :

- Je connais une information qui pourrait me valoir la vie sauve, Altesse.

- Quelle est cette information, Lynch? Je jugerai moi-même de son importance.

- L'identité de l'Ombre…

Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter un mot, un tir de blaster vint le frapper entre les deux yeux et il s'écroula au sol, mort. Les regards se tournèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait le tir et tous virent une frêle silhouette en cape verte s'éloigner rapidement dans la direction opposée. L'Empereur, qui venait de se faire léser de sa vengeance, en fut très contrarié et il ordonna à Vador et ses hommes de la poursuivre.

- J'irai plus vite seul, mon Maître.

- Très bien, mais dépêchez-vous.

Il partit alors à la poursuite de l'Ombre dans les étendues désolées de Kiva.

*

* *

Pendant ce temps, l'Ombre avait prit de l'avance sur son poursuivant tout en brouillant les pistes. Elle avait prit la peine de faire une fausse piste très convaincante et difficile à percer, qui emmènerait Vador à l'opposé de l'endroit où elle se rendait en réalité. Elle fit donc un grand détour en passant par les étendues rocheuses irrégulières qui entouraient la base de Lynch pour ensuite revenir sur ses pas, vers la zone d'atterrissage des navettes. Elle eut de la chance, elle trouva la navette privée de Lynch derrière un amas de rocher, un peu en retrait du terrain d'atterrissage principal.

De son côté, Vador suivait la piste de l'Ombre avec attention. Il avait parcouru une bonne distance sur la piste avant de s'apercevoir qu'il s'était fait avoir. C'était une fausse piste et il s'empressa de faire demi-tour, en espérant que l'Ombre ne s'était pas déjà éclipsée. Il chercha quelques instants la bonne direction et fini par constater, sans grande surprise, qu'elle revenait vers la base, en particulier vers les navettes. Il se fit le reproche de s'être laisser avoir comme un débutant et repartit au pas de course. Il arriva sur une éminence rocheuse qui surplombait une navette sur la rampe de la quelle l'Ombre s'était déjà engagée. Il sauta sur le toit en allumant son sabrelaser, puis juste devant l'Ombre. Celui-ci sursauta violement et tomba à la renverse sur la rampe, la dégringolant plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait montée. Vador s'approcha et surplomba l'Ombre, toujours au sol, de toute sa taille. Elle finit par se relever et dit, d'un ton colérique :

- Ne faites plus jamais cela! J'ai failli avoir une attaque! Elle reprit contenance et ajouta, moqueuse : Je ne croyais pas vous voir arriver par la voie des airs, Seigneur Vador. Je ne savais pas que vous saviez voler.

- Trêve de plaisanteries, l'Ombre. Vous venez avec moi.

- Désolé, ça ne fait pas partie de mes projets. J'ai d'autres obligations à respecter.

Vador fit un pas en avant d'un air menaçant et approcha la lame rougeoyante de son sabre de la gorge de l'Ombre. Celle-ci, cependant, ne cilla pas et demeura où elle était. Cela ne surprit pas Vador, qui la savait dotée d'un sang-froid hors du commun, mais il se devait de tenter le coup quand même, malgré le fait que cela s'avère infructueux. De son côté, Tiana ne bougea pas et tint ses réactions d'une main de fer. Son front se couvrit cependant de sueur et elle avait la gorge un peu nouée. C'est cependant d'un ton calme et froid qu'elle parlait :

- Vous ne ferez pas cela, Vador. Aux dernières nouvelles, l'Empereur me veut toujours vivant. À moins que ça n'ait changé dans les dernières minutes, comme il est coutumier de l'Empereur quand il est mécontent.

Pendant une longue minute encore, Vador garda sa position et l'Ombre retint son souffle, se préparant au pire. Il finit cependant par baisser son arme, confirmant les dernières paroles de l'Ombre. Il dit enfin, dangereusement calme :

- Un jour, je pourrai vous tuer, et ce jour là, je me ferai un grand plaisir de le faire. Entretemps, prenez garde car je pourrais vous faire regretter votre insolence d'une façon fort déplaisante. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous tiens et vous ne vous échapperez pas, cette fois.

- Oui, vous allez me laisser partir. J'ai là quelque chose qui pourra m'aider à vous en convaincre.

- Il n'existe rien qui pourrait vous permettre de m'échapper, cette fois, l'Ombre.

- Pas même ceci? Dit-elle en sortant d'une des poches de sa cape un petit pendentif en bois ayant appartenu à la Sénatrice Amidala.

Interloqué, Vador regarda pendant quelques instants le petit objet alors qu'un flot de souvenir affluait à sa mémoire, des souvenirs de sa défunte femme. Il approcha la main pour prendre le petit objet mais l'Ombre le retira et le remit dans sa poche, avant de dire, sur un ton décidé :

- Pas si vite! D'abord, je veux votre parole que vous aller me laisser partir d'ici. Après, seulement, je vous le donnerai.

À travers son masque indéchiffrable, elle sentit le regard inquisiteur que Vador lui lança. Elle savait bien qu'il devait ressentir une certaine souffrance à la vue de cette objet, et surtout de le savoir si près mais tout de même hors de sa portée. Il sera le poing et ramena la main qu'il avait tendue vers lui, de toute évidence troublé. Il réfléchit intensément pendant quelques secondes encore et dit finalement, non sans une pointe de menace :

- Très bien, vous remportez cette manche, l'Ombre. Partez! Alors qu'elle lui tendait le pendentif, il lui attrapa le poignet et ajouta, d'un ton très bas, qui ressemblait presque au sifflement d'un serpent : Nous nous reverrons, ce n'est que partie remise… Il sortit son communicateur et dit : Amiral Ozzel, une navette va décoller. Laissez-là partir.

- Mais… À vos ordres, mon Seigneur! Fut la réponse, un peu étonnée, qui sortit du communicateur.

- Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet, mon Seigneur. Nous nous reverrons avant longtemps. Puis-je récupérer mon poignet? Je vous rends le pendentif et je monte dans la navette.

Vador lui lâcha alors le poignet et, quand elle passa devant lui, elle lui remit le pendentif, qu'il s'empressa d'empocher. Elle le dépassa alors et monta dans la navette alors qu'il se dépêchait de quitter la rampe d'accès et de prendre une certaine distance. La navette décolla comme prévu et quitta la planète. Dans l'espace, la flotte la laissa passer et elle entra ensuite en hyperespace.

Vador, qui était revenu auprès de l'Empereur, dit que l'Ombre avait réussi à s'échapper encore une fois. L'Empereur était de très mauvaise humeur et ordonna qu'on tente d'arrêter le vaisseau qu'elle avait emprunté. On lui dit que, malheureusement, elle était déjà entrée en hyperespace. Pendant ce temps, Vador était parti fouiller la base avec ses hommes, assez désireux de ne pas rester dans les parages. Quand l'Empereur appris que c'était Vador qui avait ordonné qu'on laisse passer cette navette, il en fut fort contrarié. Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec ses hommes, qui eux traînaient un autre prisonnier qui s'avéra être le second de Lynch. C'était un prix de consolation acceptable, mais Vador se dit qu'il allait devoir fournir quelques explications dans un avenir proche.

*

* *

Dans l'hyperespace, Tiana se détendit enfin. Elle avait eu peur, cette fois, mais comme toujours, les choses avaient tournées à son avantage. Elle en avait assez de jouer au chat et à la souris avec Vador et ses sbires et souhaitait ardemment avoir un peu de repos. Ce voyage, qui devait à la base être assez simple et facile, avait rapidement tourné au cauchemar. Pourquoi attirait-elle toujours les dingues du genre de Lynch? Elle commençait à se demander si elle n'était pas un aimant à cinglés! Elle se décida à appeler la base centrale pour qu'ils réunissent les journalistes à l'endroit habituel dans trois jours. Arisa lui confirma qu'elle avait bien envoyé les invitations et qu'elle pouvait repousser la réunion de quelques jours. Elle arriva dix minutes après les journalistes et se fit bien évidemment remarquer, surtout quand son garde du corps prit sur lui de lui faire la morale sur sa conduite imprudente et téméraire. Après un moment de cette petite diatribe, l'Ombre dit, sur un ton amusé :

- Vous avez fini, Lieutenant? Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter? Vous avez un public, profitez-en! Engueulez votre chef en public, ça défoule! Elle se tourna alors vers les journalistes, dont certains étaient hilares, et ajouta : Je suis à vous dans un instant. Je règle ce petit problème d'abord.

Après quelques minutes, elle monta sur la petite estrade et prit la parole. Elle donna aux journalistes un compte-rendu complet des évènements et toutes les preuves nécessaires pour qu'il n'y ait aucun doute sur l'implication réelle de l'Empire. Elle voulait éviter qu'ils ne tirent la couverture à eux une fois de plus et mettent la Rébellion sous le plus mauvais jour possible. Comme la conférence de presse était encore une fois diffusée en direct, toute la galaxie fut au courant avant même que l'Empereur ne fut de retour sur Coruscant.

*

* *

Deux jours plus tard, le vaisseau qui ramenait l'Empereur sur Coruscant arriva enfin à destination, et son passager de marque s'empressa de le quitter pour rentrer au Palais impérial. Pendant les cinq jours qu'avait duré le voyage entre Kiva et la planète impériale, il n'était cependant pas resté inactif. Même si ce traitre de Lynch lui avait échappé, il avait tout de même capturé son second, ce qui n'était quand même pas si mal. Il savait en effet tout ce que le Grand Moff Lynch avait eu l'intention de faire et tous les détails de son plan. Il avait aussi eu l'utilité de lui fournir quelqu'un sur qui passer sa colère. Quand ils arrivèrent sur Coruscant, le pauvre homme était plus mort que vif et il fut transféré au centre médical pour y être soigné, dans le seul but bien sûr de le remettre sur pied pour de futurs interrogatoires. Sa vie venait de se transformer en enfer et l'Empereur s'assurerait qu'elle le demeure un long moment. Quand il arriva au Palais impérial, il était attendu par beaucoup de gens, la plupart venus seulement pour s'assurer qu'il était bien de retour. Les réponses qu'il fit aux questions qu'on lui posa furent vagues et il était clair qu'il ne souhaitait pas y répondre. Il ne fallut donc pas longtemps avant qu'on ne le laisse seul. Quelques instants plus tard, l'Éclair se fit annoncer et dit qu'il apportait des nouvelles de ce qui s'était passé pendant son absence. Quand il entra dans la pièce, il ne semblait pas très sûr de lui, ou plutôt, il semblait avoir des mauvaises nouvelles à annoncer, ce qui n'était jamais bon pour la santé du messager.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Josh? Vous semblez contrarié.

- Ben…euh… C'est-à-dire que… Commença-il en sortant un cube de données de sa poche et en le lui tendant. Regardez vous-mêmes, Altesse, mais je vous préviens, ça ne vous plaira pas.

L'Empereur le prit et le glissa dans un lecteur holographique, non sans curiosité. Il vit alors une entrevue en direct de l'Ombre sur l'affaire des pilleurs de tombes, qui avait été diffusée deux jours plus tôt. À mesure que l'enregistrement se déroulait, il devenait clair que l'Ombre avait réussi à convaincre le public que c'était elle et non Vador qui avait résolu l'affaire. C'était encore plus clair quand, à la fin de l'entrevue, tous les journalistes se mirent à applaudir avec enthousiasme. Extrêmement mécontent, l'Empereur demanda à l'Éclair, sur un ton assez glaçant, d'aller chercher le Seigneur Vador. Il s'inclina et quitta la pièce. Il y revint quelques minutes plus tard, l'air apeuré. De toute évidence, il craignait que ça ne se passe mal pour lui. Il dit :

- Le Seigneur Vador vient d'entrer en hyperespace, mon Maître. Il est reparti à la chasse aux Rebelles.

- Bien sûr, rien d'étonnant à cela… Répondit l'Empereur sur un ton qui fit reculer l'Éclair de quelques pas.

Sans avertissements, l'Empereur envoya valser au sol, grâce à la Force, tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce, y compris ses gardes et l'Éclair. Celui-ci sortit d'ailleurs dans le couloir en attendant que la colère impériale ne passe. Il était un peu sonné mais il s'en était bien sortit, cette fois-ci. De son côté, l'Empereur réfléchit à l'insolence dont l'Ombre avait fait preuve à son égard sur Kiva et à la manière la plus appropriée de le lui faire payer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Sur Tatooine, aux abords du désert, se dresse le palais de Jabba le Hutt. Peu avant l'aube, alors que la plupart des membres de sa cour dormait ou cuvait dans son coin, le seigneur du crime faisait un peu de ménage dans ses archives car il ne voulait confier cette tâche à personne d'autre que lui-même. Il serait facile, pour un tiers mal intentionné ou un adversaire en affaire, d'effacer un dossier important avec l'aide d'un complice infiltré dans son organisation. Ce n'était pas de la paranoïa mais un simple acte de prudence dicté par le bon sens. Pendant ce petit nettoyage, il tomba sur un disque où il n'y avait rien d'inscrit mais qui n'était cependant pas vide. Intrigué, il le regarda pour voir ce qu'il contenait. Ce n'était peut-être rien d'important ou, à l'inverse, quelque chose de trop important pour qu'on l'inscrive sur le disque. En voyant la jeune fille vêtue d'un uniforme des forces Rebelles, il se souvint des grottes aux abords de son palais, qui avaient servi de base à un groupe de Rebelles, dont la célèbre Ombre, près de deux ans auparavant. Cette Ombre avait d'ailleurs encore fait parler d'elle récemment en arrêtant un petit groupe de pirates qui s'amusaient à piller des tombeaux. Il se dit qu'il s'agissait là d'une activité ridicule et beaucoup trop risquée, ce que les récents évènements avaient prouvé. Il se concentra ensuite sur l'image de la jeune femme. Elle était très belle. Il fit figer l'image et se mit à l'observer plus attentivement. Après quelques minutes, il décida d'offrir un avenir beaucoup plus radieux que celui que les Rebelles pouvaient offrir à leurs membres à cette jeune personne. Il espéra tout de même que cette jeune personne savait danser… Dans le cas contraire, elle aurait tout le loisir d'apprendre.

Le lendemain, il fit une petite recherche dans les archives impériales qui lui apprit que la jeune femme était Général dans les services de renseignements de la Rébellion, un cran seulement en dessous du Général Madine. Impressionnant, se dit-il. Non content d'être belle, elle était aussi très intelligente et polyvalente, experte en arts martiaux, en informatique, en déguisement et parlant couramment 10 langues. Il lui fallait absolument cette jeune personne dans ses rangs, elle pourrait s'avérer très précieuse. Son dossier spécifiait aussi qu'elle était d'une intelligence très supérieure à la moyenne et que Vador la soupçonnait d'être l'Ombre depuis longtemps. Avec ces données en mains, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le premier chasseur de primes venu qui pourrait en venir à bout mais seulement le meilleur d'entre eux. L'Empire offrait 80000 crédits pour sa capture, lui serait prêt à en offrir le double. Ce serait le seul moyen de convaincre Boba Fett de se charger de l'affaire et, d'après le dossier qu'il avait lu, lui seul en serait capable.

*

* *

Quelques heures plus tard, dans un bouge sordide des spatiodocks de Mos Esley, Boba Fett attendait un de ses contacts. D'après le message qu'il avait reçu quelques heures plus tôt, Jabba avait un nouveau contrat à lui confier qui ne serait pas facile, mais assez lucratif. Quand la personne qu'il attendait entra dans le petit bar, il attendit qu'elle s'approche pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de celle qu'il attendait. C'était bien elle et il se leva et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Dans le métier de chasseur de primes, on n'était jamais trop prudent et, pour être devenu le meilleur de sa profession, Boba Fett avait rayé le mot « confiance » de son vocabulaire depuis longtemps. La jeune humaine qu'il avait devant lui ne payait peut-être pas de mine mais elle était une des femmes les plus dangereuses qu'il eut jamais rencontrées. Elle aurait put mettre KO tous les clients de ce bar miteux en deux minutes, si elle le voulait. Elle lui tendit un cube de données, qu'il s'empressa de prendre et de glisser dans un petit lecteur de données portatif. La fille attendit qu'il ait fini de lire. Quand elle fut sûre qu'il avait fini, elle lui demanda :

- Alors, vous acceptez?

- Transmettez cette réponse à Jabba : j'accepte, mais il devra attendre que j'en aie fini avec mon contrat actuel.

Une fois délivrée cette réponse courte et concise, il tourna les talons et quitta le bar. L'affaire qui l'occupait présentement devrait être réglée d'ici une semaine, tout au plus. Il savait déjà où se trouvait sa proie et s'apprêtait à aller la livrer. Deux jours pour la capture, trois à quatre jours pour la livraison et un jour pour refaire le plein de son vaisseau. Il pourrait ensuite se lancer à la poursuite de cette nouvelle proie. Elle allait s'avérer un défi très intéressant et il avait toujours apprécié les défis…

*

* *

Tiana était revenue à la base centrale de l'Alliance depuis seulement trois jours quand elle commença à se sentir un peu fatiguée. Elle se dit qu'elle avait peut-être un peu trop tiré sur la corde et qu'elle avait présumé de ses forces. Elle avait mal à la tête et son appétit avait diminué depuis son retour. Elle dormait aussi beaucoup plus longtemps. Son corps lui envoyait un signal de détresse qu'elle serait mieux avisée de prendre en compte. Elle se décida donc à demander des vacances parce qu'elle en avait vraiment besoin. Elle alla donc voir Mon Mothma et demanda si elle pouvait la rencontrer. Quand elle fut dans le bureau, elle dit, sur un ton épuisé :

- J'ai besoin de vacances, Madame, et tout de suite. Je pense que je couve quelque chose, ces temps-ci…

Un peu inquiète de son air affligé, de ses cernes et de sa pâleur, elle s'approche de Tiana et lui posa une main sur le front, pour voir si elle n'avait pas de fièvre. Elle en faisait peut-être un peu, ce qui laissait croire qu'elle avait sans doute un petit virus. Le Général Madine, qui était lui aussi présent, lui conseilla de prendre des vacances sur une de leurs bases forestières. Elle le remercia et accepta avec soulagement, se disant qu'elle allait en profiter pour dormir pendant deux semaines.

- Vous devriez emmener votre assistant et votre garde du corps avec vous. Ils commencent à se faire du lard, à vous attendre ici. Vous voyagerai sous votre propre identité et non en tant qu'Ombre.

- Merci, Madame. Je vais faire mes bagages.

En chemin, elle appela Arisa et Khaled pour leur annoncer la nouvelle et leur demander de faire leur bagage eux aussi. Elle ajouta, moqueuse :

- Mon Mothma semblait croire que vous commenciez à vous faire du lard à m'attendre ici alors je vous emmène avec moi.

Elle entendit les protestations véhémentes de ses deux amis, qui se rebiffaient et semblaient outrés de cette remarque, ce qui la fit sourire. Elle leur dit que le départ était prévu pour le lendemain matin.

*

* *

Une semaine plus tard, Boba Fett en avait terminé avec sa mission actuelle. Il avait livré son paquet et reçu son paiement, il pouvait donc se lancer sur la trace de sa nouvelle proie. Avant, cependant, il étudia un peu le dossier qu'on lui fourni pour avoir une idée plus précise de la personne à qui il avait maintenant affaire. Plus il l'étudiait et plus il était impressionné. Bien qu'elle eu à peine vingt ans, cette jeune personne était déjà Général dans les Renseignements Rebelles. Elle était d'une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne et très douée pour l'évasion. Il faudrait qu'il tienne compte de ce point en particulier quand il l'aurait capturée, cela pourrait s'avérer ennuyeux. Il décida, après avoir prit note de tous les renseignements, d'aller voir Jabba pour lui réclamer la moitié de la prime immédiatement. Il aurait quelques modifications à apporter à ses cellules pour retenir cet « invité » en particulier. Deux jours plus tard, il arriva chez Jabba et se fit immédiatement introduire auprès de lui. Quand il le vit arriver, Jabba le salua et lui demanda s'il acceptait toujours l'affaire qu'il lui avait proposée.

- Oui. Cependant, je veux la moitié du paiement maintenant.

- Pour quelle raison?

- J'ai quelques modifications à apporter à mon vaisseau.

- Très bien. N'oubliez pas que je la veux vivante et en bonne santé.

- Comme vous voudrez.

- Bien! Les crédits seront déposés sur votre compte dans une heure.

Boba Fett se contenta d'incliner légèrement la tête avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce. Les modifications qu'il voulait apporter sur son vaisseau furent prête le soir même et il pu ensuite quitter Tatooine pour commencer ses recherches. Il avait déjà une idée de l'endroit où il allait commencer ses recherches. Il avait récemment découvert la présence d'un agent Rebelle sur Mon Calamari et il allait lui rendre une petite visite. Auparavant, cependant, il allait contacter un de ses vieux amis, un médecin spécialiste dans la chirurgie du cerveau, en particulier dans les techniques de manipulation de la mémoire. Le jeune homme ne se souviendrait même pas lui avoir parlé.

Il arriva sur Mon Calamari quelques jours plus tard et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour apprendre que le jeune technicien était en vacance. Il ne tarda pas à savoir où il était et le localisa dans un petit centre de loisir spécialisé qui offrait des forfaits pour nager avec les baleinodons. Pour le capturer, il attendit que le jeune homme se fût éloigné du groupe principal, lors d'une sortie en mer. Auparavant, il s'était arrangé pour droguer une de ses bouteilles d'oxygène et maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que le sédatif fasse effet. Quand il s'aperçut de ce qui lui arrivait, le jeune agent Rebelle était maintenant trop éloigné du groupe principal pour appeler à l'aide. Il tenta alors, en désespoir de cause, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil et vers une mort certaine, de se dégager de ses bouteilles d'oxygène. Malheureusement, il était déjà trop faible pour le faire et il glissait de plus en plus vers l'inconscience. La dernière chose qu'il ressentit fut qu'on l'attrapait par derrière et qu'on le hissait sur quelque chose de dur. Une fois que le jeune homme endormit fut hissé sur le pont de son petit hors-bord, Boba Fett se hâta de regagner le port où son vaisseau attendait. Cependant, c'est dans un immeuble désaffecté qu'il emmena le jeune homme et où son ami médecin attendait déjà. Il fut proprement ligoté sur une chaise et le chasseur de primes attendit patiemment qu'il se réveille.

Quand il se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme se demanda ce qui lui était arrivé. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait était qu'on avait drogué sa réserve d'oxygène et qu'il avait failli mourir noyé. Il regarda autour de lui plus attentivement en se demandant qui l'avait capturé. Si ça avait été les impériaux, c'est dans une salle d'interrogatoire qu'il se serait réveillé, et cette pièce ne ressemblait pas à une salle d'interrogatoire impériale. Comme il était ligoté sur une chaise, il avait une liberté de mouvements assez limité, mais il put cependant remarquer, en tournant la tête suffisamment, que quelqu'un d'autre était dans la salle. Cette personne bougea alors et vint se placer dans son champ de vision. Il blêmit quand il reconnut Boba Fett, le chasseur de primes le plus redouté de la galaxie. Il reprit cependant vite contenance. Il n'était pas un agent infiltré pour rien, il avait certaines qualités, dont un bon talent d'acteur. Il prit son air le plus innocent et déboussolé pour dire, d'un ton d'incompréhension totale :

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? Je n'ai rien fait qui puisse me valoir votre attention, je crois.

Sans répondre, le chasseur de primes sortit un holoportrait de l'une de ses poches et le montra à son prisonnier, disant d'un ton neutre :

- Je cherche cette personne. Dites-moi où elle est et vous vous en sortirez vivant.

- Désolé, je ne sais pas qui elle est. Plutôt mignonne, par contre. Il releva les yeux vers le visage masqué de son geôlier et ajouta : Je crois que vous vous trompez de personne.

Cependant, il avait immédiatement reconnu le visage de son supérieur, le Général Antssassoa. Ce que lui voulait Boba Fett, il l'ignorait, mais il ne lui révèlerait certainement pas où elle était. Il continua donc à jouer son rôle de technicien ignorant, malgré les risques qu'il savait courir avec un personnage aussi dangereux. De son côté, Fett savait qu'il n'avait pas plus de deux heures pour interroger son prisonnier avant que sa disparition ne soit remarquée et signalée. Il lui semblait évident que le jeune homme serait plus coriace qu'il ne lui avait d'abord paru et il devrait prendre les grands moyens pour le faire parler. Comme il comptait lui faire effacer la mémoire par la suite, il ne se souviendrait même pas de cet entretien. Avant que le Rebelle ne finisse par craquer et lui dise ce qu'il voulait savoir, les deux heures étaient presque écoulées. Il finit cependant par savoir où la jeune Tiana se trouvait et, après avoir fait oublier au garçon ce douloureux entretien, il le laissa dans un endroit où les gardes-côtes pourraient facilement le découvrir. Maintenant qu'il avait la position de la planète où se trouvait sa cible, il repartit.

*

* *

La planète sur laquelle Tiana et ses deux amis avaient été envoyés n'avait même pas de nom. C'était une planète agréable au climat tempéré et couverte de grands arbres feuillus qui montait à des dizaines de mètres dans les airs. Dès qu'elle arriva sur ce monde très paisible, elle se dit qu'elle se sentait déjà mieux. Trois jours après son arrivée, elle se sentait déjà beaucoup plus en forme et sa grippe semblait presque terminée. Elle prenait plaisir à prendre le grand air avec Arisa et Khaled, et à ne rien faire d'autre que se reposer. Un matin, elle décida de partir seule en forêt pour prendre un peu d'exercice, ce que Khaled, comme à son habitude, désapprouva avec véhémence. Un peu amusée, elle répliqua, avec humour :

- Voyons, Khaled, que voudrais-tu qu'il arrive dans un endroit aussi désert qu'ici? Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais emmener un communicateur avec moi, ça te va?

- Il faudra bien… Quand est-ce que tu vas apprendre que la prudence est mère de toutes les vertus, Tiana? Il soupira avant d'ajouter, sur un ton résigné : Bon, tu vas faire à ta tête, comme d'habitude, de toute façon, alors au moins, sois prudente.

- Oui, maman! Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton enfantin de petite fille.

- Mais comment je fais pour te supporter? Se demanda le jeune homme en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Parce que tu m'aimes? Demanda Tiana en lui faisant les yeux doux.

L'air désespéré et attendri en même temps, Khaled lui lança un regard désapprobateur mais, bien entendu, il n'avait aucunes chances d'avoir le dessus dans ce genre de confrontation. Il suffit à sa jolie petite amie d'un seul autre regard aguicheur pour qu'il baisse les armes et se rende avec un air de chien battu. Elle eut un petit rire et lui posa un baiser sur la joue avant de s'éloigner pour préparer son sac. Elle partit plus tard pour sa petite expédition en forêt, qui devrait durer trois jours.

*

* *

Au même moment, à plusieurs kilomètres de là, un vaisseau atterrissait en pleine forêt, loin de la limite de détection des senseurs de la base Rebelle. Après s'être assuré que son vaisseau ne pourrait être découvert par les Rebelles, Boba Fett en descendit et sortit dans la forêt pour se mettre à la recherche de sa proie. Il prit donc la direction de la base et s'enfonça entre les arbres. Quelques heures après, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'a deux kilomètres de la base, il aperçut un mouvement entre les arbres et s'en rapprocha pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il pouvait s'agir seulement d'un animal, mais aussi près de la base Rebelle, il ne pouvait prendre aucuns risques. Il utilisa toutes les techniques qu'il connaissait pour ne pas être repéré et fut aussi discret qu'un spectre. Après plusieurs minutes de filature, il finit par s'apercevoir que sa proie avait elle aussi sentit qu'on la suivait. Elle tentait de le semer par des moyens connus et d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas. Donc, ce n'était pas un animal. Quinze minutes passèrent encore avant qu'il ne put apercevoir le visage de la personne qu'il suivait et il fut satisfait de constater qu'il s'agissait de sa cible. Il ne lui restait plus maintenant qu'a lui tendre un piège.

De son côté, Tiana avait senti depuis un bon moment qu'on la suivait et tentait de semer son suiveur. Quand elle constata que son pot de colle ne la lâchait pas après plus de dix minutes, elle sut que ce n'était pas un animal. De plus, il calquait ses mouvements sur les siens et semblait anticiper sur ses prochains déplacements. Elle appela la base pour leur signaler que quelqu'un la suivait. Elle crut dans un premier temps que c'était son gentil mais trop protecteur petit ami qui se prenait pour sa nounou et elle le contacta.

- Khaled, arrête de me suivre! Je ne suis pas un bébé, tu sais.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui te suit, mon cœur, ni personne d'autre de la base.

Il y eut un silence au bout de la ligne alors que Tiana semblait réfléchir. Après une ou deux minutes, elle dit, sur un ton pressant et un peu inquiet :

- Va m'attendre dans le secteur 31. Amène des gardes avec toi. Je vous y rejoins dans deux heures. Avec un peu de chances, j'aurai réussi à semer mon ombre d'ici là.

- D'accord, mais sois prudente.

- Comme toujours…

Une heure durant, elle entreprit de faire perdre sa piste à celui qui la suivait à la trace. Malheureusement pour elle, il semblait aussi bon qu'elle à ce jeu-là et il ne se laissait prendre à aucuns de ses stratagèmes. Il semblait même capable d'anticiper sur ses prochains mouvements avec une facilité qui la déconcerta. Ce type là était un professionnel, il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait, et il avait une idée derrière la tête. Elle remarqua qu'il tentait de la diriger vers une paroi rocheuse lisse et très haute pour l'y acculer, mais elle aussi avait plus d'un tour dans son sac et elle déjoua son plan et se dirigea vers le secteur 31 en tentant toujours de semer son poursuivant. Quand elle y arriva enfin, elle vit que Khaled et ses soldats étaient déjà là, en embuscade, prêts à ouvrir le feu sur son opposant dès qu'elle en donnerait l'ordre.

De son côté, Boba Fett avait crut pendant un moment qu'il avait réussi à la piéger, mais elle avait glissé entre les mailles du filet et l'avait entrainé vers une autre partie de la forêt, plus prêt de la base, ce qui n'était pas à son avantage du tout. À son tour, il se mit à sentir le piège et se fit plus prudent, plus discret, aussi, regardant plus attentivement autour de lui pour repérer d'éventuelles présences. Si la jeune fille avait put contacter la base depuis qu'il la suivait, il risquait de se trouver confronté à un problème plus grave. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre contre une bande de Rebelles. Il vit peu après la jeune fille s'arrêter au centre de la clairière qui venait de s'ouvrir devant eux et dire, autoritaire :

- Ce petit jeu a assez duré maintenant! Je sais que vous êtes là alors arrêtez de me suivre comme un petit chien et sortez de l'ombre pour que je vous vois!

Le chasseur de prime ne fut pas surprit outre mesure qu'elle sache qu'on la suivait. Il s'en doutait depuis un bon moment déjà et il était impressionné par son sang-froid et son savoir-faire, pour une jeune fille de son âge. Il flairait toujours un danger dans les environs mais il ne put rien localiser qui sorte de l'ordinaire et en fut contrarié. Il était rare qu'il fût confronté à une situation qu'il ne contrôlait pas totalement. Voyant qu'il avait perdu son avantage sur elle, il sortit des buissons en pointant son arme sur elle, aux aguets. Elle eut d'abord l'air un peu surprise, puis prit une expression rusée, un peu moqueuse. Elle dit, sur un ton ironique :

- Tiens, tiens, Boba Fett! Rien de moins! D'une certaine façon, je suis flattée. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'Empire paie le prix fort pour moi.

- Vous n'avez nulle part où aller, Général. Suivez-moi, je vous assure qu'il ne vous sera fait aucun mal.

- Vraiment? Permettez-moi d'en douter! Vous ne pourrez pas m'emmener de toute façon.

- Vous semblez bien sûre de vous. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous êtes de taille à m'échapper?

Elle fit alors un geste et vingt soldats sortirent des buissons et pointèrent leurs armes sur lui. Tiana eut alors un sourire éblouissant avant de répondre, d'un ton moqueur :

- Ça, tout simplement… Maintenant, Fett, je vous conseille de tourner les talons et de partir. Vous avez perdu la partie. Allez-vous en et ne venez plus m'ennuyer!

- J'ai perdu cette manche mais la partie n'est pas encore terminée, Général. Nous nous reverrons d'ici peu.

- Nous verrons, chasseur de primes. Bon vent!

Reculant lentement vers la trouée qui venait de se former dans les rangs des soldats qui l'entourait, Boba Fett battit en retraite en regardant autour de lui avec prudence et circonspection. Avant de partir, cependant, il adressa un salut respectueux à son adversaire, lui montrant ainsi qu'il la considérait comme une égale. Il repartit ensuite vers l'endroit où son vaisseau était posé et décolla. Ce n'était que partie remise. Le défi s'avérait encore plus intéressant qu'il ne l'avait d'abord imaginé, ce qui était un agréable changement. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu affaire à si forte partie.

*

* *

Dès que le chasseur de primes fût hors de portée, Tiana se tourna vers le Commandant Willey et lui dit, sur un ton d'urgence :

- Faites évacuer la base immédiatement, Commandant. Elle n'est plus sécuritaire. Il est probable que Fett en vende la position aux impériaux.

Khaled, qui s'était rapproché d'elle, avait l'air de dire « je te l'avais bien dit! » et cette expression irrita Tiana au plus haut point. Ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si Boba Fett s'était lancé sur ses traces! Elle ne lui avait pas envoyé d'invitation, tout de même! Elle lui répliqua donc par un regard froid et courroucé avant de dire :

- Si tu dis quoi que ce soit, je te flanque une gifle, Khaled! Elle ajouta, plus calme : Je ne pouvais pas savoir que Boba Fett était à ma poursuite.

- Tu connais sa réputation… Il va continuer de te poursuivre jusqu'à ce qu'il t'ait capturée. Il ne laisse jamais filer une proie, d'après ce qu'on dit, et peut rester sur les traces d'une personne pendant des mois.

- Dans ce cas, faisons en sorte de brouiller les traces suffisamment pour qu'il ne me retrouve jamais. Conclut Tiana avec un regard noir.

- Crois-tu que l'Empire ait appris que tu étais l'Ombre? C'est la seule raison pour laquelle ils auraient envoyé Fett à tes trousses. Demanda Arisa qui s'était rapprochée. Elle ajouta : La récompense de l'Ombre s'élève maintenant 140000 crédits, si j'ai bonne mémoire, ce qui est suffisant pour intéresser Boba Fett.

- J'en doute. Sinon, ils se seraient empressés de le crier sur les toits et tous les chasseurs de primes de la galaxie seraient à mes trousses, maintenant. Lui rétorqua Tiana, pas convaincue.

- Pas nécessairement. Peut-être l'Empereur veut-il encore t'avoir à son service, ou alors, il attend de t'avoir effectivement capturée.

Tiana haussa les épaules et eut l'air de se dire qu'elle l'apprendrait bien tôt ou tard. Ensuite, elle et ses deux compagnons revinrent vers la base où les préparatifs de départs allaient bon train. Dans quelques heures, ils seraient prêts à partir, laissant derrière eux le moins de choses possible. Ils quittèrent dans la soirée et se dirigèrent vers leur point de rendez-vous, avant de se diriger vers leur prochaine destination. Quand le dernier vaisseau eut quitté la planète, personne ne remarqua le petit point qui s'était accroché à son sillage quand il était entré en hyperespace. Boba Fett suivait de loin, pour éviter d'être détecter, et s'assurer que sa proie ne lui échapperait pas une seconde fois. Son dossier disait vrai, elle était intelligente, mais elle avait aussi des amis très puissants qui pouvaient l'aider. Cela aussi, il devrait en tenir compte la prochaine fois qu'il la rencontrerait.

*

* *

Pendant qu'ils voyageaient dans l'hyperespace, Tiana sentit que sa grippe revenait en force. Elle décida de manger légèrement et de se coucher tôt pour éviter que son état ne s'aggrave. Pendant qu'elle dormait, elle fit une nouvelle fois ce rêve où elle était capturée et amenée devant l'Empereur. Cette fois, cependant, elle réussi à voir plus de choses, notamment qu'elle devrait livrer un combat contre l'Éclair au sabrelaser et aussi qu'elle rencontrerait de nouveau le père de Kevin. Cependant, elle n'eut pas d'autres détails et se réveilla avec le sentiment que le moment se rapprochait où cette confrontation aurait lieu. Elle se recoucha par la suite car elle se sentait toujours un peu mal en point et dormit d'un sommeil sans rêves. Quand on vint la réveiller, cinq heures plus tard, elle se sentait mieux et pensait que son microbe l'avait enfin lâchée. Khaled, qui était venu la réveiller, lui dit qu'effectivement, elle paraissait aller mieux.

- Merci. Quel est le nom de la planète sur laquelle on s'installe, déjà?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment une planète. C'est un petit planétoïde dans la ceinture d'astéroïde du système de Yavin. Espérons qu'au moins, ici, on va avoir la paix…

- Ouais… On verra…

- Hou…! L'enthousiasme t'étouffe, mon cœur!

- Écoute, je connais Boba Fett de réputation, moi aussi et je sais qu'il ne me lâchera pas avant de m'avoir capturée, alors je vais me faire du souci, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Bon, bon, tu fais ce que tu veux! N'oublie pas que tu es là pour te reposer, Tiana.

- Non, non… maman! Répondit Tiana en commençant à s'éloigner.

- Hé ben… Elle n'est pas commode quand elle est malade… Se dit Khaled à mi-voix.

- J'ai entendu! Lança la jeune femme en s'éloignant encore.

Elle ne se retourna pas pour voir l'expression sur le visage de son compagnon mais se dit que ce devait être impayable. Elle eut un petit sourire machiavélique en y songeant tout en continuant son chemin vers le centre de contrôle temporaire, où elle espérait rencontrer le Commandant Willey. Quand elle y arriva, elle le trouva en pleine conversation avec la base centrale via un lien protégé. Il était en train de leur expliquer la situation et la raison qui les avaient poussés à quitter leur ancienne base. Mon Mothma, qui était à l'autre bout de la ligne, demanda sur un ton inquiet :

- Est-ce que le Général Antssassoa va bien?

- Très bien, madame. Elle n'a cependant pas eu le loisir de se reposer avec ce qui est arrivé. C'est assez inquiétant. Pourquoi un chasseur de prime de la trempe de Boba Fett serait-il à ses trousses?

- Nous vérifions. Peut-être l'Empire a-t-il haussé la récompense offerte pour elle. En attendant, je veux que le Général ne fasse aucunes activités physique ou intellectuelle. Repos complet, d'accord? Si elle rechigne, dites-lui que ce sont mes ordres, elle a un peu tendance à tirer sur la corde.

Tiana, qui s'était approché jusque derrière le Commandant, prit elle-même la parole pour répondre, faisant un peu sursauter l'homme devant elle.

- À vos ordres, Madame.

- Ha, vous êtres là, Général. Tant mieux, le Commandant Willey n'aura pas besoin de vous répéter mes paroles, dans ce cas. J'ose espérer que vous obéirez, Général, sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous donner la fessée! Reposez-vous, Tiana, vous en avez besoin.

- Très bien, Madame, je vais essayer.

Mon Mothma eut un sourire avant de couper la communication. Après qu'elle fut coupée, le Commandant se tourna vers Tiana et prit un air admiratif. Il n'était pas facile à surprendre, en règle générale. Il lui dit donc, sur un ton respectueux :

- Vous m'avez surpris, Général. Je ne vous ai pas entendue venir!

- Vous parlez à un élève de l'Ombre, Commandant. Je serais bien déçue de m'apercevoir que je n'ai rien appris durant les quelques mois que j'ai passé en sa compagnie.

- Ha oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais ce détail… J'aimerais bien rencontrer l'Ombre en face, ce devrait être une expérience exceptionnelle.

- Croyez-moi, ça l'est. Changeant de sujet, Tiana reprit : Est-ce les logements du personnel seront bientôt installés?

- Dans deux heures, Général. Cependant, si vous voulez vous reposer, vous pouvez aller dans l'un des vaisseaux de transports.

- Non, merci. Je crois que je vais plutôt aider pour le déchargement du matériel.

- Général, ignorez-vous ce que « repos complet » veut dire? Je vous préviens, si vous ne vous reposez pas, je vous fais endormir! Je doute que votre garde du corps s'y oppose.

- Commandant Willey, vous n'oseriez pas!?

- Vous voulez parier, Général? Aller vous reposer, et mangez quelque chose, ça fait longtemps que vous n'avez rien avalé.

- Bon, très bien, vous avez gagné, Commandant, je me rends. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait pour aller trouver un morceau à manger, elle ajouta, pour elle-même : C'est à croire que tout le monde se prend pour ma mère, ces derniers temps!

*

* *

Pendant les trois jours qui suivirent, il ne se passa rien de particulier, et Tiana commença à s'ennuyer. Elle se sentait de mieux en mieux et elle avait envie de bouger un peu, pour se dégourdir les membres. Elle en avait assez de rester là à regarder les autres travailler sans avoir le droit de les aider. N'y tenant plus, le troisième jour, elle demanda la permission de sortir prendre un peu l'air. Elle se disait que c'était un peu paradoxal qu'elle ait à demander la permission pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit! N'empêche, elle ne voulait pas se mettre Mon Mothma à dos en désobéissant ouvertement à ses ordres. Le Commandant Willey, qui trouvait lui aussi la situation un peu bizarre, ne se fit pas trop prier pour la lui accorder à condition qu'elle n'y aille pas seule. Elle se plia volontiers à cette condition et alla retrouver Arisa et Khaled, qui étaient sortis pour marcher un peu.

- Hé, attendez-moi, je viens avec vous!

- Tiana, commença Khaled, surprit, tu n'avais pas reçu l'ordre exprès de te reposer?

- Ho, ça va, je me sens très bien! D'ailleurs, je viens probablement d'écrire une page d'histoire dans les annales de l'Alliance! C'est bien la première fois qu'un Général doit demander la permission à un Commandant pour faire quoi que ce soit!

- Donc, il te l'a accordée? Lui demanda Arisa en pouffant un peu.

- Tu crois que je serais là s'il ne me l'avait pas accordée? Je suis téméraire mais pas assez idiote pour désobéir ouvertement à Mon Mothma!

Khaled sembla aux anges que Tiana admette enfin qu'elle était un peu trop téméraire. Il retint la remarque acide qui lui vint aux lèvres quand Tiana lui jeta un regard qui voulait dire sans équivoque qu'il lui arriverait malheur s'il s'avisait de l'ouvrir. Il eut cependant un petit sourire satisfait qui n'échappa pas à sa petite amie qui lui retourna le compliment avec la même intensité. Ils partirent donc tous les trois pour une petite expédition d'exploration des environs de la base.

*

* *

Non loin de là, un observateur suivait tous les mouvements du petit groupe. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il les observait et il devait bien admettre que les Rebelles, malgré ce que l'Empire colportait sur eux, étaient très efficaces. En trois jours, la base avait été entièrement montée et était maintenant parfaitement opérationnelle, tout en demeurant invisible aux yeux de tout observateur lointain. Il comprenait pourquoi l'Empire avait tant de mal à localiser ces petites bases car elles se fondaient parfaitement dans leur environnement. Il continua d'observer le trio pendant quelques minutes, les suivant de près mais demeurant toujours très discret. Il n'avait rien contre les deux autres, il devrait donc les séparer de la jeune femme avant de pouvoir l'attraper. Il examina la direction qu'ils empruntaient et vit que des formations rocheuses imposantes s'y dressaient. Il prit un peu d'avance pour aller examiner de plus près ces falaises et vit qu'elles étaient traversées de nombreuses cavernes, la plupart communicant entre elles. Cela lui donna une idée. Pour se débarrasser des deux amis de sa cible, il mit au point un piège visant à les attirer dans une de ces cavernes pour les y piéger ensuite.

Quand ils arrivèrent à portée de son piège, il le mit en action sans attendre, présumant de la réaction des trois personnes. Comme il s'y attendait, le jeune homme proposa au Général de rester à l'écart pendant que lui et l'autre femme allaient vérifier de quoi il retournait. Il entendit la jeune femme émettre des vives protestations mais le garçon partit sans répondre, pendant que Tiana essayait de le retenir. Il menaça de la ligoter sur un rocher si elle s'avisait de les suivre et cette remarque sembla lui couper le sifflet. Elle croisa les bras et prit un air un peu renfrogné pendant que ses deux compagnons entraient dans la caverne. Quand ils se furent suffisamment avancés à l'intérieur de la caverne, il déclencha le piège et l'entrée de la caverne s'effondra derrière eux. Il vit Tiana courir jusqu'à l'entrée et les appeler, leur demandant si ils allaient bien. Ils répondirent que oui et lui demandèrent d'aller chercher de l'aide pour dégager l'entrée. Elle sortit son petit communicateur et, à ce moment, Fett enclencha le brouilleur qu'il avait emmené avec lui. Cette fois, il ne voulait pas voir les Rebelles arriver et tout gâcher. Elle informa ses amis que les communications étaient brouillées et qu'elle ne pouvait joindre personne. À ce moment, elle se retourna et vit quelque chose et ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de prendre un air courroucé. Jurant intérieurement, il se rendit compte que, dans un moment d'inattention, il avait sans le vouloir trahi sa position. Elle avertit ses amis que c'était Fett et qu'il les avait sans doute piégés exprès. Elle se retourna et se mit à courir vers la base.

Après une demi-seconde de surprise, il poussa un juron et alluma son propulseur dorsal pour la prendre de vitesse. Ses réactions le surprenaient et il ignorait quelle allait être son prochain mouvement. D'habitude, ses proies se figeaient de peur en l'apercevant. Rarement il avait rencontré quelqu'un qui lui tienne tête de cette façon et il trouvait cela assez déconcertant, bien qu'il ne laisse rien voir de son trouble passager. Il réussi à dépasser sa cible et atterrit devant elle, la forçant à s'arrêter net. Cependant, elle ne prit pas le temps de lui faire la conversation et ne sembla pas non plus effrayée, juste très en colère. Elle recula de quelques pas et repartit à courir dans une autre direction. Il pourrait peut-être se servir de cela pour la diriger dans un cul de sac. Après quelques autres manœuvres du même genre, la jeune Tiana se retrouva coincée au fond d'un ravin, entourée de tous côtés par de hautes falaises de pierre impossibles à escalader sans équipement. Il était sûr qu'elle se savait prise au piège mais elle resta imperturbable, son visage affichant seulement son courroux de s'être laissée prendre au piège. Il devait bien avouer qu'il admirait les capacités de cette jeune fille. Elle avait de la ressource et ne se laissait pas facilement décontenancer. Il s'avança devant elle et se figea quand il vit qu'elle avait un blaster pointé sur lui. _« Coriace, la petite… » _Pensa-t-il en la regardant. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, bien sûr, mais il avait un petit sourire en coin pas très rassurant. Comme si elle l'avait cependant deviné, elle lui fit elle aussi un sourire semblable comme si elle le défiait d'avancer encore. Il n'allait certainement pas se gêner pour le faire.

- Jette ton arme, petite fille. Tu n'as nulle part où aller.

En réponse, elle lui tira dessus et son tir fut parfait. Il l'atteignit en pleine poitrine mais ne lui fit pas grand mal car il ricocha sur son armure. Elle avait l'air dangereuse et gravement offensée et elle lui répondit d'un ton froid :

- Ne n'appelez plus jamais « petite fille » si vous tenez à rester en vie, Fett! Vous constaterez que je suis très loin d'en être une, justement

Pas vraiment impressionné, le chasseur de primes en prit cependant bonne note. Il ne sous-estimait pas la femme qui était devant lui mais il aimait à tester les réactions de ses cibles quand elles avaient attisé son intérêt. Ce fut à son tour de tirer, dans le but de la désarmer et non de la blesser ou de la tuer, par contre. Il était d'une précision maléfique mais la jeune fille fit preuve d'une rapidité hors du commun, qui se rapprochait des réflexes que pouvaient avoir les anciens Jedi. De cela aussi il prit bonne note. Son deuxième coup ne la rata que de deux ou trois centimètres et la jeune fille riposta avec une adresse qui égalait presque la sienne. Il commençait à avoir hâte de mettre un terme à cet affrontement pour pouvoir quitter la planète au plus vite, avant que ses deux amis n'aient put prévenir la base de sa présence ici. Son troisième coup fit mouche mais elle fut juste étourdie. Rapide comme l'éclair, il tira de nouveau et, cette fois, elle s'effondra, inconsciente. Il lui attacha les mains et les pieds, bien qu'il se dise que ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose quand elle se réveillerait, et se dépêcha de la prendre et de filer vers son vaisseau, non loin de là.

*

* *

Dans une caverne, à un ou deux kilomètres de là, Khaled et Arisa tentaient de se dégager un passage à travers l'éboulis provoqué par Fett. Le jeune homme était hors de lui et dépensait bien plus d'énergie qu'il n'était nécessaire, ce dont Arisa lui fit bientôt la remarque. À bout de souffle, Arisa décida d'essayer de nouveau son communicateur et eut la surprise de constater qu'il fonctionnait de nouveau. Elle en fut soulagée et avertit la base de leur fâcheuse posture.

- Commandant Willey, il y autre chose. Boba Fett est ici et il en a encore après le Général Antssassoa. Il l'a peut-être déjà capturée. Sonnez l'alerte générale et prévenez le commandement central.

- Très bien. Nous venons vous aider au plus vite, restez où vous êtes. Répondit le Commandant après un silence éloquent.

La communication fut ensuite coupée et les deux jeunes gens attendirent les renforts en pestant intérieurement contre leur manque de vigilance. Ils savaient que Fett était aux trousses de Tiana et ils auraient dut s'attendre à ce genre de piège de sa part. Ils connaissaient sa réputation mais ils avaient crut pouvoir lui échapper aussi facilement! Quels naïfs, franchement! Quelques minutes plus tard, ils reçurent une nouvelle communication du Commandant Willey leur annonçant qu'ils avaient retrouvés le vaisseau de Fett mais qu'ils n'avaient pas put l'empêcher de décoller. Khaled jura d'abondance et se traita de tous les noms. C'était à lui de la protéger et il n'avait pas put le faire, encore une fois! On devrait le renvoyer pour une telle incompétence!

- Je dois la protéger et je ne suis même pas foutu de le faire! On devrait me renvoyer pour une telle incompétence!

- Arrête ça tout de suite, Khaled! Tu crois que tu vas aider Tiana en te morfondant de cette façon? Tu n'es pas incompétent, compris, et Tiana ne le pensera jamais! Lui rétorqua Arisa sèchement en le secouant par les épaules.

- Excuse-moi, je me suis laissé emporter. Je sais bien que Tiana à confiance en moi, mais je commence seulement à me demander si cette confiance est bien placée. Peut-être devrait-elle se trouver un autre garde du corps…

Arisa le gifla alors. Pas très fort, mais suffisamment pour qu'il lui jette un regard médusé. Elle avait maintenant les mains sur les hanches et le toisait avec exaspération, comme si elle considérait que son attitude était parfaitement puérile. La gifle avait seulement eut pour but de le tirer de son auto flagellation et de lui remettre les pieds sur terre. Heureusement, cela avait eu l'effet escompté et il lui jeta ensuite un regard d'excuse, comme s'il se rendait compte de la stupidité de ses propos. Ils attendirent ensuite qu'on vienne les délivrer, ce qui ne tarda guère.

*

* *

Dans le vaisseau de Fett, Tiana commença à se réveiller. La première chose qu'elle constata était que ses mains et ses pieds étaient attachés. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle était dans une cellule tout ce qu'il y a de plus typique, mais un peu plus petite que la normale. Elle savait qu'elle devait être sur un vaisseau spatial, en l'occurrence celui de Fett, et soupira d'exaspération. Ne pourrait-elle donc jamais avoir la paix? Était-elle condamnée à se faire poursuivre et enfermer pour le reste de ses jours? Après quelques minutes à se tortiller, elle réussi à défaire les liens de ses poignets et ensuite, détacher ses chevilles fut un jeu d'enfant. D'après le bruit des moteurs, elle se dit qu'ils ne devaient pas encore être dans l'hyperespace. Elle avait peut-être une chance de s'en sortir si elle faisait vite. Elle s'approcha de la porte et étudia la serrure quelques secondes avant de sortir des petits bouts de métal de l'une des doublures de sa veste d'uniforme. Elle commença à manipuler la serrure et, au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires, elle entendit un déclic satisfaisant et la porte s'ouvrit. À ce moment, elle sentit le vaisseau passer en hyperespace.

Dans le cockpit, l'ordinateur dit à Fett qu'il y avait un intrus à bord et que l'un de ses prisonniers n'était plus dans sa cellule. Il ne se demanda même pas qui était la personne qui avait réussi à quitter sa cellule et se dirigea immédiatement vers la section des prisonniers, son blaster à la main. Il ne fut aucunement surprit de voir le Général Antssassoa dans le couloir devant la porte ouverte de sa cellule, qui regardait à droite et à gauche avec un air d'urgence sur le visage. Il dit, sur un ton respectueux, comme s'il parlait à un égal :

- Bien joué, Général. Cependant, j'aurais crut que vous seriez plus rapide.

- Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de missions sur le terrain. Elle fronça les sourcils et ajouta, sèchement : Qu'est-ce que je raconte là, moi? Je n'ai pas à vous donner d'excuses, Fett!

- Bien, mais en attendant, Général, veuillez regagner votre cellule.

Tiana ne bougea pas d'un poil, une expression farouche et rebelle plaquée sur le visage. Elle ne lui faciliterait certainement pas la vie, ça non! Il l'avait peut-être capturée, mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec ses proies habituelles, qui ne tentaient même pas de se rebeller contre leur sort. Elle se jura de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, à lui et à son mystérieux commanditaire. Fett, de son côté, apprécia à sa juste valeur la vive rébellion de sa jeune captive. Elle ne se résignait pas à son sort et il lui serait donc plus difficile de la contrôler, sans parler d'essayer de la soumettre. De toute façon, cette tâche-là reviendrait à son employeur, en l'occurrence Jabba. Il lui souhaita intérieurement bien du plaisir. Il approcha de quelques pas et fit de nouveau signe à la jeune fille d'entrer, et elle continua de camper fermement sur ses positions. Il tira un coup juste devant ses pieds, mais cela n'eut pas davantage d'effet, sauf celui de faire sursauter ses deux autres pensionnaires du moment. Il se résigna donc à prendre les grands moyens et s'avança à grands pas, l'attrapa par les épaules et la souleva du sol sans difficulté. Elle ne pesait presque rien et il la porta jusque dans la petite cellule alors qu'elle lui martelait les tibias de coups de pieds, ce qui n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet sur lui. Il referma ensuite la porte et verrouilla de nouveau la cellule. Il abaissa aussi un petit levier situé juste à côté de la porte et des étincelles coururent sur les barreaux.

- Ne touchez pas les barreaux, Général, si vous ne voulez pas recevoir un choc électrique suffisant pour vous assommer. Je connais vos compétences, voyez-vous, et j'avais prévu le coup. Il s'éloigna pour partir, puis se retourna soudainement, comme s'il venait de se rappeler quelque chose, et dit, narquois : Ha, et n'essayez pas de passer par le plafond, il est renforcé. D'ailleurs, vous vous rendrez compte que vous n'avez plus votre couteau-laser, le seul outil qui aurait put vous y aider.

La jeune femme le fusilla alors du regard et, si elle avait eu des lasers à la place des yeux, il se serait effondré sur place, mort. Cette fille était vraiment exceptionnelle et il appréciait de rencontrer de temps en temps un adversaire à sa mesure. Il tourna les talons et quitta le secteur, retournant sans doute vers le cockpit. Pour s'assurer que le chasseur de primes n'avait pas bluffé, elle testa les barreaux. La décharge qu'elle se prit la convainquit qu'il était sérieux et elle alla s'asseoir sur la couchette, un début de migraine naissant derrière ses yeux. Après ce qui lui sembla quelques minutes, une voix l'interpella depuis l'autre côté du couloir et elle leva les yeux. Elle vit un humain qui devait avoir entre 40 et 50 ans, peut-être, et vêtu d'habits civils. Il la regardait avec curiosité, juste derrière les barreaux de sa propre cellule.

- Oui, vous désirez, monsieur? Demanda Tiana avec un intérêt poli.

- C'est bien un uniforme Rebelle que vous portez, n'est-ce pas? Questionna-t-il, sincèrement curieux.

- Oui, en effet. Vous semblez vous y connaître un peu. Vous êtes?

- Je m'appelle Klein. Oui, je m'y connais un peu, mais je n'arrive pas à voir votre grade.

Elle s'approcha dans la lumière et il put voir qu'elle était Général. Elle semblait pourtant si jeune! Il ne lui donnait pas plus de vingt ans! Il ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis puis prit un air désolé. Il se doutait bien de l'endroit où elle allait maintenant. Il lui demanda cependant pour quelle section elle travaillait.

- Les renseignements. Désolé, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.

- Ho, je vois… Je doute que l'Empire se montre très tendre avec vous… Répondit son interlocuteur avec un air encore plus désolé.

- J'en doute aussi… Soupira-t-elle. Et vous, pourquoi, vous êtes ici?

- Hé bien, j'ai détourné des fonds appartenant à l'Empire pour pouvoir payer des frais médicaux très onéreux. Les médecins sont de plus en plus inaccessibles aux gens moins fortunés et mon fils allait mourir sans cette opération. Maintenant, on veut que je rende l'argent mais je ne l'ai plus, bien sûr. C'est pourquoi je me suis enfui.

- J'espère que votre fils va bien…

- Il est parfaitement guéri et sortira de l'hôpital bientôt. Quant à moi, je me fiche pas mal de ce qui peut m'arriver maintenant que je sais que mon fils est guéri.

Il vit de la compassion dans les yeux de la jeune femme et en fut un peu surprit. Il avait toujours crut que les Rebelles étaient des pirates et des mercenaires dénués de tout sens moral. S'il se fiait à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, il devait se rendre à l'évidence que la vérité était toute autre.

*

* *

Tiana avait été capturée depuis deux jours, maintenant, et elle se demandait toujours qui était son mystérieux admirateur. L'Empire venait toujours en tête de sa liste, mais elle se demandait pour quelle raison ils auraient augmenté la prime sur sa tête. Elle ne voyait pas qui d'autre pouvait vouloir à ce point la capturer. Elle devrait y réfléchir sérieusement. Après tout, ce n'est pas le temps qui lui manquait! Elle pouvait savoir combien de temps avait passé grâce aux apparitions de Fett, qui venait leur apporter de la nourriture matin et soir. Il prenait le plus grand soin de ses prisonniers, c'était un point positif pour elle. Au moins, elle pouvait ainsi conserver ses forces. La nourriture laissait un peu à désirer mais au moins, c'était comestible et plutôt nourrissant. Il y avait cependant quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas; en effet, depuis ce matin, elle se sentait migraineuse et avait un désagréable picotement au fond de la gorge. Il semblerait que son petit microbe revienne en force. Évidement, les évènements des derniers jours ne lui avaient guère permis de prendre du repos et cela expliquait sûrement cette rechute. Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand elle sentit que le vaisseau se posait. Fett fit alors son apparition et dit :

- Messieurs, nous sommes arrivés. Allez, debout et sortez de là. Vous avez déjà un comité d'accueil, d'ailleurs. Il vit Tiana se lever et se tourna vers elle pour lui dire : Pas vous, Général. Ce n'est pas encore votre arrêt.

- Ha bon? Je croyais que c'était l'Empire qui me voulait? Ce n'est pas le cas?

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et la laissa dans le noir – au sens figuré, bien sûr! – se concentrant plutôt sur ses deux autres passagers. Il ouvrit les deux cellules et fit avancer les deux hommes dans le couloir qui desservait la zone des cellules. Malheureusement, il semblerait que son client soit impatient et Tiana vit alors entrer des Commandos et un officier, qui s'empressèrent d'entourer les prisonniers. Fett ne sembla pas très content de cette irruption impromptue sur son vaisseau et se planta devant l'officier impérial pour lui interdire le passage. L'homme, visiblement intimidé, recula de deux pas avant de reprendre contenance. Il toisa alors le chasseur de prime avec mépris, ce que ce dernier sembla ignorer totalement, et prit une attitude bravache et autoritaire. Fett, pas du tout impressionné, se contenta de dire d'un ton calme et posé :

- Je vous avais dit d'attendre dehors avec vos hommes. À moins que ce ne soit trop compliqué à assimiler pour vous, Commandant?

- C'est un impérial, Fett. Ne vous attendez pas à découvrir une forme d'intelligence chez ces gens. Les deux sont antinomiques. Lança la voix ironique et moqueuse de Tiana depuis les cellules.

L'air insulté, le Commandant impérial jeta un coup d'œil vers les cellules pour voir qui avait parlé sur ce ton. Quand il aperçut la jeune femme vêtue d'un uniforme de Général Rebelle, il eut l'air très surprit et il l'étudia un moment avant de se tourner vers le chasseur de primes. Il dit alors, sur un ton qui laissa transparaître son déplaisir :

- Vous ne nous aviez pas dit que vous aviez un haut-gradé de la Rébellion à bord, Fett! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie?

- Vous n'aviez pas à le savoir. Mes affaires ne vous concernent en rien, Commandant.

- Livrez-la-moi, chasseur de prime! C'est une dissidente Rebelle, un Général, qui plus est, et ce qui lui arrive concerne l'Empire!

- Quelqu'un d'autre à déjà payé pour elle. Et je vous conseille d'éviter de me donner des ordres… Répondit-il en se penchant vers l'impérial, menaçant.

L'air encore plus mal à l'aise, l'homme se tourna de nouveau vers la jeune Rebelle et regarda plus attentivement son visage. Il lui sembla que ses traits lui disaient quelque chose, sûrement l'avait-il déjà vue sur un des nombreux avis de recherches lancés par l'Empire. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler son nom mais il lui semblait que c'était une personne particulièrement importante. Il lui demanda son nom et dans quel service elle travaillait. Se disant que de toute façon, le bougre allait le savoir dès qu'il aurait quitté le vaisseau, elle le lui dit :

- Je suis le Général Tiana Antssassoa des Renseignements Rebelles. Elle ajouta, avec un petit sourire en coin, comme si elle voulait l'appâter : Une des étudiantes de l'Ombre…

Fett lui jeta alors un regard froid qu'elle ignora superbement. Quant au Commandant impérial il avait ouvert de grands yeux et avait un air surpris, qui ne tarda pas à se transformer en une mine réjouie. Il allait certainement faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour mettre la main sur elle, d'après son air actuel. Les deux prisonniers, qui attendaient toujours, entourés par leur « escorte », paraissaient eux aussi soufflés par ces révélations. De toute évidence, la réputation de cette jeune fille n'était plus à faire! Elle continua d'un ton moqueur :

- Et, à moins que votre protocole ne soit qu'une mascarade, j'ai droit au salut militaire, Commandant.

Quand elle vit le regard de l'impérial, qui disait sans ambages ce qu'il pensait des officiers Rebelles, elle partit d'un grand éclat de rire, auquel un regard rien moins qu'amical ne répondit. Le Commandant se tourna alors vers son sergent et dit :

- Ce vaisseau à interdiction de décoller jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Sergent. Puis, vers Fett, d'un ton arrogant : Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que vous ne nous remettiez la fille, chasseur de primes.

- Vous venez de faire la pire erreur de votre vie, Commandant.

Alors qu'il quittait le vaisseau avec ses deux prisonniers et ses soldats, il entendit Fett dire à sa prisonnière, sur un ton hargneux :

- Vous avez réussi à semer les graines d'un énorme problème, Général. Ces idiots ne réussiront pas à me retenir ici longtemps, vous devez vous en douter.

Le Commandant n'entendit cependant pas la réponse que lui fit le Général Rebelle car il était maintenant trop loin. Il se dit que cette prise allait lui apporter beaucoup de renom et peut-être lui valoir enfin une promotion. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers le bâtiment administratif, après avoir donné des ordres concernant les prisonniers. Dans le vaisseau, Tiana avait répondu sur un ton acerbe, qu'elle avait plus de chance de s'enfuir de ces « idiots » que de lui fausser compagnie. Il devait bien en convenir.

*

* *

Dans le bureau de son supérieur, le Commandant se faisait tancer pour avoir eu l'idée douteuse de garder Fett au sol. À ce moment, l'officier mit sur le bureau du Général le dossier de la jeune personne que Fett retenait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

- Le dossier de l'officier Rebelle que Fett retient sur son vaisseau, Monsieur.

Le Général jeta d'abord un regard inquisiteur sur son subalterne avant de prendre le dossier et le feuilleter. Au bout d'un moment, il le referma et garda les yeux baissés dessus comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire ensuite. Il finit par relever les yeux et vit que son Commandant le regardait avec un air un peu inquiet, attendant de voir sa réaction. Il dit enfin, sérieux :

- Très bien, Commandant. Cependant, j'espère que vous savez que nos ennuis avec le chasseur de primes ne font que commencer? Il ferma les yeux un moment et soupira, avant de dire sur un ton autoritaire : Prenez une escouade et allez la chercher. Si Fett résiste, faites-lui entendre raison.

- À vos ordres, Général.

Il tourna alors les talons et quitta le bureau, avant d'aller rassembler des soldats pour récupérer la fille. Quand il arriva en vue du vaisseau du chasseur de primes, il eu la surprise de constater qu'il les attendait déjà. Quand il fut à portée de voix, il dit, avec le plus d'autorité possible :

- Donnez-nous le Général Antssassoa, Fett! Ne nous forcez pas à venir la chercher!

Il fut sidéré de voir Fett entrer dans son vaisseau et en ressortir avec la jeune femme. Il la poussa en bas de la rampe et elle se retint de justesse pour ne pas tomber, avant d'être attrapée par deux Commandos. Elle les repoussa et se redressa, avant de se tourner vers le chasseur de primes pour lui jeter un regard intrigué. Elle lui dit, sur un ton un peu ambigu :

- Je vous croyais plus coriace que ça, Fett. J'ignorais que vous pouviez avoir les chocottes…

Le chasseur de primes, pas plus impressionné que cela par ses propos, s'avança jusqu'à elle et lui prit le menton d'une façon presque délicate, avant de dire, un peu moqueur :

- Ce n'est que partie remise, Général. De toute façon, vous ne resterez pas longtemps entre les mains de ces idiots.

Il remonta dans son vaisseau pendant que l'on emmenait la jeune femme hors de la zone d'atterrissage et puis vers le bâtiment des prisons. En chemin, ils rencontrèrent le Général qui venait dans leur direction. De toute évidence, il voulait rencontrer son homologue Rebelle au plus tôt. Il semblait un peu trop confiant et arrogant car il tint à lui faire visiter sa base, ignorant que par le fait même, c'est à l'Ombre en personne qu'il confiait ces renseignements. Malgré le fait qu'elle était sa prisonnière et d'un assez petit gabarit, elle avait une présence qui en imposait même à un homme ayant autant d'expérience que lui. D'après ce qu'on disait, c'était le cas de la plupart des leaders de la Rébellion. C'est en partie pour cette raison qu'ils réussissaient à rallier autant de monde à leur cause.

Alors qu'ils visitaient la partie de la base où étaient situées les prisons et les salles d'interrogatoires, Tiana fit une rencontre fort malheureuse. Il y avait maintenant près d'une demi-journée qu'elle était là, et même un peu plus si on compte le temps passé sur le vaisseau de Fett, et elle se demandait ce qui était advenu de l'homme à qui elle avait parlé pendant leur voyage. Elle eut la désagréable surprise de le voir sortir, ou plutôt être porté, hors de l'une de ces salles alors qu'elle et son escorte passaient devant. Le pauvre bougre, très amoché, tomba à ses pieds et elle se pencha immédiatement pour voir s'il était vivant. Il l'était, ce qui, dans son cas, n'était peut-être pas une bonne nouvelle. Elle l'aida à se redresser et, sans que personne ne le remarque, elle glissa dans sa main une de ses dormeuses. Il lui jeta un regard intrigué et elle lui glissa à l'oreille, très bas :

- Il existe un autre moyen de vous enfuir et vous le tenez dans votre main. C'est un peu définitif mais c'est ce que l'on utilise quand il n'y a plus d'espoir…

Il fut alors poussé par ses gardes et il disparut rapidement à une des extrémités du couloir, non sans lui avoir jeté un regard de remerciement par-dessus son épaule. Quant à Tiana, son expression se durcit et elle se tourna vers le Général pour lui jeter un regard mauvais, qui laissait clairement deviner ce qu'elle pensait de telles pratiques.

- Vous allez subir les mêmes, Général, que ça vous plaise ou non. Lui rétorqua l'impérial.

- Peut-être, mais vous risquez de me trouver beaucoup plus coriace que ce pauvre homme, dont le seul crime est d'avoir voulu sauver son fils. Elle le transperça de son regard froid avant de continuer, dégoûtée : Vous soutenez un drôle de système, Général. Vous punissez des gens qui n'ont rien fait d'autre que d'essayer de survivre alors que vous laissez libre des meurtriers qui détruisent des planètes entières.

- Ce que vous pensez m'importe peu, Général.

- Bien sûr que ça vous importe peu, Général. Vous êtes trop embrigadé pour avoir l'idée de remettre en question les vues de l'Empire. Il faut un minimum d'intelligence pour le faire.

- Vos insultes ne m'impressionnent pas, ma petite dame! Vous, Rebelles, êtes trop fanatiques pour vous rendre compte de la futilité de votre cause! Nous finirons par vous écraser pour cette seule raison…

- Ha, vraiment! C'est bizarre, ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu lors de la bataille de Yavin, ni lorsque l'Ombre s'amuse à donner des cheveux blancs à vos services de renseignements!

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que nous ne mettions votre si précieuse Ombre sous les verrous! Quand vous n'aurez plus cette icône sur laquelle vous appuyer, le moral de vos troupes risque de descendre au plus bas!

- C'est ce que pense le Seigneur Vador, également, Général. Deux fois il a eu l'Ombre entre ses mains et deux fois elle a réussi à lui échapper. Il m'étonnerait beaucoup que vous réussissiez là ou Vador, que je considère bien plus intelligent que la majorité des impériaux, à échoué… lamentablement!

- Votre arrogance et votre suffisance vous perdront, Rebelle! Vous avez bien trop confiance en vos maigres ressources, ce qui est un point faible extrêmement dangereux que nous nous ferons un plaisir d'exploiter.

Alors, Tiana se mit à lui énumérer toutes les batailles que les Rebelles avaient gagnées ces dernières années, avec les pertes exactes subies dans les deux camps. Elle finit en ajoutant, comme pour renforcer son argumentation :

- Et finalement, la bataille d'Adegan, où l'Empire à perdu deux vaisseaux dont un superdestroyer et les Rebelles, aucun, et ont réussi à libérer tous les prisonniers du camp de travail. Le Moff Jarel pourrait en témoigner s'il était encore vivant mais nous savons tous les deux que l'Empereur ne tolère pas l'échec. Voilà l'efficacité de nos « maigres ressources », Général.

Le Général semblait hors de lui et, quand ils arrivèrent devant la cellule de la jeune femme, il lui dit, menaçant :

- Ne poussez pas ma patience à bout, Général. Vous pourriez le regretter…

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à la pousser dans la cellule, le Général sembla se rappeler quelque chose et il demanda à ses soldats d'attendre un instant. Il fit immobiliser la jeune femme et fouilla dans le col de son uniforme, cherchant visiblement quelque chose. Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et retira sa main, pendant que Tiana lui jetait un regard mauvais. Le Commandant s'approcha et demanda ce que c'était.

- Une dormeuse, Commandant. Les hauts-gradés Rebelles en ont tous dans le col de leur uniforme. Ça les tue en dix secondes. Il devrait y en avoir deux… Elle a dut perdre l'autre quelque part…

Ensuite, Tiana fut poussée à l'intérieur de la cellule et la porte se referma sur elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se dit que les impériaux manquaient cruellement d'imagination dans la conception de leurs cellules. Elle vit tout de suite les points faibles et en prit note. Elle attendrait cependant un ou deux jours avant de tenter de s'enfuir car la surveillance serait à son plus fort dans les prochaines heures.

*

* *

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, le Général de la base continua de se poser des questions sur la disparition de l'une des dormeuses de sa nouvelle prisonnière. Il avait dit qu'elle l'avait peut-être perdue, pour donner le change à la jeune femme, mais il en doutait fortement. L'autre solution était qu'elle l'avait donnée à quelqu'un. Restait à savoir qui et si c'était avant qu'elle ne tombe entre ses mains. Après un moment, il partit de l'hypothèse qu'elle les avait encore toutes les deux à son arrivée. Dans ce cas, avec qui avait-elle été en contact depuis son arrivé, en dehors de lui-même et de ses soldats? Il fit alors un effort de mémoire, tâchant d'en chasser la conversation qu'il avait avec la prisonnière pour se concentrer sur les évènements et les mouvements qu'elle avait faite. Il se rappela alors qu'à un moment, elle avait aidé un autre prisonnier, l'un de ceux que Boba Fett avait amené, à se relever. Il se concentra sur cette scène et tenta d'en revoir tous les détails. Il se rappela alors un mouvement vif, à peine perceptible, qui allait de son col à la main de l'homme. Il se releva alors d'un bond avec un juron et appela la sécurité pour qu'on aille vérifier l'état du prisonnier 221. Quelques minutes plus tard, il reçut un appel indiquant que le prisonnier était mort. Il n'en fut pas du tout surprit et décida d'aller rendre visite à sa prisonnière Rebelle pour lui poser quelques questions.

*

* *

Plus tôt, dans une des cellules du bloc de détention, Klein, repensa à ce que la jeune Rebelle lui avait dit peu de temps auparavant. Il savait qu'elle avait sans doute raison et qu'il avait très peu de chances de s'en sortir vivant, mais il avait très peur. Comme tout le monde, il ne voulait pas mourir, mais il savait que tôt ou tard, ça allait arriver, et dans cet endroit, plutôt tôt que tard! Il n'était pas un soldat, juste un bureaucrate, et il n'était pas particulièrement résistant. La jeune Rebelle, qui avait sans doute la moitié de son âge, devait être dix fois plus résistante que lui! Il frissonna en songeant à ce qui l'attendait, elle, qui était considérée par l'Empire comme un traitre. Ses propres problèmes lui semblaient alors bien insignifiants. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas hésité à lui donner une de ses dormeuses pour lui alors que rien ne l'y obligeait. Malgré le sort qui l'attendait, elle n'avait pas hésité à lui donner la possibilité, s'il le choisissait, de mourir dignement. Il regarda la petite pilule dans sa main. Elle semblait bien inoffensive, mais elle le tuerait en dix secondes, sans aucune douleur. Il resta une heure à la contempler avant de prendre une décision. Son seul regret était de ne pas pouvoir revoir son fils une dernière fois.

- Pardonne-moi… Dit-il à haute voix.

Ensuite, après une dernière minute d'hésitation, il l'avala et s'étendit sur le dos, attendant la fin avec calme. Sa dernière pensée fut qu'il n'avait plus du tout mal, maintenant… Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, des Commandos entrèrent dans la cellule et le trouvèrent mort. Il semblait cependant très heureux et avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il semblait s'être éteint sans douleur et dans la sérénité.

*

* *

Après avoir découvert la mort du prisonnier 221, appelé Klein, le Général alla voir Tiana dans sa cellule. Il se fit accompagner par deux Commandos et le Commandant Miles, qui était venu chercher les deux autres prisonniers dans le vaisseau de Fett. Elle était assise sur sa couchette et se reposait quand ils entrèrent. Il remarqua qu'elle avait un air calme et serein, comme si la captivité et la perspective d'être interrogée ne l'inquiétaient pas du tout. Cela l'irrita fortement, allez savoir pourquoi! De ce fait, il avait quant à lui un air plutôt colérique quand il entra dans la pièce, ce que la jeune femme remarqua tout de suite. Avant même que l'un d'eux n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, elle dit d'un ton sarcastique :

- Qu'y a-t-il, Général? On dirait qu'on a marché sur vos plates-bandes.

- Cessez cette horripilante manie, Général! Est-ce courant chez les Rebelles d'ironiser de la sorte?

- Bien sûr, c'est notre passe-temps préféré! Surtout chez les hauts-gradés, ça aide à faire descendre le stress. Vous devriez essayer, c'est salutaire.

Il la regarda quelques instants, de plus en plus irrité. _« Elle se paye ma tête, ou quoi?... Dans le fond, je n'ai pas envie de le savoir, tout compte fait. » _Songea-t-il avec un petit haussement de sourcil. Il n'était pas venu pour faire de l'esprit avec elle, de toute façon. Il devait bien admettre que, auparavant, elle s'était montrée meilleure que lui à ce jeu-là. Il dit cependant à haute voix, accusateur :

- Vous lui avez donné les moyens de s'enlever la vie, n'est-ce pas? Avouez!

- Heu… Pardon mais de qui parlez-vous? Je ne suis pas omnisciente, vous savez, je ne peux pas deviner de qui vous me parlez si vous ne me dites pas son nom, Général.

- Vous savez de qui je parle, ne faites pas l'innocente! L'homme que Fett nous a emmené!

- Si vous connaissez déjà la réponse à cette question, pourquoi venez-vous me voir? C'est ridicule et vous le savez sûrement. Quoi que l'on n'a jamais taxé les officier impériaux d'un excès d'intelligence…

- Très bien, prenez-le comme vous voulez mais ça ne vas servir qu'a précipiter le moment où vous serez interrogée à votre tour!

- Gardez vos menaces, Général, vous êtes loin de me faire peur. Sachez que j'ai été interrogée par Vador en personne et qu'il n'a rien pût tirer d'intéressant de moi. Je serais très étonnée que vous réussissiez là où il a échoué.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, l'homme eut l'air vraiment désarçonné. Cependant, il se reprit très vite et, avant de quitter la cellule, il lui annonça froidement que son interrogatoire allait commencer le soir même. Après avoir quitté la cellule, il retourna dans son bureau et vérifia les dires de la jeune femme. Il constata qu'en effet, deux ans et demi plus tôt, alors qu'elle était encore Commandant, la jeune Tiana, seulement âgée de 18 ans à l'époque, avait été capturée par les troupes de Vador sur Mon Calamari. Par la suite, elle avait été retenue prisonnière avec dix autres Rebelles, sous une fausse identité, pendant deux semaine et forcée, comme les autres, à travailler pour réparer les dégâts subis par le vaisseau. Plus tard, Vador l'ayant reconnue pour ce qu'elle était, il l'avait interrogée pendant cinq heures personnellement. Malgré les drogues de vérité utilisées au début, elle n'avait rien dit d'intéressant, et avait ensuite continué de se taire. Vador avait été obligé d'arrêter après qu'elle ait perdu conscience et la jeune fille avait failli en mourir. Elle s'était enfuie deux jours plus tard avec tous les autres prisonniers Rebelles. Après avoir lu ces lignes, il se renfonça dans son fauteuil et se permit de se dire que la partie était loin d'être gagnée!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Après avoir laissé le Général Antssassoa entre les mains des impériaux de la base, Boba Fett quitta le sol de la planète et, pour donner le change, fit une petite distance dans l'hyperespace, avant de revenir discrètement par l'autre côté de la planète. Il n'était pas du tout inquiet par rapport aux évènements actuels car il savait que le Général était bien trop intelligent pour rester longtemps enfermée chez ces crétins. Quand elle se sauverait, il serait prêt à la récupérer dans l'heure suivante. À son insu, il avait réussi à placer un localisateur sur elle, minuscule, qu'elle aurait bien du mal à détecter malgré ses compétences. Il l'avait installé quand il lui avait prit le menton, juste avant que les impériaux ne l'emmène et ni elle, ni ses geôliers, ne l'avaient remarqué. Il arriva par le côté opposé de la planète et se posa dans une zone relativement déserte, et attendit qu'elle se sauve. Il lui donnait un maximum de trois jours avant de se faire la malle.

*

* *

Dans sa cellule, après la visite du Général, Tiana se décida à agir même si elle n'était ici que depuis moins d'une journée. Bien qu'elle la lui ait joué bravache lors de leur dernière conversation, elle n'avait aucune envie de goûter de nouveau à l'hospitalité douteuse des salles d'interrogatoires impériales. Elle enleva son badge et en testa le tranchant pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas émoussé depuis qu'elle l'avait fait aiguiser quelques mois auparavant. Elle fut soulagée de constater que non. Grimpant sur la banquette, Tiana se mit à découper une des tuiles du plafond, s'attaquant aux soudures là où elles étaient les plus faibles. Après une heure à s'acharner dessus, elle parvint à dégager la tuile et elle la poussa de côté afin de se dégager le passage. Elle remit son badge en place et se hissa hors de la cellule. Comme de coutume, elle put constater que les conduits de ventilations n'étaient pas surveillés. Elle remit la tuile en place et commença à avancer dans l'étroit conduit. Il ne lui fallut qu'une demi-heure avant d'atteindre la sortie. Elle profita d'une ouverture provoquée par le changement de garde pour se glisser hors de la base et se fondre dans la nature. Comme c'était la tombée de la nuit, elle n'eut aucun mal à se dissimuler et, alors qu'elle n'avait fait que moins d'un kilomètre dans la forêt, les sirènes de la base se mirent à résonner dans son dos. Ironiquement, elle pensa qu'il n'était pas trop tôt. Ils étaient moins rapides que la moyenne, ceux-là.

Dans sa cachette proche de la base, Boba Fett entendit lui aussi les sirènes se déclencher. Il vérifia sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable et découvrit sa cible dans la forêt, à près d'un kilomètre de la base. Il se dépêcha de partir dans cette direction et se prépara à la capturer de nouveau, jugeant préférable de la paralyser de nouveau afin qu'elle ne lui cause pas de nouveaux ennuis. Il avait déjà perdu bien assez de temps avec cette histoire et son employeur allait finir par s'impatienter. En quinze minutes, il la rejoignit presque, mais il demeura très discret pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Il la savait très perceptive, bien plus que la moyenne, et décida de la paralyser avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir à sa présence. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement ces méthodes mais il ferait avec pour cette fois, considérant la personne à qui il avait affaire. C'est alors qu'il la vit sortir des buissons. Elle avançait rapidement et ne semblait pas encore avoir remarqué sa présence. Il décida d'agir avant qu'elle ne le voit. Il tira sur elle à deux reprises et Tiana s'écroula inconsciente. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de voir venir le coup et, sur le moment, elle craignit de se réveiller dans une cellule de haute sécurité dans la base impériale. Quand elle fut à terre, il s'approcha d'elle et la ligota avant de la transporter jusqu'à son vaisseau. Elle ne pesait pas grand-chose et ce ne fut donc pas très difficile. Il la mit dans une cellule sans même prendre le temps de la détacher car il devrait partir au plus vite, encore une fois, pour ne pas être intercepté. Il décolla et entra en hyperespace très rapidement, laissant ce monde et sa base impériale derrière lui.

Quelques minutes après que le vaisseau fut entré en hyperespace, Tiana commença à se réveiller et constata qu'encore une fois, elle était ligotée. Elle se dit que ça commençait à devenir agaçant, à la fin! Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillée quand la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit de nouveau et que quelqu'un y entra. On lui détacha les mains et les pieds. Ensuite, la personne ressortit de la cellule et en referma la porte et Tiana entendit qu'un champ électrique se mettait en marche. Elle prit aussi conscience du bruit des moteurs et sut qui l'avait capturée. Elle soupira et se dit qu'elle aurait préféré que ce fut les impériaux.

*

* *

Cette nuit-là, Tiana se sentait assez déprimée. Elle commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de se faire constamment bousculer et de n'avoir jamais la chance de prendre des vraies vacances. Chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé de prendre du repos, elle avait été interrompue par des attaques, des rappels urgents ou des évènements imprévus tels que celui-ci. Plus le temps passait et plus la situation lui pesait. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment voulu de cette vie et les évènements l'avaient forcée à s'y engager. Elle avait l'impression d'être devenue une étrangère à ses propres yeux. Elle devait non seulement endosser sa propre identité mais aussi assumer celle de l'Ombre, qui était souvent en contradiction avec la sienne propre. Plus que tout autre chose, c'était cet aspect de sa situation qui lui déplaisait et elle souhaitait de plus en plus souvent en être libérée. Elle en venait presque à souhaiter que l'Empire découvre enfin qui elle était pour qu'elle puisse cesser de jouer la comédie, autant face aux autres que face à elle-même. Finalement, elle s'endormit sur ces réflexions peu réjouissantes. Elle eut cette nuit-là une visite inattendue. Son Grand-père vint lui rendre visite, chose qu'il n'avait plus faite depuis un long moment. Il lui dit que ses épreuves n'étaient pas encore terminées et qu'elle devrait assumer son rôle pendant quelques temps encore, que ça lui plaise ou non. Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger car il disparut sans ajouter autre chose. Cette brève rencontre lui laissa une impression de vide, comme si quelque chose d'important avait été oublié. Elle avait aussi été beaucoup plus froide que ce dont elle se rappelait. Peut-être avait-il voulu la secouer pour qu'elle sorte de sa déprime. Elle devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de déprimer pour l'instant. Elle se rendormit alors et ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin, en proie à une terrible migraine. Décidément, ce virus était tenace! Quand il vint lui porter son déjeuner, Boba Fett remarqua qu'elle était pâle et ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme.

- Vous semblez malade, Général. Quelque chose ne va pas?

- La situation dans laquelle je suis depuis quelques jours est suffisante pour foutre en l'air la santé de n'importe qui. J'étais en vacance quand vous êtes venu m'enlever parce que je me remettais d'un virus. La seule chose que je souhaite est que mon mystérieux admirateur en prenne pour son rhume!

Sans répondre, Fett tourna les talons et disparu pendant quelques minutes avant de revenir. Il ouvrit alors la cellule et entra, promenant sur elle un petit appareil de diagnostique médical. De toute évidence, il tenait à ce qu'elle reste en bonne santé. Elle se laissa faire, ne voyant pas en quoi lui résister arrangerait sa situation. S'il pouvait faire en sorte qu'elle demeure fonctionnelle encore un moment, ça pourrait même lui être utile, en fait. Après un moment, la petite machine bipa et livra son diagnostique. Ensuite, il lui donna quelques médicaments tirés d'une trousse d'urgence et elle se sentit un peu mieux. Sa migraine avait totalement disparu après une demi-heure, ce qui était un soulagement.

Une heure plus tard, le vaisseau atterri et Tiana se demanda sur quel monde elle allait débarquer. Fett apparu de nouveau et il ouvrit la porte de la cellule. Il lui mit des menottes et lui recommanda de ne pas les enlever pour le moment, ce ne serait vraiment pas prudent. Il lui posa aussi une cape sur les épaules, avec une profonde capuche qui dissimulait ses traits. Elle eut moment de panique en songent qu'une personne, pour autant qu'elle ne soit intelligente, pourrait faire le rapprochement avec l'Ombre à cause de la corpulence et de la silhouette, mais elle se reprit rapidement. Elle ne pouvait pas se mettre à se méfier de tout et la paranoïa ne la mènerait nulle part. Une fois à l'extérieur du vaisseau, elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle eut un soupir de résignation et se dit que Tatooine était vraiment un des derniers mondes où elle aurait voulu se rendre. Elle avait de très mauvais souvenirs de sa dernière visite. Au loin, elle reconnu aussi un des derniers endroits où elle aurait imaginé atterrir, le palais de Jabba le Hutt. Son premier moment de surprise passé, elle se dit que maintenant, au moins, elle savait qui avait commandité son enlèvement.

*

* *

Ailleurs dans la galaxie, à la base centrale de l'Alliance, il y avait une certaine agitation. Depuis l'enlèvement du Général Antssassoa, des mesures avaient été prise pour la retrouver. La première chose que l'on avait découverte était que l'Empire n'avait rien à y voir car la prime sur sa tête était toujours active. Les recherches se tournèrent donc vers d'autres sources pour découvrir des indices sur l'endroit où elle avait été emmenée. Les élèves de l'Ombre avaient aussi été mis à contribution pour ce travail, et ils l'accomplissaient avec un grand enthousiasme. Ils avaient d'ailleurs beaucoup progressés en réussissant à éliminer les sources possibles une à une. Il n'en restait plus que quelques unes qu'il fallait vérifier, ce qui serait fait dans les jours à venir. Contre toute attente, ce fut le Capitaine Solo, qui était là quand Mon Mothma avait communiqué avec la Princesse Leia pour l'avertir de la situation, qui leur fourni une nouvelle piste.

- Elle est très belle, cette fille. Commença-t-il en regardant l'hologramme de la jeune fille. Je connais quelqu'un que ça pourrait bien intéresser, une telle beauté. Elle attirerait immanquablement l'attention de Jabba s'il la voyait. Voyant que les deux femmes le regardait avec un drôle d'air, il reprit, comme pour se justifier : Ben quoi, c'est vrai! Cette grosse limace à un faible pour les jolies femmes!

Après un moment de réflexion, Mon Mothma sembla prendre en considération cette nouvelle donnée dans leur équation. Ils avaient peut-être négligé un point important… Après tout, Tiana avait passé un certain temps sur Tatooine, non loin de l'endroit où se dressait le palais de Jabba. N'était-ce pas lui qui les avaient livrés aux impériaux, permettant au Seigneur Vador de mettre brièvement la main sur l'Ombre? Elle demanderait aux élèves de l'Ombre de pousser les recherches dans cette direction. Elle répondit enfin, se tournant vers Yan :

- Intéressant… Merci du renseignement, Capitaine Solo, nous allons en tenir compte.

- Si ça peut vous être utile, pas de quoi, Madame. Répondit le jeune homme avec un petit sourire en coin.

*

* *

Peu de temps après, Tiana et son compagnon arrivèrent devant les immenses portes du palais de Jabba et, dès qu'il fut identifié, elles s'ouvrirent en grand devant le chasseur de prime et sa proie. N'étant jamais entrée dans un tel endroit, la jeune femme regardait partout avec curiosité. Elle était fascinée par tant de débauche rassemblée en un seul endroit et ne savait trop qu'en penser. Quand à Boba Fett, il semblait tout à fait à l'aise dans cet environnement, aussi impassible et froid qu'à l'accoutumée. Cela renforça sa certitude quant au fait qu'il était dangereux et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas sous-estimer le personnage. Ils entrèrent alors dans la salle du trône de Jabba et virent le « faste » de sa cour dans toute sa splendeur. Tiana en fut carrément horrifiée et dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas pousser une exclamation de dégoût. Dans un coin de la salle, une partie de dés animée se déroulait et elle était ponctuée de cris de joie et de jurons sonores. Devant le trône était assise une jeune femme très peu vêtue qui semblait à moitié endormie, probablement droguée, que ce soit volontairement ou pas. Quant à elle, il aurait fallut la droguer pour qu'elle accepte de s'asseoir à cet endroit. Son regard se posa alors sur Jabba lui-même, qui était encore en pleine conversation avec son assistant Twi'Lek, Bib Fortuna.

Après une ou deux minutes supplémentaires, la conversation se termina et la grosse limace des tourna finalement vers eux et prit la parole d'une voix forte. Son ton était caverneux et très profond, en parfaite harmonie avec sa carrure imposante. Entretemps, elle avait réussi à se débarrasser de ses menottes, ce que Fett avait dut remarquer car il resserra sa prise sur son bras. Jabba dit alors, s'adressant de toute évidence au chasseur de primes :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a retenu, Fett? Vous en avez mis du temps pour m'emmener ma nouvelle danseuse.

À cette remarque, Tiana sursauta violement mais préféra ne rien dire. Elle prit un air indigné en se disant que jamais elle ne s'abaisserait à faire la gugusse au profit de cette limace! Plutôt mourir! Quant à Fett, il répondit sur son ton neutre habituel :

- J'ai été retardé. Elle s'est montrée peu coopérative.

- Approchez un peu, et ôtez cette cape que je vous vois mieux, ma chère. Dit Jabba en regardant la jeune femme d'un air de convoitise.

Se contentant de repousser sa capuche, Tiana resta où elle était, regardant Jabba d'un air froid et distant, comme si elle n'avait pas à s'abaisser à lui répondre. Son vis-à-vis ne sembla pas du tout apprécier cette attitude, surtout de la part d'une esclave, et il fit signe à deux de ses gardes de la pousser vers lui. Il devait cependant reconnaître qu'elle était très belle. Il avait hâte de voir ce que le costume de danseuse donnerait sur elle. Malgré sa réticence, Tiana n'eut d'autre choix que de s'avancer jusqu'à ce que l'on arrête de lui pousser dans le dos. Elle était maintenant pratiquement collée à ce gros dégoûtant et elle se recroquevilla sous ce contact répugnant. Il remarqua son air dégoûté et sembla s'en amuser, la forçant à faire un pas de plus en avant.

- J'ai des amis très puissants, Jabba. Vous aller le regretter! Vous croyez vraiment qu'enlever une des étudiantes de l'Ombre soit très sage? Bientôt, vous allez amèrement regretter cette décision!

- Hé bien, qu'ils y viennent! Croyez-moi, ils trouveront à qui parler!

- Hé bien, si vous croyez pouvoir empêcher l'Ombre d'entrer ici à sa guise, vous êtes un idiot, Jabba. Maintenant, laissez-moi partir! Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les idiots!

- Attention à ce que vous dites, jeune fille! Je pourrais très bien décider de vous donner en pâture à mon rancor…

- Ça fait un peu cher pour de la nourriture à rancor, non? Vous pourriez donner n'importe qui dans votre « cour » pour bien moins cher.

- En attendant que vos amis arrivent, je pourrai profiter de votre compagnie, mademoiselle.

Au moment où il tenta de l'embrasser, Tiana releva sa cape et la mit devant son visage, empêchant ainsi le contact. Elle eut aussi une exclamation de dégoût et dit, d'une voix dégoûtée un peu étouffée par le tissu :

- Pas de ça, Jabba! J'ai déjà un microbe dans le corps, je n'en veux pas d'autres! Ôtez vos salles pattes de sur moi!

Il ordonna ensuite que cette petite impertinente soit emmenée dans ses nouveaux quartiers, à savoir un harem, afin qu'elle puisse revêtir son nouvel « uniforme ». Quand elle vit de quoi il s'agissait, Tiana refusa tout de go de se glisser dans cette défroque indécente. Cette nouvelle fut immédiatement transmise à Jabba, qui en fut assez courroucé. La jeune fille avait plus de caractère qu'il n'était bon chez une femme et elle serait dure à manipuler. Boba Fett lui recommanda de la droguer pour pouvoir la vêtir quand elle dormirait car elle ne se laisserait pas faire autrement. Il dut bien convenir qu'il n'avait pas tort et fit en sorte que ce soit fait le plus tôt possible. Plus tard, Tiana fut saisie par deux gardes et maintenue sur un lit pendant qu'un troisième la piquait. Pour la mettre hors de combat, il fallut deux fortes doses de tranquillisant. Une fois qu'elle fut endormie, les femmes du harem, les autres danseuses, la changèrent et, quand elle se réveilla, elle fut consternée de voir que son uniforme Rebelle avait disparu, remplacé par le « costume » que Jabba voulait la voir porter. En plus, ce n'était même pas sa couleur! Plus tard, la plus vieille femme du Harem, une humaine qui devait avoir environ 40 ans, se proposa de la coiffer et, pendant une heure, elle lissa et arrangea en tresses compliquées sa longue chevelure brune, obtenant un résultat des plus intéressant. Les autres danseuses commencèrent ensuite à se rapprocher pour lier connaissance avec la nouvelle venue. Elle trouva que ces femmes se résignaient à leur sort de manière bien trop profonde et elle leur dit que d'espérer avoir un jour une vie normale n'est pas un mal. Elles devaient demeurer confiantes et une occasion d'échapper à leur condition pourrait bien se présenter un jour.

- Quand mon chef saura que je suis ici, je peux vous assurer que Jabba va passer une très mauvaise journée!

- Qui est ton chef? Demanda une des filles, curieuse.

- L'Ombre. C'est lui qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais.

La plupart des filles en furent soufflées. L'Ombre était un des personnages les plus connu et emblématique de l'Alliance Rebelle et, si la moitié seulement de ce que l'on prétendait sur son compte était vrai, il n'aurait aucun mal à faire sortir la jeune femme d'ici. Elles s'entre-regardèrent avec des expressions de surprise et d'espoir mêlé, certaines pensant que ce serait peut-être leur chance de se tirer de ce trou à rats!

*

* *

Pendant ce temps, les forces Rebelles avaient sut que le vaisseau de Boba Fett avait été repéré sur Tatooine. Après avoir prit contact avec un agent de Jabba et lui avoir soutiré des informations de manière détournée, ils apprirent que Tiana se trouvait bien au palais de Jabba. Cette grosse limace essayait d'en faire une de ces danseuses mais sans grand succès, d'après ce qu'ils en savaient! C'était du Tiana tout craché, ça, avec son caractère bien trempé! Plusieurs agents se rendirent ensuite sur place pour mener une petite opération de secours dont le seul ordre était d'attendre qu'elle sorte de là par ses propres moyens et de la récupérer ensuite. Personne ne douta une seconde qu'elle réussirait à sortir de là par ses propres moyens d'ici peu de temps.

Ils demandèrent cependant à Jill de monter une petite mise en scène au profit du Hutt, pour qu'il ait de quoi réfléchir. Étant de la même corpulence que son chef, elle prendrait le rôle de l'Ombre pour cette occasion et enverrait un petit message d'avertissement. Le lendemain, il fut prêt et la jeune fille tint son rôle de manière très convaincante. De son côté, Jabba reçut le message de l'Ombre et fut surprit de constater que les rebelles savaient déjà où elle se trouvait.

Quant à Tiana, elle liait connaissance avec d'autres esclaves du palais pour savoir lesquels seraient les plus susceptibles de pouvoir s'enfuir avec elle. Elle rencontra ainsi un jeune Twi'Lek qui ressemblait beaucoup à Arisa et cela lui rappela quelque chose. Elle se souvenait que son amie lui avait dit avoir perdu la trace de son jeune frère des années auparavant. Se pourrait-il, par le plus grand des hasards, que ce soit lui? Au début, la possibilité lui sembla trop extraordinaire pour être possible mais, plus elle y réfléchissait et plus la ressemblance lui semblait frappante. Elle décida donc d'avoir une discussion avec l'adolescent. Quand elle l'aborda, il sembla gêné et mal à l'aise car il était interdit aux esclaves de toucher une des filles car elles appartenaient virtuellement à Jabba. Il mit donc les mains derrière son dos et fixa le plancher pour ne pas fixer autre chose et s'attirer des ennuis. Tiana, qui connaissait cette règle elle aussi, prenait un malin plaisir à pousser un peu le bouchon, mais sans risquer d'attirer des ennuis au garçon. Elle lui posa donc ses questions gentiment et sans le brusquer, questions auxquelles il répondit le plus honnêtement possible. Elle conclut que la possibilité qu'il put être le frère d'Arisa existait bel et bien.

- Si je réussissais à m'enfuir, voudrais-tu venir avec moi? Lui glissa-t-elle finalement à l'oreille.

- C'est possible? Enfin, je veux dire, aucun esclave ne s'est jamais enfui d'ici…

- Je ne suis pas « n'importe quel esclave ». Je ne suis pas une esclave, en fait. Tiens-toi prêt, quand je partirai, je te préviendrai.

Quatre jours plus tard, elle apprit que Boba Fett était parti. C'était l'occasion qu'elle attendait pour s'enfuir. Elle prévint les quatre autres danseuses qui voulaient elles aussi s'enfuir, ainsi que le gamin. Ils attendirent la nuit et, peu de temps après que Jabba se soit retiré dans ses quartiers, ils mirent le plan en action. Avant de quitter définitivement ce cloaque, Tiana laissa un message qui disait « Avec les compliments de l'Ombre… Et dites à Boba Fett de transmettre mes salutations au Seigneur Vador. » Ce message ferait sans doute sortir Jabba de ses gonds mais elle n'en avait cure. Ils mirent des capes noires et se glissèrent à l'extérieur du palais sous la conduite de Tiana, sans déclencher la moindre alarme. Une fois à environ un kilomètre du palais, elle vit deux silhouettes se profiler à l'horizon et fit signe aux autres de s'arrêter. Elle s'avança encore de quelques mètres pour voir de qui il s'agissait, craignant que leur fuite n'ait été découverte. L'un des deux hommes sembla alors discerner sa présence et dit, sur un ton interrogatif :

- Général Antssassoa, c'est vous? C'est la Général Madine qui nous envoie.

Elle ressentit un grand soulagement en entendant ces paroles, et plus encore en reconnaissant les uniformes de ceux qui les portaient. Elle s'avança jusqu'à eux et dit avec soulagement :

- Oui, c'est moi, mais je ne suis pas seule. Elle se tourna alors vers les rochers alentours et dit plus fort : Vous pouvez venir, ce sont des amis!

Quatre femmes et un jeune Twi'Lek sortirent alors de derrière les rochers et s'approchèrent, visiblement soulagés eux aussi. Peu de temps après, ils embarquèrent tous dans un vaisseau qui décolla sans encombre de la planète. L'adolescent dit, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

- J'aimerais bien voir la tête de Jabba demain, quand il va s'apercevoir que nous sommes partis!

Cette remarque fit rire tout le monde et détendit l'atmosphère dans le petit transport. Les femmes portaient à nouveau des vêtements décents et Tiana avait remit son uniforme avec soulagement.

Le lendemain, Jabba s'aperçut de la fuite de quatre de ses meilleures danseuses et d'un jeune esclave Twi'Lek, ainsi que de la disparition de la jeune Tiana. Il en fut très courroucé, surtout en lisant le message que l'Ombre avait laissé pour lui, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était entrée dans le palais, avait libéré ses esclaves et était ressortie sans déclencher la moindre petite alarme. Il faudrait qu'il fasse réviser les sécurités de son château de fond en comble! Les jours suivants, il fut d'un abord plutôt difficile et la plupart des membres de sa cour l'évitèrent comme la peste. Aucun ne tenait à servir de nourriture à son rancor.

*

* *

Pendant le voyage de retour vers la base centrale, l'un des deux pilotes eut la chance d'avoir un aperçut des formes plus qu'avantageuses de Tiana avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se changer. Il en eut presque le souffle coupé mais préféra garder sa réaction pour lui, surtout parce qu'il n'en avait finalement pas vu beaucoup. La jeune femme entra ensuite dans une cabine et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard vêtue de son uniforme, qui ne lui allait pas aussi bien que son précédent costume aux yeux du jeune pilote. Tiana ne remarqua pas ce petit détail et allait bien vite s'en trouver fort embarrassée. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils poursuivirent leur voyage sans problèmes et, une fois qu'ils furent en vue de la base, Tiana entra en contact avec le centre de commandement. Une voix au ton soulagé lui répondit qu'ils étaient bien contents de la revoir saine et sauve!

- Merci. Est-ce qu'Arisa est dans les parages, j'ai à lui parler.

- On va la prévenir de votre arrivée, Général. Elle vous attendra aux docks.

- Faites donc ça, mon garçon. Et dites à Arisa que j'ai une demande assez particulière à lui faire.

- Quel genre de demande? Je ne veux pas faire preuve de trop de curiosité, mais elle va peut-être demander des précisions…

- Je vais le lui dire moi-même. Et si elle veut des détails, dites-lui que je vais les lui fournir moi-même.

- Ok, Général, je vais lui faire porter votre message. Autre chose?

- Non, pas pour le moment. Ho, et faites aussi prévenir le Général Madine de mon retour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le vaisseau se posa sur une des vastes plates-formes d'atterrissage et, une fois qu'il fut à quai, Tiana était déjà prête à en descendre. Derrière elle se tenait également les quatre danseuses qu'elle avait réussies à libérer en même temps qu'elle, ainsi que le jeune Twi'Lek, qui regardait partout avec des yeux fascinés, comme s'il découvrait le monde pour la première fois. Au bas de la rampe l'attendait Arisa et Khaled, tous deux souriants et l'air soulagés de la revoir entière. Arisa la salua avec enthousiasme et Khaled ne se gêna pas pour la prendre dans ses bras, peu importe la foule qu'il y avait autour. C'est alors que le regard du jeune garçon se posa finalement sur la grande Twi'Lek à la peau verte et il fronça les sourcils, comme si quelque chose le troublait. Tiana observa attentivement ses réactions pour voir s'il la reconnaissait mais il était sans doute trop tôt pour ça. Il lui faudrait plus de temps pour faire remonter des souvenirs aussi lointains. Quant à Arisa, elle ne reconnut pas du tout, dans l'adolescent de 16 ans qui se tenait devant elle, le petit frère qu'elle avait perdue des années auparavant. C'était normal, il devait avoir énormément changé et ses traits étaient devenus très différents. Après un petit moment de ces observations mutuelles, Khaled, un peu intrigué par ce qui se passait, se tourna vers Tiana et lui demanda ce qui se passait, exactement.

- Qui est ce garçon, Tiana, et pourquoi tu l'as sauvé lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre?

- Je n'en suis pas encore sûre alors je préfère ne rien te dire pour l'instant, mais il se pourrait que je rende Arisa très heureuse suite à cette rencontre.

Justement, Arisa revenait maintenant vers eux et elle semblait se demander pourquoi sa supérieure voulait la voir ici. Elle aurait pût plutôt lui demander de la rencontrer dans son bureau, un peu plus tard. Elle lui demanda qu'elle était cette demande particulière qu'elle avait à lui soumettre.

- J'ai besoin que tu donne un échantillon sanguin, Arisa. C'est juste pour être sûre que tu n'as pas attrapé mon virus, tu vois. Toi aussi, Khaled, tu vas devoir t'y soumettre. Ainsi que tous ceux qui ont été en contact rapproché avec moi ces dernières semaines. J'ai bien peur que cela ne vous incluent également dans le lot, mesdames, et toi aussi, gamin.

Donc, quelques minutes plus tard, elle les emmena à l'infirmerie pour que tous donnent un peu de leur sang. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle alla voir le médecin et lui demanda de faire des analyses particulières sur deux de ces échantillons. Des tests de filiation, pour être précise. Évidement, elle lui en donna la raison et il fut heureux de pouvoir l'aider. Si elle avait raison, ce serait vraiment une excellente nouvelle pour les deux personnes en cause. Il lui dit de revenir dans deux jours.

*

* *

Pendant ces deux jours, une autre personne ne demeura pas inactive. Le jeune pilote qui avait eu un aperçut du Général Antssassoa en tenue de danseuse avait très envie de renouveler l'expérience. Il ne savait cependant pas trop comment il devait faire pour y parvenir, lui qui était d'une nullité crasse en informatique. Cependant, en discutant avec certains de ses collègues, il apprit que des craqueurs d'un niveau assez acceptable travaillaient sur la base. Il chercha de ce côté-là pour trouver celui qui serait le plus susceptible de lui dénicher ce qu'il voulait. Partout où il posa des questions à ce sujet par la suite, on lui conseilla d'aller voir Mallik en lui disant qu'il ne trouverait pas mieux comme craqueur. Plus tard, profitant d'une pause, il alla jusqu'au bureau du jeune homme et le trouva entouré d'ordinateurs, plongé dans une tâche qu'il ne comprit pas du tout.

- Heu… Excusez-moi, vous êtes Mallik? Le craqueur?

- Hum Hum… C'est pourquoi? Lui répondit l'interpellé d'une voix distraite en restant le nez plongé dans ses écrans.

- On m'a dit que, pour trouver un truc vraiment particulier et difficile à dénicher par le biais de l'informatique, c'est vous le meilleur.

- En effet, je suis le meilleur, mais ça dépend de ce que tu veux, mon vieux… Lui rétorqua Mallik du tac au tac, en se retournant enfin.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez par exemple vous infiltrer dans les banques de données de Jabba le Hutt?

- Hum… Pas facile, mais faisable. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Tu cherche quoi? Ho, et tu peux me tutoyer, au fait.

- Il parait que Jabba à des danseuses très sexy. J'aimerais savoir si c'est juste une rumeur ou si c'est vrai. Voyant que l'autre fronçait les sourcils d'un air soupçonneux, il se dépêcha d'ajouter, pour l'appâter : Si Jabba à des renseignements sur l'Alliance, tu pourrais les effacer par la même occasion. Tu ferais d'une pierre deux coups et tu enlèverais une éventuelle épine de notre pied…

- Hum… Intéressant, tu as peut-être raison. Bon, ça va peut-être prendre un peu de temps, alors installe-toi. Lui répondit le jeune homme en se tournant de nouveau vers ses écrans.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, le pilote regarda Mallik pianoter sur ses divers claviers, travaillant simultanément avec cinq écrans différents. Il ne comprenait rien du tout à ce qu'il faisait mais l'autre semblait bien connaître son job. Il le laissa donc faire sans le déranger, de peur de lui faire commettre une erreur, mais il était tout de même fasciné. Au bout d'un moment, il lui sembla que le craqueur était arrivé à ses fins car il poussa une exclamation ravie et se pencha encore davantage sur ses écrans, l'œil au aguets. Avant de chercher les banques de données vidéo du palais de Jabba, Mallik commença par chercher les données sensibles qu'il pouvait posséder sur la Rébellion. Il découvrit qu'il connaissait l'emplacement de la base de Hoth et s'empressa de l'effacer. Il effaça aussi l'emplacement de plusieurs autres bases mineures avant de regarder les images tournées par les caméras ces dernières semaines. Les premières images étaient celles de la salle du trône, rien de bien intéressant. Vinrent ensuite des images des appartements privés de Jabba et des donjons, auxquelles il ne s'attarda pas. Il tomba finalement sur des images du Harem et les deux hommes apprécièrent la vue à sa juste valeur. Une des jeunes femmes, que l'on voyait seulement de dos, attira son attention et il ne put s'empêcher de dire :

- Wow, belle chute de reins…

- Pas mal, la vue, hein?

- Impressionnante, en effet… Commença-t-il jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme en question se retourne.

Il blêmit alors considérablement en reconnaissant le Général Antssassoa et se détourna vivement de l'écran, les joues très rouges. Le jeune pilote, quant à lui, dévorait littéralement la scène des yeux, et Mallik commença à se douter de la véritable raison de sa présence. Il lui jeta un regard assassin et lança, colérique :

- C'est ça que tu voulais, alors? J'aurais dut m'en douter!

- Hé ben… Oui, j'avoue… Mais tu avoueras que ça vaut le coup d'œil!

- Bon, ça suffit, j'efface tout!...

- Non, attend! Fais-moi une copie de ça, tu veux!

- Quoi? Mais t'es malade!! Tu veux vraiment nettoyer la coque à la brosse à dent jusqu'à l'année prochaine? Si l'Ombre s'aperçoit de ce que j'ai fais, je vais me faire descendre en flammes.

- L'Ombre à autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de ça, crois-moi! De toute façon, c'est pour mon usage strictement personnel. Personne ne va le savoir, je te le jure!

L'autre avait l'air sincère mais, n'étant pas physionomiste, Mallik n'aurait sut dire s'il mentait ou non. Il devrait se fier uniquement à son intuition et elle lui criait qu'il aurait des ennuis dans un proche avenir. Il se voyait en train de récurer la coque et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il fit néanmoins une copie qu'il tendit à l'autre, mais avant qu'il ne s'en saisisse, il la retira et dit, très sérieux :

- Si on te prend avec ça, je ne te connais pas, je ne t'ai jamais rencontré et toi non plus. Compris? Il se pencha vers lui et ajouta : Je pourrais te causer des tas de problèmes si tu ne respectais pas ta parole, tu peux me croire…

- Non, il n'y aura pas de problèmes, je te le jure.

Sur ces paroles, il empocha le portrait et quitta la pièce. La première chose qu'il fit ensuite fut d'aller la montrer à ses amis pilotes. Quand il entra dans la salle de repos des pilotes, il vit qu'il y avait une dizaine de personnes. Il avança au centre de la pièce et monta sur une chaise pour se faire bien voir de tous et faire une annonce. Une fois qu'il eut leur attention, il se lança :

- Qui veut avoir un holoportrait d'une des danseuses de Jabba? C'est cinq crédits et vous en aurez pour votre argent, je vous le garantis!

Plusieurs des pilotes présents dans la pièce se rapprochèrent, intéressés. Certains demandèrent à voir la marchandise avant de payer pour avoir des preuves de ce qu'il avançait. Il leur montra alors l'holoportrait de dos et la plupart des yeux s'écarquillèrent alors devant ce spectacle. Ensuite, la plupart se mirent à palper leurs poches et à en sortir des crédits. Ceux qui ne pouvaient pas l'acheter empruntèrent l'argent et la photo se mit à circuler dans la base…

*

* *

Le lendemain, comme cela devait fatalement arriver, le portrait en question tomba entre les mains d'un membre des services de renseignement, un des élèves de l'Ombre, qui plus est, qui se faisait passer pour un technicien. Ce jeune homme, Jax, se dirigeait vers son poste quand il aperçut un groupe de pilotes complètement subjugués, réunis en cercle autour de quelque chose qu'ils dévoraient du regard. Il s'approcha d'eux et leur demanda, l'air de rien :

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ainsi? On dirait une bande d'adepte de la bouche ouverte avec un tout petit peu de bave… C'est si appétissant?

Les pilotes sursautèrent légèrement quand ils furent ainsi interpellés, et la plupart se tournèrent vers le jeune homme qui venait de parler, lui jetant un regard surprit et peut-être un peu… coupable… aussi, comme s'il les avait prit à faire un truc pas vraiment honnête. L'un d'eux prit la parole et lui demanda de s'approcher, ce que Jax fit sans attendre, sa curiosité piquée.

- C'est nouveau, ça vient juste d'arriver. C'est devenu une sorte de porte-bonheur pour la majorité des pilotes masculins de la base. C'est un holoportrait d'une des danseuses de Jabba. Ça coûte cinq crédits si tu en veux un.

- Ben, si c'est un porte-bonheur pour vous, pourquoi pas pour moi. Je peux voir, avant? Je ne voudrais pas dépenser cinq crédits pour de la camelote.

Le pilote à qui il avait parlé lui montra l'holoportrait de dos et le jeune homme le trouva fort séduisant. Il se dit que cinq crédits, ce n'était pas cher payé pour une telle beauté. Il ne reconnut pas immédiatement son chef.

- D'accord, vendu. Les cinq crédits changèrent de mains et il la fit ensuite pivoter pour la voir de face. Quand il reconnut le Général Antssasoa, son supérieur, il n'en laissa rien paraître et dit plutôt, sur un ton appréciateur : Beau morceau… plastique irréprochable. Merci, les gars. Je vais en parler à mes amis, il y en a peut-être qui vont être intéressés.

Il tourna ensuite calmement les talons et repartit en sens inverse dans le couloir, en se disant que celui qui avait fait ça allait avoir de gros ennuis. Il ne serait pas surprit qu'il se retrouve à récurer la coque pendant un an. Il se dirigea le plus vite possible sans attirer l'attention vers le bureau de l'Ombre pour lui apprendre ce petit trafic illicite.

*

* *

Dans le bureau de l'Ombre, une scène touchante se déroulait. Ayant reçu les résultats des tests d'ADN qu'elle avait demandé, la jeune femme avait réuni les deux personnes concernées dans son bureau pour leur annoncer de quoi il en retournait et la raison réelle des tests sanguins qu'on leur avait fait passer. Le jeune Twi'Lek, qui lui avait dit s'appeler Dekk, était très impressionné de se retrouver devant le meilleur agent de l'Alliance et était intimidé, pour ne pas dire terrifié. Il avait été esclave la plus grande partie de sa vie et il ne savait pas comment prendre sa toute nouvelle liberté, ce qui faisait qu'il était plutôt maladroit. Quand il avait vu que la Twi'Lek qu'il avait remarqué à son arrivé était là elle aussi, il se sentit un peu déstabilisé. Il croyait la reconnaître mais ne se rappelait plus où il l'avait vue. L'Ombre prit alors la parole d'un ton doux et aimable, pour ne pas effrayer plus encore le garçon :

- Vous allez maintenant comprendre la raison de ces tests sanguins que l'on vous a fait passer. Le Général Antssassoa a remarqué une ressemblance troublante entre vous et elle a voulu s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas simplement fortuite. J'ai les résultats ici, que je viens de lire, et ils sont concluants. Elle se tourna alors vers le jeune garçon et lui dit : Vous avez regardé le Lieutenant avec insistance depuis que vous êtes arrivé, mon garçon. Êtes-vous sûr que ses traits ne vous rappellent rien? Creusez dans votre mémoire.

Le garçon sembla se concentrer intensément pendant quelques minutes avant de secouer la tête avec agacement, comme s'il essayait de saisir quelque chose qui ne cessait de lui échapper. Il finit par répondre, sur un ton d'excuse :

- Son visage m'est familier mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir où je l'ai vu, désolé…

- Ça ne me surprend pas, vous n'aviez que trois ans la dernière fois que vous l'avez vue. Elle fit une pause avant de poursuivre, remarquant qu'Arisa avait froncé les sourcils, l'air très surprise. Elle dit ensuite, sur un ton heureux : Pour simplifier les choses, Dekk, laissez-moi vous présenter votre sœur, Arisa. Arisa, voici Dekk, votre frère. Le doute n'est plus permis, les tests sanguins l'ont confirmé. Vous êtes de la même famille. Elle se tourna vers Arisa et ajouta, un sourire dans la voix : Vous avez quartier libre pour la journée, Lieutenant. Faites connaissance avec votre frère, aujourd'hui!

Sur ces paroles, l'Ombre se leva de son bureau et en fit le tour pour sortir de la pièce. Assis sur sa chaise, le jeune garçon était complètement sous le choc, et il semblait avoir du mal à assimiler les paroles que l'Ombre venait de prononcer. Quant à Arisa, elle avait bondit de son siège et avait immédiatement enlacé son frère en le serrant contre elle. L'adolescent se remit enfin de son hébétude et la serra en retour, puis tous les deux éclatèrent de rire et pleurèrent en même temps, vraiment content de la tournure des évènements. L'Ombre sortit en silence du bureau et les laissa seuls, émue elle aussi par ces retrouvailles. Elle pensa qu'Arisa les méritaient amplement après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré après avoir été séparée de son frère. Une fois dans la pièce voisine, elle vit Jax qui l'attendait, l'air passablement nerveux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Jax? Des mauvaises nouvelles? Peu importe, il n'y a rien qui pourrait me mettre de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui!

- Je n'en serai pas si sûr, à votre place, chef. Regardez ça. Dit-il en lui tendant le holoportrait. Il ajouta : Ça circule dans toute la base depuis hier.

En voyant de quoi il s'agissait, la bonne humeur de la jeune femme s'envola d'un coup, chassé par sa fureur. Qui avait osé faire une chose pareille!? Qui que ce soit, il allait payer très cher… Cependant, elle dit, sur un ton très froid :

- D'où est-ce que ça vient?

- Je l'ai acheté à un groupe de pilotes de l'escadron vert. Il continua d'une toute petite voix : Ils avaient l'air de beaucoup apprécier…

- Et vous, Jax, vous avez « apprécié »?... Demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui aurait figé une cascade.

- Heu… Loin de moi l'idée de vous offenser, chef, mais aucun homme sain d'esprit ne pourrait résister, vous en conviendrai…

- Hum… Merci de votre franchise, Lieutenant. Rassemblez les pilotes de l'escadron vert dans une salle de briefing, je les rencontrerai dans 15 minutes.

- Voulez-vous voir l'escadron au complet, chef?

- Non, ne mêlez pas les femmes de l'escadron à cela, elles n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. Je ne veux voir que ces messieurs.

- Très bien, chef, vous pouvez venir en salle 117 dans 15 minutes, ils seront là.

Sur ce, Jax s'inclina et quitta la pièce, s'empressant d'obéir aux directives de son supérieur. Il s'occupa donc de faire rassembler les hommes de l'escadron vert en salle 117 et, quinze minutes plus tard, ils se demandaient pour quelle raison ils avaient été rassemblés ici et, si c'était pour un briefing de mission, où étaient les filles de l'escadron. La porte s'ouvrit et l'Ombre entra, ce qui fit que tous se figèrent dans un garde-à-vous très raide, peu confortable pour les reins. Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, l'Ombre se contenta de passer lentement devant eux, les transperçant chacun à leur tour de son regard. Elle prit finalement la parole, tout en continuant à passer devant eux, s'arrêtant de temps en temps devant quelqu'un jusqu'à ce qu'il ait des sueurs froides. Elle dit, sur le ton qu'elle réservait d'habitude aux agents impériaux :

- Messieurs, vous avez sans doute constatés que les femmes de votre escadron n'étaient pas ici. Il y a une bonne raison à cela. Pour les deux prochains mois, vous assurerez la maintenance de leurs appareils en même temps que celui des vôtres.

- Ce n'est pas juste! Ce n'est pas dans nos attributions de faire ça, sans vouloir vous offenser.

Elle se planta devant le jeune lieutenant qui venait de prendre la parole et le scruta de la tête aux pieds pendant un long moment avant de répondre en sortant de sa cape un certain holoportrait qu'elle lui mit sous le nez. Elle dit :

- Et ceci était dans vos attributions, peut-être, Lieutenant? Si vous ne voulez pas offenser qui que ce soit, je vous conseille de me dire qui vous a vendu cette chose. Dans le cas contraire, vous passerez le reste de l'année à nettoyer la coque à la brosse à dent et à prendre soin des appareils de vos coéquipières, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Pendant quelques minutes, personne ne parla mais un des plus jeunes pilotes de l'escadron finit par craquer quand l'Ombre se planta devant lui et le cloua sur place de son regard glacial. Il lui donna le nom du pilote qui lui avait vendu le portrait, qui était, coïncidence, un de ceux qui étaient venus la chercher sur Tatooine. Mais comme elle ne croyait pas aux coïncidences, elle s'empressa, après un dernier discours sur les bonnes manières envers les dames, de libérer les pilotes qui s'empressèrent de détruire leurs copies et de quitter la salle rapidement.

*

* *

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se mit à la recherche du pilote en question. Elle commença par aller voir l'autre pilote de la navette pour lui poser quelques questions sur son collègue. Il ne lui apprit pas grand-chose car il ne le connaissait pas depuis très longtemps, tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il n'était pas très doué en informatique et qu'il avait des idées tordues, parfois. Il faudrait donc qu'elle découvre qui l'avait aidé à avoir ces images. Étant donné leur provenance, ce n'était pas donné au premier venu de le faire et elle savait qui aller voir pour savoir qui était l'auteur de ce petit piratage. Dès qu'elle en vint à cette conclusion, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau de Mallik. Alors qu'elle tournait le coin et arrivait dans le couloir qui menait vers le centre informatique où travaillait Mallik, elle eut la surprise de voir arriver, en sens opposé, le pilote qu'elle cherchait! Elle le dépassa et poursuivit son chemin, prenant une attitude absorbée, pour donner le change, et une fois qu'elle eut entendu la porte du bureau se fermer à peu de distance derrière elle, elle stoppa et entra dans un bureau voisin d'où elle savait pouvoir entendre la conversation. Elle se doutait bien qu'il ne s'agissait vraisemblablement pas d'une coïncidence si, comme par hasard, l'homme qu'elle cherchait venait justement voir le meilleur craqueur de la base alors qu'elle le soupçonnait d'avoir fait récupérer des données compromettantes des archives de Jabba. La conversation qu'elle surprit ensuite confirma ses soupçons. Elle entendit la voix de Mallik qui disait, d'un ton ennuyé :

- Je t'avais dit que, si tu avais des problèmes, il était inutile de revenir me voir! Je n'ai plus rien à voir dans cette histoire!

- Mais j'ai l'Ombre à mes trousses, maintenant! Il faut que tu m'aides à me sortir du pétrin! Répondit l'autre homme d'un ton un peu apeuré.

- C'est toi qui à couru après dès le départ en me demandant ce service. Ne vient pas te plaindre à moi maintenant que ton petit plan foireux t'explose à la figure! Ce n'est pas ma faute et je m'en lave les mains… Je ne voulais pas le faire, moi, et c'est parce que tu m'as juré de le garder pour toi seul que je t'ai sorti cet hologramme, alors que c'était un pur mensonge! L'Ombre imagina fort bien Mallik se penchant de toute se frêle stature vers le pilote et lui dire d'un ton froid et tranchant, assez bonne imitation du sien : Si tu as des problèmes, débrouilles-toi seul pour les régler.

Il y eut un long moment de silence pendant lequel les deux hommes devaient se confronter du regard, l'un toisant l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait un des deux qui baisse les yeux. Ensuite, elle entendit un soupir irrité de la part du jeune pilote, qui lança :

- Ne te fais pas d'illusions, Mallik, je vais lui dire que c'est toi qui m'a aidé, que c'est toi qui as pénétré dans les banques de données de Jabba et que TU es l'auteur de cette petite mascarade. Ne te fais pas d'illusions, si je me fais virer, et bien toi aussi!

- Ho, ne te gêne pas pour le faire, mais moi je vais tout nier en bloc. Ce sera ta parole contre la mienne.

Jugeant qu'elle en avait assez entendu, l'Ombre décida d'entrer en scène et de désamorcer immédiatement cette situation qui risquait de dégénérer très vite. Elle poussa donc la porte et entra dans la pièce en disant, autoritaire :

- Messieurs, j'en ai assez entendu. Veuillez me suivre tous les deux.

Faisant face à la porte, Mallik avait immédiatement vu la porte s'ouvrir et l'Ombre pénétrer dans la pièce, ce qui le fit pâlir considérablement. Il ferma les yeux en se disant que sa carrière dans l'Alliance aura été de courte durée. En fermant les yeux, il n'avait pas remarqué que l'autre portait la main à son blaster et s'apprêtait visiblement à le dégainer. Quand il entendit un choc, suivit d'un petit cri de douleur et de surprise, il rouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit avec stupeur le jeune pilote qui se tenait le poignet et un blaster qui gisait à ses pieds, que l'Ombre était en train de ramasser. Ensuite, elle dit :

- N'aggravez pas davantage votre cas, jeune homme. Braquer une arme sur un supérieur est un crime, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas…

- Désolé, Monsieur, Balbutia le jeune homme pour se disculper, Je ne vous avais pas entendu entrer.

Ensuite, ils quittèrent tous les trois le centre informatique et l'Ombre les mena jusqu'au bureau du Général Madine. C'était à lui de se charger de ce genre de cas. Elle lui expliqua le cas en question pendant que les deux hommes fixaient le plancher avec conviction. Quand il vit l'hologramme, il ne put s'empêcher de dire, avant que l'Ombre n'ait le temps d'ajouter quelque chose :

- Belle chute de reins… Puis, sentant le regard glacial de l'Ombre, il reprit très vite : Enfin, je comprends le problème. Continuez, je vous pris.

- C'est à vous de décider de la punition à infliger à ces deux hommes, Général. Cependant, je me porte garant de Mallik. Il a été entrainé dans cette histoire contre son gré alors soyez clément avec lui, cette fois. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Mallik pour ajouter : Profitez de cette manne, Mallik, je ne serai pas toujours aussi conciliant!

Elle salua ensuite le Général et quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers ses appartements. Elle sentait que sa migraine la reprenait et elle avait envie d'aller se reposer un peu. Une fois sur place, elle rencontra Khaled qui lui apprit que la Princesse Leia faisait une brève visite à la base avant de retourner sur Hoth. Elle la croisa alors qu'elle revenait du centre de commandement où elle avait surement été rencontrée Mon Mothma. Elle s'y rendit en tant que Tiana car c'est comme amie qu'elle voulait lui parler. Elles arrivèrent bientôt dans le hangar tout en parlant de ce qu'elles avaient fait l'une et l'autre ces derniers temps quand Tiana reconnut une voix qu'elle connaissait. Un peu plus loin, elle vit le Capitaine Solo qui discutait avec le Commandant Skywalker et ce dernier n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste face à ce que lui montrait le Correllien. Les deux femmes décidèrent de se rapprocher pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient et elles entendirent finalement Luke qui disait, ennuyé :

- Où est-ce que tu as eu ça, Yan? C'est un Officier supérieur, c'est une atteinte à la dignité de cette personne!

- Relax, petit gars, il y a peu de chances qu'elle apprenne que j'ai ça sur moi! Mais tu avoueras que ça vaut le coup d'œil.

- Que ça en vaille le coup d'œil ou pas, Yan, ça ne se fait pas! C'est… répugnant!

En entendant cette conversation, Tiana se doutait bien de quoi il s'agissait. Rouge de colère, elle se dirigea vers sa cible telle un missile à tête chercheuse et se planta devant le Correllien qui n'en crut tout simplement pas ses yeux! Elle riva son regard glacial sur lui et dit d'un ton polaire :

- Donnez-moi ça, Capitaine! Et j'aurais deux mots à vous dire! En privé! Elle se tourna vers le Commandant, qui était tout aussi surprit, et ajouta d'un ton plus gentil : Heureuse de voir qu'il y a au moins un homme sur cette base qui ne pense pas avec ce qu'il cache dans son pantalon. Merci d'avoir prit ma défense.

- Pas de quoi… Répondit Luke d'un ton un peu déboussolé.

- Quant à vous, Solo, suivez moi, et pas de discussions! Continua Tiana sur sa lancée en attrapant le pauvre Capitaine par le bras et en le tirant derrière elle.

Bien que plus grand et plus musclé qu'elle, elle semblait tirer des forces inépuisables dans sa fureur et elle le traina comme une poupée de chiffons. Elle l'entraina dans un bureau vide au fond du hangar, qui était doté d'une grande baie vitrée, ce qui fit que tous dans le hangar purent assister à un spectacle muet des plus divertissant. Le Capitaine Solo se retrouva acculé contre un mur par ce petit bout de femme qui semblait lui dire sa façon de penser en des termes clairs et crus, qui le firent pâlir un peu. Luke et Chewie, qui assistaient avec avidité à la scène, se roulaient presque par terre en se tenant les côtes tant ils riaient, tandis que la Princesse affichait un petit air satisfait. Enfin quelqu'un semblait être capable de mettre Solo au pas! Quelques minutes plus tard, un Solo assez affolé sortit du bureau presque au pas de course et tous les regards le suivaient, ce qui ne fit rien pour améliorer son humeur. De son côté, Tiana s'était assise sur une chaise et se massait les tempes car sa migraine semblait avoir reprit le dessus. De plus, elle sentait un désagréable grattement dans le fond de sa gorge et il finit par devenir insupportable et elle eut une quinte de toux qui lui donna l'impression que ses poumons étaient en feu. Elle s'arrêta enfin de tousser et recommença à se masser les tempes quand

Leia entra dans la pièce.

- Ça ne va pas, Tiana? Tu n'as pas l'air en grande forme…

- Ho, ce n'est rien, juste une migraine…

- Qu'as-tu dit à Solo pour le mettre dans cet état? Peut-être pourrais-je m'en inspirer dans l'avenir.

- Rien que je ne puisse répéter à des oreilles délicates, Altesse!...

- Vas-y, mes oreilles n'ont rien de délicat, je te l'assure.

- Bon, vous l'aurez voulu, Altesse! Approchez-vous… Mais ne répétez ça à personne, je ne veux pas que toute la base sache que je connais ce genre de langage.

Tiana lui chuchota alors plusieurs choses à l'oreille et la Princesse devint de plus en plus rouge à mesure que la jeune femme chuchotait. Quand elle s'écarta enfin, elle la regarda avec des yeux effarés et avait l'air vraiment estomaqué qu'elle connaisse un tel langage.

- Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je préfère que personne ne le sache, Altesse. Ce ne colle pas du tout avec mon apparence, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

- Oui, bien sûr… J'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Elle regarda ensuite Tiana pendant une ou deux minutes avant d'ajouter, sur un ton un peu inquiet : Tu devrais aller te reposer, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien.

- C'est ce que je vais faire, merci. J'espère vous revoir bientôt, quand vous repasserez par ici, Princesse.

- Ce sera avec plaisir, Tiana.

Elles quittèrent alors toutes les deux le bureau et Leia partit de son côté alors que Tiana se dirigea vers Luke et Chewie, qui étaient ensemble près du Faucon. Elle trouvait que le jeune Commandant était de très agréable compagnie et assez mignon. Elle les salua et discuta une dizaine de minutes avec eux avant de se retirer. Quand elle se retourna pour partir, elle vit le Capitaine Solo qui essayait de toute évidence de l'éviter, et elle lança, assez fort pour que tout le monde entende :

- C'était une agréable conversation, Capitaine Solo. Il faudrait reprendre ça un de ces jours!

Dans le hangar, tout le monde partit d'un grand éclat de rire alors que la jeune femme s'éloignait, pendant que Solo tentait de se creuser un trou au travers du pont. De toute évidence, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase!

*

* *

Quand elle arriva à ses quartiers, Tiana ne songeait qu'à une seule chose : dormir. Elle se sentait épuisée et sa migraine et son mal de gorge ne faisaient qu'empirer depuis quelques heures. Elle commença par se déshabiller puis entra dans la douche. Quand elle en ressortit, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment mieux mais au moins, elle se sentait un peu réconfortée. Elle avait une désagréable impression de tiraillement et de pression dans la poitrine et elle avait un peu de mal à respirer, mais ce n'était pas très fort. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit frapper à sa porte et alla ouvrir pour constater que c'était Khaled qui se tenait sur le seuil. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui à une chose précise en tête, mais Tiana ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur et elle lui demanda gentiment de la laisser seule, cette nuit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu es malade? Je peux faire quelque chose?

- Non, merci, laisse-moi seulement seule, je crois que je vais aller me coucher immédiatement, je me sens vidée…

- D'accord, à demain, alors.

Sur ces paroles, elle lui donna un petit baiser sur la joue et il lui souhaita bonne nuit, puis s'éloigna dans le couloir, l'air quand même un peu déçu. Refermant la porte, Tiana se prépara à se mettre au lit, mais son malaise ne semblait pas vouloir diminuer et le tiraillement dans sa poitrine s'intensifiait, ce qui fit qu'elle ne dormit pas très bien cette nuit-là. Elle eut une quinte de toux assez violente qui la laissa sans force, vers le milieu de la nuit, et lui donna l'impression qu'elle venait de se faire poignarder dans le dos. De plus, elle se sentait fiévreuse et avait des frissons de plus en plus violents qui l'empêchèrent de se rendormir.

Le lendemain matin, elle avait un rendez-vous avec Mon Mothma mais, quand elle entendit vaguement cogner à sa porte, elle ne s'en préoccupa même pas. Il y eut encore plusieurs coups et la porte finit par s'ouvrir, livrant le passage à Arisa qui se demandait si elle avait surprit Tiana alors qu'elle était dans la douche. Elle s'interrompit quand elle vit qu'elle était encore au lit et qu'elle ne semblait pas aller bien du tout. Elle s'approcha et se pencha sur elle en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Avant d'avoir put lui répondre, Tiana eut une quinte de toux qui la plia en deux dans son lit. De plus en plus inquiète, Arisa posa une main sur le front de son amie pour vérifier sa température et elle constata qu'elle était brûlante de fièvre. Elle appela Mon Mothma pour annuler le rendez-vous et lui dit que Tiana avait besoin de voir un médecin, elle était très malade, d'après ce qu'elle avait put constater.

- Très bien, Répondit-elle, Emmenez-la à l'infirmerie au plus vite. Je vais envoyer un médecin.

- D'accord, je vais le faire tout de suite.

Ensuite, elle appela Khaled pour qu'il l'aide à la transporter. Quand elle lui dit que Tiana était malade, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour arriver et, moins d'une minute plus tard, le petit groupe était en route pour l'infirmerie. Tiana semblait seulement à moitié consciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle et il ne fut donc pas difficile de la convaincre de coopérer. Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie où elle fut immédiatement installée sur un lit et branchée sur un appareil diagnostiqueur. Le médecin que Mon Mothma leur avait promis arriva quelques minutes plus tard et se mit au travail sans tarder, demandant, pour ce faire, à tous ceux qui n'étaient pas concernés de sortir. Khaled et Arisa se retrouvèrent donc dans la salle d'attente où les attendaient déjà Mon Mothma et le Général Madine, qui s'inquiétaient pour le sort de l'un de leurs plus brillants éléments. Une demi-heure plus tard, le médecin sortit et vint les voir. Il avait l'air assez soucieux et cela n'était pas pour rassurer le petit groupe.

- J'ai examiné la patiente et, enfin, je crois savoir ce qu'elle a. Ce n'est pas mortel, mais elle devra rester alitée pour au moins six semaines.

- Quoi, six semaines! S'exclama Mon Mothma d'un ton catastrophé. Mais qu'a-t-elle donc? Est-ce si grave que cela?

- En effet, elle est atteinte d'une pneumonie sérieuse qui touche ses deux poumons. J'ai dut la brancher sur un respirateur pour l'aider un peu. Sa convalescence sera très longue, je le crains. De plus, c'est très contagieux, mais seulement par contacts directs. Je suis donc obligé de mettre son assistante et ce jeune homme en quarantaine eux aussi. Il se peut qu'ils n'attrapent rien mais je préfère m'en assurer par quelques examens et une observation de deux ou trois jours.

Le médecin assura ensuite qu'il mettrait une infirmière au chevet de la jeune femme à toute heure du jour et de la nuit pour surveiller constamment son état. Arisa et Khaled eurent donc droit eux aussi à un lit et une série de tests peu agréables.

*

* *

Arisa n'attrapa somme toute qu'une vilaine grippe, mais Khaled fut un peu plus atteint. Quand il posa la question au docteur, il lui répondit que la maladie se transmettait par contacts directs, comme il l'avait expliqué, et qu'il espérait ne pas avoir à lui faire un dessin sur le sujet. Le jeune homme rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux avant de dire que non, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Pendant tout ce temps, l'état de santé de Tiana demeura assez stable, c'est-à-dire qu'elle continuait de tousser comme si elle allait cracher ses poumons et passait le reste du temps à dormir ou à parler toute seule. Une infirmière en particulier semblait l'avoir prise en amitié et passait la plupart de son temps avec elle quand elle était à l'infirmerie. Elle faisait son possible pour la réconforter quand, à quelques reprises, la jeune femme appela sa mère dans son sommeil. Le mois suivant se passa en gros ainsi et l'annonce de la débandade de Hoth lui passa bien au-dessus de la tête quand elle arriva, deux semaines après son hospitalisation. Elle avait par contre en partie repris ses esprits quand elle apprit les nouvelles concernant Bespin. Elle s'arrangea même pour avoir quelques renseignements supplémentaires en demandant à un de ses meilleurs élèves d'enquêter. Celui-ci lui envoya son rapport moins d'une semaine plus tard et elle fut assez surprise des informations qu'elle lu dans le rapport.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle apprit que Luke, Leia et Chewie étaient arrivés sur la base en compagnie d'un homme du nom de Lando Calrissian. Elle savait bien que sa vieille amie d'Alderaan ne manquerait pas de venir lui rendre visite, et il était probable que Luke l'accompagnerait. Ce fut le lendemain qu'ils vinrent la voir. Dans le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie, Lando, Luke, Leia et Chewie avançaient de concert. Un peu intrigué, le contrebandier demanda :

- Pouvez-vous me dire qui nous allons voir ainsi, et à qui est destiné ce bouquet de fleurs, Princesse?

- L'une de mes amies d'Alderaan. Vous ne la connaissez pas mais je suis presque sûre qu'elle vous connait déjà.

- Ha… Et quel est le nom de cette mystérieuse jeune femme? À moins que ce ne soit un secret…

- Elle s'appelle Tiana Antssassoa et elle a été très malade, récemment. Elle est Général dans les services de renseignement alors je suis certaine qu'elle a déjà entendu parler de vous, Lando.

- Vous dites qu'elle vient d'être malade alors elle n'a peut-être pas eu le temps de se renseigner.

- Vous risquez d'être surpris, mon cher…

- Elle a raison, tu sais. Elle est tout à fait capable d'avoir fait faire des recherches même si elle est malade. Elle est plutôt douée. Renchérit Luke en se tournant vers Lando.

Chewie aussi fit entendre son approbation par quelques grondements assurés. Ils arrivèrent ensuite devant l'infirmerie et y pénétrèrent, demandant au médecin où se trouvait le lit de Tiana. Il les dirigea vers le fond de l'infirmerie et, quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la section de quarantaine, où était installée la jeune femme. Celle-ci était réveillée et elle leva les yeux quand elle les entendit arriver. Comme ils ne pouvaient pas entrer à moins de porter gants et masque, ils restèrent derrière la vitre et parlèrent à travers le communicateur. Leia la trouva très pâle et les traits tirés, mais elle semblait aller beaucoup mieux que ce qu'on lui avait laissé entendre. Elle sourit quand elle les reconnut et dit :

- Bonjour! Princesse Leia, Luke, et même Chewie! Et vous devez être Lando Calrissian. Continua-t-elle tournant le regard vers lui, ce qui le stupéfia visiblement. Voyant cela, elle ajouta : Vous aurais-je surprit, Maitre Calrissian? Je savais qui vous étiez avant même que vous posiez le pied sur cette base!

À ces mots, Chewie éclata de rire et dit à Lando qu'il avait pourtant été prévenu ! Lando le regarda et haussa les épaules, comme pour signifier que ça n'avait pas d'importance, mais il avait quand même été surprit par l'efficience des renseignements Rebelles. Cette petite jeune femme semblait être au courant de tout, même des plus petits détails! Leia prit ensuit la parole et dit :

- Contente de voir que tu vas mieux, Tiana. J'ai été désolée d'apprendre que tu étais malade.

- Après les évènements de Hoth, puis votre mésaventure sur Bespin, je croyais que vous auriez autre chose en tête que votre ancienne compagne de jeu, Altesse.

- Tiana, je croyais qu'on t'avait dit de te reposer, pas de faire des enquêtes!

- Je n'ai pas enquêté moi-même, Altesse. J'ai demandé à un des élèves de l'Ombre de le faire pour moi, ce qu'il a accepté avec beaucoup de délicatesse, vu mon état actuel.

- J'espère bien! Tu n'es pas en état de faire le détective, en ce moment.

Elle vit alors Tiana étouffer un bâillement dans sa main et décida que la conversation avait assez duré. Elle dit aux autres qu'il était temps de partir et de laisser Tiana se reposer. Cependant, avant qu'ils ne partent, elle dit :

- Commandant Skywalker, puis-je vous parler un moment en privé? Puis, voyant l'expression de la Princesse, elle ajouta rapidement : Je vous promet de me reposer ensuite, Altesse, juré! Ça ne prendra qu'un instant…

Quelques instants plus tard, elle fut seule avec le jeune homme et put enfin lui parler d'une chose qu'elle savait depuis des années maintenant. Quelque chose, autre que les renseignements qu'elle avait put avoir par ses élèves, lui disait que le moment était venu. En effet, il avait vécu une expérience sur Bespin dont il n'avait pas parlé à ses amis et Tiana pouvait le voir dans son expression et la manière dont il se tenait. Elle lui dit, sur un ton compréhensif :

- L'expérience que vous avez vécu sur Bespin a été plutôt traumatisante, n'est-ce pas, Commandant?

- Vous savez?... Mais comment? Ce n'est pas possible!... S'exclama ensuite le jeune homme d'un ton interloqué. Puis, plus calmement : Comment l'avez-vous appris, Général?

- Je suis très physionomiste, vous savez, Luke, et tout en vous crie que vous avez vécu quelque chose d'important sur Bespin. Pour ce qui est de savoir, il y a longtemps que j'étais au courant. Depuis la première fois que je vous ai rencontré sur Yavin, en fait.

- Comment? Demanda simplement le jeune homme d'un ton résigné.

- Par hasard, pour commencer. Je n'ai pas vraiment sut avant de connaître votre nom, ensuite. Il y a quelque chose que vous devez voir, je crois. Vous êtes prêt pour ça.

Elle lui dit d'aller voir Arisa et de lui demander le disque qui les avaient amenées dans l'Alliance. Elle comprendrait. Elle lui assura ensuite que seule elle et Arisa, ainsi qu'une très bonne amie sur Coruscant, avaient vu ce qui se trouvait sur le disque. Pour ce qui était de ce qu'il voudrait faire de ces renseignements, par la suite, c'était à lui seul d'en décider.

- Je vous averti, cependant, cela va vous choquer profondément. Vous avez encore le choix de refuser, Luke, mais si vous acceptez de voir ces images, vous comprendrez bien des choses.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'avez jamais fait enquête sur moi avant, si vous le saviez déjà? Et pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit avant aujourd'hui?

- Vous n'étiez pas prêt. Répondit-elle simplement, puis elle ajouta : Et votre loyauté envers l'Alliance n'a jamais été mise en doute.

- Merci, Général. Je ferai ce que vous me dites.

Ensuite, il la salua et quitta la pièce. Tiana se retrouva de nouveau seule et finit par se rendormir. Elle fit alors un rêve et sut qu'il était inspiré par la Force car il était très précis. Elle se vit debout sur la passerelle de l'_Executor _en compagnie d'Arisa et toutes deux portaient leurs capes, donc son identité n'avait pas encore été révélée. Elle sut que cela arriverait bientôt car il y avait une impression d'urgence assez intense qui imprégnait le rêve. Elle vit aussi le Seigneur Vador qui lui parlait mais elle n'entendait pas les mots qu'il disait. Elle n'entendait d'ailleurs aucuns sons, mais voyait tout avec clarté. Quand elle se réveilla, elle se dit qu'elle en avait assez d'avoir ce genre d'avertissements tout en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire pour les changer! La scène qu'elle venait de voir aurait lieu dans un futur proche…

**À suivre…**


End file.
